La Belle et la Bête
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Ron est fait prisonnier par les mangemorts et Hermione décide de se sacrifier en s'échangeant à lui. Elle devient la captive de Drago Malefoy qui semble avoir perdu toute d'humanité. Pourra-t-il la briser ? Arrivera-t-elle à voir au-delà des apparences ? " Qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ? " (Rating M pour violences UNIQUEMENT).
1. Chapter 1

**La Belle et la Bête.**

 _Chapitre Premier._

Courir. Entrer dans la cheminée. Aller au square Grimmaurd. Le plan était simple mais il avait échoué. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient couru dans le hall du Ministère poursuivis par plusieurs mangemorts. Ils étaient entrés dans une cheminée se dirigeant vers le 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais Yaxley les avait suivi et Yaxley avait vu la maison des Black. Il avait aussi attrapé le bras de Ron. Hermione n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour décider ce qu'il fallait faire et elle transplana avec Harry et Ron vers le premier endroit qui lui vint en tête, une forêt dans laquelle elle allait avec ses parents étant plus jeune. Ils tombèrent à terre. Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle et ne vit qu'Harry qui mit plus de temps pour se relever. Où était Ron ? Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard de peur et de panique. Si Ron n'était pas avec eux il était dans le meilleur des cas seul au square Grimmaurd, dans le pire des cas avec Yaxley. Ce plan avait été définitivement le pire plan qu'ils aient pu imaginer. Hermione commença à trembler. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ron parce que malgré elle, et malgré son caractère à toujours être optimiste, cette fois-ci elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle imaginait le pire. Elle voyait déjà Ron capturé par Yaxley et cette vision la terrorisait. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son avant-bras comme pour la rassurer. Ce contact la calma un peu mais ne fit pas revenir son optimiste.

Ils décidèrent dans un premier temps d'aller au square Grimmaurd. C'était dangereux bien entendu puisque Yaxley avait vu la maison, mais c'était peut-être là où était Ron. C'était leur seule chance de le trouver. Baguette en main et la peur au ventre Harry et Hermione transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent alors dans le petit parc face à la rue et traversèrent pour faire apparaître la porte situé entre le 10 et 14 square Grimmaurd. Les murs bougèrent et le sol trembla pour faire place à l'ancienne maison des Black. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice et entrèrent dans la maison. La maison était poussiéreuse et sombre. Tout sauf accueillante. Personne n'aurait aimé vivre dedans et pourtant les trois amis avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble ici. Ils restèrent dans le couloir de l'entrée. Le silence était pesant. Harry et Hermione tendaient l'oreille pour entendre le moindre signe de vie. Hermione pointa sa baguette face à elle, dans le vide.

\- Huminum revelio, murmura-t-elle.

Les murs étaient comme invisibles et montrèrent dans le salon de la maison Ron entourés de cinq mangemorts donc Yaxley et Drago Malefoy. Ils avaient leurs baguettes sorties et attendaient patiemment que Hermione et Harry se montrent. Ils avaient su depuis le début qu'ils viendraient chercher Ron dans cette maison. Hermione avait peur. Pas pour elle et Harry mais pour Ron. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le récupérer ? D'un regard, Hermione comprit Harry. Ils devaient y aller et essayer de le sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser aux mains des mangemorts. Ils avancèrent alors sans un bruit vers le salon. Ils savaient parfaitement que les mangemorts les attendaient puisqu'ils avaient forcément entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Harry et Hermione comptaient les surprendre en attaquant dès leur arrivée dans le salon. Ils espéraient avoir une chance, peut-être mince, mais au moins une. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du salon. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit. Harry pensait réellement que ce plan pouvait fonctionner alors qu'Hermione avait perdu tout espoir. Il y avait trop de mangemorts, ils ne pourraient pas faire face et ils les attendaient. Mais ce qui surpassait son désespoir c'était l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron. Elle tenterait de le sauver quelqu'en soient les conséquences. Si elle n'essayait pas, même si c'était pour échouer, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. C'était de la folie de faire cela. Ils étaient devant la porte du salon. Elle était fermée. Harry prit une dernière inspiration et d'un regard entendu avec son amie il ouvrit la porte et commença à attaquer les mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Les mangemorts étaient prêts bien entendu, ils les attendaient. Harry prit un _stupefix_ de la part de Drago Malefoy et tomba à terre lourdement alors qu'Hermione avait réussi à neutraliser un mangemort. Drago pointa sa baguette vers à Hermione, à quelques mètres. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, livide. Elle déglutit. Drago la fixait sans ciller et elle faisait de même. Aucun d'eux n'oser bouger ni n'oser parler. Hermione sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la peur ou à la colère. L'un des trois autres mangemorts pointait aussi sa baguette vers elle alors que les deux autres maintenaient Ron. Hermione abaissa sa baguette lentement. Elle savait qu'elle était prise au piège et tenter de faire quoique ce soit aurait été du suicide. Elle se félicitait déjà d'être toujours en vie et consciente.

Un sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de Drago. Il avait gagné. Il se dit alors que ces gryffondors étaient non seulement stupides mais aussi prévisibles. C'était trop simple. Il avait Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger dans ses mains. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pardonnerait alors son père, pardonnerait sa famille et ils retrouveraient leur rang et leur notoriété. Tout irait mieux une fois qu'il les aurait livré. Il avait réussi. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant il était fier de sa capture. Hermione quant à elle était d'autant plus terrifiée en voyant ce sourire machiavélique déformer le visage de Drago. Il semblait dangereux tout à coup. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Drago Malefoy mais en cet instant elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait presque une lueur de démence dans son regard.

Elle regarda alors Harry qui était allongé au sol, inconscient. Hermione se dit alors qu'elle devait le sauver, au moins lui, qu'elle devait trouver une solution. C'était celui qui était le plus en danger des trois. Il ne devait surtout pas être livré à Voldemort. Son cerveau commençait à bouillonner alors qu'elle cherchait une solution pour le faire sortir de là. La priorité n'était alors plus de sauver Ron, ou de sauver sa propre peau, mais de sauver Harry.

\- Alors Granger, on se retrouve dans un sacré pétrin n'est-ce pas ? Articula Drago avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui dire que oui. Parce que oui elle était dans un sacré pétrin. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez bêtes pour venir à découvert sauver Ron ? Ils auraient dû réfléchir à un plan un peu moins dangereux. Mais réfléchir à des plans moins dangereux ne faisait pas partie de leurs habitudes, surtout quand il était question de sauver quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Elle eut soudainement une idée pour faire sortir Harry de ce pétrin. Mais c'était totalement fou et elle devait essayer tant qu'elle avait sa baguette. Drago allait probablement lui retirer dans quelques minutes s'il avait une once d'intelligence. Elle n'aurait que quelques secondes pour agir et pour être suffisamment rapide. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle devait au moins essayer. Ron la fixait, il sentait qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose pour sauver Harry. Parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était la priorité. Il était bien plus important dans cette guerre que Ron et Hermione. Hermione croisa son regard et Ron tenta de la soutenir en un regard.

Elle agit donc en quelques secondes. En un sortilège informulé elle raviva Harry qui reprit alors conscience. Puis elle lui lança un sortilège de désillusion priant pour qu'il soit suffisamment puissant pour qu'il disparaisse complètement. Le corps d'Harry prit alors les couleurs de l'environnement de la maison des Black et il devint invisible sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago. Il avait fallu seulement quelques secondes pour Hermione et elle y était arrivé. Elle entendit alors Harry se lever d'un bond. Elle espérait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il fuit et non qu'il tente de les sauver.

\- Cours Harry ! Cria-t-elle dans le vide. Échappe-toi, tout de suite ! On ira bien, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle espérait qu'il allait l'écouter. Elle sentit alors une main frôler la sienne et elle comprit qu'il faisait ça en signe de soutien et qu'il allait partir. Pour une fois il l'avait écoutée. Harry savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et que tant qu'il était avec eux ils étaient en danger. Drago n'avait plus aucun intérêt à garder Ron et Hermione. Harry les aidait probablement plus en partant qu'en restant. Il détestait les laisser là, mais il avait aussi appris que si Hermione lui disait de partir c'est que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Il essayait du moins de s'en persuader. Drago désarma rapidement Hermione et elle vit une lueur de folie dans son regard. Il était fou. Fou de rage. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent et dangereux d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je devrais te tuer dès maintenant, souffla-t-il.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive mais elle ne voulait pas perdre la face. Pas devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir là.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, Malefoy.

\- Et pourquoi cela Granger ? Rit-il. Parce que dans le fond je suis quelqu'un de bon ?

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Parce que tu ne peux pas.

Cette phrase sembla le déstabiliser quelque peu. Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ? Parce qu'il n'était pas assez courageux ? Probablement. Après tout il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore qui était pourtant à sa merci. Il soupira. Il en était capable, il le savait, parce que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un ordre qu'on lui avait injustement donné, cette fois-ci il le voulait. Il voulait la tuer plus que tout. Elle avait ruiné ses plans, sa vie, sa seule chance de sauver sa famille, sa mère. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait, tout ce qui le dégoûtait. Il avait juste une envie c'était de la faire taire, de la faire disparaître de ne plus voir son visage qui le jugeait, de ne plus faire face à elle. Elle qui représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il la haïssait. Ça allait même au-delà de la haine.

\- Tu as raison, accorda-t-il. Je ne peux pas te tuer, ce serait trop simple, Granger.

\- Je te suis encore utile, Malefoy, réfléchis bien, tenta-t-elle alors trouvant une porte de sortie pour Ron. Garde-moi, prend-moi, et laisse Ron. Tu me hais bien plus que tu ne hais Ron. Et je te serais probablement plus utile que lui, tu le sais, Malefoy.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin, un sourire qui faisait peur à Hermione même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Elle entendit Ron se débattre dans le fond de la pièce, exprimant son mécontentement. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas accepter que Drago garde Hermione pour que lui soit libre. Il n'allait pas accepter qu'elle se sacrifie. Mais Hermione avait décidé de faire ce sacrifice déjà quelques minutes auparavant. Ron avait une famille, Ron ne tiendrait pas entre les mains de Drago. Tandis qu'elle, qu'avait-elle ? Ses parents s'ils la croisaient dans la rue ne la reconnaîtraient pas. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus rien à perdre. En réalité cela était faux, elle avait encore ses amis. Mais justement, elle se sacrifiait pour eux, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. C'était la seule chose à faire. Elle le savait. Elle connaissait aussi suffisamment Drago pour savoir qu'il allait accepter. Elle ne savait même pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait mais c'était la seule solution.

Drago se tourna vers les deux mangemorts qui tenaient Ron et fit un geste de la main. Ils assommèrent d'un coup sur la tête Ron qui tomba lourdement à terre. Hermione réprima un petit cri. Yaxley fronça ses sourcils et s'approcha de Drago.

\- Tu vas faire l'échange, Malefoy ? Cracha-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudraient les deux. Tu le sais bien.

\- Certes, accorda Drago. Mais j'ai d'autres plans pour la sang-de-bourbe et crois-moi quand je te dis que vu ce que je lui réserve, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas contre. Rentrez, je m'occupe d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire compris. Hermione ne bougeait plus. Elle tentait de garder son calme et de paraître sûre d'elle, même si intérieurement elle s'effondrait. Drago lui attrapa violemment le bras et ils transplanèrent. Son cœur battait puissamment dans sa poitrine, tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait en sortir. Ils étaient seuls dans une allée entourée de grands sapins, tous parfaitement taillés. Drago ne la lâchait pas. Elle sentait presque ses doigts s'incruster dans sa peau. Elle regarda quelques secondes sa main. Les jointures étaient blanches. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui couper la circulation. Elle releva son regard vers lui. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Aucune émotion, aucun signe qui aurait pu lui donner des indications sur ses pensées. Rien. Elle était face à un mur. Drago commença à avancer le long de l'allée, sans la lâcher. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher une seule seconde. Il avait peur. Peur de la voir filer entre ses doigts, alors qu'il était si proche du but. Il la voulait et il allait l'avoir. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son manoir, il sentait en lui la jubilation qui montait. Il essayait de garder son calme, de rester rationnel, après tout elle n'était pas encore chez lui, rien n'était encore gagné. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'extasie trop rapidement, ça lui jouerait encore une fois des tours.

Ils traversèrent le grand portail enchanté de la demeure des Malefoy. Puisque Hermione était avec lui, elle put passer sans encombre. Hermione resta quelques instants ébahie face au manoir qui se tenait devant elle. La demeure était gigantesque. Elle se dit que c'était beaucoup trop grand pour une famille « normale ». Il devait y avoir plusieurs générations qui vivaient ici, ainsi que les cousins et les tantes. Le manoir ressemblait plutôt à un château, un petit château. Tout était parfait. Rien ne dépassait. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient Hermione ressentait la magie noire qui entourait ce manoir. Un frisson la parcourut quand ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. C'était un manoir parfait mais sombre. Hermione sentait que c'était bien plus que de la magie noire, ça allait au-delà. Elle ressentait la noirceur de cette demeure. Elle ressentait la souffrance qu'elle avait abrité, les actes cruels qui ont été perpétrés à l'intérieur.

Ils posèrent un pied sur le perron. Drago lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle posa un pied dans le manoir. Elle déglutit. Elle se sentait comme asphyxiée, comme subissant une pression dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna son visage vers Drago qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle lut sur son visage la pétrifia. Il avait un sourire triomphant, montrant sa jubilation. Elle respira lentement et se promit de garder la face. Quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà bien sûr, sinon enchantée !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça fait un petit moment que je travaille dessus, et pour dire vrai je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avance mais j'avais besoin d'avis sur ce début. Donc voilà, je la publie.

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre Second._

Drago prit les devants et s'avança dans le manoir. Sa démarche démontrait toute la puissance dont il jouissait dans cette situation. Il avait Hermione et ils étaient dans _son_ manoir. Il était maître de la situation et Hermione le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne se sortirait pas aisément de cette situation. Elle était prise au piège. Elle le suivit, essayant de ne pas paraître trop abattue. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir là. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Le manoir était bien décoré. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux, d'objets, de lustres et autres tentures. Au moins, sa prison était une prison dorée. Drago poussa d'un coup les grandes portes qui menaient à la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table avec des chaises autour et quelques chandeliers. Hermione pensa alors que c'eut été une salle à manger plus conviviale mais que désormais cela ressemblait plus à une salle de réunion. Ils traversèrent cette salle et arrivèrent ensuite dans le salon où il y avait les parents de Drago et Bellatrix Lestrange. Quand cette dernière vit Hermione elle laissa échapper un rire démoniaque. Hermione réprima un frisson de colère. Elle la haïssait. Plus que tout. Peut-être même plus que Voldemort lui-même. Drago prit place sur un des grands fauteuils alors que sa famille faisait de même. Hermione resta en dehors, derrière. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir avec eux, déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée à prendre place mais surtout car qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

\- Où sont les deux autres ? Cracha alors tout à coup Lucius Malefoy.

\- Ils se sont échappés, on a pu garder que la sang-de-bourbe, répondit Drago en plantant son regard dans celui de son père.

\- Il faut la livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Non, trancha Drago. Elle est à moi, articula-t-il.

Son ton n'appelait pas à une réponse de la part de ses interlocuteurs. Il se leva abruptement et fit un mouvement de tête pour signifier à Hermione qu'elle devait le suivre. Il se dirigea alors vers des escaliers dans le coin du salon qui menaient vers les sous-sols. Hermione comprit que ce sera ici qu'elle resterait. Dans les cachots. Elle entendit une chaise grincer, puis Narcissa Malefoy s'éclaircir la gorge. Drago se stoppa net sur la première marche et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Si elle doit rester un temps indéterminé peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de lui donner une chambre et non pas la laisser dans les cachots. Tu sais comment c'est à l'intérieur, elle mourra d'une maladie au bout d'un mois, Drago, le raisonna-t-elle.

Hermione tremblait. Elle le sentait. Elle se demandait si c'était perceptible depuis l'extérieur mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. S'il la laissait croupir dans ce cachot elle n'allait survivre qu'un mois ? Elle allait mourir d'une maladie longue et douloureuse ? Elle ne voyait pas ce genre de fin-là pour elle. Drago sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis se raisonna. Il remonta la première marche et sortit du salon. Sa mère avait finalement raison, s'il la gardait dans une bonne forme physique il aurait le loisir de la torturer plus longtemps. S'il la traitait bien, peut-être qu'elle sera un peu plus obéissante se disait-il, même si au fond il n'y croyait pas tant que ça. Nous parlions de Hermione Granger, pas de n'importe quelle fille stupide. Ils montèrent alors les marches menant à l'étage. À droite il y avait la chambre de Drago avec son petit salon et sa salle de bain, plus loin il y avait la même chose pour ses parents. À gauche, il y avait alors l'aile des invités. Il pensait installer Hermione dans une de ces chambres. Il songeait qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop luxueuses pour une personne de son rang mais vu le traitement qu'il lui réservait ce n'était finalement peut-être pas trop. Ils marchèrent un peu et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte verte clair avec des ornements dorés. Il poussa la porte et entra, Hermione le suivant.

La chambre était spacieuse. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque qui enchantait quelque peu Hermione. Elle trouvait du réconfort dans cette chambre. Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé quand on pensait qu'elle était dans le manoir des Malefoy et accompagnée de Drago, mais cette chambre était apaisante. Les tons étaient assez neutres mais chaleureux. Le lit avait l'air douillet et était à baldaquin ce qui lui rappelait Poudlard. Plusieurs coussins étaient disposés dessus et donnaient envie de se plonger dedans. Il y avait aussi une cheminée avec deux fauteuils devant qui annonçaient des soirées à lire au coin du feu. Toute cette chambre lui rappelait Poudlard et la rassurait. Puis elle se rappela le contexte. Rien n'était rassurant. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle lirait au coin du feu. Rien ne lui disait qu'elle passerait l'hiver en réalité. Elle s'approcha du lit et toucha les draps du bout des doigts mais la voix de Drago la ramena à la réalité.

\- Un elfe de maison t'apportera d'ici quelques minutes des vêtements, annonça-t-il. Ce sera ton elfe de maison.

\- Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas exploiter un être vivant, merci, trancha-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'en veux pas, Granger, je suis au courant pour ton stupide mouvement de la S.A.L.E. C'est bien pour ça que je te donne un elfe de maison, si tu en voulais un tu n'en aurais pas, ricana-t-il.

\- Je ne lui demanderai rien alors, articula-t-elle.

\- Si tu ne lui demandes rien ne serait-ce qu'une journée, si je vois que tu ne l'exploites pas, il sera torturé. Il faudra donc bien que tu l'exploites, Granger. Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser se faire torture à cause de ton entêtement ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle en serait incapable en effet. Elle préférait se servir d'un elfe de maison que de le voir se faire torturer tous les jours par sa faute. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était que Drago le savait aussi. Il le savait très bien et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait monté ce plan. Elle arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était que le début des problèmes, pensa-t-elle. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, la toisant.

\- Tu ne t'imagines pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée, Granger, souffla-t-il. Je vais te torturer, comme on m'a torturé, t'humilier comme toi et tes petits copains m'ont humilié. Je vais te détruire, Granger.

Hermione ne cilla pas. Elle gardait son regard planté dans celui de Drago. Le sien était glacial et avait cette lueur de folie qui inquiétait Hermione. En réalité c'était bien plus que de l'inquiétude mais c'était au dessus de ses forces de se l'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas se démonter alors que ce n'était que le début. C'était hors de question. Il partit de sa chambre et la laissa seule.

Elle enleva alors sa veste et la posa sur une chaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle aimait bien cette chambre. Elle trouvait ça drôle. Elle était censée détester tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce manoir, mais elle se trouvait à se sentir bien dans cette chambre. Elle se dit que dans son malheur il fallait bien un peu de bonheur. Tout n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie, après tout. C'était ce qu'elle avait appris au fil des années. Jusqu'à l'année dernière elle aurait même trouvé un peu de bon en Drago Malefoy, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle regardait ses yeux, son visage, son apparence et aucune bonté ne transparaissait. Juste sa folie, sa colère, sa haine. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui, et elle pensait à ce moment-là que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait en lui.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. En face se trouvait la cheminée avec un grand miroir posé dessus. Elle voyait son visage se refléter dedans. Elle voyait alors la détresse qui était peinte dessus. Elle tenta de se rassurer, de se dire qu'au moins elle était en vie, que Ron et Harry allaient bien. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de la sauver de cette situation. Peut-être qu'après tout elle ne resterait que quelques jours ici, car l'Ordre la trouverait. Elle tentait de se convaincre de cela. Elle se rassurait aussi en se disant que Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne et que peut-être qu'elle ne laisserait pas son fils aller trop loin.

Et en effet Ron et Harry la cherchaient, sans relâche. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce qu'elle vivait, ou ce qu'elle allait vivre et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Le problème était que le manoir des Malefoy accueillait les réunions les plus importantes des mangemorts et même Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il était par conséquent indétectable. Voldemort avait fait en sorte qu'il le soit, de sa propre main. Harry et Ron, ou même l'Ordre, n'avaient aucune chance de la trouver, car ils ne trouveraient pas le Manoir et ne pourraient pas même le voir même s'ils étaient en face de celui-ci. Mais ça, ni Hermione, ni Ron et Harry le savaient c'est pourquoi ils avaient tous espoir qu'elle s'en sorte. Alors qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

On toqua à la porte. Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir et vit un petit elfe de maison se tenir devant elle faisant virevolter derrière lui des habits. Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre avec un regard peiné. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui demander de la servir, sinon il serait probablement torturé mais elle ne savait pas quoi demander. Il posa alors tous les vêtements sur le lit et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, je me présente je suis Wooky, votre elfe de maison. Je vous obéirai sauf si mes maîtres me disent le contraire.

\- Enchantée, Wooky, sourit-elle. Je sais que je dois te demander de faire des choses pour moi sinon tu auras certains problème avec Malefoy, mais peut-être pouvons nous convenir d'un arrangement ? Tu n'as qu'à prétendre que je te fais travailler, alors que je ne le ferai pas, expliqua Hermione.

\- Monsieur Malefoy avait prévu que vous me proposeriez ceci, Miss, couina Wooky. Les règles sont les règles, je dois vous servir Miss. Et comme vous m'avez proposé cet arrangement je dois le rapporter à Monsieur Malefoy. Il avait tout prévu bien sûr, il m'avait dit que vous me diriez ça, répéta l'elfe en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux touffus et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Miss, mais mon maître m'a demandé de vous le dire, couina l'elfe. À cause de votre proposition je vais être puni.

\- Ne lui dis pas ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé enfin !

\- Je le suis, Miss. Je ne suis qu'un elfe de maison, soupira l'elfe avant de quitter la chambre.

Hermione prit la tête dans ses mains. Tout était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû simplement faire ce que Drago lui avait dit et Wooky n'aurait pas eu de problèmes. Mais non, elle était Hermione Granger et elle devait trouver toujours une solution à tout. Elle commençait à se dire que finalement il n'y avait peut-être pas de solution dans ce cas-là. Elle aurait dû obéir. Cette pensée lui fit monter la nausée. Obéir à Drago Malefoy. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle était Hermione Granger pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle n'obéirait pas à Drago Malefoy. Jamais.

Elle rangea les vêtements qu'il avait fait amener. Des vêtements simples et qui lui convenaient. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle sortit de la chambre en quête d'une salle de bain pour se laver après cette journée forte en émotions. Elle continua plus loin dans le couloir en ouvrant les portes qui se tenaient devant elle dans l'espoir de trouver une salle de bain. Elle en trouva finalement une. Dedans étaient disposés des serviettes de bain et des produits pour se laver, ainsi qu'une brosse à dents et une brosse. Il avait tout prévu bien entendu, pensa-t-elle. Ou alors c'était Narcissa. Elle prit une longue douche chaude, essayant de se détendre comme elle le pouvait. Elle essayait de rester positive. Au moins elle n'était pas dans les cachots et elle avait même une salle de bain. Elle n'avait finalement pas de quoi se plaindre quant au confort.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Drago l'attendait assis sur un des fauteuils. Il laissa couler son regard sur Hermione qui était gênée. C'était comme si elle était inspectée, violée dans son intimité. Drago n'en avait que faire bien entendu, il n'était pas là pour la mettre à l'aise. Hermione resta plantée devant lui attendant qu'il parle, parce qu'il n'était bien sûr pas là dans sa chambre par envie. Il avait forcément quelque chose à dire.

\- Plusieurs règles, Granger, commença-t-il. Quand on monte l'escalier pour venir ici, à gauche il y a le couloir avec ta chambre, tu ne vas pas dans l'aile droite. C'est privé. Tu n'es pas chez toi Granger, tu ne peux donc pas visiter le manoir en suivant tes désirs, trancha-t-il. Tu dois m'obéir, c'est le mieux pour toi. Et enfin, si tu vois ou que tu entends quelque chose et que soudainement tu sens l'irrépressible envie de poser une question car le sujet a l'air particulièrement intéressant, tu ne le fais pas. On ne pose pas de questions ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle piquée dans sa curiosité.

\- On ne pose pas de questions, Granger, articula-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il posa sa main blanche sur la poignée.

\- Je veux ma baguette, réclama tout à coup Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas peur et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et il allait pouvoir lui apprendre à avoir peur de lui avec le temps. C'était plutôt intéressant. Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te donner ta baguette pour que tu puisses m'attaquer ? Siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Et si je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal ? Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu mens Granger. On le sait tous les deux. Je te la donnerai à une condition.

\- Ce que tu veux, lui répondit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Un serment inviolable. Tu fais le serment que tu ne chercheras pas à me faire du mal ou à faire du mal à quelqu'un qui vit ici et que tu ne chercheras pas à t'évader.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Sa baguette ne lui servait à rien si elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour sortir d'ici. Face à son silence, Drago rit quelques instants.

\- N'importe quel _vrai_ sorcier aurait accepté. Les vrais sorciers ne peuvent pas vivre sans baguette. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une moldue, après tout.

\- Ça signifie juste que je peux me servir de mes deux mains, Malefoy et que je ne suis pas une incapable de sang-pur, cracha-t-elle énervée.

Le sourire sur le visage de Drago ne s'effaça pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je suis peut-être un incapable de sang-pur mais en attendant je suis en vie et libre, souffla-t-il.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

Je vous présente donc le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Merci pour vos review qui font chaud au coeur !


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre Troisième._

Hermione passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à lire et à vagabonder dans le manoir. Elle allait parfois dans le grand jardin qu'ils avaient. La vie aurait pu être finalement pire. Elle s'était attendue à pire. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago, ou presque. Juste croisé. Elle n'avait pas vu non plus Narcissa et Lucius. Elle se demandait même s'ils dormaient dans le manoir. Elle était seule avec les elfes qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Elle n'oubliait pas de demander à Wooky de faire des choses pour elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas puni par sa faute. Il l'avait déjà été et elle se sentait toujours coupable pour cela. Elle se sentait seule. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de la solitude mais elle se sentait seule dans ce grand manoir vide. Un grand manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas et auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas s'y habituer. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait renoncé. Mais elle n'avait pas renoncé. À la moindre occasion qui se présenterait à elle pour qu'elle s'enfuit elle le ferait. Jusque là il n'y avait pas eu d'occasion, mais elle espérait qu'un jour il y en ait une.

Elle descendit de sa chambre pour aller vers les cuisines et manger quelque chose en ce matin. Elle entendait que les elfes s'activaient à l'intérieur et elle entendit aussi la voix de Drago qui leurs parlait. Elle resta à la porte quelques secondes avant d'entrer pour entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Ce soir est un soir important, je veux que tout soit parfait. Pas la moindre erreur, est-ce bien clair ? Vous suivez le plan qui a été établi et tout ira bien pour vous, disait-il. Vous aurez par la suite la paix pendant plusieurs jours, je vous le promets.

Hermione resta interdite. Il n'était peut-être pas si cruel que cela après tout. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une image qu'il se donnait. La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut devant elle.

\- Granger, j'allais te chercher justement, s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. Ce soir j'organise une soirée importante. Vu que tu es ici en tant que captive, mes invités te verront forcément. Wooky t'apportera ta tenue pour ce soir. On ne parle pas des sujets qui fâchent bien entendu, Granger. Ne te fais pas remarquer ce soir.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ça allait être une soirée remplie de mangemorts et elle grinçait des dents rien que d'y penser. Drago passa devant elle pour quitter la cuisine mais se ravisa au dernier moment et se tourna vers elle.

\- Et, bon dieu, fais quelque chose de tes cheveux, je t'en prie ! Rajouta-t-il.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira.

\- Bien sûr, votre Seigneurie, je dompterai ma chevelure, répondit-elle d'un ton mielleux et faux.

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit de la cuisine. Hermione attrapa un des muffins qui était sur le comptoir et prit une grosse bouchée. Elle s'installa sur le comptoir et continua de manger tout en regardant les elfes qui commençaient déjà à s'activer pour le soir-même. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir passer une soirée entourée de mangemorts et autres raclures du monde. Elle était bien quand elle ne croisait pas Drago finalement, seule. Elle décida de passer la journée comme une journée « normale ». Elle lisait et se baladait quelque peu, essayant d'oublier que des mangemorts allaient envahir le manoir le soir-même. Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les épais nuages. Elle essayait de profiter de leur chaleur. Ils apportaient un peu de lumière dans l'ambiance de ce manoir. Même le jardin avait quelque chose de sombre. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment l'expliquer mais tout était lugubre dans ce manoir. Tout était souillé par la magie noire. Elle ne savait pas comment la famille Malefoy réussissait à vivre dans cette ambiance-là. Elle rit intérieurement. Ils étaient habitués et c'étaient eux qui l'avaient instaurée. Forcément, ils pouvaient vivre ainsi.

Elle était assise et regardait les haies de sapins qui délimitaient le terrain de la famille Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer au travers pour s'évader mais quelques fois elle avait envie. Passer au travers, partir en courant, s'enfuir. Chaque jour, chaque fois qu'elle était dans ce jardin elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour s'évader. Sans en trouver un seul bien entendu. Elle était assez impressionnée de la force des sortilèges et de la sécurité du manoir. Mais Hermione ne savait pas, encore, que Voldemort venait ici et qu'il y avait des réunions avec tous les mangemorts importants, ce qui expliquait toute cette protection.

Elle était cependant rassurée de voir que finalement les menaces de Drago, n'étaient que des menaces et non pas des promesses. Il avait menacé de l'humilier, de lui faire du mal et de la détruire mais rien n'était venu jusqu'à présent et elle le pensait incapable d'être si cruel. Drago après tout n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais comme Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une personne soit si méchante et mauvaise. Elle était rassurée. Elle savait qu'elle irait bien malgré tout. Cette pensée lui donna du baume au cœur et elle profita de la sensation de la brise fraîche contre son visage.

\- Granger ! Hurla Drago qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Tes cheveux ne vont pas obtenir une apparence tous seuls ! Continua-t-il en s'approchant de son banc.

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de le contre-dire. C'était inutile et elle ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie pour lui. Elle se leva lassée et se tourna vers lui. Il était encore loin d'elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le manoir, le pas lent et les pieds traînants. Elle monta dans sa chambre et trouva une robe bleue foncée sur son lit. Elle la prit du bout des doigts avec un air de dégoût. Un _cadeau_ de Malefoy, chouette, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Elle la laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle allait la porter mais ça la dégoûtait. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce sentiment-là. Porter une robe que lui avait offerte Drago pour une soirée où il n'y aurait probablement que des mangemorts et autres personnes de la pire espèce. Cela servait à quoi qu'elle soit présente à cette soirée ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle reste dans sa chambre ? À moins qu'il voulait montrer à tous ces mangemorts qu'il avait réussi à capturer la _célèbre_ Hermione Granger et qu'il avait réussi à la « dompter ». Oh oui, on pouvait voir cela comme ça. Elle ne s'était pas rebiffée contre lui, elle ne l'avait pas physiquement attaquée, rien de tout cela. Mais Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, sauf si on l'attaquait bien entendu. Tant qu'il ne lui faisait pas réellement du mal elle préférait s'économiser, lui faire croire qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger, pour qu'il l'oublie presque, pour qu'il ne se méfie plus, jusqu'à l'attaquer au moment propice, le jour où elle s'évaderait. Hermione pensait que c'était beaucoup plus judicieux et plus réfléchi.

Elle détourna le regard de cette robe et partit vers la salle de bain. Elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle entendait encore la voix exaspérante de Drago. « Tes cheveux ne vont pas obtenir une apparence tous seuls ». Elle soupira quand elle vit que sa chevelure avait doublé de volume. Elle était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux quand elle se rendit compte que, non, elle ne pourrait pas utiliser un sort pour essayer d'obtenir une coiffure qui ressemblait à quelque chose. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur un dans lequel il y avait des élastiques et pinces. Elle essaya alors de les rassembler en un chignon qui se voulait élégant. Du moins, elle essayait. Elle le fixa avec beaucoup de difficultés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bataille acharnée, elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu obtenir mieux.

Elle enfila la robe et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait crier, pleurer ou vomir. Elle tentait de garder son calme mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille qui acceptait les _cadeaux_ de Malefoy. Comme si elle était sa chose, comme si elle était sienne, son objet, sa _pute_ de luxe, celle qu'il habillait. Une grimace de dégoût déformait son visage. Elle ne se reconnaissait même pas dans le miroir. Elle inspira puis expira. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Pour se faire discrète, pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes, pour qu'il l'oublie, pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. C'était le but. C'était la seule chose qui la gardait en vie, qui la gardait seine d'esprit, qui l'empêchait de crier et d'essayer d'étrangler Drago parfois. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort, bien entendu, pas réellement. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de _réellement_ mauvais, c'était ce qu'elle se répétait tous les jours. Non, il n'était qu'un garçon de 17 ans, comme elle.

Le manoir était prêt. Il y avait des plateaux de nourritures partout. L'alcool était sorti. Les verres étaient pleins. Hermione restait dans un coin de la pièce, buvant quelques verres en attendant que le temps passe. Drago ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée, mais il lui jetait un coup d'oeil de temps en temps, s'assurant qu'elle était bien ici. Personne ne lui parlait, mais tout le monde savait qui elle était. Elle se sentait seule. Entourée de personnes mais seule, et surtout pas à sa place. Ils étaient tous de familles de sang-pur. Une bonne partie mangemorts, et l'autre partie approuvait leurs idées. Pourquoi Drago avait voulu qu'elle vienne ? Pour qu'elle soit en présence de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait envie de tuer mais qu'elle ne tuerait pas car ça aurait été du suicide ? Pour ressentir cette frustration-là ? Pour ressentir le dégoût qu'elle avait d'être en leur présence ?

La solitude n'avait jamais dérangé Hermione. Elle était une enfant unique et elle avait aimé passer du temps seule à la bibliothèque quand elle était à Poudlard. Mais désormais cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle restait dans un coin, seule, regardant les personnes qui l'entouraient. La porte du salon grinça et le silence se fit. Hermione eut le sentiment que tout le monde dans la pièce savait ce qui allait arriver sauf elle. Son regard voyageait dans toute la pièce en quête d'une réponse. Elle croisa alors le regard de Drago qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Littéralement. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Un sourire narquois était collé sur son visage. Lui savait ce qui allait arriver. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître deux hommes, sûrement des mangemorts, qui tenaient une femme entre leurs mains.

Dire qu'Hermione fut surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Charity Burbage. Le Professeur Charity Burbage qui enseignait l'étude des moldus lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. En effet, après la mort de Dumbledore elle avait démissionné sachant très bien que Voldemort réussirait à infiltrer Poudlard, ce qu'il fit par le biais de Severus Rogue. Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés et elle ne comprenait pas encore ce que Charity burbage faisait ici, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait que ce ne serait pas une visite de courtoisie. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Drago qui avait le visage fermé. Une lueur brillait dans son regard. Hermione reconnut cette lueur comme de la satisfaction. Hermione s'avança alors de quelques pas alors que les autres convives se réunissait en cercle large autour des deux mangemorts et de Charity Burbage. Drago restait à part de ce rassemblement. Cela ne l'intéressait pas de savoir ce qui allait se passer, car il savait déjà, non, ce qui l'intéressait était de voir le visage d'Hermione se décomposer. Il voulait la voir s'effondrer. Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la pièce, baguette en main et un sourire démoniaque déformant son visage. Le cœur d'Hermione battait fort et vite.

\- Mes chers amis, commença Bellatrix de manière théâtrale, nous avons comme invité d'honneur le Professeur Charity Burbage. En effet, vous avez bien entendu, nous avons avec nous un ancien professeur de Poudlard. Elle enseignait l'étude des moldus, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un grimace de dégoût exagérée.

Presque tout le monde réagit dans l'assemblée, entre son de dégoût et grimace silencieuse. Hermione souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En plus d'être une née-moldue, elle incitait les sorciers de sang-pur à s'accoupler avec les gens de son espèce, expliqua Bellatrix. La pire des abominations, cracha-t-elle. Vous savez donc tous quelle genre de punition nous infligeons à ce type de personnes prônant ces infractions ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant un peu plus et en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui était en retrait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Elle tourna son regard affolée vers Drago qui ne bougeait pas et qui regardait toujours Hermione sans laisser une seule expression traverser son visage. Elle entendit alors un doloris résonner dans la pièce, puis vinrent les cris déchirants de son ancien professeur. Hermione laissa tomber son verre par terre et s'avança rapidement vers l'assemblée, se mêlant à ses ennemis, aux vraies abominations. Elle les poussa pour enfin se trouver face à Charity qui se tordait de douleur et Bellatrix qui riait à gorge déployée. Cette dernière lança un nouveau sort de douleur se délectant de sa souffrance. Hermione chercha par réflexe sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas. Elle soupira et décida de se jeter sur Bellatrix. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vision d'une personne souffrant pour amuser la galerie. Les deux mangemorts qui ne tenaient plus Charity désormais attrapèrent Hermione pour l'écarter de Bellatrix. Hermione ne put même pas l'atteindre. Elle cria alors que Bellatrix lançait un troisième sort. Les larmes coulaient sur le visasge de Charity qui tourna son regard vers Hermione, implorant son aide.

\- Miss Granger, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, mais sûrement pas autant que ce que Bellatrix faisait subir à Charity, pensa-t-elle. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Tous se délectaient du spectacle ou détournaient un peu les yeux, mais aucun n'agissait. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione tenue par les deux mangemorts. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ressentait l'impuissance de sa position. C'était une torture. Elle s'en voulait de penser ça alors que Charity se faisait _réellement_ torturer, mais c'était le seul mot qui exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'elle paraissait s'être résignée à la situation les deux mangemorts lâchèrent un peu prise. Hermione restait parfaitement immobile, regardant les sorts s'acharner sur Charity, les larmes coulant sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait plus observer ce spectacle et décida de tenter à nouveau de se jeter sur Bellatrix. Bien sûr les deux mangemorts l'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Elle cria une nouvelle fois. Son cri se mêla à celui de Charity. La colère montait en elle. Elle détourna son visage alors que les deux mangemorts la tenaient. Elle commença à se débattre.

\- Laissez-moi partir, je ne veux pas voir ça ! Hurla-t-elle à bout, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Les deux mangemorts la lâchèrent alors que l'assemblée avait tourné leurs regards vers elle. Ils étaient tous trop loin, elle ne pouvait même pas tenter de voler une baguette pour essayer de sauver Charity. Alors elle se détourna ne supportant plus cette vision, ce spectacle que donnait Bellatrix. Elle vit alors devant elle Drago. Plus froid que jamais. Son regard la glaça. Il prit alors le visage d'Hermione dans sa main droite.

\- Non Granger, tu vas regarder, jusqu'au bout, murmura-t-il.

Il la tourna alors vers Bellatrix et Charity, tenant son visage vers leur direction. Hermione voyait que Charity était à bout de force. Elle ne criait même plus. Seules ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol. Hermione laissa les siennes couler librement, sans honte. Elle ferma alors ses yeux fort, tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'elle n'allait plus jamais les rouvrir. Drago, derrière elle, pointant sa baguette dans son dos pour la maintenir en place et calme, approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Granger, je vais te détruire.

Hermione trembla à cette phrase. Elle entendit le sort fatal qui fit taire les sanglots de Charity et qui laissa place à un silence lourd.

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici ce chapitre 3, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous a plu, et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Merci encore de me lire,

Bisous.

( PS: je sais pas si vous avez lu HP and the cursed child, mais je vous le conseille fortement bien entendu, et il n'est pas très compliqué à lire même s'il est qu'en anglais pour l'instant ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre Quatrième._

Hermione se réveilla, les muscles encore endoloris. Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle n'était pratiquement pas sortie de sa chambre. Wooky, son elfe, lui apportait quelques repas, qu'elle ne touchait pratiquement pas. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais. Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était furieuse, dégoûtée mais surtout elle culpabilisait. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait à nouveau l'éclair vert et le corps inerte de son ancienne professeur. Un frisson lui glaça le corps quand elle y repensa. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle n'avait pas assez essayé. Elle se rappelait de sa colère mais aussi de sa tétanie et de son impuissance face à la situation. Elle avait pourtant tenté de l'aider mais en vain. Elle était morte. Sous ses yeux. Les larmes coulèrent encore une fois sur son visage. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Parfois la colère et le dégoût prenaient largement le dessus. Drago Malefoy. Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, la colère montait en elle. Il avait fait tout ça pour la torturer psychologiquement, car il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas son impuissance, qu'elle ne supporterait pas ce spectacle, et qu'elle ne se supporterait pas elle-même après cela. Hermione serrait ses dents rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il la dégoûtait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Elle enfonça sa tête dans son coussin et cria de toutes ses forces. Elle ressentait trop de choses et elle ne savait pas comment extérioriser tout cela. Elle avait essayé pourtant. Elle avait lu, elle avait couru à l'extérieur, elle avait essayé de manger pour tenter d'avaler ses sentiments, rien n'y faisait. Elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit les rideaux qui cachaient la lumière du jour. Elle resta quelques minutes à contempler l'horizon. Elle voulait s'échapper. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'envoler comme un oiseau et fuir cet enfer. Pourtant elle savait que tout ne faisait que commencer et qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

On frappa à sa porte et elle sursauta. Le bruit la ramena sur terre. La porte s'ouvrit et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Wooky son elfe elle vit Drago Malefoy. Ses poings se crispèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cette fameuse « soirée ». Elle se rua alors sur lui et l'asséna de plusieurs coups sur le torse et elle essaya d'en mettre aussi sur son visage. Dans les première secondes il ne fut pas très réactif, ne s'attendant pas étrangement à cette réaction de la part de la Gryffondor, puis elle réussit à lui donner un coup de poing magistral au visage. Le second après celui de troisième année. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la propulsa loin de lui. En effet, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction violente, mais après une semaine il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se soit ramollie, Wooky lui avait dit, de plus, qu'elle ne mangeait presque pas depuis quelques jours. Elle avait le don de l'étonner parfois.

Hermione se releva douloureusement de sa chute. Des éclairs sortaient de ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient être encore plus touffus que d'habitude. Elle voulait se ruer sur lui encore une fois et le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne croise plus son regard de glace et son sourire vainqueur. Non, il n'avait pas gagné. Elle n'allait pas abandonner. Mais elle laissa son regard glisser sur sa silhouette et vit la baguette qu'il serrait dans sa main. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle l'attaque de nouveau. Il gagnerait toujours et ça la tuait.

\- Tu pourrais au moins laisser tomber ta baguette, Malefoy, que ce soit fairplay, cracha-t-elle.

\- Pour risquer de me faire encore une fois attaquer ? Non merci, Granger, répondit-il en riant. Il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui sont suffisamment stupides pour se battre à armes égales.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de patience. Torturer quelqu'un ? Cracha-t-elle.

Drago lâcha un petit rire.

\- Une fois que ma tante est lancée, il est très compliqué de l'arrêter tu sais, commença-t-il.

\- C'est pas comme si tu avais essayé, le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago garda sur son visage un sourire mi-sadique mi-amusé qui aurait presque fait peur à Hermione. Elle ne savait pas si elle ne préférait pas quand il ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage.

\- Vois tu Granger, je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de venir te voir, vu que tu es devenue mon attraction favorite.

\- Et que dirais-tu de te trouver une nouvelle attraction favorite Malefoy ?

\- Tu vois Granger, j'aimerais vraiment, mais tu restes plus divertissante que la plupart des autres gens et choses qui m'entourent.

\- Et par choses tu veux dire les elfes de maison et tout autre être humain inférieur à ton rang ? Rétorqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et tu as même de l'humour ! Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Drago s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans la chambre, le regard fixé sur Hermione. Il avait besoin d'elle c'était indéniable. Il ne la gardait tout de même pas en captivité pour rien, ou du moins, pas seulement pour la torturer quelque peu psychologiquement.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que Weasley et Potter voyagent dans tout le pays parce qu'ils le fuient pour gagner du temps, ce qui n'est sûrement pas faux, personnellement j'ai une autre théorie, et c'est là que tu interviens Granger, expliqua-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'installa dans le fauteuil dans bruit, les yeux rivés sur Drago. Il savait. C'était sûr il savait se disait alors Hermione. Il savait pour les horcruxes, pour la recherche d'Harry et Ron et dans ce cas-là ils étaient fichus. Voldemort ferait tout pour retrouver ces horcruxes et les garder avec lui. Ils n'auraient aucune chance de les détruire. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa alors tout à coup.

\- Ma théorie après de mûres réflexions est qu'ils cherchent quelque chose. C'est vrai que quand on regarde les endroits où ils ont été vus jusqu'ici, il n'y pas réellement de logique, mais je suis sûr que ces endroits ne sont pas choisis au hasard, continua Drago et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils cherchent quelque chose. Si je découvre quoi, ma famille pourrait regagner un certain honneur, Granger. Et c'est mon but.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle se calma un peu en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas pour les horcruxes. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne savait pas en ce moment même si elle était furieuse contre Drago, ou si elle ressentait du dégoût envers lui ou encore si elle avait peur pour Harry et Ron. Sûrement un mélange de ces trois émotions. Elle tentait de calmer son elle intérieure en respirant lentement. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait beaucoup trop de ressentiments. Elle avait envie d'étouffer Drago pour le faire taire à jamais, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à le revoir. C'était une vague de colère qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais ressenti.

\- Alors ? Demanda Drago la sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Alors quoi Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée par cette conversation avec la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

\- Que cherchent-ils ?

\- Parce que bien sûr je vais te le dire, Malefoy ! S'emporta Hermione.

\- Donc ils cherchent bien quelque chose, c'est bon à savoir, répondit Drago d'un ton calme qui laissa Hermione silencieuse.

Grillée.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains alors que Drago se levait du fauteuil se sentant déjà vainqueur. Elle devait penser à inventer un mensonge, quelque chose qui pouvait écarter la piste des horcruxes. Elle savait qu'elle aurait un peu de répit avant que Drago ne dise quoique ce soit à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller le voir et lui dire que Ron et Harry cherchaient quelque chose. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était même pas le début d'une piste. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Drago quitta sa chambre et Hermione soupira bruyamment. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention. Elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Les discussions et autres désaccords n'avaient plus les mêmes conséquences que du temps où ils étaient simplement élèves. Aujourd'hui ils étaient plus que cela. Ils étaient ennemis, dans deux camps totalement opposés. Elle se leva et s'étala sur son lit, plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller et cria.

Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait. Elle était enfermée dans ce foutu manoir avec la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle aurait presque préféré être avec Voldemort, enfermée. Au moins, elle savait que Voldemort l'aurait tué au bout de deux jours. Elle savait qu'il était cruel, qu'il aimait faire souffrir les gens, c'était sa nature. Mais Drago... Il la décevait en réalité, et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle le détestait d'autant plus que Voldemort. Car avec Voldemort on savait à quoi s'attendre, mais pas avec Drago Malefoy. Elle avait cru jusqu'au bout qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, qu'il n'était pas si cruel, et qu'au fond il n'allait pas réellement lui faire du mal. Mais elle avait eu tort. Il était cruel, méchant, diabolique et aimait la voir souffrir. C'était tout ce qui tournait dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait enfin vu sa _vraie_ personnalité. Elle était tellement déçue. Elle était d'un naturel optimiste, voyant toujours le bon chez les autres, et elle avait été persuadée à une autre époque que Drago Malefoy n'était que le type de personne qui n'avait pas eu le choix, qui s'était retrouvée coincée dans une famille qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui n'avait pas eu le courage de se révolter, pas comme Sirius Black par exemple. Elle avait été persuadée qu'il n'avait pas la même idéologie et qu'il subissait. Drago Malefoy subissait les choix de son père. En sixième année, elle le voyait bien : torturé, à l'aspect maladif et le visage sombre. Mais de toute évidence ce n'était qu'une facette. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un mangemort de plus, assoiffé de sang, se délectant de la souffrance des autres.

Hermione ressentait de la colère. Une colère indescriptible, une colère qui la transportait et qui la contrôlait presque parfois. Elle voulait partir, s'échapper de cet enfer. Elle regretta presque le choix qu'elle avait fait, se sacrifier pour Ron. Mais elle se ravisa rapidement, Ron n'aurait pas tenu. Il n'était pas faible, mais il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments de colère plus facilement qu'Hermione. Pourtant elle commençait à en douter. Elle ressentait une telle rage qu'elle en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air pour espérer se calmer et se changer les idées. Rester entre les quatre murs de sa chambre n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle sombrerait dans la folie.

Elle se retrouva rapidement devant le portail, se souvenant à peine comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle le fixa quelques minutes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et si elle fonçait dedans que lui arriverait-il ? Hermione Granger était une jeune femme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir au contraire de son meilleur ami Harry Potter par exemple. Elle analysait, réfléchissait et prenait la décision qui semblait la plus juste ou la plus utile. C'est pourquoi elle avait tant de colère en elle. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle colère, elle était due à la frustration de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Il n'y avait aucune décision juste ou utile dans cette situation. Elle était démunie. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si démunie qu'à ce moment-là. Elle devait l'avouer, Drago Malefoy l'avait devancée. Il était intelligent. Elle le haïssait, il la dégoûtait, mais elle admettait qu'il était intelligent. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le second dans leur promotion, juste derrière elle. Mais la faiblesse qu'elle avait était qu'elle respectait les règles alors que lui non. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pu la devancer. Dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de règles et Hermione commençait à réellement le réaliser _grâce_ à lui.

Hermione soupira et fonça tête baissée sur le portail. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne savait pas réellement à quoi elle s'était attendue comme conséquences. Elle se retrouva projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin comme électrifiée. Hermione cria quand elle atterrit au sol, puis s'évanouit. Drago qui était dehors à ce moment-là l'entendit crier. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce que « cette saleté de Granger » avait eu _encore_ comme brillante idée. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du cri en espérant que Hermione s'était pris le pied dans un piège du jardin, mais au lieu de cela, il la vit étendue au sol, inconsciente.

Drago pouvait réagir de deux manières. Celle que tout le monde attendait était qu'il s'en fiche royalement ou qu'au mieux il prévienne les elfes qu'elle était blessée et qu'il les laisse s'en charger. Mais contrairement à cette manière là, il accourut vers elle et se baissa pour voir son état. Elle saignait au niveau du crâne et il commença à s'inquiéter. Il lança alors un sort de lévitation et la ramena à l'intérieur du manoir pour l'allonger sur un lit et la soigner. Il intima à Wooky de lui ramener des fioles de guérison.

Drago resta quelque temps dans la chambre d'Hermione alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Il restait parfaitement impassible vu de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Pourquoi s'était-elle jeter sur ce fichu portail ? Elle ne s'était pas doutée, elle qui était _si_ intelligente, qu'il était protégé par des sorts ? Drago soupira. La réponse était simple. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans ce manoir. Forcément. Mais elle avait choisi d'y être, et tout naturellement, Drago n'allait pas faire en sorte que son séjour soit agréable. Après tout, les années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard n'avaient pas non plus étaient des plus agréables en partie à cause d'elle et de ses _fichus_ amis. Et désormais, il ne vivait pas non plus des temps agréables en majeure partie à cause d'elle et de son _fichu_ Ordre du Phénix. Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre. Elle le savait que Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas partie des gentils de ce bas monde.

Malgré tout cela, il l'avait sauvé et Drago trouvait cela presque étrange. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi comme il l'aurait dû ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laisser à un elfe comme il aurait dû le faire ? Devenait-il faible ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, qu'il devenait faible.

* * *

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu encore une fois et j'attends avec impatience vos remarques ! 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre Cinquième._

Hermione n'avait jamais su que c'était Drago qui l'avait soignée et qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre après qu'elle fut blessée par le portail. Elle resta persuadée que c'était Wooky et c'était probablement mieux ainsi se disait Drago. Si elle l'apprenait, elle comprendrait alors qu'il avait ses limites, qu'il ne la tuerait probablement pas, qu'il n'en était pas capable. Drago ne le pouvait pas. Il se donnait l'image de quelqu'un de froid, de distant, capable du pire mais c'était faux. En réalité il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Il avait assisté à des meurtres, à des morts injustes ou de la pire des cruauté mais il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Là était sa limite.

Hermione descendit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine du manoir. Alors qu'elle y mangeait un fruit elle entendit une conversation entre Drago et sa mère qui était dans le salon.

\- Faut-il réellement que cela se fasse ici, mère ?

\- Bien sûr, ça a toujours été fait ici, Drago, répondit Narcissa. Pourquoi sembles-tu si angoissé ?

\- Je ne suis pas angoissé.

\- C'est à cause de Hermione Granger, trancha Narcissa. Tu ne lui as pas dit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, claqua Drago avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Un flot de questions l'envahit. Qu'est-ce qui allait se faire ici ? Pourquoi était-elle concernée ? Elle resta interdite quelques minutes, puis décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Elle serait au courant un jour ou l'autre. Elle décida alors de passer le reste de sa journée comme elle passerait une journée _normale_ au manoir des Malefoy. De toute façon, cela faisait partie des règles, si jamais elle entendait quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'elle ressentait l'irrépressible envie de poser des questions, elle ne devait pas en poser. Hermione était épuisée de vivre ici, et de se battre sans arrêt contre Malefoy, contre ce quotidien, donc pour une fois elle décida de suivre les règles de Malefoy et elle ne posa pas de question. Elle passa donc sa journée à s'occuper comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle passa du temps à lire, puis avec Wooky son elfe de maison. Elle aimait le temps qu'elle partageait avec lui. Il avait tant d'histoires à raconter.

Elle descendit plus tard dans la journée. Elle avait entendu du bruit tout l'après-midi au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Les elfes s'agitaient et elle entendait parfois Lucius Malefoy leurs aboyer dessus. À chaque fois elle se retenait de descendre et de lui faire avaler ses cheveux. Elle arriva au bas des escaliers et vit alors les elfes passer presque en courant, faisant des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Apparemment il y aurait de la visite ce soir même. Lucius se trouvait aussi non loin du bas des escaliers. Hermione fut presque surprise de le voir, alors qu'elle l'avait entendu toute la journée. Mais d'habitude elle ne croisait jamais Narcissa et Lucius. Comme s'ils savaient toujours où elle était. Ou alors elle était devenue très bonne pour se faire discrète. Lucius la détaillait de haut en bas, la scrutant et la rendant mal à l'aise. Hermione tortillait ses mains, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait le droit après tout d'être au bas des escaliers, et de se promener dans le manoir, sauf dans la l'aile droite bien sûr. Il s'approcha alors dangereusement d'elle. Le regard froid. Les traits fatigués.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Votre fils m'a faite prisonnière il y a quelques temps, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je le sais, petite insolente, rétorqua-t-il exaspéré. Mais que faites-vous _ici_ , aujourd'hui même, en dehors de votre chambre ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre ? Ce n'était pas écrit dans le règlement intérieur ça, répondit-elle avec un faux sourire. Pourtant dieu seul sait que je n'ai que ça à faire de me le rappeler, tous les jours.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais garda son visage inexpressif. Il la détailla une nouvelle fois et se détourna d'elle. Hermione soupira et entra dans la cuisine avec comme projet de prendre une sucrerie. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Lucius Maleofy. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller et venir dans le manoir ? Hermione soupira et décida de mettre cette scène sur le dos du sale caractère de Lucius Malefoy. Elle croqua à pleine dans un muffin alors que les elfes cuisinaient autour d'elle. Drago entra alors en trombe dans la cuisine et la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? C'était comme s'ils découvraient qu'elle était ici.

\- Granger ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour, ironisant la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il ignorant royalement son intervention.

\- Alors, je t'explique la situation rapidement, commença Hermione. Assis-toi, ça va être fort en émotions. Tu as capturé Ron, donc j'ai proposé que tu me prennes à sa place, et tu as accepté, donc ça doit peut être faire plus d'un mois. Et depuis, je vagabonde sans but dans ce foutu manoir. Crois-moi, je préférerais partir, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est complètement fou, ajouta Hermione.

\- Oh mais tais-toi Granger ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne dois pas quitter ta chambre jusqu'à demain. De toute évidence j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle devait rester dans sa chambre. Certes. Pourquoi pas. Cependant, elle s'était retenu le matin même, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Première règle, Granger, pas de question, répondit Drago en quittant la pièce.

Hermione était décidée d'obéir, parce qu'elle était fatiguée, parce qu'elle en avait marre de se battre contre lui et elle avait presque envie de l'ignorer, si seulement elle le pouvait. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, respectant les ordres de Drago Malefoy. Elle se plongea dans un livre et le temps passa. Le soir arriva. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir pour qu'elle ait à se cacher. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas caché et épargné à la dernière soirée qu'il avait organisé. Au souvenir de cette soirée, une ombre passa devant son visage. Toute la luminosité qu'elle dégageait naturellement s'éteignit. Quelque chose avait été blessé ce soir-là. Hermione savait que c'était son innocence, sa candeur, son optimisme qui avaient été blessés ce soir-là quand elle avait vu mourir son ancienne professeur devant ses yeux. Hermione essaya de chasser de son esprit ses noires pensées et se leva de son lit. Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre et vit des personnes entrer par le portail du manoir.

Elles étaient vêtues de noir. Toutes, sans exception. Chaque personne avançait l'une derrière l'autre, au même rythme, à la même distance des unes des autres. Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître une personne et elle fut surprise quand elle vit que chacun d'entre eux portait le tristement célèbre masque des mangemorts. Alors c'était ça ? Une réunion de mangemorts. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas sortir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une soirée, ce n'était pas du divertissement, c'était une réunion. Hermione comprit rapidement que les Malefoy essayaient de la tenir à l'écart des plans des mangemorts. Normal. Cela piqua sa curiosité. Elle se dit alors que peut-être elle pourrait entendre des informations capitales, et si un jour elle arrivait à se sauver, elle pourrait les révéler à l'Ordre du Phénix. Si elle s'évadait un jour. Si. Ce _si_ lui rendait la vie impossible. Et si elle ne s'évadait pas ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas et qu'elle finissait tuée dans ce manoir ?

Elle hésita. Se dit que oui elle devait descendre et espionner cette réunion. Puis elle se dit que non, car si quelqu'un l'apercevait qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hermione se prenait tantôt la tête, tantôt les cheveux. Devait-elle y aller ou non ? Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient pourtant tous arrivés depuis longtemps. Elle entendit à nouveau les chaises bouger et grincer. Il y eut un silence pesant tout à coup dans le manoir, alors que jusqu'ici c'était quelque peu bruyant. La réunion devait sûrement officiellement commencer.

Hermione écouta son instinct et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle descendit les escaliers sans faire un bruit. Elle commençait à entendre des voix sans distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'y avait personne dans le manoir. Même les elfes avaient mystérieusement disparu. Hermione poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine qui était vide aussi. Elle resta alors dans la cuisine et pressa son corps contre la porte qui donnait à la salle à manger. Elle écouta alors.

\- Tout est sous contrôle à Poudlard, Maître. Il n'y a eu aucune percée de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il semble qu'ils aient abandonné.

\- Et pour Potter ? L'avez-vous, _finalement_ , trouvé ?

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle. Mais avec votre nom qui est désormais tabou et les ralfeurs nous pensons le trouver rapidement, répondit alors une autre personne.

\- Bien. Faites vite. Je veux m'en débarrasser rapidement, cela a assez duré.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine et les yeux écarquillés. _Il_ était là. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle ne devait pas quitter sa chambre. Voldemort était ici, dans le manoir, dans la pièce juste à côté d'elle. Une simple stupide petite porte la séparait de lui. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'avait plus de baguette magique depuis un moment. Et si elle rentrait elle serait immédiatement neutralisée par lui ou les autres mangemorts. Hermione haletait. Elle devait déguerpir, partir de cette cuisine et retourner dans sa chambre. Elle devait attendre que la réunion se termine, patiemment. Hermione retourna alors dans sa chambre et resta silencieuse assise sur son lit.

Elle attendit. Quelques minutes. Peut-être plusieurs heures. Elle ne comptait plus. Elle attendait que cette réunion se termine, que Narcissa et Lucius montent dans leurs appartements et que Drago soit seul. Elle entendit les chaises grincer. Son cœur rata un battement. L'heure était proche. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Drago. Allait-elle lui demander ce qu'il se passait ? Allait-elle lui demander de rendre des comptes ? Allait-elle être en colère ? Ou le plaindre ? L'idée de le plaindre lui traversa l'esprit oui. Car elle le haïssait plus que tout, mais qui voudrait accueillir Voldemort dans son manoir ? Qui voulait prendre cette responsabilité-là ? Personne. Alors oui elle avait envisagé de le plaindre. Elle attendit encore et encore, puis elle entendit les pas dans l'escalier. Elle était sûre que c'était Narcissa et Lucius, elle reconnaissait leurs pas. Hermione soupira et sortit ensuite de sa chambre alors qu'ils avaient disparu des escaliers. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Hermione poussa la porte qui menait directement à la salle à manger et y trouva Drago qui était resté assis à sa place, sur une chaise noire, parmi d'autres nombreuses chaises autour de cette table rectangulaire. Cette table qui avait accueilli Lord Voldemort lui-même, plusieurs fois maintenant. Hermione resta devant lui, impassible alors qu'il levait son regard vers elle. Elle vit alors de la tristesse dans ses yeux, pour la première fois. Hermione ressentit alors un pincement au cœur. C'était tout elle, de ressentir de l'empathie même pour les personnes qui semblaient le moins la mériter. Elle s'approcha alors de la table. Elle ne devait pas perdre la face et se ramollir.

\- Que faisait-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Drago ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas. Drago ne répondit pas.

\- Mais putain que faisait-il ici Malefoy ? S'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta foutue tête ? L'accueillir ? Ici ! Chez toi ? Tu en es à ce point ? Au point de prendre le thé avec V...

Elle se tut quand elle réalisa que son nom était tabou. Elle avala sa salive difficilement. Drago se leva de sa chaise, toujours emmuré dans son silence.

\- Tu es descendue de ta chambre, Granger ? Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Granger ? Quand je te demande de ne pas descendre je ne le fais pas pour rien ! Tu sais ce que tu risques si jamais un des mangemorts te trouve entrain de nous espionner Granger ? T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème Granger ?

\- Et c'est quoi le tiens ? Je te rappelle qu'il y avait cette monstruosité chez toi !

\- Mais tu crois que j'ai le choix Granger ! Hurla Drago.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était décontenancée, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago. Elle comprit alors que lui non plus ne mesurait pas la gravité de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait été embarqué dans cette situation, comme elle, ne pouvant plus s'en sortir. Drago semblait hors de lui, bien évidemment. Mais au moins il ressentait quelque chose ce qui rassurait quelque peu Hermione, il n'était pas si inhumain que cela après tout. Drago soupira et la laissa dans la salle à manger. Il était exténué de tout ceci. Il monta les escaliers lentement et tourna à droite pour aller dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit. Fatigué. Peut-être plus émotionnellement que physiquement. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il y a encore quelques années son seul but dans sa vie était de faire de la vie de Harry Potter un enfer et de se moquer de lui. Maintenant il se retrouvait à « prendre le thé » comme dirait Hermione avec Lord Voldemort. Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Il ne réalisait pas tout ce qu'il se passait avant, mais il commençait peu à peu à le voir, à le mesurer et ce n'était pas bon. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix, ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait demandé son avis. Il était juste né dans la mauvaise famille et maintenant il était bloqué, les pieds dans le béton. Après tout ça n'avait pas été le seul ainsi, au final, ça avait été pareil pour Harry. Il avait été embarqué dans cette guerre, dans cette situation, sans avoir eu le choix. Avait-il décidé de se battre ? Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Drago se dit alors que tout ceci n'était qu'un concours de circonstances, et qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance. Peut être que s'il avait eu le courage... Plus tôt... Peut-être que tout aurait changé. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire les choses bien. Il s'endormit en se disant que tout ceci n'était qu'une utopie. Il était prisonnier lui aussi.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Et comme tous les dimanches maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Merci encore de continuer à me lire :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre Sixième._

La neige avait recouvert le jardin du manoir. Hermione s'était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur profitant de ce temps. Elle aimait la neige. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, comme la peau de Drago. Le vent était glacial, comme le regard de Drago. Tout lui faisait penser à lui, alors qu'elle le haïssait. Elle ressentait aussi de l'empathie pour lui à vrai dire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et pu _lui_ faire, elle ressentait de l'empathie. Parfois elle se détestait elle-même, elle haïssait cette sensibilité qu'elle avait et cette faculté à toujours voir le bon chez les autres. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de bon chez lui, il avait fait tuer une femme pour divertir la galerie, il était un mangemort, il était tout ce qu'elle répugnait. Mais son empathie et son optimisme lui criaient que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir.

Noël approchait à grands pas et Hermione se sentait nostalgique. Elle ne serait pas avec sa famille ou ses amis. Sa famille ne la reconnaîtrait même pas, tandis que ses amis ne savaient pas où elle était et cherchaient toujours les horcruxes sans répit. Le manoir n'avait même pas été décoré pour les fêtes. Tout était si triste ici. Cela affectait d'autant plus Hermione dans cette période. Il semblait que l'esprit de Noël ne pouvait pas effleurer la famille Malefoy. Elle décida donc de charger Wooky de lui donner des décorations de Noël. Ô bien sûr, elle n'était pas devenue suicidaire, elle ne les mettrait pas dans les parties communes, mais juste dans sa chambre. Elle souhaitait que sa chambre la reflète, et reflète ce qu'elle aimait. Et en ces temps-ci ce qu'elle voulait c'était des décorations de Noël partout. Cela lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur.

Pour les vacances d'hiver, Drago accueillait ses amis Pansy et Blaise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il avait besoin de ses amis. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ils lui manquaient. Ils avaient été pour lui la lumière dont il avait besoin, mais désormais il ne les avait plus. Il était coincé dans ce _foutu_ manoir. Il détestait ce manoir. Il détestait la magie noire qui l'imprégnait, il détestait ce qu'il représentait. Il détestait ses hauts plafonds, ses pièces froides démunies de tout sentiment. Il détestait ses escaliers en marbre, froids. Il le haïssait.

Hermione contempla la décoration de sa chambre et laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait mis des guirlandes sur la petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait et sur les meubles, elle avait aussi accroché des boules de noël partout où elle pouvait les faire tenir et des angelots enchantés virevoltaient dans les airs. Elle n'avait pas de sapin de Noël mais finalement ce n'était pas si grave. Au moins elle avait une décoration. Cette vision lui redonna du baume au cœur et l'apaisa quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux et sentait l'odeur de pin qui échappait de la couronne qu'elle avait fixé sur sa porte. C'était Noël. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement. Cette odeur était familière et pendant quelques instants elle oublia qu'elle était dans le manoir des Malefoy et qu'elle était leur captive. C'était comme si elle était à Poudlard avec ses amis, se prélassant dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor et profitant de la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée. Elle entendait presque Ron et Harry jouer au échecs sorciers, Ginny s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges ou jouer avec son boursouflet. Elle voyait la neige tomber à travers les fenêtes et elle entendait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle entendait quelques élèves se disputer, d'autres colporter des ragots ou encore médire sur les autres, ces comportements qui autrefois l'agaçaient et qu'elle faisait cesser mais qui aujourd'hui lui manquaient presque. Un souffle de nostalgie l'envahit alors et son cœur se serra dans la poitrine. Ce serait probablement le plus triste des Noël qu'elle allait passer.

Hermione entendit des personnes entrer dans le manoir mais ne s'en préoccupa guère. Drago quant à lui les accueillait -presque- les bras ouverts. Il eut un faible sourire quand il vit Blaise et Pansy entrer dans son manoir. Cela faisait des années qu'ils passaient leurs vacances de Noël ensemble. Hermione entendait les voix mais elle pensait alors que ce serait probablement des amis de la famille que recevaient Lucius et Narcissa, comme d'habitude. Drago les fit monter à l'étage pour leur donner des chambres pour leur séjour au manoir. Hermione entendit donc les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié passer dans le couloir où elle logeait et fut surprise. Personne ne passait _jamais_ par ce couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ce manoir, piquée par la curiosité. Elle tomba alors sur Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy quant à elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en la voyant alors que Blaise esquissait un sourire, amusé.

\- Granger ? Rit Blaise. Tu t'es perdue ? Chez Weasley c'est pas ici.

\- Oh, Malefoy n'a pas partagé la _grande_ nouvelle avec ses sbires à ce que je vois, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- On l'a capturé il y a quelques mois, dit Drago d'un ton tranchant.

\- Et tu la gardes en vie ? Cracha Pansy.

\- Crois-moi elle est autant agaçante que distrayante, quand on sait y faire, répondit Drago en lançant un regard entendu à Pansy.

Elle laissa échapper un rire aigüe. Elle avait bien entendu compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hermione soupira et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Blaise et Pansy allaient alors rester plusieurs jours en conclut Hermione. Cela ne la réjouissait pas, mais au moins cela ferait de nouvelles têtes à voir dans ce manoir. Elle ne verrait pas seulement des têtes blondes la mépriser pendant la journée. Elle retourna à la lecture de son livre quand on frappa à sa porte peut-être une heure après. Elle ferma alors son livre et se leva. Drago avait-il besoin d'être distrait ? Se demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle ne pouvait même plus supporter sa présence en face d'elle, ou même dans la même pièce. Au fil des mois, elle se disait que peut-être elle ne pourrait plus le supporter dans le même manoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba, stupéfaite, sur Narcissa Malefoy. Elle resta quelques secondes face à elle sans rien dire, ni bouger, ni sourciller. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à elle. Narcissa était une femme qui était très froide, digne et hautaine. Hermione était toujours impressionnée quand elle se trouvait face à elle. Narcissa arqua un sourcil.

\- Puis-je entrer, Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle mettant fin aux pensées et à l'inactivité de l'intéressée.

\- Bien sûr, asseyez-vous sur un des fauteuils, face à la cheminée, indiqua-t-elle.

Narcissa entra et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Tout était propre, intact. Elle laissa échapper un sourire quand elle vit que Hermione avait installé des décorations de Noël dans toute la pièce. Elle toucha du bout du doigt un angelot qui volait près de son visage avec un regard doux. Elle s'installa alors sur un des fauteuils alors qu'Hermione faisait de même.

\- Drago aussi aimait beaucoup Noël, surtout étant enfant. Ses yeux s'illuminaient dès que les premiers flocons tombaient dans le jardin, se remémora Narcissa avec nostalgie. Il s'amusait à faire des bonhommes de neige que j'animais par magie. Il était si émerveillé... si innocent, chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione ne répondit rien et continuait de la regarder. L'admirer serait même plus exact. Elle tentait d'imaginer Drago, enfant, s'émerveillant face à un bonhomme de neige enchanté, puis laissa échapper un sourire attendri qui s'évanouit aussi rapidement. Narcissa s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et commença à détailler Hermione. Elle était plus mince qu'à son arrivée, elle avait des cernes et les joues plus creusées. Narcissa eut un sourire triste.

\- Je dois vous dire, Hermione, que je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas mon mot à dire dans cette situation.

\- C'est tout de même grâce à vous que je vis dans cette chambre et non dans un des cachots, répondit Hermione qui sentait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa par la suite. Narcissa baissa son regard et commença à penser à son fils, encore une fois. Comment sa famille en était arrivée là ? Quand est-ce que tout a réellement dérapé ? Elle secoua la tête et leva son visage vers Hermione.

\- Vous avez remarqué que Blaise et Pansy viennent d'arriver ?

\- Oui, soupira Hermione.

\- Ils restent pour les fêtes, commença-t-elle. Vous savez ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, vous ne risquez rien. Drago non plus n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

\- Et je ne risque rien non plus ? Cracha Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de Narcissa.

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. La réponse était évidente mais Narcissa ne voulait pas l'admettre à haute voix. Son fils n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel. Non.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Finit par demander Hermione à bout de patience.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, Hermione, je voulais vous parler car vous n'auriez peut-être pas eu l'idée de vous-même, ou peut-être que vous ne l'auriez pas réellement envisagé. Blaise et Pansy sont à Poudlard cette année. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas avec eux, mais je sais aussi que vos amis vous manquent. Plus que tout, j'imagine. Pansy n'est pas très... Accueillante disons, mais Blaise est un bon garçon. Gentil. Tout à fait différent d'elle. Vous pourriez peut-être lui demander si vous trouvez le temps des nouvelles de Poudlard ?

\- Pourquoi ? Laissa échapper Hermione. Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? Vous allez me dénoncer ?

\- Non, Hermione, non, s'empressa de répondre Narcissa. Je ressens de la compassion pour vous, avoua-t-elle. Demandez-lui si vous le souhaitez, vous ne risquez rien avec lui. Il ne le dira pas à Drago, il connaît la situation.

Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Malefoy et une Black que je suis foncièrement mauvaise et que je ne peux pas ressentir un quelconque sentiment ou même avoir l'envie de vous aider autant que je le peux, ajouta-t-elle la main sur la poignée. Sortez de vos préjugés et commencez à admettre que le monde ce n'est pas d'un côté les mangemorts et de l'autre l'Ordre du Phénix, continua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle sortit la tête haute de la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne bougea pas ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il fallait qu'elle pense de ce que lui avait dit Narcissa. Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas d'un côté les mangemorts et de l'autre l'Ordre, mais de là à imaginer que Narcissa Malefoy peut lui vouloir du bien... Hermione se rendit alors compte que peut-être elle était trop coincée dans ses préjugés. Elle en avait toujours voulu à Drago d'être coincé dans ses préjugés selon lesquels les sangs impurs valaient moins que les sangs purs, mais n'avait-elle pas été aussi coincée dans les siens selon lesquels les Malefoy étaient des gens forcément et seulement mauvais ?

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, étouffant et repartit dehors. L'ambiance était lourde dans ce manoir, elle suffoquait. Elle sortit et sentit le vent frais d'hiver et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Si seulement elle pouvait s'échapper. Même sans parler de réellement s'échapper du manoir et de sa captivité, mais s'échapper de cette ambiance pesante. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir ses amis et sa famille, même une seule seconde. Juste pour voir leurs visages, pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Elle était coupée du monde et avait l'impression que le temps ne défilait pas à la même vitesse dans ce manoir, que le monde n'était pas le même, comme un univers alternatif où elle ne participait pas à cette guerre alors que depuis le début elle y était impliquée. Elle croisa ses bras et commença à avancer dans le jardin. Son cerveau bouillonnait, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser tant il y avait de choses. Elle repensait à Voldemort qui était venu, à la soirée où Charity Burbage avait été tuée, aux questions qu'il lui avait posé sur ce que cherchaient Harry et Ron et à ce que venait de lui dire Narcissa. Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait exploser, que tout son être allait s'effondrer.

Mais une sensation de fraîcheur interrompit ses pensées. Elle réprima un cri quand la boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa tête. Elle essaya dans un premier réflexe de faire partie les morceaux de neige avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans ses vêtements puis se tourna et vit Blaise. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? Cracha-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

\- Détends-toi Granger, ce n'était qu'une blague.

\- Très drôle.

Il s'approcha de quelques mètres et se retrouva face à elle. Il scruta quelques instants son visage et soupira.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déprimée et en si piteux état, Granger.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle ironiquement. Mais c'est vrai que c'est compliqué de garder un teint frais quand on vit avec les Malefoy, soupira-t-elle.

\- Arrête de te plaindre un peu, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sincèrement, Granger, il y a pire comme situation.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant son regard.

Blaise ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais que c'est peut-être dur à croire quand on est à ta place mais Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais.

\- En effet c'est très dur à croire, Zabini, répliqua Hermione.

\- Il fait juste les mauvais choix, en tentant de se persuader que ce sont les bons. Puis, ce ne sont même pas _ses_ choix. Il n'a pas choisi.

\- Ah bon ? Il n'a pas choisi de faire tuer Charity Burbage ? Cracha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais ça paraît fou, Granger, mais au départ il n'a pas eu le choix et maintenant il essaie de... de se fondre dans la masse, d'agir en conséquence de ces choix et être cruel en fait partie, essaya d'expliquer Blaise. Parce que désormais c'est un mangemort, et il ne peut plus se permettre d'agir comme quelqu'un de _bon_.

\- Sincèrement, Zabini, c'est bien tenté mais j'en ai rien à faire, commença à s'énerver Hermione. C'est juste... un petit con de mangemort qui me pourrit la vie. Voilà ce qu'il est et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur lui, trancha-t-elle.

Blaise soupira. Il comprenait. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si Drago avait montré à Hermione son côté gentil. Il avait été une raclure avec elle. Blaise ne savait même pas pourquoi il tentait de justifier les actes de Drago à Hermione. Peut-être parce qu'il ne la détestait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours voulu défendre Drago contre le monde entier. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Drago était quelqu'un de bien, mais qui n'avait pas eu le choix et que personne ne comprenait cela. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait qu'elle le croit quand il disait ça, et que dans le fond, qu'elle le sauve. Lui n'avait pas réussi à le sauver de ce destin, mais il avait espoir que quelqu'un le puisse. Blaise ne croyait pas au destin, à la vie déjà tracée, mais il espérait que la « venue » d'Hermione dans ce manoir n'était pas un hasard, qu'elle devait accomplir quelque chose et qu'elle devait peut-être aider Drago à se sortir de là. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, bien entendu, mais Drago se haïssait dans ce rôle qu'il s'était donné et il avait besoin d'être sauvé. Blaise se disait alors qu'être sauvé par Hermione n'était peut-être pas la plus loufoque des hypothèses.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée je poste le chapitre avec une journée de retard, mais j'étais en vacances et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur...

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et j'attends comme d'habitude vos impressions et vos réactions avec impatience !

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre Septième._

Hermione hésitait. L'envie de demander à Blaise comment c'était à Poudlard et comment allaient ses amis et même des nouvelles du monde extérieur grandissait en elle chaque jour. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il restait, d'autant plus que Noël était déjà passé. Il y avait eu un repas de famille au manoir, étrangement silencieux. Hermione en avait été surprise, puisque depuis sa chambre elle n'avait rien entendu. Pas un seul rire, pas une seule voix, rien. Elle avait été habituée aux noëls chez les Weasley qui étaient plus mouvementés et plus joyeux contrairement à celui des Malefoy. Elle avait éprouvé une intense compassion pour cette famille. La famille la plus triste du monde sorcier, s'était-elle dit. Hermione était restée dans sa chambre et avait invité Wooky à passer la soirée avec elle, pour qu'au moins elle ne soit pas seule. Il lui avait raconté de nombreuses histoires, pas sur les Malefoy bien entendu, mais il avait passé énormément d'années dans ce manoir et avait des anecdotes amusantes à fournir. Hermione avait bu ses paroles et alors qu'elle s'attendait à passer le pire des Noëls, finalement, elle avait eu une bonne soirée, en tout cas meilleure que celle des Malefoy. Le soir même quand elle était allée se coucher elle commença à peser les pour et les contre pour savoir si elle devait poser ses questions à Blaise ou non. Certes, Narcissa lui avait fortement conseillé de le faire, mais pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? De plus, Blaise avait été plutôt sympa avec elle jusqu'ici. Enfin si on le compare à Drago ou Pansy, forcément il était d'agréable compagnie.

Hermione se leva ce matin-là en continuant de se demander si elle devait parler à Blaise ou non. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose, mais l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles du monde de l'extérieur la hantait. Elle prit sa douche en se demandant toujours si elle devait le faire ou non. Elle se brossa les cheveux en pensant à ses amis de Poudlard. Elle s'habilla en ayant en tête le visage de son amie Ginny. Un sourire triste se forma alors sur son visage. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement et elle était angoissée pour eux. Elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien, s'ils n'étaient pas trop mal traités à Poudlard, ou même si la mission de Ron et Harry avançait.

Hermione descendit alors dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et se trouva face à Blaise. Ce fut alors comme un signe du destin et elle resta stoïque devant lui quelques secondes, surprise. Blaise lui fit un faible sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Hermione s'exécuta sans broncher.

\- Je t'attendais, dit-il alors.

\- Ah-ah bon ? Bégaya-t-elle d'autant plus surprise.

\- Narcissa m'a parlé, elle m'a dit qu'il serait judicieux que je prenne le temps d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Drago et Pansy dorment toujours, l'informa-t-il. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Hermione respira lentement et commença à tortiller ses mains sous la table. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était nerveuse, comme si elle s'attendait à un piège, ou à des représailles.

\- Drago ne le saura pas, dit Blaise d'une voix douce comme s'il savait ce à quoi elle pensait.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, rassurée. Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Comment vont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle alors sous le regard surpris de Blaise. Je veux dire, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Comment vont mes amis ?

\- Dans l'ensemble ils vont bien, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Ils ont quelques soucis bien entendu avec les deux mangemorts présents à Poudlard, mais ils sont en vie et en bonne santé. Unis aussi, rajouta-t-il.

Cela sembla convenir à Hermione qui parut soulagée.

\- Dans la Gazette, il y a eu des nouvelles de mes autres amis... tu sais... commença-t-elle gênée.

\- De l'Ordre ? Pas de nouvelles.

Hermione eu un triste sourire.

\- Granger, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, expliqua Blaise. Tout le monde prie pour ne pas voir le nom de quelqu'un qu'on connaît apparaître dans un des articles de la Gazette. Pas de nouvelle non plus de Potter et Weasley, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- C'était le but, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je me doute bien. Introuvables apparemment. Enfin, d'après ce que me dit Drago.

\- Je sais, rit quelque peu Hermione. S'ils avaient trouvé Harry ou Ron tout le monde serait au courant, même moi.

Blaise lui sourit quelque peu alors que Hermione avait une mine déjà plus soulagée que d'ordinaire. Au moins ses amis allaient bien. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans la Gazette non plus. Tout allait bien. Blaise se leva de sa chaise dans l'intention de remonter dans la chambre de Drago sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'il allait sortir Hermione le remercia de son aide et de ses précieuses informations. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante de son aide. Elle en oublia de déjeuner. Un grand sourire resta figé sur son visage pendant toute la journée. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas réellement souri, depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère. Blaise lui avait fait oublier la noirceur du manoir et des souvenirs qu'elle avait dedans pendant une journée. Elle aurait tout donné auparavant pour oublier tout cela pendant une journée et son souhait était réalisé. Elle était aussi soulagée que Drago ne l'apprenne pas. Elle changea alors d'avis sur Blaise. Il n'était pas si mauvais que cela. Le monde n'était pas séparé entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, le bien et le mal, il y avait plus de nuances que cela et son séjour au manoir des Malefoy avait le mérite de lui apprendre cela. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait cependant pas changé d'avis sur Drago. Cela lui semblait impossible, _bien évidement._ Comment le pouvait-elle ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il lui avait fait...

Alors qu'Hermione se croyait en sécurité, Drago laissa partir ses deux amis pour qu'ils retournent chez eux. Il se retrouva alors à nouveau seul dans ce grand manoir. La solitude avait toujours été sa seule compagne, cela ne changerait pas vu son nouveau mode de vie de mangemort. Un de ses elfes s'approcha de lui et lui fit le rapport de la journée. Drago écouta immobile ce qu'il lui disait en hochant parfois la tête. Il aimait se dire qu'il contrôlait tout dans ce manoir, surtout depuis qu'Hermione l'habitait. Il écouta alors l'elfe lui rapporter la conversation de Blaise et Hermione et un sourire en coin s'échappa sur le visage normalement impassible de Drago. Il remercia alors son elfe alors que son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Elle ne changerait jamais, bien entendu. Il sourit un peu plus à cette pensée. Foutus Gryffondor. Ils n'ont peur de rien.

Drago monta lentement les escaliers en marbre et au lieu de tourner à droite en haut, il tourna à gauche vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il toqua à sa porte ce qui sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle vint lui ouvrir d'un pas presque tremblant, alors qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, mais elle savait aussi que quand quelqu'un lui rendait visite ce n'était pas toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Drago. Elle se tendit tout à coup et ne bougea plus, respirant à peine. Ça y est, il sait, se dit-elle alors. Ça avait été un piège, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle recula dans sa chambre, s'éloignant de lui, comme si ça allait l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait toujours son sourire en coin. Il avança dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui. Il ricana en voyant les décorations de Noël qui étaient dans sa chambre. Sacrée Gryffondor. Apparemment il n'avait pas détruit toute la candeur qu'elle avait. Toujours pleine d'espoirs. Il haussa un sourcil en détaillant un peu plus la décoration. Il fut une époque où il aurait eu les yeux brillants en voyant cette chambre. Ce temps-là était révolu, clairement révolu. Il se détourna des décorations et planta ses yeux dans les prunelles marron d'Hermione.

\- Je sais tout, lâcha-t-il alors de but en blanc.

Elle frissonna. Il savait. Elle en avait été sûre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes anticipant une quelconque punition.

\- Je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci, après tout ce sont ma mère et Blaise qui t'ont poussée, continua-t-il. La prochaine fois je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Hermione respira. C'était comme si ses poumons avaient été vides pendant des heures et que tout à coup elle avait enfin la possibilité de respirer convenablement. Elle était encore une fois soulagée. Drago se détourna et partit vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Donc tu es capable d'éprouver de la pitié, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle en repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il se tourna vers elle et eut l'air intrigué. C'était en effet ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lâcha un petit sourire en coin, elle était intelligente. Rien ne lui échappait, évidemment. Il la détailla encore quelques secondes mais ne répondait pas alors qu'elle le fixait toujours, sans ciller.

\- Enlève ces décorations, elles sont ridicules, même pour quelqu'un comme toi, Granger, répondit-il alors.

Il sortit de sa chambre. La pitié était une faiblesse, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il en ressentait, ou non. Il ne savait même pas s'il en ressentait, peut-être que oui. Il aurait dû la punir, lui faire payer, mais Drago ne faisait pas _toujours_ ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses décorations et soupira d'autant plus à l'idée de les enlever. Elle en avait réellement mis trop. Un sourire lui échappa alors qu'elle regardait un angelot voleter. Finalement la journée n'avait pas été si terrible. Ça n'avait pas été la pire, loin de là, au contraire. Elle ne se ferait jamais au fait de vivre ici, dans ce manoir, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait des journées supportables.

Elle fermait ses yeux et commençait presque à s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion la fit sursauter et sortir de son lit. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle vit dans l'encadrement de la porte – qui venait d'exploser – Lucius Malefoy, le regard fou. Il pointait sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et entra dans sa chambre lentement, la détaillant toujours. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver le dos contre son mur.

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez désobéir aux règles et ne pas être punie, Miss Granger ? Articula-t-il.

\- De quoi... commença-t-elle.

\- Un des elfes m'a rapporté votre conversation avec Zabini, cracha-t-il. Ne niez pas ! Ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Hermione ravala sa salive et resta parfaitement immobile contre le mur.

\- Votre fils le sait et n'a rien fait à ce sujet, répondit-elle alors avec le mince espoir que cela suffise.

Lucius ricana d'un rire glacial et planta ses yeux tout aussi froids dans ceux d'Hermione alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Vous pensez que c'est lui qui décide ? Cracha-t-il. Je me fiche de ses décisions, et croyez-moi qu'elles ne vont pas m'arrêter au contraire. Il aurait dû vous punir et vous le savez très bien, mais apparemment il vous a pris en pitié. Vous, cracha-t-il une nouvelle fois. Une sang-de-bourbe ! Il est faible, déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Hermione frissonna. Elle vit le bout de la baguette de Lucius s'illuminer quelque peu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui réservait mais elle appréhendait bien entendu. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une arme pour se défendre, quelque chose pour l'assommer mais elle ne vit rien.

\- Ce sera donc à moi de vous punir, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle encore un peu plus. J'en rêve depuis que vous êtes arrivée, murmura-t-il alors que le bout de sa baguette touchait la gorge d'Hermione.

Un cri resta coincé dans la gorge d'Hermione lorsque la baguette de Lucius toucha sa gorge. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil Lucius prendre sa respiration elle ferma ses yeux fortement.

\- Legilimens !

Lorsqu'elle entendit le sort elle tenta de repousser Lucius, comme avait appris Rogue à Harry. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit mais un défilé d'images passa dans sa tête. Au départ ce n'étaient que ses propres souvenirs. Tous noirs et tristes. Elle voyait le corps de Cédric Diggory, puis Sirius Black passer à travers le voile et elle entendait le cri déchirant d'Harry, puis elle le voyait être possédé par Voldemort. Elle voyait Ron avec Lavande, puis elle revivait l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Elle ressentait à nouveau la tristesse. C'était comme un trou dans sa poitrine. Puis elle vit des choses qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vécue. Elle vit Ron et Harry parcourant l'Angleterre, désespérés et en piteux état. Elle voyait Ginny blessée par les deux mangemorts présents à Poudlard. Elle voyait la maison des Weasley se faire attaquer par les mangemorts et elle les apercevait les corps, par terre. Elle vit Voldemort trouver ses parents et les torturer. Elle entendait les cris déchirants et les pleurs de ses amis. Elle voyait ses parents, devenus fous. Toutes ces images se mélangeaient et tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que cela avait duré des heures et des heures. Puis tout s'arrêta. Elle était sur le sol de sa chambre et les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle aperçut tout de même les chaussures de Lucius s'éloigner d'elle et sortir de sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était endolori. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage et elle s'endormit à bout de force.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous mets le huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
Merci de me suivre et de continuer à me lire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre Huitième._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours sur le sol de sa chambre. C'était le lendemain matin. Elle voyait toujours les corps de ses amis, de sa famille, elle voyait toujours leurs malheurs et leur mort. Elle sentait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui la dévorait, qui lui faisait mal. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore sur son visage. Ce qu'elle avait vu était-il vrai ou non ? Hermione se remémora alors une nouvelle fois les images qu'elle avait vues pendant des heures et des heures. Elle entendait de nouveau leurs cris. Oui. Tout cela était vrai. Ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Lucius n'avait fait que lui rappeler tous ces mauvais souvenirs et lui montrer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du manoir. Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même et sanglota contre le sol froid. Elle n'avait pas pu les sauver. Cette pensée la fit sangloter encore plus. Elle avait échoué. Elle aurait dû s'évader, trouver une solution pour partir de ce fichu manoir et les aider, les sauver, les protéger. Mais non. Elle ne s'était pas évadée, elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen et ils étaient tous morts. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'un des Malefoy aurait la clémence de l'achever, de la tuer, pour qu'elle rejoigne ses amis. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, elle tenterait de se tuer elle-même c'était sûr. Elle ferma les yeux et deux autres larmes roulèrent sur son visage. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et ne bougea plus, essayant de s'endormir une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'elle voyait toujours ces images. Elles la hantaient.

Wooky arriva dans sa chambre ce matin-là pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, comme tous les matins. Il poussa un cri horrifié quand il vit le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa chambre et le corps recroquevillé d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son dos. Elle frissonna à son touché et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Il fronça ses sourcils et partit chercher Drago, se disant que c'était peut-être la meilleure des solutions, à part si c'était lui qui lui avait infligé un mauvais sort. Mais comme il avait pour ordre d'avertir Drago sur tout ce que faisait ou disait Hermione... Il sortit de la chambre en courant et ouvra à la volée la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il le réveilla gentiment alors que Drago grogna. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil qu'il referma immédiatement.

\- Dégage, marmonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, Maître, c'est important, implora Wooky angoissé.

Drago fronça ses sourcils et tourna sa tête vers l'elfe. Il croisa alors son regard terrifié et comprit. Il comprit que c'était forcément au sujet d'Hermione. Il comprit que s'il était aussi terrifié, c'était parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione. Il savait que l'elfe s'était attaché à elle. Drago se leva et partit d'un pas vif vers la chambre d'Hermione qui était à l'autre bout du manoir. Il se trouva face à la porte défoncée puis il vit les objets renversés dans la chambre et enfin le corps d'Hermione au sol. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et tourna son regard vers Wooky.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est... commença-t-il mais ne semblant pas avoir la force de finir sa phrase.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Maître, le coupa Wooky.

Drago déglutit. C'était une bonne chose, pensa-t-il. Non ? Il s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à être quelques centimètres, examinant son état. Hermione sentit son souffle contre son visage et elle releva sa tête vers lui, puis ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et rouge. Drago fronça ses sourcils se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Hermione ne réagit pas dans un premier temps en voyant Drago si proche d'elle. Elle tremblait et sanglotait. Elle semblait être alors en état de choc du point de vue de Drago qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Drago tendit l'oreille espérant entendre une phrase en sortir. Il espérait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, même qu'elle voulait l'écarteler et le tuer, pourvu qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- Tue-moi, Malefoy, couina-t-elle alors.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en entendant cela. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, bien évidemment. Il fronça ses sourcils une nouvelle fois et sortit sa baguette. Hermione vit qu'il la pointait devant elle et elle eut un sourire, croyant qu'il allait l'achever, finalement, mais il la fit seulement léviter jusqu'à son lit. Il vit alors son sourire mourir sur son visage et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle pensait réellement qu'il allait la tuer. Il prit alors la couette pour lui mettre dessus en espérant arrêter ses tremblements et entreprit de sortir de la chambre alors qu'il l'entendait sangloter dans son lit. Il partit en direction d'une petite pièce au fond de l'aile droite du manoir et chercha dedans une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il y avait toutes sortes d'objets, de grimoires et de potions dans cette pièce, plus ou moins dangereux mais heureusement Drago était suffisamment bon en potion pour pouvoir reconnaître celle qu'il voulait. Il repartit alors vers la chambre d'Hermione, potion en main. Il se déplaça vers le bord de son lit et se planta face à elle. Elle leva son regard triste vers lui qui aurait presque pu lui crever le cœur. Il lui donna alors la potion qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Bois, ordonna-t-il. C'est pour dormir.

Elle but alors la fiole d'une traite sans demander d'autres renseignements, sans se soucier que cela puisse être du poison. Profondément, elle espérait que ça en soit et qu'elle en meurt. Elle espérait ne plus jamais se réveiller. Drago la vit fermer les yeux et il sortit de la chambre avec Wooky et verrouilla la porte. Il resta quelques secondes dans le couloir se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était dans un état déplorable. Même pire que ça. Elle lui avait demandé de la tuer. _La tuer_. Il retourna dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment que ses parents se réveillent. En réalité, il attendait que son père se réveille. Sa mère n'aurait jamais pu faire quelque chose à Hermione, sauf si elle l'avait menacé lui-même, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Drago savait très bien que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était son père qui avait agi.

Il se déshabilla et prit une longue douche brulante espérant mettre ses idées au clair et espérant se détendre avant d'aborder le sujet avec son père. De plus l'état d'Hermione l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait son père pour qu'elle lui demande de la tuer. Il avait dû la détruire. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessures physiques, Drago n'imaginait donc pas son père la torturer à coup de doloris. Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Tout cela était allé trop loin. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter le marché d'Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais dû la kidnapper. Il voulait lui faire payer, se venger sur elle, déverser sa frustration, mais cela en valait-il la peine finalement ? Il commençait à en douter. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas la lâcher dans la nature. Elle en savait trop. Et désormais elle était aussi trop faible. Il entendit alors ses parents se lever et son regard s'assombrit tout à coup. Il s'habilla tranquillement et descendit vers la salle à manger où ses parents prenaient leurs petit-déjeuners. Drago entra et leurs regards ignorants se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne leurs dit pas un seul mot et ne leurs adressa pas un seul regard. Il fixait, au loin, devant lui, sentant la colère monter en lui.

\- Père, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

\- Je prends mon petit-déjeuner, trancha-t-il.

\- Maintenant, déclara Drago d'un ton ferme.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son père et partit directement pour le salon où il espérait bénéficier d'une plus grande intimité. Lucius soupira et se leva de table sous le regard surpris de Narcissa, qui bien sûr ne comprenait pas la situation n'étant au courant de rien. Lucius se doutait déjà de ce qu'allait lui dire son fils, et il ne redoutait rien. Il avait bien agi, pour le bien de leur famille, _comme toujours_. Il ferma la double porte qui faisait la jonction entre la salle à manger et le salon et se tourna vers son fils qui avait le regard fou. Drago, pourtant, essayait de garder son calme et de paraître le plus indifférent possible. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était fou. Cette histoire l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Lucius riait presque face à son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Articula-t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

\- Enfin, Drago, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi ou qui tu parles, répondit Lucius en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils.

Drago respira doucement et bruyamment, tenta en vain de ne pas lui arracher la tête. Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce ce qui trahissait son humeur, tandis que son père se prélassait sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, parfaitement calme.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi et de qui je parle ! Cria Drago le regard assassin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Granger ?

\- Ta sang-de-bourbe ? Je lui ai fait que ce qu'elle méritait, répondit Lucius en passant les mains sur son crâne pour plaquer les quelques mèches qui pouvaient se rebeller.

\- Ce qui veut dire... ?

\- Elle t'a désobéi en parlant avec Zabini, répondit-il. Vu que tu n'as pas trouvé judicieux de la punir, je l'ai fait moi-même, voilà tout.

\- Quel genre de punition ? Elle... Elle est déstabilisée, tremblotante, et tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est que je la...

Drago ne put pas finir sa phrase, le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge. Comme si l'idée de la tuer était trop dure à dire à voix haute. Et elle l'était. Drago n'était pas un tueur, d'une part et d'autre part, tuer une personne innocente était encore plus inenvisageable pour lui. Lucius lâcha un petit rire.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ta sang-de-bourbe n'est pas très forte en occlumancie.

Drago se stoppa dans ses cents pas et tourna les talons vers son père, l'air – presque – horrifié. Il ne bougeait plus et continuait à fixer son père.

\- Vous avez détraqué sa mémoire, n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Détraqué c'est un bien grand mot, je lui ai montré certaines choses. Certaines vraies, d'autres non. Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si cette stupide sang-de-bourbe n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses entre le faux et le réel.

Drago détailla quelques secondes de plus son père se rendant compte une fois de plus du monstre qui était face à lui. Il partit du salon sans dire un mot de plus. Que pouvait-il lui répondre de toute façon ? Mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer la réaction d'Hermione. Il avait dû lui montrer tous ses amis et sa famille morte alors qu'elle était ici, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle voulait mourir. Pourquoi elle préférait mourir que vivre sans eux. Drago savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures et décida de ne pas la réveiller non plus. Un long travail allait s'annoncer pour qu'elle réalise ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Drago se fustigea mentalement de n'être qu'un bon occlumens et pas légilimens. Il aurait pu modifier sa mémoire et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Il s'allongea sur son lit quelques minutes ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre Hermione avec son père. Il aurait dû la surveiller, de façon à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. Elle était une proie facile après tout vu qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas se résigner à lui rendre, elle le mettrait en pièces, et après tout c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, qu'on le mette en pièces. Drago s'endormit. Épuisé.

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs heures après avoir bu la potion. Elle papillonna des yeux et sentait des courbatures dans tout son corps. Elle vit la lumière s'insinuer à travers les rideaux épais et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans son lit. Elle se souvint. Parfaitement et clairement. De chaque minute, de chaque seconde. Hermione vit tout, ressentit tout à nouveau. C'était donc Drago qui l'avait mise dans son lit. Elle lui avait demandé de la tuer. Hermione déglutit. Les images des corps sans vie de ses amis passèrent dans sa tête et elle se dit alors que si c'était à refaire, elle demanderait à Drago de la tuer. Le supplierait. Elle songeait même à lui redemander. Comment pouvait-elle vivre dans un monde sans ses amis et sa famille ? À quoi bon se battre quand on n'a plus de but ? Voldemort pouvait bien gagner elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. À quoi bon ? Elle ne pourrait même pas le vaincre seule et elle était coincée dans ce manoir. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'en partir. Elle voulait se laisser dépérir. Attendant que la mort vienne d'elle-même. À quoi bon de vivre sans eux ?

Hermione tenta de se lever de son lit, malgré les courbatures. Les images tournaient et retournaient en elle sans cesse, elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter et ça la rendait folle. Elle les revoyait, elle revoyait chaque seconde, elle les entendait. Les cris perçants, les sanglots et les supplications. C'était une vraie horreur. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait presque s'écraser la tête contre le mur pour ne plus rien voir, ni entendre, pour faire tout stopper. C'était une torture. Elle ressentait de la peine, mais aussi de la colère. Elle ne les avait pas protégés et pourtant c'était son rôle d'amie de le faire. Elle avait échoué. Ils étaient morts, alors qu'elle était restée dans ce manoir, sans prendre le moindre risque. Elle s'était plainte de ce manoir et de cette isolation alors que ses amis mourraient dehors.

Sous la colère elle frappa dans le miroir de sa chambre qui éclata en morceaux au sol. Elle ricana. 7 ans de malheur il paraît. C'était bien pire qui l'attendait. Elle attrapa un des gros morceaux et observa un bout de son visage dedans. Elle avait des cernes immenses et les joues creusées. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes et de cette nuit. Elle ne se supportait plus. Elle ne supportait même plus son reflet. Elle ne supportait pas sa situation. Elle ne supportait plus ce manoir et les gens qui l'habitaient. Elle ne supportait plus son propre corps, le fait qu'elle soit en vie et pas les autres. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, simplement. Elle avait une migraine à force de s'énerver, de repenser à tout ça et de pleurer. Et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, qui l'obsédait, était de faire cesser les images de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime mortes. Elle serra le morceau de miroir dans ses mains jusqu'à se faire saigner. Le sang coula le long de sa main, puis de son bras. Elle regarda sans ciller, puis resserra encore son emprise sur le miroir. Elle avait mal, certes, mais pas autant qu'intérieurement. Elle serrait les dents. Cette douleur physique lui faisait oublier pendant quelques instances son vide intérieur, son chagrin. Elle se concentrait sur autre chose, et enfin les images s'arrêtèrent. Elle ne les voyait plus. Et elle soupira d'aise. Alors elle serra de plus en plus ce ridicule morceau de miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans la paume de sa main. Et elle avait mal. Mais elle était soulagée aussi. Elle ne ressentait plus qu'une douleur physique. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce morceau de miroir dans sa paume et qu'au sang qui coulait le long de son bras et qui s'écrasait sur le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione, surprise, lâcha le fragment de miroir au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Drago entra et fixa Hermione quelques secondes. Elle était réveillée. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se réveillerait si tôt. Puis il vit le miroir explosé au sol et du sang sur le sol. Il fit vagabonder son regard vers le morceau de miroir couvert de sang puis vers la main d'Hermione recouverte de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il enjamba la distance qui le séparait d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Hermione avait une respiration rapide et n'osait plus bouger. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être énervé, ou peiné, ou alerté. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et Drago le regarder sillonner vers sa propre main. Il s'écarta et déchira un morceau de draps pour l'enrouler autour de la main blessée d'Hermione qui était toujours parfaitement immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Granger ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Je... commença Hermione. Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Drago s'appliquait à serrer le bandage provisoire autour d'Hermione qui le regardait faire, interdite. Elle déglutit. Elle sentait qu'elle devait s'expliquer. Mais avait-elle réellement besoin d'expliquer ? Après tout, ses amis et sa famille étaient morts...

\- Ils sont... Ils sont morts. Tous. Et je... j'ai mal, murmura-t-elle. Ces... ces images. Elles me hantent. Et je voulais les arrêter, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer la respiration courte. Quand je le serrais, je ne ressentais que cette douleur. Je ne _les_ voyais plus. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

Drago fronça les sourcils et leva son regard vers elle. Il lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert rien qu'en regardant ses yeux. Il y lut la détresse et ressentit presque son cœur se serrer face à tant de tristesse et de colère.

\- Granger, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas réel ce que tu as vu. Mon père a utilisé la légimentie contre toi pour... pour détraquer ton cerveau, ta mémoire et te faire croire que certaines choses se sont produites. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait la même chose auparavant, et sûrement encore aujourd'hui, pour torturer ses victimes.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Elle retira alors sa main de celle de Drago. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit alors. Il avait détraqué sa mémoire pour la torturer. Elle se recula de Drago alors que lui, l'observait toujours.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Hurla-t-elle. À tous ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème ? Détraquer ma mémoire pour me torturer... Et comment suis-je sensée savoir ce qui est réel ou non maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Sa tête tournait et sa vision se troublait. Elle fixait Drago de ses yeux désormais perçants. Elle attendait. Quoi au juste ? Sûrement qu'il s'excuse pour ce qu'avait fait son père. Puis il lui vint à l'idée qu'il ne trouvait peut-être pas ça si choquant, après ce que lui, lui avait fait endurer. Rien ne vint. Ni excuse ni semblant de culpabilité. Rien. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Monstres, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se faire un vrai bandage.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et surtout, merci encore de me suivre sur cette fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre neuvième._

Dire que Drago était inquiet pour le sort d'Hermione aurait été un euphémisme. S'il n'avait pas son masque d'indifférence, il se serait rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il était parti de sa chambre après qu'elle l'ait lui et/ou son père – il ne savait pas réellement, mais les deux étaient plausibles – traité de monstre. Il savait dans le fond qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle car, certes, elle savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas réel ? Elle ne saurait pas faire le tri entre tous ses souvenirs et elle s'arracherait les cheveux à démêler le vrai du faux. Mais, merde, elle m'a traité de monstre, se dit Drago pour se déculpabiliser. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas traité de monstre, et qu'elle avait insulté que son père. Dans tous les cas c'était justifié. Que ce soit lui, son père ou les deux, ils étaient des monstres. Elle avait raison. C'était ce qu'il était. Après tout il avait tué un professeur devant elle parce qu'elle prônait l'égalité des sangs et l'avait obligé à regarder, il lui avait fait du mal. Et maintenant son père avait détraqué sa mémoire. Elle avait toutes les raisons de traiter sa famille de monstres car c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient être. Y avait-il encore une chance qu'il puisse se repentir de tous ses actes ?

Hermione nouait son bandage autour de sa main en laissant rouler des larmes de rage sur ses joues. Cette famille était détraquée. Ils avaient tous un problème. Un sérieux problème. Un problème d'agressivité, de supériorité et de mégalomanie. Hermione attacha son bandage. Il était déjà un peu coloré par le sang. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Devenait-elle folle ? Si elle le devenait, ce ne serait pas si anormal, après tout. Ce n'était pas sain de vivre dans cet environnement avec de telles personnes. Peut-être que, même folle, elle demeurerait la plus saine d'esprit de ce manoir. Ils étaient tous aveuglés par la haine et meurtris par leurs préjugés et leur rancœur. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde était contre eux et ils étaient contre le monde. C'était une famille gangrenée par la colère et la magie noire. Tout pour faire un environnement hostile. Elle soupira et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Non en réalité, elle avait besoin de partir et de s'échapper de cet enfer.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et fut presque déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait plus Drago. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il reste après qu'elle l'ait traité de monstre. Mais c'en était un. Il lui faisait vivre un enfer. Elle ressentait une telle haine contre lui et sa famille et à la fois une partie d'elle lui criait de ne pas le juger si rapidement. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait détraqué son esprit et sa mémoire et il était venu, et il avait eu l'air inquiet. Mais il avait fait tellement de choses à côté de cela. C'était si peu de bonnes actions contre tant de mauvaises. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Cette famille allait définitivement la rendre folle.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et vit les corps de ses amis, baignant dans leur propre sang. Elle serra les dents. Tout cela était faux. Ce n'était pas réel, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Les images persistaient dans son esprit, elles étaient ancrées. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur son visage. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel. Et pourtant ça semblait si réel. Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas réel et qu'est-ce qui l'était ? Elle voyait Ginny se faire torturer par les frères Carrow à Poudlard et Blaise lui avait bien dit que ses amis avaient quelques soucis avec ces deux mangemorts. Alors était-ce réel ou non ? Elle entendait ses cris. Ils ne la quittèrent plus pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle n'entendait qu'eux. Elle ne voyait que l'image de Ginny se tordant de douleur. Hermione réprima un sanglot. Ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas réel. Et si ça l'était ?

\- Ce n'est pas réel ! Hurla-t-elle tentant de se persuader elle-même de cette vérité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces visions d'horreur. Elle balaya sa chambre en un regard et vit le désordre qui y régnait. Elle se leva de son lit et commença à la ranger. Au moins ça l'occuperait pendant quelques temps et elle ne penserait plus à... Plus à ces images, à Lucius Malefoy, à la haine qui bouillonnait en elle, à Narcissa Malefoy et Drago _putain_ _de_ Malefoy. Elle se donna corps et âme à cette tâche, s'occupant bien de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à où placer chaque meuble et chaque objet qui avaient été déplacés. Elle regarda à nouveau sa chambre une fois le travail fini. La colère n'était pas partie bien évidemment. Elle s'était installée depuis bien trop longtemps. Depuis le premier jour. Si Hermione avait eu sa baguette magique elle aurait sûrement fait exploser tout le manoir et ses habitants avec. Cette colère ne la quittait plus et ça la terrifiait. Elle n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. C'était une part d'elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement. Une part qu'elle découvrait et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas voulu explorer. C'était la première fois qu'elle souhaitait réellement qu'il arrive du mal à des gens, à une famille.

La rage la rongeait et lui ferait peut-être perdre la tête au moment venu, elle le savait. Elle regarda à nouveau sa chambre, respirant fort, tentant de se calmer. Les décorations de Noël étaient toujours là. _« Enlève ces décorations, elles sont ridicules, même pour quelqu'un comme toi, Granger »._ Elle entendait encore la voix de Drago. Un souffle de haine remonta en elle. Bien sûr _Votre Majesté_ , pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque et arracha avec rage les décorations. Elle continua encore et encore. De toute manière elles ne servaient à rien ces décorations et n'avaient jamais servi à rien. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait apporter de la candeur ou du bonheur dans ce manoir. Il était pourri et rempli de magie noire, comme ses habitants.

On toqua à son entrée, bien sûr pas à la porte puisqu'il n'y en avait plus de toute manière. Hermione lança un regard vers son entrée et vit Narcissa. La haine ne fit que s'aggraver en elle. Narcissa restait impassible à l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle balaya la chambre de son regard et fut étonnée de voir toutes les décorations de noël au sol, déchirées, ravagées et détruites. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre alors qu'Hermione restait parfaitement immobile, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre, articula Hermione en ayant les dents serrées.

\- Cette chambre m'appartient, Hermione, trancha Narcissa en plantant ses pupilles devenues glaciales dans le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione voyait rouge. C'était vrai. Était-ce tout de même une raison de violer son intimité ? Apparemment oui. Elle oubliait parfois qu'elle n'était qu'une prisonnière, rien d'autre.

\- Vous venez me voir pour me donner encore quelques-uns de vos _précieux_ conseils ? Cracha Hermione en la toisant.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser pour le comportement de Lucius que je n'approuve absolument pas, répondit-elle d'un ton doux.

\- Vous saviez que ça allait arriver n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver, qu'il aurait connaissance de votre discussion avec Blaise.

\- Pourtant vous connaissez votre mari, vous auriez dû vous douter que les elfes espionnaient les faits et gestes de tout le monde dans ce manoir ! Cria Hermione hors d'elle.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien qu'Hermione avait raison en partie. Elle aurait dû se douter que Lucius le saurait. Mais elle voyait toujours le bon en son mari. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que du bon bien entendu, mais elle voyait la lumière en lui et elle avait pensé que peut-être il ne ferait rien. Que peut-être il aurait pitié d'Hermione, comme Drago avait eu pitié d'elle à ce moment-là. Narcissa se sentait coupable du sort d'Hermione. Face au silence de Narcissa, Hermione bouillonnait d'autant plus.

\- Vous le saviez, murmura, amère, Hermione. Vous aviez l'espoir que ça ne se produise pas, mais c'était une éventualité et vous le saviez. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait ? Continua-t-elle en fixant Narcissa. Il a détraqué ma mémoire. Je ne sais plus ce qui est réel ou non dans mes souvenirs, ou dans les choses qu'il m'a fait voir.

Encore une fois Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de regarder Hermione, peinée, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- J'ai vu ma famille et mes amis agoniser, être torturés et mourir. J'ai vu leurs corps sans vie dans des bains de sang ! Cria Hermione. Et je ne sais pas ce qui est réel ou non dans toutes ces images, articula-t-elle en s'approchant de Narcissa. La prochaine fois que vous avez une autre brillante idée, gardez-là pour vous ! Cracha-t-elle.

Narcissa sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pourtant ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle était plus forte que ça habituellement. Mais Hermione lui faisait réellement de la peine. Elle était bloquée dans cette situation, dans ce manoir et Narcissa se sentait coupable de cela. Elle se sentait coupable de ce que lui avait infligé Lucius. Narcissa avait mal. Son cœur se serrait dès qu'elle posait son regard sur Hermione. Cette dernière tremblait de colère et de peine. Rien que le fait d'évoquer ces images les lui ramenaient en tête. _Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, rien de tout cela est réel_ , se répétait-elle sans cesse.

\- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, elles n'effaceront jamais ce qu'il m'a fait, trancha-t-elle. Partez.

\- Hermione... commença Narcissa.

\- Partez ! Cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs, de force et de patience.

Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul puis obéit à Hermione. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Hermione avait raison. Narcissa aurait dû prévoir que c'était une possibilité que Lucius la « punisse ». Il en était capable après tout que Narcissa l'accepte ou non. Il était _ce_ genre de personne-là. Un mangemort. Un homme qui pouvait être cruel. Un homme qui pourtant ne l'avait pas été avec elle. Il l'avait été quelque peu avec leur fils pour l'endurcir car être un Malefoy n'était pas une chose aisée. Narcissa s'enferma quelques minutes dans sa salle de bain et craqua. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage et se regardait dans le miroir, pleurant. Elle détaillait chaque larme qui coulait, ses yeux et ses joues rouges. Elle regardait car les larmes ne coulaient pas souvent sur son visage. Quelques sanglots sortirent de sa bouche et elle priait pour que personne ne les entende. Quelques minutes plus tard elle essuya ses larmes, arrangea sa coiffure et passa un peu de poudre sur son visage. Elle était parfaite. Comme d'habitude. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle venait tout juste d'éclater en sanglots. Aucune trace ne restait sur son visage pâle. Rien.

Le soir arriva et Hermione alla se coucher la boule au ventre. Allait-elle avoir une nouvelle fois ses cauchemars ? Sûrement. Arriverait-elle à dormir ? Probablement pas. Elle se força tout de même à fermer les yeux et à s'apaiser. Les images revinrent. Hermione tenta de les chasser en pensant à d'autres choses mais bien entendu cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elles étaient ancrées en elle. Elle tenta de se convaincre : ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel. Mais à quel moment le réel et l'irréel se séparaient dans ces images ? Après tout Cédric Diggory était réellement mort et Ginny avait dû se voir infliger des mauvais traitements par les frères Carrow. Alors le tout était-il réellement irréel ? Harry et Ron étaient-ils désespérés ? Ses amis étaient-ils morts ? Ses parents avaient-ils été torturés ? Qu'est-ce qui était réel et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre de ce qui est réel ou non. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre et traversa son couloir. Puis se dirigea vers l'aile droite. Une voix en elle lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était interdit, c'était dans les règles. Elle ne devait pas y aller. Mais sa santé mentale en dépendait alors au diable les règles ! La première porte était celle de la chambre de Drago. _« Drago Malefoy »_ était écrit sur la porte en lettres dorées. Elle resta interdite devant quelques secondes. Devait-elle toquer ? Était-ce _réellement_ une bonne idée ? Mais elle repensa quelques secondes à toutes ses horreurs qu'elle voyait sans cesse et se dit alors que oui, bien évidemment, c'était une bonne idée. Elle toqua alors à la porte doucement. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir. Elle entendit quelques bruits venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle restait immobile et interdite devant la porte, espérant qu'il allait ouvrir, qu'il allait l'aider.

Drago se leva de son lit en entendant quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol glacé et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure aussi tardive ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'immobilisa tout à coup. Et si c'était Hermione ? Il était peu probable que ce soit un elfe. À part si Hermione avait eu un problème. L'inquiétude monta brusquement en lui. Il avala sa salive difficilement. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Encore une fois... se le pardonnerait-il cette fois-ci ? Il soupira puis ouvrit sa porte pour tomber sur Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Pas plus mal que d'habitude disons, se dit Drago. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes savourant le fait que rien ne lui était arrivé. Hermione resta muette devant lui. Il lui avait ouvert et n'avait pas l'air énervé. Il avait même l'air soulagé, ce qui était étrange du point de vue d'Hermione. S'attendait-il à une visite plus désagréable que la sienne ? Elle le détailla quelques secondes. Elle devait l'avoir réveillé, il était en pyjama et avait les cheveux en bataille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, ainsi, il avait l'air moins froid et distant.

\- Granger, que me vaut le plaisir ? Demanda alors Drago d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai quelques difficultés à démêler le réel du non réel, expliqua Hermione.

Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire amusé. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'Hermione tortillait ses mains.

\- Et tu demandes au « monstre » du manoir de t'aider, répondit-il avec un large sourire narquois.

Hermione se rappela tout à coup que, en effet, elle l'avait insulté le matin même. Tout à coup elle s'en voulut. Elle savait dans le fond que c'était mérité qu'elle soit énervée contre lui et toute sa famille, mais peut-être pas au point de le traiter lui de monstre. Quoique... Hermione ne savait pas réellement où elle en était et ce qu'elle devait réellement penser de Drago. Il avait des comportements totalement opposés selon les moments et elle était perdue. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle était désespérée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est réel ou non, je ne sais pas quand s'arrête la réalité dans mes souvenirs, et s'il y a tout de même une part de vérité dans certains faux-souvenirs. Je suis perdue, souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça. Elle semblait désemparée. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi faible un jour. Hermione Granger la vaillante Gryffondor, la plus brillante des sorcières de son époque, se trouvait face à lui en proie au désespoir. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant longtemps, espérant que viendrait le jour où elle serait sans défense et sans espoir face à lui. Maintenant que le moment était venu, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier ou heureux d'en être témoin, de la voir si mal. Son cœur se serra et il détourna son regard d'Hermione. Il ne supportait pas cette vision. Hermione quant à elle perdait espoir à mesure que les secondes passaient et que Drago ne répondait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait savoir.

\- S'il te plaît, Malefoy, supplia-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous retrouve comme toujours samedi prochain :)

Merci encore de me suivre, vraiment merci !


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre dixième._

Drago la toisa quelques instants. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le suppliait du regard. Elle tremblait presque. Drago s'approcha alors instinctivement d'un pas vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas subitement, surprise par cette soudaine proximité. Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et commença à avancer vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle le suivit sans dire mot. Elle l'observa alors par l'arrière. Elle observa sa démarche et son allure. Il avait une démarche fluide et assurée, et une allure élancée. Il dégageait et imposait quelque chose de par sa prestance. Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait beau détester la plupart du temps tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il représentait, elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait _quelque chose._ Elle comprenait mieux certaines filles de Poudlard qui lui avaient dit qu'elle le trouvait agréable à regarder, charmant ou beau. Hermione n'aurait jamais dit bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait beau. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle le détestait tellement parfois qu'elle était aveuglée par ce sentiment. Elle était incapable de voir autre chose que le fait qu'elle le méprisait.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre d'Hermione et s'assirent sur les fauteuils. Drago s'installa nonchalamment, mais d'une nonchalance étudiée, pour toujours resté distinguer. Hermione détestait ça. Toutes ses manières, toutes ses façons de faire d'aristocrate prétentieux. Elle méprisait ça. Mais à le regarder un peu plus, elle se rendit compte, et ça la fit presque rire, qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. C'était tout simplement naturel. Il avait été tellement baigné dans ce milieu et dans cette éducation qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait des manières. Hermione eut un sourire quand elle réalisa que si elle lui disait, il nierait probablement en bloc. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et la brandit vers Hermione. Elle se crispa brutalement et serra l'accoudoir entre ses mains faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il laissa échapper un sourire en coin et répara simplement la porte de la chambre - qui n'était plus - derrière Hermione. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil soufflant un merci à Drago.

\- Tu acceptes donc de m'aider ? Demanda Hermione en fixant Drago.

\- Non, Granger, je suis venu ici pour prendre le thé, soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione soupira mais ne dit rien, lui faisant plutôt un sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait voir ? Demanda Drago en reprenant un peu plus de contenance.

Hermione baissa son regard et se tortilla les mains. Elle eut un tremblement en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vu. Drago la toisait, détaillant tous ses faits et gestes.

\- Granger si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu et je te dirais si c'est vrai ou faux.

\- Au départ j'ai vu le corps de Cédric Diggory, au Tournois des sorciers. Je sais que ça c'est vrai. Puis, Sirius Black mourir, Harry se battant contre... Tu-sais-qui, qui le possédait au Ministère cette même nuit. C'était... horrible. Il souffrait tellement et...

\- Bon souvenir suivant, Granger, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, la coupa Drago en soupirant.

Hermione se tut quelques instants et eut un regard surpris. Pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis et qu'elle pouvait tout lui raconter.

\- J'ai vu Ron... commença-t-elle en se remémorant sa sixième année avec Ron et Lavande. Non passons. Puis les mangemorts dans Poudlard, continua-t-elle alors que Drago se tendait sur son fauteuil. Mes amis blessés. Et j'ai... j'ai vu le corps de Dumbledore, puis l'enterrement.

\- Passe, Granger, on sait tous les deux que ça s'est vraiment passé, répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai vu Harry et Ron perdus dans l'Angleterre, errant sans but, déprimés, ne trouvant pas...

\- Ne trouvant pas quoi ? Demanda Drago subitement intéressé.

\- De cachette, répondit Hermione au tac au tac sentant la peur l'envahir.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est vrai ou faux, Granger, on ne sait pas où ils sont ou ce qu'ils font.

\- J'ai vu Ginny se faire torturer par les frères Carrow à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est probablement vrai.

\- Elle agonisait Malefoy ! S'écria Hermione. Ce n'est pas... ça ne peut pas être vrai !

\- Tu voulais que je t'aide oui ou non ? Si tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité, il ne fallait pas la demander, cracha Drago. Alors elle n'est sûrement pas en train de pourrir dans un cachot de Poudlard, mais qu'elle soit torturé par les Carrow, oui, c'est vrai.

Hermione réprima un frisson. Elle ne pensait pas réellement que c'était vrai. Qu'ils torturaient _vraiment_ les élèves de Poudlard. Elle sentit les larmes monter alors qu'elle imaginait l'enfer que vivait Ginny à Poudlard. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui la détaillait sans ciller.

\- La suite est floue, c'étaient plus des flashs, plusieurs à la suite. Il y avait les membres de la famille Weasley qui mourraient ou agonisaient. Je voyais Fred qui baignait dans son propre sang, convulsant quelque peu. George qui était étendu à ses côtés sans vie. Mme Weasley criait de désespoir, elle hurlait, elle souffrait. Puis je voyais mes amis, de Poudlard, agonisant eux aussi, mourants ou morts. Tous. Ils étaient tous morts. Puis mes parents, finit elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tu-sais-qui les trouvaient et les torturaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison. Jusqu'à la folie.

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot. Elle sécha quelques larmes avec sa manche et releva son regard vers Drago qui était resté parfaitement silencieux, tout le long. Il avait le regard perdu. Il sentit alors son regard sur lui et revint à lui.

\- C'est faux. Tout ça n'est pas réel, trancha-t-il. Il n'y a pas une part de vérité dans tout ce que tu as vu. Aucune de ses personnes n'est morte ou a été torturée. Aucune, souffla-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Sa voix s'était perdue dans sa gorge. Il la fixait toujours, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire ou s'il fallait dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas très bon pour cela, pour réconforter les gens ou même dire les choses qui réconfortent. Il changea de position et s'avança dans son fauteuil. Hermione avait le regard perdu dans la pièce, essayant de se rassurer, de se répéter que tout était bien faux. Il resta quelques secondes, plus près d'elle, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose ou faire quelque chose. Il voulait faire ou dire quelque chose pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé que tout ceci soit arrivé. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait envie de faire cela. Si elle était ici, c'est parce qu'il voulait... qu'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, la détruire et il se retrouvait maintenant à vouloir la rassurer. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable et que tout ceci était allé trop loin.

Il fit couler son regard sur Hermione et ressentit en effet toute cette culpabilité qu'il avait enfoui depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle essuya une nouvelle larme qui venait de s'échapper et il fronça les sourcils. Il posa alors sa main sur le genou d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, levant ses yeux larmoyants vers lui, l'air interdit.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire. Au moins il était capable de ressentir de la culpabilité et de la pitié, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que cela. Elle baissa son regard vers la main de Drago qui se trouvait toujours sur son genou. Il sentit son regard et l'enleva immédiatement, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela.

\- Ça ira ? Demanda-t-il préoccupé.

\- J'imagine oui, murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée. Il faudra bien, lui sourit-elle.

Elle resta silencieuse, pensive, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire et sa tête. Drago déglutit, ne bougeant pas de son fauteuil.

\- Si tu ressens le besoin d'avoir d'autres clarifications, n'hésite pas, ajouta-t-il. Je sais ce que ça fait, tout... tout ça.

\- Ah bon ? Ricana Hermione.

\- Je suis bon occlumens, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mon père m'a forcé à le devenir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais resta silencieuse. Drago la détaillait, tentant de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait.

\- Tu dois penser que je le mérite probablement mais...

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu le mérites, Malefoy.

Il se stoppa net. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il questionna Hermione du regard.

\- Personne ne mérite ça, expliqua-t-elle. Même pas la pire des personnes, même pas le pire des monstres.

\- Le pire des monstres... murmura Drago pensif.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu l'étais, se reprit Hermione sentant la chaleur montant à son visage.

\- Si tu le disais, ce serait mérité, répondit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Hermione se retrouva seule. Comme d'habitude. Elle s'habituait à cette solitude qui semblait lui coller à la peau. Elle se leva et s'enroula dans les couettes de son lit, espérant trouver le sommeil maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant le moment où elle repenserait à ces images, car c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle en revit certaines mais gardant en tête que c'était faux, que tout était faux. Et qu'elle était sûre cette fois-ci. Elle tentait de respirer calmement et profondément. Les images la hantaient toujours mais elle gardait en tête que ce n'était que fictif. Elle se le répétait sans cesse. _Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel_. Elle ne trouva cependant pas le sommeil. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réel, mais ces images la hantaient toujours. Il faudra plus de temps que cela pour se débarrasser d'elles. Elle se glissa hors de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain sans bruit. Elle fouilla dans chaque tiroir, dans chaque placard mais ne parvint pas à trouver de potion sans rêve. Elle appuya ses mains contre l'évier quelques secondes, tenta de respirer lentement et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle n'allait pas réveiller encore une fois Drago. Finalement, elle se décida et partit vers l'aile droite du manoir. Elle avança sans un bruit, d'une démarche fluide. Elle se glissa dans la nuit, dans la noirceur du manoir. Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Drago et la fixa quelques instants. Elle balaya le mur de son regard et pria pour que la porte juste après soit celle de sa salle de bain. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit descendre délicatement, priant pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle l'entre-ouvrit et passa sa tête à travers l'espace pour voir si c'était la salle de bain.

Elle soupira de réconfort quand elle vit que c'était en effet une salle de bain et probablement celle de Drago. Elle espéra alors qu'il gardait une fiole de sommeil sans rêve dans sa salle de bain. Elle se dit que c'était probable, après tout il devait bien en faire des cauchemars ou avoir le sommeil tourmenté. Elle ouvrit alors les placards et les tiroirs en quête d'une de ces fioles. Elle dérangea toute la salle de bain en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle grogna quand elle ne trouva rien au bout de plusieurs minutes. De plus elle ne voyait rien et ne pouvait pas allumer les torches et chandeliers puisque, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de baguette. Seule la lumière de la lune l'éclairait et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça valait un bon lumos. Elle resta accroupie devant un placard en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle désespéra. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir-là. Encore une nuit mouvementée, encore une nuit courte. Elle soupira. Elle se laissa tomber contre le sol et recula jusqu'à un mur de la salle de bain. Elle laissa tomber ses mains contre le carrelage froid et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce. Hermione se sentait vide et seule, comme jamais auparavant. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ces semaines au manoir, de sa vie. Elle était désemparée. Et seule. Surtout seule. Elle sécha une larme qui perlait au coin d'un de ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et elle sursauta, se levant d'un côté. Ce n'était pas la porte par laquelle elle était entrée mais celle qui reliait la chambre de Drago à la salle de bain. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant puis soupira. Il pointait sa baguette vers le visage d'Hermione qui cachait ses yeux de ses mains car le lumos l'aveuglait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Je... je cherchais juste une potion pour ne pas faire de rêve, répondit-elle prise sur le fait.

Drago soupira puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il abaissa sa baguette et la toisa quelques instants. Il partit alors de la pièce et laissa de nouveau Hermione seule. Elle fixait la porte qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Et si elle entrait ? Et si elle voyait enfin ce à quoi ressemblait sa chambre ? Elle posa sa main sur la porte qui n'était pas réellement fermée. Elle hésitait. Il suffisait qu'elle la pousse simplement et qu'elle entre. Elle verrait enfin ce dont il avait si peur qu'elle découvre en allant dans cette aile. Car si au départ elle pensait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dérange lui ou ses parents en allant dans cette aile, maintenant elle était certaine que c'était parce qu'il voulait cacher une part de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cacher à ce point ? Hermione poussa tout doucement la porte, mais entendit des pas dans le couloir. Elle sursauta et referma la porte. Elle en avait assez fait pour la journée. S'il la voyait fouiner dans sa chambre, il la tuerait à coup sûr. Il entra dans la salle de bain et lui tendit une grosse fiole.

\- Tu en as pour plusieurs nuits. La prochaine fois demande, ne fouine pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui souffla un merci. Elle repartit vers sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Certains l'attendaient et le voici ce chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous a plus comme d'habitude et autant dire qu'il me tarde de vous faire découvrir le chapitre 11, parce qu'il me tardait depuis le début de l'histoire de l'écrire et il est écrit et ma foi je suis pas mal satisfaite pour une fois haha.

En tout cas merci encore et encore de me suivre et de me lire et pour reviews ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre Onzième._

\- J'ai merdé, murmura Hermione, j'ai tellement merdé. Il va me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

 _Quelques heures plutôt_. Hermione se leva ce matin-là après une énième nuit sans rêve. Ça valait mieux. Elle s'étira dans son lit. Elle récupérait peu à peu la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours. Elle faisait tout pour s'occuper et ne pas penser à toutes ces images fictives. Le soir elle ne se laissait pas la possibilité de dormir sans la potion, elle avait peur de les revoir, de les revivre. Elle se laissait tomber dans le lit et buvait une gorgée de la potion qui était sur sa table de chevet, puis s'endormait. Aucun rêve. Aucun cauchemar. Elle était persuadée que de toute manière elle ne manquait rien, son esprit n'avait plus la force de créer des rêves. Il ne ressassait que les mauvais moments, les pires moments de sa vie. Elle se leva avec presque le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'habilla rapidement et regarda à travers la fenêtre. La neige fondait. Le temps passait finalement vite dans ce manoir. Peut-être, finalement, qu'elle en sortirait vivante. Peut-être qu'elle reverrait ses amis. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre à manger et elle espérait que Wooky serait là. Elle aimait lui parler le matin. Il était d'agréable compagnie et il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et tomba face à Drago qui apparemment l'attendait. Elle se figea, surprise. Il se leva et se planta devant elle. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elle se colla à la porte qu'elle avait fermée. Pourquoi avait-elle cette réaction ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Ce soir, tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre, Granger, déclara-t-il d'une voix totalement neutre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une réunion, répondit-il simplement.

Elle frissonna. Elle leva ses yeux vers Drago.

 _\- Il_ sera là, n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas de question, Granger. Contente-toi de ne pas sortir de ta chambre, trancha-t-il avant de partir de la cuisine.

Elle se retrouva alors seule dans la cuisine. Seule avec ses questions. Des questions qui n'en étaient pas car elle savait que Voldemort serait là. C'était sûr. Drago avait l'air tendu, ça ne présageait donc rien de bon, ce qui laissait penser qu' _il_ était là. Elle ne devait pas sortir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une chose compliquée à réaliser, se dit Hermione. Sauf si justement on était Hermione Granger. Pourtant elle avait tenu dans le passé à respecter les règlements, mais elle avait changé. Elle passa une journée normale. Scrutant l'activité des elfes. Ils ne préparaient rien, les mangemorts ne venaient donc pas manger. Parfait. Elle pourrait manger dans la cuisine avec Wooky et les autres elfes. Les elfes avaient aussi l'ordre de quitter le rez-de-chaussée pendant la réunion. En mangeant le soir, Hermione se dit qu'il n'y aurait donc personne dans la cuisine. Et si elle y allait ? Elle serait seule. Hermione chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle ne devait pas y aller. Drago la tuerait si elle y allait.

Alors elle monta dans sa chambre quand elle finit de manger. Les elfes disparurent aussi du rez-de-chaussée. Elle resta enfermée comme Drago lui avait demandé. Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre et vit les premiers mangemorts arriver. Ils avaient leurs capes, leurs masques. Ils marchaient en file, en silence, comme à chaque fois. Ils entrèrent, elle les entendit. Elle entendit seulement les pas et les bruits de capes. Pas un seul mot n'était échangé. Puis Voldemort arriva en transplanant directement dans l'enceinte du manoir, une fumée noire, épaisse le suivit pendant quelques secondes et l'entoura. Hermione eut un frisson. Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre, il ne pouvait pourtant pas la voir, il n'y avait aucune chance, mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Son cœur battait rapidement, pour pourtant, aucune raison apparente. Elle entendit le raclement des chaises. La réunion commençait.

Elle attendit. Attendit longtemps. Et si elle y allait ? Ils n'allaient pas la voir, elle remonterait dans sa chambre rapidement. Personne ne la verrait. La curiosité la démangeait. Alors elle céda. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers. Elle arriva dans l'immense entrée du manoir. Il y avait devant elle la double porte qui menait à la salle à manger, là où ils étaient. Elle s'approcha, tentant d'entendre quelque chose, une voix n'importe. Mais rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida alors d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle entendrait peut-être mieux. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée, la baissa et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible. La porte grinça quelque peu, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils aient entendu. C'était impossible. Elle posa son oreille sur la porte qui menait à la salle à manger. Elle n'entendait rien. Ils avaient dû mettre un sort d'insonorisation. Sûrement Drago. Pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas fouiner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de la porte. Rien d'intéressant. Bien sûr. Elle s'appuya quelques instants contre un des comptoirs de la cuisine et fixa la porte. Elle eut un sourire en coin, Drago était loin d'être stupide, elle devait bien lui accorder ça.

La poignée de la porte qu'elle fixait en ce moment s'abaissa et Hermione retint sa respiration. Elle devait partir, s'enfuir, mais c'était trop tard. Un homme entra. La fixa. Referma la porte et laissa échapper un large sourire. Hermione s'accrocha un peu plus au comptoir, il allait la dénoncer, elle le savait. Il s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça à quelques mètres d'elle sans la quitter du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sers ici. Je sers Madame Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Il ricana et s'avança un peu plus.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas qui tu es, sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Son cœur allait sortir de son corps elle le sentait. Elle devait dire quelque chose, elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais elle était paralysée. Paralysée par la peur, la peur de mourir, la peur que ce soit la fin.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être à la réunion ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. Je l'ai donc signalé et me suis proposé de venir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas des oreilles baladeuses dans le coin.

\- Il y a un sort d'insonorisation, je ne pouvais donc pas entendre, rétorqua Hermione avec aplomb espérant que ça allait la sauver.

\- Aucun membre de la famille Malefoy ne nous l'a dit. Par contre, tu peux être sûr que j'en ai mis un en arrivant dans le cas où je ferai une rencontre intéressante, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione déglutit. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait ce regard et cette expression mauvais. Elle savait, elle sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une issue, une quelconque échappatoire. Rien. Aucune issue. Il se rapprocha encore plus. La respiration d'Hermione se coinça dans sa gorge, elle était comme pétrifiée.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Murmura-t-il en se collant presque à elle. Pourquoi te gardent-ils ?

Il passa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione qui tenta de reculer son visage autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il fronça ses sourcils puis la détailla entièrement.

\- La réponse est simple, souffla-t-il. C'est sûrement grâce à _ça_ qu'ils te gardent si précieusement, ajouta-t-il en désignant son corps.

Il planta ses yeux dans son regard et Hermione sentit la peur, une vraie terreur, monter en elle. Elle décida alors de le pousser pour tenter de s'échapper de cette situation car elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se produire. Il ne recula pas beaucoup et attrapa ses poignets dans ses mains avec force. Hermione gémit et grimaça. Il la plaqua alors contre le comptoir et empoigna ses fesses des deux mains. Hermione voyait rouge. Elle réfléchissait plus vite que jamais pour se sortir de là alors que lui commençait à la toucher. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Son regard tomba alors sur les couteaux qui étaient plantés dans un socle en bois. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui semblait bien trop occuper à vouloir la maintenir en place. Elle tenta alors de le déstabiliser pour se rapprocher des couteaux en lui assénant un coup de genoux mais tout ce qu'elle récolta fut un coup de poing sur la joue gauche.

Elle cria. Elle tomba à terre. La douleur la lançait mais elle se releva très rapidement, pour qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de sa faiblesse. Il tenta de la bloquer une nouvelle fois, de lui faire mal, mais elle parvint à se rapprocher des couteaux, sans en avoir l'air. Elle évitait de ne pas trop les regarder pour qu'il ne les remarque pas. Sa respiration était rapide et le mangemort développait de plus en plus de force pour la maintenir. Il réussit alors à arracher son haut et alors qu'il ne la tenait plus quand il faisait ça, Hermione en profita pour attraper un couteau de sa main droite. Elle ne réfléchit pas et lui administra plusieurs coups dans l'abdomen. L'homme cria, hurla, tomba à terre mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et continua à lui donner des couteaux. Elle ne les comptait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il ne la touche plus, qu'il ne la regarde plus, qu'il meurt.

Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu tuer quelqu'un de sa vie. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle tuait réellement quelqu'un. Elle était à bout de souffle et se releva. Le couteau toujours en main. Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Il baignait dans son sang et son visage était déjà plus blême que quelques minutes auparavant. Il gisait devant elle et elle laissa échapper un sourire. Il l'avait mérité. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de laver le couteau et retourner dans sa chambre, espérant que les soupçons des autres mangemorts ne remontent pas jusqu'à elle, car il était certain que les Malefoy sauraient que c'était elle. Mais au lieu de fuir ou de faire quelque chose elle resta parfaitement statique face à ce corps sans vie. Elle avait tué un homme. Certes un mangemort, doublé d'un violeur en puissance, mais elle avait tué un homme et elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle avait retiré la vie à cet homme et cette idée-là la bouleversait. Elle se sentit alors mal. Elle sentait son estomac se tordre et elle se précipita vers l'évier. Elle allait vomir, elle le sentait. Sa tête tournait et sa vision était floue. Elle allait s'évanouir. L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez et elle vomit tout à coup dans l'évier. Son estomac se contractait et les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago fut le premier à entrer. Il se figea alors subitement en voyant le corps en sang du mangemort et Hermione pâle qui s'appuyait contre l'évier, le couteau plein de sang à ses côtés. Voldemort le poussa et entra lui aussi dans la cuisine, piqué par la curiosité. Il découvrit lui aussi le corps et eut l'air quelque peu surpris. Il le fut d'autant plus quand il vit Hermione qui se tournait vers lui. Elle réprima un hoquet de surprise. Elle avait de nouveau envie de vomir rien qu'en le voyant, ou de s'évanouir elle ne savait pas encore. Drago la fixait, alerté. Elle avait du sang sur son visage, elle n'avait plus son haut qui était déchiré au sol et elle avait du sang sur tout son corps. Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand il se rendit compte que c'était probablement le sang du mangemort et qu'il avait probablement essayé de la violer. Narcissa entra avec Lucius et laissa, elle, échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Partez. Tous, lança Voldemort d'une voix sèche. Sauf cette chère famille Malefoy et la sang-de-bourbe bien évidement.

Les mangemorts sortirent du manoir à la file indienne sans un mot. Le silence régnait dans le manoir. Narcissa s'approcha d'un pas lent d'Hermione. Elle enleva sa veste et la mit autour d'Hermione qui tremblait. Voldemort la fixait de son regard perçant, de ses prunelles livides. Hermione ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, elle essayait de trouver un quelconque réconfort. Elle tourna son regard vers Drago qui la regardait déjà. Elle le supplia du regard. Elle le supplia de faire quelque chose, de la sauver. Drago ne réagit pas. Il soutint son regard. Il avait peur pour elle, il était hors de lui intérieurement car elle n'avait pas respecté ses ordres et il avait mal. Mal pour elle.

\- Depuis quand est-elle ici ? Demanda Voldemort en se tournant vers Lucius.

\- Quelques mois. Drago avait Ronald Weasley et elle s'est proposée pour s'échanger à lui. Il a accepté, expliqua Lucius.

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me le dire ? Trancha Voldemort d'une voix glacial.

\- Maître, elle ne sait pas où sont Potter et Weasley. On l'a questionné. Je suis entré dans son esprit, répondit Lucius en se tortillant un peu sur place.

Voldemort le toisa d'un regard mauvais mais ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione qui ne bougeait plus et n'osait même plus respirer. Il passa un de ses doigts longs et froids sur la joue d'Hermione qui frissonna de peur. Elle allait s'évanouir. C'était sûr. Il récupéra du sang sur son doigt et l'observa quelques instants.

\- Quelle barbarie, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle essaya d'imaginer qu'elle était autre part, dans une autre situation. Elle voulait s'échapper. Non, elle voulait mourir sur place. Voldemort sortit sa baguette.

\- Tout acte de ce genre doit être puni, souffla-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Il pointa Hermione qui ferma les yeux et se tendit. Drago se mouva pour intervenir mais Narcissa posa sa main sur la sienne pour le maintenir en place. Il ne servait à rien d'aggraver la situation. Le visage de Voldemort se fendit alors en un sourire mauvais quand il vit que Drago avait bougé. Il planta ses yeux fendus dans ceux apeurés de Drago.

\- Je ne vais pas la tuer, murmura-t-il alors. _Tu_ le feras, Drago. Ou tu en subiras les conséquences, le menaça-t-il.

Il disparut dans un épais nuage de fumée noire. Lucius toisa quelques secondes Hermione et le corps du mangemort au sol puis partit. Drago s'approcha de quelques pas d'Hermione. Le silence était long et pesant. Hermione tremblait. Son visage était blanc et elle tenait à peine debout.

\- Dis quelque chose, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Drago leva son regard vers elle. Hermione le suppliait du regard. Drago fronça les sourcils et pour la première fois Hermione crut voir dans ses yeux des émotions jamais aperçues auparavant. Elle y lisait de la déception, de la peur et surtout de la peine.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre, souffla-t-il la gorge serrée.

Il partit. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Narcissa se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa le bras. Hermione leva ses yeux implorants vers elle. Narcissa la guida à travers le manoir et l'amena à la salle de bain. Hermione ne protesta pas, obéissait sans dire un seul mot. Narcissa la déshabilla et l'emmena dans la baignoire pour la laver. Hermione laissa ses larmes couler et laissa les sanglots sortir d'eux-mêmes, sans aucune retenu. Narcissa l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la ramena dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle l'allongea dans son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant sa main dans son dos d'un geste maternelle, tentant de la calmer.

\- Il... Il a essayé de me... murmura Hermione tremblante.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais ce qu'il a tenté de te faire, souffla Narcissa.

Hermione lui fit un sourire. Elle la remercia du regard d'être là, de l'avoir aidé. Narcissa lui fit un sourire compatissant et n'arrêta pas de lui caresser le dos. Le regard d'Hermione se noircit.

 _\- J'ai merdé, murmura Hermione, j'ai tellement merdé. Il va me tuer n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Comme je le disais samedi dernier j'étais impatiente de le publier, parce que c'était une des toutes premières idées qui m'était venue quand j'ai eu l'idée de la fiction, donc forcément il me tardait de l'écrire et de vous la faire lire ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus, et encore merci de me lire et de me suivre !

Bisous :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre Douzième._

Hermione s'endormit après avoir pris sa potion. Narcissa quitta la chambre sans faire un bruit et sans quitter le corps finalement apaisé d'Hermione. Elle resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Demain elle ne serait pas autant apaisée qu'en cet instant. Elle retourna vers sa propre chambre. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ses vêtements, de sa robe de sorcier et s'envelopper dans les draps de son lit pour avoir un peu de réconfort après cette soirée. Elle entra dans la pièce où son mari l'attendait, assis sur le lit, impassible. Elle l'ignora et commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler sa nuisette.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix rauque.

\- J'aidais Hermione.

Lucius ricana. Narcissa se stoppa dans ses gestes et lui lança un regard méprisant.

\- Pourquoi ? Répondit-il à son regard.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Lucius. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, après ce soir, commença-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour elle et à juste titre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'attacher à elle. Ce n'est... qu'une sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-il.

Narcissa soupira et défit sa coiffure.

\- Lucius, je suis fatiguée. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation ce soir, trancha-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle leva son regard vers lui. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant une lueur d'espoir, une lueur de compassion qu'il pouvait avoir pour Hermione, ou quiconque d'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire sera bientôt finie, dit-il en la tournant vers lui.

\- Quand notre fils la tuera c'est ça ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- Ça me semble être la seule solution oui.

Elle se recula de lui et le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

\- Il n'a jamais tué personne, d'innocent de surcroît, et tu crois que c'est aujourd'hui que mon fils deviendra un monstre, Lucius ? S'écria-t-elle. Et tu crois qu'elle le mérite, elle ? Ajouta-t-elle d'autant plus énervée.

\- Elle a tué l'un des nôtres.

\- Il a tenté de la violer, Lucius ! Cria-t-elle hors d'elle.

\- Oui mais, ce n'est qu'une... commença Lucius.

\- Qu'une sang-de-bourbe, Lucius ? C'est ça ? Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche. Tu me... tu me dégoûtes, souffla-t-elle avec une expression de réel dégoût ancrée sur son visage.

Elle s'enroula dans une robe de chambre et sortit sans un mot de plus, ni un seul regard pour son mari et partit vers une autre chambre. Ce manoir regorgeait de chambres, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y en avait pas une prête à l'accueillir. Elle s'allongea dans un lit. Énervée, dégoûtée et remuée par toutes ces émotions. Elle repensa à toute cette soirée. Son fils devrait soit choisir de tuer Hermione soit choisir d'assumer des conséquences qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Son fils n'était pas un tueur. Narcissa se le répétait sans cesse. Il ne tuerait pas Hermione, jamais. Il en était incapable.

Hermione se réveilla. Les membres endoloris et la tête meurtrie. Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer sur son sort. Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Elle s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient plus creusées qu'auparavant, elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux et les yeux rougis et surtout éteints. Jusque là ils ne l'avaient pas été, mais ils l'étaient désormais. Éteints. Finalement ce manoir avait réussi à la détruire à petit feu. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour tenter de se le rafraichir. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en se disant que c'était peut-être son dernier jour si Drago décidait de la tuer. C'était de toute manière la seule solution, elle se disait qu'il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'assumer des conséquences inconnues pour _elle_. Elle ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. Rien qui ne vaudrait de prendre un tel risque. Et si Voldemort décidait de tuer Drago s'il ne la tuait pas ? C'était ce qui allait arriver, Hermione le savait et Drago aussi dans le fond. C'était soit lui, soit elle. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et sortit du manoir. Si ça devait être sa dernière journée, autant qu'elle ne la passe pas enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle respira l'air frais de l'hiver. Le vent heurtait son visage et faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle avait presque un sentiment de liberté. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt la retrouver si Drago la tuait. Au moins elle ne serait plus dans ce _fichu_ manoir avec ce _foutu_ Drago Malefoy. Elle commença à frissonner mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos et les bras quelque peu écartés comme si elle allait s'envoler à tout moment.

\- Granger, l'interpella Drago qui l'avait vu dans le jardin.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle profitait encore de l'air frais et de ce sentiment de liberté qui l'abandonnait un peu plus chaque seconde. Drago s'approcha d'elle rapidement et se planta face à elle. Il la détailla quelques secondes et quelque chose en lui mourut. Il devait la tuer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter ta chambre.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, Malefoy, répondit-elle sèchement. Je sais. J'ai fait une erreur et je regrette sincèrement.

\- Une erreur ? Ricana Drago. Une erreur qui va me pousser à devenir ce que je ne suis pas, sombre idiote !

\- Un tueur c'est ça ? N'es-tu pas censé être un mangemort ? Un être tuant de sang froid ? Et maintenant tu ne veux pas tuer la pauvre sang-de-bourbe qui te tient compagnie ? Lui répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur ! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par les bras et en la secouant. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Tueur, articula-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres d'Hermione.

Hermione planta son regard noisette dans celui de Drago. Il lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, mais elle y décelait aussi de la peur. Il avait au moins aussi peur qu'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Et pourtant il faudra que tu le deviennes, Malefoy, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Elle partit. Drago se retrouva seul dans le jardin, la gorge serrée. Il regarda Hermione fuir vers le manoir. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, _comme si c'était réellement possible_ se dit-il. Elle avait raison. Il devait la tuer. Il le devait. C'était soit lui soit elle et devait-il se sacrifier pour _elle_? Une sang-de-bourbe, son ennemie depuis tant d'années, sa captive, tout ce qu'il détestait. Allait-il donner sa vie en échange de la sienne ? Son visage s'assombrit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle méritait plus de vivre que lui. Mais il devait le faire. Il le _devait_. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Voldemort, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Alors il entra dans le manoir. Se disant qu'il le ferait le soir même car _il_ viendrait bientôt vérifier qu'il avait bien obéi aux ordres.

Il monta les escaliers et tourna à droite pour aller dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et se retrouva seul. Il déversa sa colère contre les objets qui étaient dans sa chambre, et s'acharna sur eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle descende ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? Tout cela aurait pu ne pas arriver ! Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa salle de bain et se retrouva devant son miroir. Il s'appuya quelques secondes contre l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas le visage d'un tueur qu'il observait. Non. Il devait s'endurcir, il devait le faire, il le savait. Mais l'idée de tuer Hermione le tuait de l'intérieur. Tuer quelqu'un d'innocent était une chose inimaginable pour lui. Il étouffa un sanglot qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se reconcentra. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, il devait faire ce qui était prévu.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il sortit de la salle de bain et tenta de refouler toutes ses émotions. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et souffla. Il ouvrit. Drago tomba sur sa mère, le visage inquiet. Il lui fit un mince sourire et elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle eut un regard surpris quand elle vit qu'il avait fait tomber et cassé des objets de sa chambre. Elle ne dit cependant rien se doutant que la situation était bien assez compliquée ainsi. Elle se tourna vers son fils qui était toujours à côté de la porte et posa ses mains chaudes sur son visage. Drago ferma les yeux sous ce contact et l'apprécia. Narcissa laissa échapper une larme qu'elle laissa couler.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et ricana.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Narcissa fronça ses sourcils blonds et commença à caresser la joue de son fils.

\- On a toujours le choix Drago, souffla-t-elle. Ne prends pas le mauvais.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ! Cria-t-il en se dégageant d'elle. C'est soit elle soit moi et tu le sais !

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Narcissa baissa son regard. Elle le savait oui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle aurait tout donné pour que son fils ne se retrouve pas dans cette situation. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne devienne pas un tueur. Elle pensa même pendant une seconde que si ça n'avait pas été Hermione qu'il devait tuer, elle l'aurait tué elle-même pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Mais c'était Hermione. Narcissa ne voulait pas, et surtout ne pouvait pas, la tuer. Pas elle. Si ça avait été une autre personne, elle aurait pu s'imaginer pour se rassurer qu'elle était une mauvaise personne, qu'elle l'avait peut-être mérité, qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle que son propre fils. Mais c'était Hermione. Narcissa savait que Hermione ne méritait pas cela, qu'elle était innocente et une bonne personne. Elle avait même espéré que Hermione serait celle qui sauverait son fils. Lucius avait échoué. Narcissa avait échoué. Ses amis avaient échoué. Poudlard avait échoué. Mais elle avait encore espoir. Qui osait prétendre savoir qu'Hermione allait aussi échouer ?

Elle sortit de la chambre de son fils sans dire un mot de plus. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Il vivait un enfer. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'accepter l'échange entre Ron et Hermione ? Sa vie aurait été plus simple sans elle, sans sa venue, sans sa présence. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle avait tout bouleversé. Elle avait tout changé pour le meilleur ou le pire et maintenant il fallait qu'il la tue. Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. En était-il capable ? Allait-il le faire ? Sa vie était un enfer.

Le soir vint. Doucement. Avec une longueur insupportable. Il devait le faire. Il devait le faire ce soir, car Voldemort allait débarquer à tout moment pour vérifier qu'elle était morte. Drago avait assez attendu. Il avait passé sa journée dans sa chambre, à se torturer l'esprit. Il avait pris sa décision, il devait le faire. Il devait la tuer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait d'autres solutions. S'il ne la tuait pas et que Voldemort finissait par le tuer lui, il allait tout de même tuer Hermione. Ou pire. La torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la tuer. Ça ne servait à rien de faire durer les choses. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas lent et foula le sol du couloir. Il se dirigea vers l'aile gauche du manoir tentant de se rassurer, de se dire que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Depuis quand était-ce la meilleure chose à faire de tuer quelqu'un ?

Hermione n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre non plus le reste de la journée. Une boule d'angoisse la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle savait que son heure était venue. La seule chose qui la rassurait c'était qu'au moins ça abrègerait ses souffrances. Tout serait fini. A cette pensée Hermione laissa tomber une larme. Voulait-elle réellement que tout cela se finisse ? Être la captive des Malefoy n'était bien sûr pas une situation de rêve, mais si on enlevait les réunions de mangemorts et Lucius Malefoy, finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. Pas aussi terrible qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi finalement. Drago ne devait pas mourir pour elle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. C'était _lui_. Son heure était venue. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et lui intima d'entrer. Drago ouvrit la porte et entra, se mettant face à elle avec quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Hermione leva son regard vers lui. Drago avait son visage fermé mais elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et l'air torturé qui avait pris place sur son visage. Elle voulut presque s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur son visage livide, mais ne le fit pas. Elle déglutit.

\- C'est comme si toutes ces années avaient mené à ce moment, dit alors Drago en brisant le silence.

Elle eut un regard triste. C'était vrai. Des années de rivalités, des années de haine, des années à être dans des camps opposés pour finalement arriver au paroxysme et se retrouver l'un face à l'autre, l'un devant tuer l'autre.

\- Granger, je… commença-t-il.

\- Tu dois le faire, Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle fermement. C'est soit toi soit moi, tu le sais bien, et ça ne peut pas être moi qu'on sauve.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est encore une fois le mauvais choix, souffla-t-il en levant sa baguette vers elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas et resta là à le fixer dans les yeux. Elle pensa alors à ses amis et à sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait plus. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Tout allait se finir et elle pouvait presque déjà sentir son corps refroidir comme s'il anticipait le moment. Drago avait sa main qui tremblait et le regard meurtri. Il répondait à son regard, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme tous les samedis, voici le petit chapitre, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ..  
En tout cas je vous remercie vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, de toujours continuer à me lire, à me suivre, à me mettre des reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Et je vous dis à samedi prochain ! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre treizième_

 _C'était la bonne chose à faire. C'était la bonne chose à faire. C'était la bonne chose à faire._

Drago se répétait cela sans cesse. Il essayait du moins de s'en convaincre, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. C'était soit lui soit elle et il en avait la certitude. Tout comme elle finalement. Elle le fixait, le corps tremblant, le regard tout de même sûr. Il devait le faire. Le bout de sa baguette tendue vers elle tremblait quelque peu. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, anticipant le moment où il prononcerait les mots fatals. Drago prit une longue respiration et vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper un peu plus. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à nouveau en sixième année face à Dumbledore qu'il devait tuer. Il n'en avait pas été capable, car il n'était pas un tueur. Si on écoutait son père ou Voldemort c'était parce qu'il était faible. Dans les deux cas il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Était-il capable de le faire maintenant ? Hermione entre-ouvrit les yeux, d'un air presque suppliant. Si elle devait supplier quelque chose c'était qu'il fasse cesser ce moment qui devenait de plus en plus long. Elle voulait juste que ça se termine, que tout se termine enfin. Il l'observa une seconde de plus, peut-être la seconde de trop finalement et il flancha. Il abaissa sa baguette et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc tu abandonnes ? Lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je « laissais tomber ». Je dois te _tuer_ , sombre idiote seulement te faire une égratignure !

Hermione soupira. C'était vrai. Mais elle était déçue, pour une certaine raison qu'elle n'identifiait pas réellement. Il aurait pu régler tout le problème, mais non. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple qu'il soit simplement un… Un tueur. Un mangemort. Et non pas quelqu'un d'aussi complexe.

\- Tu es faible, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je croirais entendre mon père, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione tiqua.

\- C'est juste que… ça aurait pu être tellement plus simple si…

\- Si je t'avais tué de sang-froid ? Désolé de te décevoir, Granger.

Drago se détourna d'elle et décida de quitter sa chambre. Sa tête lui tournait presque et il avait l'impression que son sang avait quitté son corps. Avant qu'il ne parte Hermione s'avança d'un pas.

\- Tu ne me déçois pas, lâcha-t-elle. Tu es différent de ce que je pensais.

\- Au plaisir, Granger, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il partit et claqua la porte. Hermione se retrouve à nouveau parfaitement seule et désemparée. Il ne faisait que rallonger sa vie de quelques heures, au mieux quelques jours. Il déléguait sa responsabilité pour qu'au final quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de faire le sale boulot, mais Hermione comprenait. Lucius pouvait penser qu'il était un lâche, mais valait mieux être un lâche qu'un tueur. La seule chose qui attristait réellement Hermione était de savoir que Drago s'était lui aussi condamné de fait. Il ne méritait pas cela, même s'il n'était pas la meilleure des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrée. Elle soupira. Cela aurait été finalement plus simple s'il avait été un tueur. Il l'aurait probablement tué depuis longtemps et Voldemort n'aurait jamais su qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir. Elle s'enroula dans les couettes de son lit espérant trouver un peu de réconfort. C'était de ça dont elle avait le plus besoin désormais. Du réconfort. Quelqu'un qui lui dise « tout va bien se passer, tout va s'arranger ». Même si c'était faux, même si la personne ne le pensait pas, mais simplement l'entendre pour la rassurer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle s'endormit, mais la nuit fut agitée. Elle revoyait les images que lui avait fait voir Lucius, mais aussi le mangemort qu'elle avait tué. C'était comme s'il était à nouveau devant elle, étendue au sol, baignant dans son sang. Elle prit de la potion pour dormir sans rêve. Elle avait voulu vivre sa dernière nuit de manière « normale » en rêvant, comme avant. Mais elle n'avait plus la capacité de faire des rêves, seulement des cauchemars. Sa vie était un cauchemar.

Hermione se réveilla. C'était comme si elle n'avait dormi que 5 minutes. Sa tête tambourinait et elle sentait ses yeux gonflés. Elle se les frotta et s'extirpa de son lit. Elle s'étira. Encore une fois, ce serait probablement son dernier jour sur terre. Elle avait presque hâte que toute cette mascarade se termine. Elle se glissa sous la douche brûlante qu'elle apprécia durant de longues minutes en essayant de ne pas penser à cette situation. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait que dans tous les cas elle allait mourir, mais il y avait encore peut-être une chance de sauver Drago. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se mit en chemin vers l'aile droite du manoir. Elle passa alors devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, sans s'y arrêter, puis devant celle de la salle de bain et finalement se stoppa net devant celle de Narcissa et Lucius. Elle leva sa main dans l'intention de toquer. Elle tremblait. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle toqua. Elle entendit quelques pas lourds et Lucius Malefoy lui ouvrit, l'air étonné.

\- Miss Granger ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda Hermione cordialement.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et la laissa entrer. Elle foula la pièce en quelques enjambées et se retrouva face à Lucius, quelques mètres plus loin. L'ambiance était froide. La pièce était sombre, faiblement éclairée par quelques chandelles. Narcissa n'était pas là, ce qui étonna Hermione qu'à moitié. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment elle faisait pour supporter cet homme. Lucius la dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois que vous êtes toujours en vie, déclara-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Je viens à propos de cela.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on discute de la faiblesse de mon fils ? Du déshonneur qu'il porte sur notre famille ? Ricana Lucius.

\- De toute évidence, non, trancha Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne m'a pas tué, ça vous le savez. Mais vous savez aussi ce qu'il risque…

\- Il subira les conséquences de sa faiblesse, coupa Lucius.

\- Votre Maître va le tuer ! S'exclama Hermione.

Lucius resta impassible. Aucune émotion. Aucune réaction.

\- Probablement.

\- C'est plus qu'une probabilité ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire, s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Que je tue le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pouffa Lucius.

\- Tuez-moi.

Le sourcil droit de Lucius s'arqua. Une émotion transparaissait enfin sur son visage blafard.

\- Ça pour une surprise, souffla-t-il de manière distincte.

\- Je vous offre ce que vous vouliez depuis le départ. Vous rêvez de me tuer, M. Malefoy. Nous le savons tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment mauvais pour laisser votre fils mourir. Sauvez-le, tuez-moi.

\- C'est intéressant. Pourquoi vous sacrifiez-vous pour lui ?

\- Je ne me sacrifie pas. Que ce soit lui, vous ou Vous-Savez-Qui dans tous les cas je meurs. Autant faire le moins de victimes possibles.

Lucius eut l'air d'être d'accord. Il fit quelques pas dans sa propre chambre, semblant réfléchir à cette proposition. Le cœur d'Hermione battait dans sa poitrine. Elle le suivait du regard, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Peut-être que tout se terminerait d'ici quelques minutes. Peut-être que la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait parlé de son vivant serait Lucius Malefoy. Les mains d'Hermione devenaient moites tant la tension était palpable. Finalement, Lucius se tourna vers elle, l'air décidé.

\- C'était à Drago de le faire, pas à moi. Je ne peux pas désobéir aux ordres, je risquerai aussi ma vie.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont clairs. Il ne faut pas y désobéir. Même sans ça je ne l'aurais pas fait. Drago devait tuer Dumbledore il ne l'a pas fait. Il devait vous tuer, il ne l'a pas fait. Il est temps qu'il paye.

\- C'est votre fils, souffla Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Peu importe.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et le regarda comme la monstruosité qu'il était à ses yeux. Elle se recula de quelques pas alors que Lucius restait parfaitement immobile. Elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle supportait encore moins sa présence qu'auparavant. Tout en lui la dégoutait. Ses actes, ses pensées, ses convictions, tout était malsain. Elle avait la nausée rien que de le regarder. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lucius. Elle eut une grimace de dégout alors que Lucius n'affichait rien. Elle se détourna et sortit sans un mot de plus. Il n'y avait de toute manière rien de plus à dire sur lui. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa tomber contre un mur, la tête entre ses mains. Il n'y avait donc aucune solution. Ce serait un massacre, tout simplement. Si Drago mourrait, Narcissa ne s'en remettrait jamais. Hermione réprima un sanglot. Tout ça parce qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre alors qu'elle ne le devait pas. Un sentiment de culpabilité la prit de court. Si elle avait _pour une fois_ réprimé sa curiosité, écouté ce que lui demandé Drago, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Elle chercha et trouva du réconfort auprès de la lecture. Elle passa la journée à lire pour se sortir de cette situation, pour oublier qu'elle était dans ce manoir, pour oublier qu'elle allait mourir sans avoir la chance de dire adieu à ses amis et à sa famille.

Le soir arriva et elle décida de s'arracher à sa lecture et d'écrire une lettre pour sa famille et ses amis. Elle avait toujours eu à disposition de quoi écrire, mais elle n'avait jamais su quoi écrire réellement. Elle ne voulait pas coucher sur papier l'horreur qu'elle vivait dans ce manoir, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, elle voulait l'oublier. Mais cette fois-ci elle trouvait un intérêt à écrire : une dernière lettre pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'ils ne la liraient sûrement pas, mais il fallait au moins qu'elle tente. Elle la cacha dans un livre, espérant qu'une autre personne ne la trouverait pas et qu'un jour, par chance, à la fin de la guerre le manoir des Malefoy soit perquisitionné et que quelqu'un la trouve. C'était invraisemblable, mais tout était invraisemblable dans ce monde. Elle resta quelques secondes devant sa bibliothèque, l'observant. Ce n'était pas comme si cet endroit, ce manoir allait lui manquer mais elle ressentait un vide en elle. Elle trouva dommage qu'il eut fallu tout cela pour qu'elle se rende compte que Drago n'était pas ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

Le calme régnait au manoir. Le calme avant la tempête à vrai dire. Quelque chose en Hermione criait que tout cela allait se terminer ce soir même. Voldemort n'allait pas attendre des jours et des jours pour vérifier si les ordres avaient bien été exécutés. L'atmosphère était tendue. Elle l'avait été toute la journée. Elle entendit tout à coup le manoir s'éveiller. Elle entendit des pas précipités, des murmures et des sanglots presque étouffés. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : _il_ arrivait. Hermione ouvra la porte de sa chambre, affrontant son funeste destin. Elle descendit les marches du manoir et se retrouva face à la famille Malefoy qui était en bas des marches et l'observait. Elle remarqua les yeux rougis de Narcissa, le visage inexpressif de Lucius et le visage pâle de Drago. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger qui servait de salle de réunion pour les mangemorts. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et entendirent la porte du manoir s'ouvrir à la volée. Un air glacial pénétra dans le manoir qui fit frissonner les habitants du manoir. Les pas feutrés de Voldemort se firent entendre. Il approchait. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et eut presque un sourire en croisant le regard apeuré d'Hermione. Il les observa pendant quelques secondes, un à un, d'un regard inquisiteur et froid. Il marchait autour d'eux, formant un cercle. Il laissa glisser sa baguette le long des épaules de Drago qui ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Narcissa avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir et Hermione tentait de garder son calme, mais rien n'y faisait. La nausée montait en elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il y avait un bourdonnement incessant dans sa tête. Voldemort s'arrête face à Drago.

\- Je vois que le travail n'a pas été fait, déclara-t-il. Elle est toujours en vie.

Drago déglutit mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je t'avais laissé le choix, après tout, Drago. Tu devais la tuer sinon tu subirais les conséquences de tout cela. Tu as fait un choix. Pas le bon si tu veux mon avis, ricana-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. S'approchant d'elle, alors qu'elle tentait de réprimer les tremblements de son corps. Il toucha son visage du bout de sa baguette et elle ferma les yeux sous ce contact. Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Allez-y, tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse ! Cracha Drago qui ne pouvait plus supporter cette mise en scène.

Voldemort qui fixait toujours Hermione laissa échapper un grand sourire. Hermione frémit. Il se détourna d'elle et regarda Drago.

J'ai appris une chose après toutes ces années de tortures réalisées sur de jeunes innocents. Le plus dur n'est pas de mourir, Drago, mais de vivre avec la culpabilité, sourit-il à Drago qui avait une mine déconfite.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Voldemort se recula de quelques pas.

\- Avada Kedavra ! Lança-t-il, la baguette tendue.

Hermione laissa sortir un dernier cri et Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Lucius ferma les yeux et détourna son regard de la situation. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Drago. Voldemort lança un dernier regard à l'assistant et s'évanouit dans l'espace laissant une atmosphère pesante. Hermione porta ses mains à son visage alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse. Drago quant à lui se jeta à terre, prenant le corps inanimé de sa mère dans ses bras, laissant sortir ses sanglots.

* * *

Bonjour à tous, je suis très très très heureuse de vous retrouver !

Je m'excuse tout d'abord de ce retard. Mon ordinateur était tombé en panne, et en tant que bonne cruche je n'avais pas enregistré mes fichiers (cours tout ça) dont ma fiction, donc j'ai tout perdu. J'avais donc perdu toute ma fiction, et il fallait que je réécrive et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un long moment où je n'avais pas la motivation. Finalement je l'ai retrouvé -et je n'invente rien- en lisant vos reviews (que je n'avais pas encore lu pour le chapitre dernier). Donc merci encore et encore ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez de lire ma fiction et de laisser des reviews, parce que -et je sais que tous les auteurs le disent- elles aident réellement à nous maintenir motivés jusqu'au bout ! Donc voilà.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas celui que j'ai préféré écrire parce que j'adore vraiment Narcissa dans ma fiction, fin je lui avais donné un rôle plutôt cool qui n'était pourtant pas prévu donc... J'étais assez triste, mais ça faisait partie de mes idées principales pour cette fiction malheureusement et ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Breeeef. Il me tarde de lire vos reviews comme toujours et merci encore ! 

À samedi prochain (j'espère, je vais faire en sorte en tout cas) !

Biiisooouuus !


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre Quatorzième._

Hermione observait Drago qui avait sa mère dans ses bras et qui pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes sans se retenir. Hermione était toujours immobile, les joues trempées par les larmes et les yeux rougis. Lucius ne réagissait toujours pas. Il semblait être sous le choc. Un choc plus gros que lui, un choc qui ne semblait pas lui permettre de réaliser quoique ce soit. Les secondes défilaient et étaient longues. Le manoir était parfaitement calme, seuls les sanglots de Drago et Hermione brisaient le silence. Hermione recula de quelques pas, sentant la culpabilité la ronger, sentant la tristesse l'accabler. Elle rencontra un mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se serra elle-même, tentant de se réconforter elle-même d'une manière ou d'une autre. Drago tenait toujours fortement sa mère entre ses bras. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux rouges et les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler le long de ses joues. Il n'émettait plus aucun bruit. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide. Lucius osa enfin regarder le visage de sa femme et sembla subir un électrochoc. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise ou de tristesse, ou les deux mélangés. Il s'approcha de quelques pas de Drago et lui prit le bras.

\- Lève-toi Drago, je m'en occupe, dit-il alors que Drago résistait à son emprise. Lève-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Drago finit par s'exécuter et regarda son père avec un air surpris et démuni. Lucius sortit sa baguette et le corps disparu sous leurs yeux. Drago chercha de l'aide en observant son père. Il semblait si perdu. Hermione se leva, tentant de se faire discrète. Lucius lança un regard dur à Drago.

\- C'est de ta faute, articula-t-il.

\- Père, je…

\- C'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-il. Regarde où a mené ta faiblesse ! Regarde, Drago ! Elle est morte à cause de toi ! Cria Lucius alors qu'il prenait les épaules de Drago fermement.

Drago eut un mouvement de choc et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise violente de son père. Hermione resta interdite face à ce spectacle, ne sachant pas où était sa place.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu la tuer tout simplement ! Regarde ! Elle est morte maintenant ! Continua Lucius en secouant son fils qui ne disait mot. Tu l'as tué ! hurla-t-il encore plus fort ses veines palpitantes sur son front.

Lucius était fou de rage. Il lui asséna un point en utilisant toute sa force sur le visage et Drago tomba lourdement à terre. Hermione s'approcha en courant vers eux alors que Lucius commençait à donner des coups de pied dans le thorax de son fils. Elle tenta de retenir Lucius, puis finit par essayer de le pousser en s'interposant. Drago tentait quant à lui de se relever alors qu'Hermione prenait quelques coups de Lucius dans les jambes qui voulait toujours atteindre son fils. Elle le repoussa et Lucius fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Partez ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi mais on ne t'a rien demandé, à toi la sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha Lucius qui voyait rouge.

\- Dégagez ! Vociféra Hermione d'une voix autoritaire. Tout de suite.

Lucius sembla reprendre ses esprits et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il se retourna avant de quitter la pièce vers son fils qui avait le visage en sang et qui était derrière Hermione. Cette dernière soupira. Son corps trembla de lui-même. Elle sentit Drago se rapprocher d'elle, derrière elle. Elle sentait son corps tendu derrière elle alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se raidit.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui faisait face. Dire qu'elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant aurait été un euphémisme. Son cœur se brisa. Il avait le nez en sang et les yeux rougis. Une veine ressortait sur son front et le sang coulait jusqu'à sa bouche, mais il avait l'air d'en avoir que faire. Elle voulut presque lever sa main à son visage et le toucher. Comme pour compatir, comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait s'arranger, alors qu'elle n'en croyait pas un traite mot. Son souffle était court et il s'écrasait sur le visage de Drago qui restait impassible face à elle.

\- Viens, je vais te soigner, murmura-t-elle.

Il obtempéra. Il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire seul. Il n'avait pas la force de lui répliquer qu'elle en avait déjà assez fait. Il n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'au fond il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir obéi et ne pas être restée dans sa chambre. Car oui, au fond, il lui en voulait. Mais il s'en voulait à lui-même et il en voulait à son père aussi. Mais plus que tout il en voulait à Voldemort. Il en voulait à cette saleté de mangemort qui avait voulu violer Hermione. Il en voulait au monde entier. Ils montèrent les marches en silence et Hermione se dirigea directement vers l'aile droite, dans la salle de bain de Drago. Il la suivait machinalement. Elle fouilla dans plusieurs tiroirs et autres placards et sortit quelques potions qui nettoyaient et désinfectaient et des bandages et pansements. Drago s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et attendit qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire lui-même. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il se serait peut-être évanoui sous les coups de son père, dans la salle de réunion. Elle imbiba une compresse d'une potion nettoyant et lui passa sur le visage pour enlever le sang qui commençait à sécher. Son nez commençait à avoir une couleur bleutée. Elle s'appliquait pour ne pas appuyer pour lui faire plus mal. Elle appliqua une crème contre les coups sur son nez et espéra que ça le ferait dégonfler. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes face à lui. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, n'avait pas eu une seule réaction. Elle était face à un bloc de glace.

\- Je devrais… commença-t-elle. Il t'a frappé assez fort, je devrais, si tu l'acceptes, regarder s'il n'y a rien de grave sur ton torse et peut-être passer quelques produits, expliqua-t-elle. Ça t'évitera d'avoir moins mal cette nuit. Pour dormir, ça sera prob…

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit Granger, la coupa-t-il. Mais je veux bien que tu jettes un œil et que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire.

Hermione ravala sa salive. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes ne sachant pas trop comment procéder. Elle attendait qu'il enlève son haut, allait-il seulement le faire ? Rien que l'idée de le faire elle-même la mettait mal à l'aise. Drago intercepta son regard et eu presque un rire narquois. Il enleva son haut sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Hermione. Elle resta quelques secondes sous le choc. Elle voyait les traces rouges qui ornaient son torse des coups de son père. Les vaisseaux étaient éclatés sous sa peau. Les traces n'étaient pas nettes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes n'osant même pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Elle les rouvrit et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle approcha sa main tremblante de son torse et le toucha du bout des doigts, comme pour attester que tout cela était bien réel. Drago grimaça. Elle effleurait à peine sa peau et sentait déjà qu'elle était chaude sur les plaques rouges et enflées. Elle eut mal pour lui, encore plus mal que ce qu'elle ressentait déjà pour lui. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation et prit la crème magique contre tous les coups et autres blessures.

Elle en mit dans sa main et s'agenouilla devant Drago, toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle commença à l'appliquer sur chaque plaque rouge, sur chaque blessure, sur chaque partie enflée et espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Elle essayait pourtant de ne pas trop appuyer, mais elle sentait le corps tendu de Drago sous ses mains. Elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil et elle voyait son visage fermé, ses yeux plissés et quelques fois une grimace durant une seconde. Quand elle eut fini elle attrapa une bande pour permettre à la crème de mieux agir. Elle commença à la dérouler et la passa derrière Drago pour commencer à l'enrouler. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à presque le coller pour la passer plus aisément à chaque fois derrière lui. La respiration de Drago était comme bloquée dans sa gorge. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se rapproche _tellement_. Hermione était trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour remarquer le malaise de Drago. Quand elle eut fini elle coinça la bande dans ses propres plis et releva son visage vers Drago. Il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et elle eut le feu qui lui montait aux joues. Elle se recula précipitamment ne sachant plus où se mettre, gênée. Drago se releva et renfila son haut. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Hermione se sentait presque petite sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago.

\- Je voulais te dire que… commença-t-elle avant de se taire et de reprendre sa respiration. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je me sens… coupable de cette situation.

\- Tu l'es, trancha-t-il froidement.

Hermione resta bouche bée face à lui. Sa respiration se bloqua et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle l'était. Elle était coupable. Il n'avait fait que confirmer ses inquiétudes.

\- Tu aurais dû m'obéir. Si j'ai instauré ces règles ce n'était pas seulement pour me faire un plaisir de t'imposer des règles, c'était aussi pour protéger ma famille. Et toi.

Hermione leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui et sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Mais aussi la honte, la colère et la culpabilité. Drago l'observa quelques secondes, parfaitement froid.

\- Je suis aussi coupable, admit-il. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû t'enfermer ici, j'aurais dû te tuer directement avec Weasley. Ou j'aurais dû te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu t'es sacrifiée pour Weasley, mais je n'aurais pas dû te garder. J'ai mis en danger ma famille, moi-même et toi en te gardant.

\- Si tu m'avais livré il m'aurait tué, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, en savait plus quoi penser et son corps menaçait de la lâcher après toutes ces émotions.

\- Ce _foutu_ mangemort est aussi coupable, lâcha-t-il tout à coup. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer de te… commença-t-il alors que les mots se perdaient dans sa bouche. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix.

Les images du mangemort tué sauvagement et du sang sur ses mains, sur le sol, sur son visage, sur son corps revinrent à l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle soupira. Elle se détourna de lui et entreprit de partir. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment et se retourna vers lui.

\- Je le suis vraiment désolée. Pour avoir en partie causé tout cela, pour ta mère. J'aimais beaucoup Narcissa à vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain. C'était comme si elle pouvait de nouveau respirer quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle était presque essoufflée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa propre salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Elle se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. L'image qui se reflétait à elle ne lui plut pas. Elle y vit un monstre. Elle avait tué un homme, elle était la cause de l'assassinat de Narcissa et elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Elle sentait presque sa bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Elle eut des hauts le cœur. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver ces derniers jours. Même ces derniers mois, pour être honnête. Elle se déshabilla grâce aux dernières forces qu'il lui restait et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes. Elle laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, appréciant la chaleur. Elle regardait la buée se former sur les parois de la douche et sur le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle tentait de se détendre, d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle repensait à tout. A l'assassinat de son professeur de l'étude des moldus à Poudlard sous yeux, à la torture que lui avait fait subir Lucius, à la tentative de viol qu'elle avait subi, au meurtre qu'elle avait commis, à la mort de Narcissa. Tout cela semblait invraisemblable. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle resta quelques secondes éveillée, enroulée dans ses couettes à penser. Quand tout avait basculé ? Elle repensa à ses années Poudlard, à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry et Ron, à tous les bons moments, les moments de joie, d'amitié et d'amour. Elle repense aux moments plus tristes, plus sombres, plus durs, les moments où elle avait perdu espoir, les moments où elle s'était perdue. A quel moment tout avait réellement basculé pour devenir si noir ? C'était la guerre qui les avait changé, c'était la guerre qui les avait détruit, mais alors qu'elle avait pensé jusque-là qu'elle n'avait détruit que le côté des « gentils », elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi tort. Elle revoyait la vie de Drago, ce qu'il avait enduré sans broncher, sans dire un mot, car il n'avait pas eu le choix, les choix qu'il avait dû prendre à contre cœur, à s'en déchirer l'âme. Elle voyait finalement la complexité de sa vie et de sa personnalité de ses propres yeux et elle se sentait chanceuse de découvrir cela.

Elle but une gorgée de la potion et se laissa aller à la fatigue. Dans le fond elle espérait que le lendemain elle allait se lever et que tout ceci n'aurait été qu'un rêve. Un sombre rêve. Un cauchemar.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite avec un jour d'avance puisque j'ai eu beaucoup de retard ces derniers temps et que c'est férié, et que je me suis dit "allé le chapitre est fini, soyons fou, on le met en ligne un jour plus tôt" (Oui, c'est la folie quoi ! *ironie*).

J'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu ! Vous pensez peut-être qu'on a connu plus dynamique comme chapitre que celui-ci et vous avez raison, mais bon après le dernier chapitre il fallait bien se remettre de ses émotions haha. En tout cas je vous préviens déjà, ça va foutre un bordel pas possible, ce n'est que le début des emmerdes comme on dit ! Et j'espère aussi que vous avez bien aimé les petits rapprochements (très subtils je vous l'accorde) entre Drago et Hermione :). Ouais je sais dans ma fiction le rapprochement est pas très très rapide... Mais il est prévu hein ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est quand même une Dramione !

Au niveau de la fiction je ne peux pas réellement vous assurez un chapitre tous les samedis puisque - comme dit la semaine dernière - j'ai tout perdu et donc j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais pour m'assurer de cette publication hebdomadaire. Breeef, c'était pour au moins vous prévenir !

Et j'espère que vous n'en avez pas déjà marre de moi parce que la fiction est loooooin mais alors looooiiiiin d'être finie. Pour vous donnez un idée la mort de Narcissa était la première idée que j'avais et de ce fait elle faisait partie des idées du début de la fiction, après j'avais encore plein plein d'idées quand j'avais démarré. Je serai donc incapable de vous dire le nombre de chapitres à prévoir, mais c'est pas fini hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre Quinzième._

Drago se réveilla le lendemain. Il était finalement tombé de fatigue dans un de ses fauteuils. Il ouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres et eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté et s'était effondré sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, c'était comme si tout cela était un rêve, comme si tout cela n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. Sa mère. Sa _propre_ mère. Elle avait été le seul repère, le seul élément stable de sa vie et il sentait déjà le vide alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle n'était plus là. Il ressentait déjà le changement qui s'opérait en lui et autour de lui. En réalité ce n'était pas un _bon_ changement, ce n'était pas le type d'épreuve qui vous faisait grandir dans le bon sens du terme. Non, c'était le type d'épreuve qui vous enfonçait, qui vous abattait au sol et continuait à vous frapper. Oui, la mort de sa mère signifiait sûrement qu'il allait grandir et murir car il se retrouvait seul mais à quel prix ? C'était l'épreuve de trop, c'était la mort de trop. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver la force de se lever, la force de se doucher ou de manger. Il voulait juste rester dans son fauteuil et attendre que le temps passe. A quoi bon ? Se disait-il. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre juste que le temps passe, sans rien faire. C'était vrai. Mais il n'en avait que faire, car plus rien ne comptait. Ni le temps, ni les obligations qui lui incombaient, ni les gens. Plus rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Il resta alors sur son fauteuil les yeux dans le vague, il n'aurait pas été capable de dire combien d'heures ou minutes passèrent. Il n'était pas non plus capable de déterminer quelle heure il était, ni quel jour c'était. Il savait que le temps continuait à avancer. Le temps défilait mais lui il était à l'arrêt.

On tambourina à sa porte et il sursauta, se sortant de sa léthargie. Il regarda vers sa porte et se demanda s'il avait vraiment l'obligation de se lever pour ouvrir. Est-ce que cela ne pouvait pas attendre ? Il ne bougea pas, lassé par tout, par la vie. On refrappa à la porte. Il soupira. Non, il n'avait pas la force de se lever, définitivement.

\- Drago ouvre cette maudite porte ! Tonna la voix de son père.

Drago fit rouler ses yeux mais ne se mouva pas pour autant. Il ne voulait voir personne certes, mais il ne voulait encore moins voir son père. La poignée se baissa et Drago soupira une dernière fois avant que son père ne rentre en trombe dans sa chambre. Deux elfes de maison le suivaient, sur les talons. Lucius toisa pendant quelques secondes son fils et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, fils, constata-t-il.

Drago leva ses yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil. C'était une blague ?

\- La cérémonie aura lieu demain matin, déclara Lucius. Les elfes t'ont préparé le costume que tu devras mettre.

\- Demain ? Déjà ? S'exclama Drago.

\- Parfaitement. J'ai envoyé les faireparts de décès ce matin et j'ai annoncé que la cérémonie se déroulerait demain.

\- Tu leurs as aussi dit que c'était notre _cher_ Maître qui l'avait tué ? rétorqua Drago.

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle est morte par ta faute, s'exclama Lucius outré. Il sera là demain, tâche de bien te conduire.

\- Tu en es à ce point de la peur, alors ? Cracha Drago. Tu en es au point de remettre la faute sur moi et de me frapper ? Tout ce que tu as toujours su faire c'est te cacher derrière les plus forts que toi, tel que le couard que tu es.

\- Ma réaction d'hier soir était totalement justifiée. Je suis ton père et je n'ai pas l'obligation de répondre à ces… accusations sans fondement, répondit-il en gardant contenance. Les elfes vont déposer le costume sur ton lit, préviens-les si des retouches doivent être faites. Bien entendu, la sang-de-bourbe ne doit pas se montrer.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Lucius tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de son fils. Les elfes déposèrent alors le costume sur le lit et partirent aussi sans un bruit, non sans s'incliner avant de sortir de la chambre. Drago se retrouva à nouveau seul et ne regretta pas cette solitude. Il se serait bien passé de la présence de son père. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son lit où y était déposé un costume noir, sombre. Sombre comme ce manoir, sombre comme sa vie, sombre comme son cœur. Il le prit du bout des doigts et le souleva, le scrutant. Il eut une grimace de dégoût en pensant qu'il devrait le porter pour l'enterrement de sa mère, devant tous ces mangemorts qui seraient réunis, devant Voldemort lui-même. Il avait le culot de se présenter alors que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire qu'elle soit maintenant morte ! Seules les personnes pour qui Narcissa comptait devraient être là, ce que bien évidemment ce ne serait pas le cas. Il le laissa retomber sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Il descendit en direction de la cuisine, pour au moins faire semblant de manger quelque chose, d'avoir envie de vivre encore un peu. Au bas des escaliers il se figea et arqua un sourcil. Bellatrix Lestrange. Forcément, sa sœur venait de mourir, il fallait qu'elle soit là. Elle regarda tristement Drago et s'approcha de lui.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle. J'ai appris ce matin pour Cissy, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je voulais être un soutien pour cette famille, pour que l'on reste uni malgré les épreuves. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en le scrutant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Cette journée devient de plus en plus agréable, dis donc. Je me sens bien évidemment heureux d'avoir une famille si présente et à l'écoute en cette journée, Bellatrix, comme tu t'en doutes, lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde et avec un rictus.

\- Je sais que tu es triste, je le suis aussi, répondit-elle. Mais tu sais le Maître n'avait pas le choix, il t'avait prévenu. Tu aurais dû l'écouter.

\- Super, encore une autre personne pour me rappeler que tout ceci est ma faute, s'extasia Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre un pied en dehors de ma chambre, et je remonte de ce pas.

Il rebroussa chemin et tourna en haut des escaliers à droite pour rentrer dans sa chambre et se blottir dans son lit. Il espérait qu'ainsi tout disparaitrait, que tous ses problèmes se régleraient d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être même qu'il se réveillerait et que tout ceci aurait été un rêve ? Peut-être qu'au réveil il se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait jamais capturé Hermione, qu'elle n'était jamais venue dans ce manoir, qu'elle n'a jamais tué un mangemort, que Voldemort n'a pas tué sa mère. Il avait presque honte d'espérer quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Il n'était plus un enfant, il devait faire face à la réalité. Ce n'était plus un garçon. La vie lui avait même rappelé cela en lui enlevant sa mère. Il était un homme, un adulte aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Pourtant il avait besoin de voir le visage de sa mère, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir la chaleur de son corps qui enveloppait le sien pour le rassurer. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire que tout allait s'arranger, que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce que Voldemort lui disait de faire, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il n'était pas un tueur. Il avait besoin que sa mère vienne et lui dise qu'il _« n'était encore qu'un garçon »._ Auparavant il détestait quand elle lui disait cela ou quand elle le disait à d'autres personnes, parce qu'il ne se considérait pas comme le garçon à sa maman. Mais aujourd'hui il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le dise encore une fois, pour qu'elle le protège encore une fois, pour qu'elle refuse de le voir grandir encore une fois, pour qu'elle se mette entre lui et Voldemort.

Drago se réveilla. C'était déjà le soir. Il resta de longues minutes à observer le paysage à travers sa fenêtre depuis son lit. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'arrivera pas à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si la vie continuait comme si tout était normal. Parce que ça ne l'était pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Il voyait les cernes et l'inquiétude qui marquaient son visage. Il passa un coup d'eau sur son visage tentant de se réveiller et peut-être paraitre plus frais. Il se fit couler un bain et se plongea dedans pour se détendre, pour se réchauffer. Maintenant que sa mère était morte c'était comme si toute la chaleur avait quitté son corps, comme si la lumière avait quitté sa vie. Il cherchait du réconfort là où il pouvait, là où il en trouvait. Il cherchait de la chaleur. Celle de sa mère. Il resta longtemps à fixer le plafond de sa salle de bain, à plonger sa tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir au temps où sa principale inquiétude était de savoir comment faire chier Potter en cette journée. Revenir au temps où il inventait des surnoms idiots à ce foutu trio, où il leurs faisait des misères, où il les provoquait juste pour voir le visage rouge de Weasley, l'impulsivité de Potter et le dédain de Granger. Il aurait tout donné.

Il sortit de son bain et s'appuya contre l'évier face à son miroir. Il devait se préparer mentalement à supporter une horde de mangemorts et Voldemort le lendemain pour les funérailles de sa mère. Il n'était pas prêt. Le serait-il un jour ? Probablement pas. Mais il devait au moins se préparer pour ne pas risquer d'envoyer un avada kedavra à la tronche des mangemorts qui ne lui revenaient pas. Il soupira et sortit de sa salle de bain. Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait démuni. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui a perdu sa mère dans le chemin de traverse bondé. Il enfila alors quelques vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne devait pas se laisser sombrer, au moins pas totalement, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose car il savait que sa mère n'accepterait pas de le voir ainsi. Il traversa alors le couloir et toqua à une porte.

Hermione ouvrit et tomba sur Drago, surprise. Elle avait les yeux rougis, mais lui aussi. Drago semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il devait réellement dire quelque chose, comme s'il y avait réellement quelque chose à dire… Elle le fixait de ses yeux gonflés par la courte nuit et par les larmes. Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Malefoy ? Tenta-t-elle voyant qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose.

Il esquiva son regard et ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Drago qui dirigea son regard vers elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Elle le savait, mais parfois il fallait poser des questions stupides pour que les autres se rendent compte de l'évidence. Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Non ça n'allait pas. Non. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'irait jamais mieux. C'était fini. Il les rouvrit et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit qu'ils étaient embués de larmes. Elle y vit la souffrance, la peur et l'abandon. Machinalement, elle s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle agit avec lui comme elle aurait agi avec Ron et Harry et elle ne fut même pas surprise. Ce n'était pas une question de Malefoy et Granger, ce n'était plus une question de haine ou de maisons mais une question d'humanité et de compassion. Drago resta statique au départ alors qu'elle le serrait contre lui comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le laisser partir, puis il sentit la chaleur de son corps et il s'abandonna dans ses bras parce que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur, de ce réconfort, d' _elle_.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous avez de la chance je l'ai posté très tôt puisque j'ai un samedi de folie !  
Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas graaaand chose, mais bon, faut bien que ça arrive. Je m'excuse aussi pour le chapitre un poil déprimant, ouais c'est pas la fête au manoir Malefoy haha.

Mais au moins, à côté de tout cela, je vous donne un peu de Dramione ! Vous habituez pas trop non plus quand même ;). Mais, au moins ça avance un peu tout ça !

Merci en tout cas de continuer à me lire et pour vos review !

À samedi prochain ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre seizième._

Drago se tenait parfaitement droit devant son miroir et boutonnait sa chemise noire d'un air triste. Chaque bouton l'approchait un peu plus des funérailles. Il la boutonna jusqu'au dernier bouton et se regarda quelques secondes dans la glace. Il enfila ensuite sa veste, elle aussi noire. Cette tenue sombre contrastait avec sa peau si pâle. Il paraissait encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire. Il resserra sa cravate et passa sa main sur une mèche qui ne voulait pas tenir en place. Tout devait être parfait. Tout devait paraitre normal. Une journée parfaitement ordinaire, pendant laquelle il allait dire adieu à sa mère. Il se fixa droit dans les yeux et se répéta plusieurs fois _« Ne flanche pas. Reste à ta place »._ C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire en cette journée. Etre un parfait pantin. Un elfe frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer que les premiers « invités » étaient arrivés. Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre la tête haute. Que la mascarade commence. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était vide. Seul le cercueil de sa mère trônait au milieu entouré de fleurs. Lucius était déjà là et discutait avec Bellatrix. Il se dirigea vers eux et se posta à quelques petits et ridicules mètres d'eux. Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Le Maître arrivera dans une heure, Drago.

\- Super, marmonna-t-il.

\- Drago ! S'exclama Bellatrix. C'est un honneur qu'il se présente ici pour rendre hommage à ta mère et qu'il te pardonne si rapidement. Tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Une chance que je ne réalise pas apparemment, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une chance que tu ne mérites pas, rétorqua Lucius en s'éloignant d'eux.

Les elfes de maison firent entrer les premiers invités. Drago les toisait un à un, les saluant d'un hochement de tête, plus par devoir que par politesse. Ils étaient tous là. Prétendant en avoir quelque chose à faire de Narcissa, de sa mort, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Bellatrix riait avec Greyback. Elle _riait_. Ce n'était pas un jour pour rire. Tout cette mascarade donnait la nausée à Drago. Puis le silence se fit. C'était l'heure. _Il_ allait arriver et Drago redoutait ce moment. Il tira inconsciemment la baguette de sa poche et la tint entre ses doigts longs. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit et Drago n'entendit pas les pas de Voldemort qui arriva dans la salle. Il entra avec un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Lucius, qu'il salua personnellement ainsi que de Bellatrix pour enfin s'arrêter face à Drago. Ce dernier avait les dents serrées, tellement qu'elles auraient pu exploser. Il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette alors qu'il défiait Voldemort du regard. La rage s'insinuait en lui, dans chaque veine, dans chaque organe. Voldemort qui avait l'air de s'amuser du spectacle s'approcha de l'enlaça sans se coller réellement à lui. Drago se retint de l'égorger, de lui sauter à la gorge ou de lui lancer un quelconque sort. Voldemort s'écarta de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Chaque mangemort, chaque personne présente les fixait, sans bouger et sans respirer.

Voldemort se dirigea ensuite vers le cercueil qui trônait dans la pièce et il posa ses doigts longs et fins dessus. Drago le fixait, tremblant. Il n'avait pas rangé sa baguette. Il n'avait pas changé de position. Il se contentait simplement de fixer Voldemort, de ne pas le lâcher une seule seconde des yeux de peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans l'air. L'ambiance dans le manoir était pesante et les autres personnes présentes avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient s'étouffer tant c'était irrespirable. Voldemort laissa sa main glisser sur le cercueil alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autre côté de celui-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance.

\- Une si belle femme, murmura-t-il.

Drago eut un mouvement brusque comme s'il allait se jeter à la gorge du mage noir. Lucius s'approcha de son fils pour poser une main sur la sienne, pour qu'il ne réagisse pas, pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de « stupide ». Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'un geste souple et la dirigea vers le cercueil. Il s'éleva dans le ciel et s'enflamma sous les yeux de Drago qui se retenait de l'empêcher, qui se retenait de tout arrêter. Les flammes enveloppaient le cercueil, l'embrassaient, l'embrasaient et c'était comme si elles faisaient subir la même chose au cœur de Drago. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les prunelles de Drago, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas verser une seule larme devant l'assistance. Voldemort faisait tourner sa baguette dans les airs pour s'assurer qu'aucune partie du cercueil ne soit oubliée. Drago laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps tendu. Il en fit presque tomber sa baguette. Il n'avait plus aucune force, plus aucune animosité. Il ne ressentait que le vide et était désemparé. Les flammes laissèrent place aux cendres qui tombèrent dans une urne argentée avec les armoiries des Malefoy qu'avait fait apparaitre Voldemort. Ce dernier se baissa et ramassa l'urne puis se dirigea d'une démarche souple vers Drago. Il lui tendit l'urne en le fixant de ses yeux de serpent. Drago la prit entre ses mains tremblantes. Il essayait de maintenir son regard, de ne pas ciller, mais un frisson de peur le parcourut quand sa main rencontra la peau glacée de son maître.

\- Tu as pris ta décision. Un marché est un marché. Garde ta sang-de-bourbe, c'est le seul réconfort que tu auras, murmura Voldemort si bas que même Drago eut du mal à l'entendre.

Son souffle était bloqué dans la gorge de Drago. Il ne put répondre. Il ne put hocher la tête. Il ne put réagir. Voldemort transplana et mourut sous les yeux de Drago, laissant derrière lui une épaisse fumée noire étouffante. Drago restait sans bouger, l'urne entre ses mains, le regard dans le vide. Bellatrix s'approcha alors de lui et tenta de récupérer l'urne de ses mains. Drago la maintenait fermement.

\- Drago, donne-la-moi ! articula Bellatrix.

\- Elle est à _moi_ , répliqua Drago le regard froid.

Bellatrix eut un mouvement de recul quand elle croisa son regard.

\- Il faut disperser ses cendres. Il y a sa tombe dans le cimetière familial.

Drago soupira et suivit sa tante. Tous les invités et la famille se dirigèrent vers le fond du jardin. Lucius sortit alors sa baguette et fit apparaitre l'entrée secrète du cimetière. Un grand portail noir surgit alors dans la haie et ils entrèrent tour à tour. Lucius et Bellatrix ouvraient la marche pour aller vers la sépulture de Narcissa et Drago les suivait le pas lourd et le visage fermé. Drago se posta alors devant la tombe de sa mère et commença à dévisser l'urne. Ses mains étaient peu sûres d'elles. Lui-même était peu sûr de lui. Bellatrix sortit alors sa baguette pour continuer la coutume qui était que les cendres devaient être déversées grâce à un sort mais elle se ravisa quand elle croisa le regard noir de Drago. Il se rapprocha de la sépulture et déversa les cendres lui-même. Il avait les bras tremblants et des gestes un peu brusques mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel. L'essentiel c'était qu'il le fasse lui-même, qu'il ait le pouvoir sur cette partie-là et non Voldemort ou quiconque d'autre.

L'urne disparut entre ses mains et les invités disparurent eux aussi un à un. Bientôt il ne resta plus que lui devant la tombe. Seul avec ses pensées. Seul dans la pénombre qui l'enveloppait. Seul avec sa tristesse. Aucune larme ne s'échappa. Aucun sanglot ne retentit. Il n'en était plus capable. Il n'avait plus la force. Il entendit des pas s'approchant de lui et il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Hermione le regarda, à quelques pas de lui, interdite. Elle avait suivi la scène du cimetière depuis une fenêtre de l'étage et elle avait observé Drago pendant tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas tressailli. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs devant la tombe. Drago sembla presque surpris et se tourna vers elle.

\- Wooky les a fait apparaitre à ma demande, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago se retourna vers la tombe qui était désormais un peu plus fleurie. C'était le seul bouquet qui semblait être sincère parmi cet amas de fleurs. Il eut presque un sourire.

\- Voldemort respecte le marché. Je peux te garder ici sans danger, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas soulagée de devoir rester encore dans ce manoir, elle donnerait tout pour en sortir mais elle était soulagée de pouvoir rester sans risquer sa vie.

\- C'est égoïste de ma part de te garder ici après tout ça, continua-t-il. Je devrais t'envoyer un sortilège d'amnésie et te libérer.

Il détourna son regard de la tombe pour le plonger dans celui d'Hermione. Elle était à côté de lui, le frôlant presque, ne semblant pas être dérangée par cette proximité. Sa respiration se bloqua dans son œsophage attendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- Mais, pour des raisons encore obscures, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser partir, souffla-t-il.

Hermione souffla. C'était presque comme si elle se sentait rassurée qu'il lui dise cela et non pas qu'il allait la laisser partir. Alors que dans le fond c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde : partir et retrouver ses amis. Mais elle savait aussi que si elle partait elle laissait Drago. Elle le laissait seul avec son père et sa tante. Seul avec ses propres démons. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et partit du cimetière.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le manoir et rentra, le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. C'était une sensation étrange et dans le fond elle savait que Drago était le seul à la faire se sentir ainsi. Elle traversa la salle à manger et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouva alors dans le hall d'entrée et face à son pire cauchemar. Lucius Malefoy la toisait d'un regard froid et Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Vous osez vous rendre devant la sépulture de ma défunte femme ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Je l'appréciais. Je voulais lui rendre hommage, répondit Hermione avec aplomb.

\- Vous êtes d'un culot à toutes épreuves, Miss Granger. Elle est morte à cause de vous, à cause de votre venue dans ce manoir. À cause de vous, répéta-t-il en serrant les dents.

Hermione se redressa un peu plus et planta son regard glacial dans les prunelles du père Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est morte. Ce n'est pas celle de votre fils non plus. C'est celle de Vous-Savez-Qui ! S'exclama-t-elle prenant son courage à deux mains.

Lucius eut l'air presque surpris par tant d'aplomb et d'assurance venant de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles, vous les Gryffondor, rit Lucius.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa canne en bois noir et la tendit vers Hermione. Lucius avait une veine palpitante qui apparaissait sur son front et les yeux plus froids que jamais. Il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter, personne pour le tempérer. Juste Hermione et lui. Elle évita alors de peu le sortilège qui lui envoya et elle courut à travers le hall dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire. Lucius avait un regard dément. Il l'attaqua à de nombreuses reprises et Hermione après avoir évité plusieurs sorts s'en prit tout de même un dans le dos. La douleur s'abattit vivement sur elle et elle tomba au sol. La douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Son corps était en proie à plusieurs spasmes mais la douleur ne s'en allait pas. Elle s'amplifiait même et Hermione comprit que c'était un _doloris_. Elle lâcha quelques cris, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage défiguré par la douleur. Chaque parcelle de peau la brûlait, lui faisait mal. Chaque seconde était un supplice. Puis tout s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lucius, l'air satisfait qui la détaillait.

\- Relevez-vous, Granger !

Elle obéit et se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait toujours sa baguette tendue vers elle. Elle savait qu'un autre sort allait suivre ce dernier. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, se laisser abattre. Alors elle en évita un, ce qui lui demanda beaucoup. Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas subir à nouveau un _doloris_. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle évita un autre sort et dans son mouvement elle attrapa un chandelier qui était à côté d'elle des deux mains. Elle prit rapidement de l'élan et courut vers Lucius pour ensuite le frapper à la tête avec ce chandelier. Il sembla surpris et ne put l'empêcher. Il reçut le coup en pleine tête et tomba au sol lourdement. Hermione laissa le chandelier tomber au sol et regarda les yeux écarquillés Lucius inerte à ses pieds. Il respirait encore. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes de plus et couru vers sa chambre pour s'enfermer dedans.

* * *

Hello, Hello !

Je sais j'ai une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse... Mais vous avez le chapitre ce vendredi et non le samedi faut voir le bon côté des choses. Je vous avais prévenu je n'ai plus d'avance et je ne peux pas garantir un chapitre par semaine même si soyez en sûrs je fais tout pour !

Bref, je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fiction et la suivre et vraiment ça fait chaud au coeur dans les périodes de doutes ! Il me tarde de voir (enfin lire) ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous salue et je fais tout pour qu'on se retrouve samedi prochain !


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre dix-septième._

Drago quitta le cimetière et la tombe de sa mère dans la nuit. Le froid était mordant et il devait rentrer. Il devait dormir. Il se sentait vide de toute énergie. Il traversa alors la salle à manger et arriva dans le hall d'entrée pour voir son père étendu au sol. La première réaction aurait été qu'il s'inquiète mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il observa la pièce et vit le chandelier noir au sol. Il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Lucius avait dû attaquer Hermione, elle avait dû se défendre. Il soupira. Son père était devenu un danger. Encore plus qu'auparavant. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui donna quelques tapes sur le visage pour qu'il se réveille. Il fallait bien qu'il vérifie qu'il n'était pas mort. Drago soupira intérieurement, s'il était mort ça serait au moins un problème en moins. Lucius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'être totalement conscient. Il lança un regard noir à son fils et se releva aussi digne qu'il le pouvait.

\- Saleté de sang-de-bourbe, marmonna-t-il.

Il reprit sa baguette dans ses mains et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'étage suivit de près par Drago qui courait presque pour le rattraper. Lucius tourna à gauche et Drago pressa d'autant plus le pas, sortant sa baguette à son tour. Il était évident que Lucius Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser humilier par une née moldue. Drago lança un sortilège informulé de protection sur la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Lucius s'en approcha et fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin contre le mur du couloir. Il se releva une nouvelle fois, tentant de garder contenance alors que ses yeux brillaient de rage. Il toisa son fils pendant quelques secondes alors que Drago soutenait son regard.

\- Comment oses-tu ? articula Lucius les dents serrées.

\- Contente-toi de ne pas approcher cette porte, répliqua Drago, la baguette toujours tendue vers son père.

Lucius fronça ses sourcils et s'approcha de son fils d'un pas lent.

\- Qui penses-tu que je suis pour que tu me donnes des ordres ainsi ? Cracha-t-il. Un elfe de maison ?

\- Un fou à lier ? Tenta Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Lucius vit rouge et lança un sort que Drago contra rapidement. La respiration de Lucius était rapide et saccadée. Il en lança un second et Drago le contra de justesse. Ils entendirent alors une porte s'ouvrir et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus qu' _elle_ pour compléter le tableau de famille. Bellatrix accourut vers l'endroit où étaient Lucius et Drago et sembla, aux premiers abords, surprise.

\- Drago ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Lucius qui avait un peu de sang qui coulait sur son visage à cause du coup d'Hermione. Elle fronça ses sourcils et se retourna vers Drago le regard mauvais.

\- Attaquer ton père était stupide, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

\- On doit l'enfermer, Bellatrix, intervint Lucius. Il est dangereux.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se recula d'un pas. Bellatrix laissa son regard vagabonder dans le couloir et tomba sur la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Mais d'abord je m'occupe de cette sang-de-bourbe, articula-t-elle alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

Elle lança un sort contre la porte et se retrouva propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière comme l'avait été Lucius. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui avait un regard inquiet. Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Drago. Lucius lança alors un nouveau sort vers Hermione qui fut protégée par le sort de protection de Drago. Ce dernier s'attaqua alors à son père pour le neutraliser alors que Bellatrix reprenait peu à peu conscience et se remettait debout.

\- Granger pour une fois écoute-moi et ferme cette porte ! Cria Drago alors qu'il évitait un sort de sa tante. Tu n'es d'aucune utilité ici !

Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose mais elle se rappela tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu à cause de sa désobéissance et elle décida de finalement fermer la porte et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago quant à lui stupéfixa sa tante qui tomba à terre inconsciente. Drago soupira et lança un patronus. Un filet argenté sortit de sa baguette mais ne prit pas forme. Il soupira et se concentra un peu plus. N'entendant plus un bruit, Hermione osa ouvrir la porte pour voir si Drago allait bien. Elle vit alors les deux corps inertes de Lucius et Bellatrix au sol et elle eut un sourire. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et tourna son regard vers Drago qui avait les yeux fermés et sa baguette en main. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui et pourtant il sentit sa présence. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur son regard inquiet. Il la détailla quelques secondes et referma les yeux pour tenter de faire un patronus corporel à nouveau. Il devait simplement penser à un souvenir heureux. Le plus heureux qu'il avait. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux alors qu'Hermione le fixait se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec sa baguette en main et l'air si concentré. Il eut presque un sourire en voyant son regard si interrogateur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et chercha son souvenir le plus heureux. Il se laissa submergé par les souvenirs d'enfance qu'il avait avec sa mère. Il prononça la formule et un nouveau filet argenté sortit de sa baguette pour finalement former son patronus.

Hermione fixa le filet qui prenait une forme d'animal petit à petit. Elle se demanda ce que son patronus put être. Elle haussa ses sourcils et se dit que c'était probablement un serpent. Ou une fouine. Un sourire naquit sur son visage à l'image de Drago en fouine bondissante. Mais le filet se matérialisa en loup. Elle eut l'air surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

\- Tu t'attendais à un serpent ? Rit-il.

\- Je dois l'avouer, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je m'y attendais aussi la première fois que je l'ai fait.

Le loup sortit par la fenêtre et disparut dans l'horizon. Hermione le suivit du regard autant qu'elle le put. Il était grand. Il semblait fort. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était hypnotisée par la beauté de ce patronus.

\- Où va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle ne le vit plus.

\- Me débarrasser de mon père, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu retournes dans ta chambre et surtout, et j'insiste Granger, n'en sort pas parce que tu vas tout foutre en l'air.

Hermione sembla vouloir protester une nouvelle fois mais Drago lui lança un regard appuyé pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

\- On ne doit pas te voir, Granger. Tu comprendras mieux par la suite. Mais reste dans cette _fichue_ chambre.

Drago regarda quelques secondes le corps de Bellatrix et soupira. Il lui lança un sort pour qu'elle reprenne conscience après lui avoir retiré sa baguette. Elle papillonna des yeux puis se releva. Elle fit face à Drago et chercha sa baguette du regard pour lui lancer un sort. Elle la trouva dans la main de Drago et eut l'air outrée.

\- Rends-moi cette baguette, Drago ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te la rendrai, Bellatrix. Mais tu devras partir et ne pas revenir ici.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Et laisser cette sang-de-bourbe en vie ? Pouffa-t-elle. Tu n'y penses pas.

\- Pas de baguette alors, répondit calmement Drago en tournant les talons.

Bellatrix était prise au piège. Elle soupira et rappela Drago. Il eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour reprendre sa baguette. Drago laissa échapper un rire froid.

\- Tu pensais réellement que je vais te la donner ainsi pour que tu puisses m'attaquer ? Va dans le salon, rentre chez toi avec la poudre de cheminette. Mon hibou te l'apportera plus tard.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir mais coopéra. Elle disparut dans l'escalier et Drago se retrouva seul avec le corps inconscient de son père. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il vit par la fenêtre son patronus qui revenait avec deux autres personnes. Il eut un sourire satisfait et descendit les escaliers pour ouvrir aux deux nouveaux arrivants. L'homme et la femme entrèrent et saluèrent Drago.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas l'emmener moi-même à Sainte-Mangouste, mais il est devenu si dangereux depuis le décès de ma tendre mère, commença Drago. Il se fait du mal à lui-même et m'a même attaqué. Je ne peux plus le garder ici, vous comprenez.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez bien fait de nous appeler, affirma la femme.

Drago les dirigea vers l'étage où Lucius reprenait peu à peu conscience dans le couloir. Les deux médicomages observèrent Lucius qui semblait être totalement dément avec son regard brillant et son visage déformé par la colère.

\- Drago, rugit-il. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Toujours cette agressivité, vous voyez, déclara Drago d'un ton las aux médicomages.

Ils acquiescèrent alors que Lucius se relevait, baguette en main.

\- Tu as appelé Sainte-Mangouste ? Cracha-t-il. Tu comptes te débarrasser de moi ainsi, fils ?

Il tenta d'envoyer à nouveau un sortilège à son fils qui fut neutraliser par les deux médicomages. L'homme désarma Lucius et ils s'approchèrent de lui de quelques pas pour attraper ses bras.

\- Ne me touchez pas avec vos sales mains ! S'écria Lucius.

Drago tentait de donner à son visage un air désolé et profondément triste. Lucius se débattait entre les mains des deux médicomages. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : réduire son fils au silence.

\- Vous… Vous ne comprenez pas enfin ! Il y a cette sang-de-bourbe dans MON manoir ! Criait Lucius en se débattant.

Les deux médicomages tournèrent leurs regards vers Drago.

\- Il a ce délire constant avec une certaine née-moldue. Sûrement des hallucinations ou l'alcool… Murmura Drago les sourcils froncés.

Lucius eut un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de Drago. La femme médicomage sortit sa baguette et stupéfixa Lucius pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Ils trainèrent alors le corps de Lucius jusqu'au bas du manoir alors que Drago les suivait. Drago salua les deux médicomages et claqua la porte derrière eux. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte, statique. Sa main restait appuyée sur cette immense porte en bois noir. Il n'osait respirer ou bouger ou cligner des yeux de peur que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Car oui, il en avait rêvé du moment où il se débarrasserait de son père. Ce père qu'il avait tant idéalisé. Ce père qu'il avait tant aimé. Mais c'était avant. Avant tout _ça_. Avant Voldemort, avant qu'il ne grandisse, avant qu'il ne comprenne que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris n'était que des sornettes. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Hermione qui lui avait prouvé que même en étant une née-moldue on pouvait réussir dans la magie et même être puissant. C'était avant. Une époque bien lointaine aux yeux de Drago. Tout avait tant changé, tout avait basculé dans le pire des scénarios.

Drago recula de deux pas, fixant toujours la porte. Il soupira. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il ne l'aurait plus avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça avait été si simple. Il fallait juste attendre la crise psychotique de son père. Il se détourna de la porte. Il se sentait à nouveau respirer. Il se sentait à nouveau vivre. Comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids qui pesait sur lui depuis des années, qui l'étouffait. Il sentait son corps trembler sous le choc, sous cette émotion. C'était presque trop. C'était trop « beau ». Il entendit une porte grincer, puis quelques pas. Il vit alors Hermione en haut des escaliers l'observer pendant quelques secondes. Elle descendit lentement les longs escaliers en marbre et se retrouva à sa hauteur. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, l'air inquiet et regarda autour de Drago. Elle tremblait. Drago avait presque oublié tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce que son père venait de lui faire subir. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle vivait finalement dans l'insécurité. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais comment lui promettre cela alors qu'il n'en était pas sûr ? Alors qu'il la gardait toujours prisonnière ? Drago soupira intérieurement. C'était égoïste de la garder, c'était mal de la maintenir en captivité. Il avait beau avoir été aveuglé par la colère et la haine, elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle ne l'avait jamais mérité.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres alors qu'elle attendait une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Drago avait l'air plus serein, presque délivré de quelque chose et elle savait que ça voulait dire que son père n'était plus là. Mais elle voulait en être sûre. Elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Drago fut presque surpris d'entendre sa voix qui le ramena sur terre. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de faire. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pris ma propre décision, Granger.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit sourire en observant son visage qui avait perdu pendant une seconde toute sa tristesse, toute sa froideur. Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes et apprécia le silence du manoir.

\- Nous sommes seuls, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Hello !

Hallelujah, j'arrive à poster un chapitre en temps et en heure c'est la fête ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu d'ailleurs :)

Alors je sais qu'il peut paraître surprenant (peut-être hein). Fin surtout Drago quoi finalement. Bon faut garder en tête qu'il en a pris plein la gueule ces dernières années puis dans ma fiction aussi (par extension) et je me suis toujours demandée, en lisant les livres, comment il avait fait pour pas péter un plomb à moment. Surtout quand on se trimballe une famille pareille et une vie pareille. Je veux dire... Bon... On se comprend. Donc j'ai décidé de lui faire péter un plomb et d'envoyer se faire foutre (pardonnez mon langage) son père. Voilà.

Et faut dire que ça rend bien service à ma fiction, parce que comme le dit la dernière phrase : _ils sont seuls_. Et c'est là que je vais commencer à bien m'amuser. Non pas que je ne m'amusais pas avant bien au contraire (j'aime tellement écrire cette fiction c'est fou), mais disons que je vais bien m'amuser sur le Dramione quoi, sur la relation même. Et je peux vous dire qu'il me tarde au moins autant qu'il ne vous tarde hehe.

Donc voilà ! J'admire votre patience avec ma fiction où ça fait 17 chapitres et il n'y a toujours pas de dramione haha (Moi ? Lente ? Nooooon)

As usual, merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire. Vraiment. Je me répète, je sais, je le dis à chaque fois, je sais, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me tient vraiment à coeur. Donc je vais sûrement le répéter encore et encore !

À samedi prochain (si tout va bien)

Et gros bisous !


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre dix-huitième._

Hermione papillonna des yeux quand elle sentit la lumière du jour sur son visage. Elle se réveilla, après un énième sommeil sans rêve, et pour une fois elle se sentit en sécurité. Ou presque. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas un taré de mangemort qui voulait la tuer dans le manoir et cette pensée la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle sortit de son lit et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle devait avouer que le manoir était étrangement calme depuis que Lucius avait été interné. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et elle ne croisait pratiquement pas Drago de la journée. Il s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre, ne sortant même pas pour manger. Les elfes lui livraient le repas directement dedans. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il était. Après la mort de sa mère, la folie de son père et l'asservissement à Voldemort, il devait avoir envie de s'enfuir, plus encore qu'elle. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne devait pas être celle qui devait avoir le plus envie de fuir cet endroit, ce manoir. Drago l'était.

Hermione se rendait compte du changement qui s'opérait en elle. Elle avait pris conscience que Drago n'était pas l'enfant gâté et détestable qu'il paraissait être. Il était bien plus que cela. Il était juste perdu entre le rôle que sa famille voulait qu'il ait et celui qu'il voulait avoir. Parfois Hermione se détestait d'avoir changé d'avis, d'avoir tant changé elle-même en « vivant » avec Drago. Elle se disait qu'elle collaborait avec l'ennemi, que Harry et Ron ne comprendraient pas et qui la haïraient pour cela. Elle se disait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible ou qu'elle était aveuglée. Aveuglée par Drago. Aveuglée au point d'oublier ce qu'il avait pu lui faire auparavant, au point d'oublier la raclure qu'il avait été avec elle jusqu'à peu. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr complètement.

Hermione sortit de sa douche brûlante et s'emmitoufla dans sa serviette. Elle s'habilla par la suite et ressortit de la salle de bain. Sa vie était devenue une routine ennuyante mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire grand-chose pour changer cela. Elle avait fini de lire toute la petite bibliothèque qu'elle avait dans sa chambre et envisageait de relire les livres pour s'occuper. Elle descendit vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose et comme tous les matins elle vit Wooky. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant et s'installa face à lui. Il lui apporta une tasse de thé et des fruits. Comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, elle allait déjeuner en silence en regardant les elfes préparer le repas du midi pour les Malefoy. _Le_ Malefoy, désormais. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à Narcissa. Ce manoir était rempli de mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne savait même pas comment faisait Drago pour vivre dedans, pour supporter de voir ces murs tous les matins, de voir les peintures, de voir les meubles, de se tenir dans les pièces où Narcissa était, où Lucius était, où Voldemort était. Hermione devait avouer que Drago était quelqu'un qui encaissait beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu encaisser elle-même.

Wooky s'installa face à elle et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait un regard triste et mélancolique. Il voulait l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la liberté de prendre ses propres décisions. Il aurait déjà transplané avec elle sinon. Hermione sembla revenir à elle et remarqua que Wooky était installé devant elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer au salon, Miss, proposa Wooky. Maintenant que Monsieur Malefoy n'est plus ici, ni Madame Lestrange et que Monsieur ne sort pas de sa chambre, vous ne risquez plus rien.

Hermione sembla presque surprise qu'il lui propose cela, puis elle se souvint des canapés et fauteuils qu'il y avait dans le salon. Elle se souvint aussi de la bibliothèque du salon. Elle n'avait jamais osé toucher quoique ce soit de peur que quelqu'un le découvre mais Wooky n'avait pas tort. Que risquait-elle après tout ? Wooky vit un petit sourire illuminer son visage et il prit alors la tasse de thé dans ses mains pour la mettre sur un plateau avec quelques gâteaux alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers le salon. Il était parfaitement vide. Seul un feu de cheminée crépitait et éclairait un peu ce salon. Elle s'installa alors dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée alors que Wooky déposait le plateau sur la table basse. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un autre elfe de maison ouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer la luminosité. Wooky se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et attrapa un livre du bout des doigts. Il le tendit ensuite à Hermione qui le regarda avec gratitude.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous aimiez ce livre, une fois. Je me suis dit qu'il vous rappellerait de bons souvenirs.

\- Wooky, murmura-t-elle subitement envahie par l'émotion.

\- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, Miss. Pendant ce temps, profitez.

Hermione lui fit un sourire alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Elle se retrouva seule avec la cheminée, son thé et son livre et rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. Elle regarda la couverture du livre qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. C'était ridicule, tellement ridicule. Elle l'ouvrit et la première page fit remonter les souvenirs. L'odeur du vieux livre l'enivra.

 _\- L'histoire de Poudlard_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, lut Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

C'était idiot d'être si émue par ce livre. Mais il était de loin son livre préféré. Il était ancré dans son histoire, dans son passé, dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait eu sa première version du livre avant de rentrer à Poudlard et elle l'avait dévoré en une nuit à l'époque. Elle s'était ensuite faite son idée de Poudlard, pourtant, à son arrivée, elle avait été tout de même émerveillée par la magie du château. Elle l'avait lu et relu et encore relu. Elle le connaissait pratiquement par cœur mais elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle aimait les détails qu'il contenait et elle adorait les illustrations animées. Mais il lui rappelait surtout ses propres souvenirs à Poudlard. Elle tourna alors les premières pages et s'engouffra encore une fois dans ce livre qui l'avait tant réconforté auparavant. Elle dévorait chaque page, essayant de ne pas lire trop vite pour profiter de ce livre, pour profiter de l'effet apaisant qu'il avait sur elle. Elle prenait le temps de se rappeler de chaque souvenir, de chaque rire, de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé dans ce château magique. Elle oubliait presque qu'elle était prisonnière dans ce manoir, captive de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'entendit d'ailleurs pas entrer dans le salon et elle ne sentit pas son regard sur elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher ni s'installer dans un fauteuil face à elle.

\- Le "rat des bibliothèques" en a trouvé une nouvelle pour se rassasier, ricana Drago en l'observant avec un sourire en coin.

Elle sursauta dans son fauteuil et ferma le livre comme prise sur le fait. Elle tenta de garder contenance alors qu'elle avait le visage et l'expression d'un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre par ses parents en train de faire une bêtise.

\- J'ai fini celle qu'il y a dans ma chambre, répondit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

Drago eut un sourire et soupira.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, Granger ?

Elle baissa son regard. Lui s'avançait sur son fauteuil pour se rapprocher et voir ce qu'elle lisait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et finalement il avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Il jeta un œil alors au livre et dut se retenir de rire. Elle entendit tout de même une sorte de gloussement étouffé et elle leva ses yeux vers lui, l'air étonné. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur en se redressant dans son siège, le menton haut.

\- _L'histoire de Poudlard_? Questionna-t-il.

\- Ça me manque, répondit-elle simplement. Mes amis. Le château. La bibliothèque. Les cours.

\- Argh, les cours, soupira Drago. Tu es bien la seule personne sur terre à qui cela manque.

\- Peut-être pas ceux de Rogue, ajouta-t-elle pensive.

\- Eux ils me manquent, rit Drago en repensant à son parrain et à son attitude envers les Gryffondor.

Le silence se fit alors que les deux plongeaient dans leurs pensées respectives et dans leurs souvenirs. Hermione avec un doux sourire collé sur le visage en repensant à cette époque. Elle passait sa main sur la couverture du livre distraitement.

\- C'est mon livre préféré à vrai dire, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- Tu peux le garder, répondit naturellement Drago. Enfin dans ta chambre je veux dire. Si tu préfères être là-bas pour éviter de… Drago s'arrêta brutalement.

\- De te croiser ? Proposa Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai eu six années à Poudlard pour m'habituer à éventuellement devoir te croiser dans mes journées et ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis ici. Je pense que je peux gérer.

Drago lui rendit un semblant de sourire. Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être d'agréable compagnie. Il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer à voix haute, mais elle n'était pas si ennuyante et agaçante que cela finalement. Il comprenait mieux Harry et Ron désormais. Elle ouvrit à nouveau le livre et se replongea dedans. Drago l'observa lire. Elle avait les sourcils un peu froncés à cause de la concentration mais le visage étrangement apaisé. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient devant son visage et rien n'aurait pu la déconcentrer en cet instant. Drago se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, la fixait et se sentit presque honteux. Il détourna son regard vivement et essaya de penser à autre chose ou de se concentrer quelque chose d'autre. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et le trouva parfaitement ridicule à s'intéresser subitement au plafond, comme s'il avait le moindre intérêt. Il rabaissa son regard et se rendit compte de son ridicule alors qu'elle le toisait avec un sourire en coin. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers son livre.

\- Poudlard me manque aussi, je dois l'avouer. On s'amusait bien à l'époque entre Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être idiots parfois, soupira Drago en laissant échapper un sourire.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Hermione.

\- Il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés, Granger. Je te rappelle que tu m'en dois une depuis de nombreuses années, rit Drago.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ? Hermione Granger devoir quelque chose à Drago Malefoy quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard ? C'était la meilleure. Elle pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sembles oublier que je t'ai lancé un sort pour te rallonger les dents.

\- Et je devrais être reconnaissante, Malefoy ? Pouffa Hermione.

\- Tu les as faites raccourcir par la suite, Granger. Et on sait tous les deux que tu en as profité pour raccourcir un « peu plus » pour te débarrasser de tes dents de castor, répondit Drago en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

\- Tu marques un point, Malefoy, répondit-elle en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Je détestais mes dents, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione serra un peu plus le livre entre ses mains en regardant la couverture. Elle eut un petit sourire mélancolique.

\- Tu devrais le lire, tu sais, au moins une fois, souffla-t-elle. Pour te rappeler de la bonne vieille époque de Poudlard où ton seul souci était de trouver une nouvelle insulte à nous lancer à Ron, Harry et moi.

\- Je l'ai déjà lu, répondit-il à la surprise d'Hermione. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, on doit être les deux seuls étudiants de Poudlard à l'avoir lu en entier, mais je l'ai déjà lu. Dès que ma mère me l'a acheté avant de rentrer à Poudlard je l'ai dévoré. Il me tardait tellement d'y aller et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes peut-être.

\- Les espoirs et rêves de Drago Malefoy avant que Harry Potter refuse de lui serrer la main, rit Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil.

Drago laissa échapper un ricanement puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose qui resta coincé dans sa gorge. Hermione resta face à lui à l'observer, attendant quelque chose qui n'allait probablement pas venir. Il se leva alors aussi lui faisant face. Il pinça ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air malheureuse. Bien évidemment qu'elle l'était, elle était enfermée dans ce manoir avec une des pires compagnies qu'on puisse imaginer, se dit Drago. Il devrait la laisser partir, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le juger s'il faisait preuve de « faiblesse ».

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Hermione parut surprise. Ce n'était peut-être pas tous les jours qu'on entendait Drago Malefoy s'excuser d'une manière si sincère.

\- Je suis désolé de te garder ici, dans ce manoir.

\- Alors laisse-moi partir, souffla Hermione pleine d'espoir. Je… Je défendrai ta cause, tu pourrais rejoindre l'Ordre, tu pourrais quitter ce manoir.

Drago resta silencieux. Voulait-il partir ? Voulait-il rejoindre l'Ordre ? Oui, il voulait partir, oui, il voulait quitter les mangemorts. Pourtant rejoindre l'Ordre qui était rempli de personnes qu'il détestait et qui le détestaient ne semblait pas être une solution. De plus il avait la marque des ténèbres et il n'y avait plus Dumbledore pour faire peur à Voldemort. Cela le conduirait à sa perte et à celle de l'Ordre. Il se mettrait en danger en partant, il mettrait l'Ordre en danger et il mettrait Hermione en danger. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire à nouveau du mal.

-Pars avec moi, murmura Hermione en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

-Je ne peux pas partir Granger, c'est… plus compliqué que cela. Je suis prisonnier.

Hermione soupira et baissa son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait être plus compliqué que ce qui paraissait. Tout était pourtant simple dans son esprit : prendre son courage à deux mains et fuir.

-Et je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Egoïste.

* * *

Coucou !

Et voilà un petit chapitre très centré sur Hermione et Drago, -forcément ils sont seuls, j'allais pas faire un chapitre sur les gnomes du jardin-

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience hehe. C'est la première fois que j'ai si peu d'avance sur une fiction mais finalement ça présente des bons côtés parce qu'en lisant vos reviews au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de la fiction ça me donne de nouvelles idées et ça en fait changer certaines donc c'est vachement cool ! Bon je dis pas que tout ce que vous dites est mis dans la fiction ou fait changer quoique ce soit, mais je prends en compte certaines choses hehe :)

On se retrouve samedi prochain et si je ne me trompe pas ce sera la veille de Noël et j'adooooore Noël donc vous aurez PEUT-ÊTRE (très important parce que je ne veux pas faire de promesses en l'air) une petite surprise hehehe.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont et gros bisous mes petits !


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre dix-neuvième._

Les jours passèrent. Le manoir était toujours aussi sombre. Le manoir était toujours aussi lugubre. Le manoir était toujours aussi vide. Hermione flânait dans ses couloirs, enfin, ceux qu'elle pouvait emprunter. Elle se levait tous les matins à la même heure selon elle. Mais en fait, elle se levait de plus en plus tard et dormait de plus en plus, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été une grande dormeuse. Pourtant la fatigue était toujours autant marquée sur son visage. Elle s'occupait en lisant les livres de la bibliothèque du salon mais ils ne la comblaient pas. Ils ne lui faisaient plus rien ressentir. Plus rien ne lui faisait ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle avait perdu goût à la lecture. Elle avait perdu goût à la vie. Drago se terrait toujours dans sa chambre mais ça arrangeait Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la gardait encore et toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si elle représentait un quelconque divertissement pour lui ou même une quelconque compagnie puisqu'il semblait l'éviter.

En effet, les jours passèrent. La vie d'Hermione était toujours aussi sombre. La vie d'Hermione était toujours aussi lugubre. La vie d'Hermione était toujours aussi vide. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Puis au fil des jours Hermione ne se levait plus directement après s'être réveillée, elle restait un peu dans son lit et fermait les yeux pour se rappeler des moments passés avec sa famille et ses amis. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans la douche pour être enveloppée de son eau brûlante, pour avoir un semblant de chaleur dans son corps. Elle ne mangeait plus tellement, parce qu'après tout ; à quoi bon ? Elle essayait parfois de se souvenir de son dernier éclat de rire, de son dernier fou-rire, de la dernière fois qu'elle eut les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Elle essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti son corps de réchauffer de bonheur. De la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu mal aux joues et des crampes d'estomac à force de rire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Tout cela était bien trop loin.

Parfois les images que lui avait fait voir Lucius Malefoy quand il était dans sa tête lui revenaient, parfois c'étaient celles du mangemort qui avait voulu la violer, parfois c'était le corps de mangemort au sol baignant dans son sang, d'autre fois c'était la mort de Narcissa qui lui revenait en tête. Toutes ces fois les larmes coulaient sur son visage et le trou béant dans sa poitrine s'agrandissait un peu. Ce trou qui lui faisait mal, qui n'avait pas l'air de se rassasier et qui la bouffait de l'intérieur. Ce trou était toujours là et il ne semblait pas prêt de partir. Elle trainait tous les jours dans sa solitude et avec pour seule compagnie ce trou béant. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. N'allait _plus_. Elle qui avait été pourtant si optimiste ces dernières années, elle qui avait tout fait pour que Harry garde espoir, pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Elle sombrait aujourd'hui et personne ne semblait se dévouer pour la sauver.

Elle sortit du manoir pour aller dans le jardin. Parfois elle n'y allait non pas pour prendre l'air mais pour crier. Pour laisser sortir sa colère, sa détresse et sa tristesse. Elle avait parfois un regain de rage et elle aurait pu détruire tous les meubles de sa chambre pourtant elle ne faisait rien de tout cela. Elle n'avait plus la force de s'énerver, plus la force de se battre, plus la force de débattre. C'était comme nager à contre-courant constamment et ça l'épuisait. Elle marcha tout autour du manoir, dans tous le jardin, tentant de se vider l'esprit. Puis, elle remarqua que le portail noir qui menait au cimetière était là. Drago avait dû oublier de refermer le passage après y avoir été. Elle s'avança lentement vers le portail et l'ouvrit. Elle entra dans le cimetière et ses pas la guidèrent devant la tombe de Narcissa.

Elle était toujours fleurie bien évidemment. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle n'était plus là. Même pas un mois. Hermione aurait aimé avoir sa baguette pour faire apparaitre des fleurs ou rafraichir les anciennes. Elle s'avança un peu plus et approcha sa main de la tombe. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la pierre froide et eut un sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas _le droit_ d'être aussi triste alors qu'elle était la mère de Drago. Drago devait être triste, pas _elle_. Pourtant Narcissa avait été son seul soutien dans ce manoir, la seule part de douceur dans cette noirceur. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle lui manquait énormément. Elle s'écarta de la tombe mais resta devant. Elle voulait s'enfuir, partir de ce manoir, plus que tout. Elle soupira et jeta un autre regard à la tombe. Narcissa n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle s'en aille et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Narcissa voulait qu'elle sauve Drago. Qu'elle le sauve de son destin, des mangemorts et de la noirceur. Pourtant Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, personne ne le pouvait parce qu'il ne désirait pas être sauvé.

Elle rentra dans le manoir, épuisée, alors qu'elle n'avait en soi rien fait de particulier. Il lui tardait de retrouver son lit. Elle avait froid. Son corps était gelé alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de raison pour cela. C'était comme si tout semblant de vie et de chaleur avait quitté son corps. Elle rentra et traversa les pièces pour aller vers les escaliers. Elle croisa Drago, qu'elle ne regarda même pas, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Lui, la regarda. La remarqua. Elle était pâle. Et ce n'était encore qu'un euphémisme. Elle avait des cernes et les joues creusées. On le remarquait encore plus à cause de la pâleur de son visage.

\- Tu ressembles à un fantôme, Granger.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air lassé. Elle soupira et se détourna de lui pour continuer son chemin. Drago sembla surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Granger ?

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le regard étonnamment vivant et vif comparé à ce qu'il avait été les derniers jours.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai Malefoy ? S'exclama Hermione. J'ai que je suis enfermée dans ce fichu manoir depuis des mois maintenant ! J'ai que tu pourrais très bien me délivrer mais que tu ne le fais pas ! Tu es un lâche, Malefoy. Un lâche égoïste.

Drago avala sa salive tentant de ravaler la colère qui montait en lui. Après tout elle avait raison, il pouvait très bien la libérer mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne le ferait pas. Hermione le toisait d'un air mauvais.

\- Relâche-moi, Malefoy. S'il te plaît, supplia Hermione. Mes amis me manquent. Je ne peux rester ici les bras croisés alors que les autres se battent là-dehors.

\- Je ne peux te laisser partir, Granger. Tu sais trop de choses sur les mangemorts pour que je te laisse partir sans courir de risque. Ils te chercheront. Ils te trouveront. Ils te tueront. Et si ce ne sont pas les mangemorts, ce sera peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Si je te laisse, ils me tueront pour t'avoir relâché.

\- Ils veulent déjà tous me tuer, alors je ne crains rien de plus, répondit Hermione en baissant son regard. Pars avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui un peu plus le regard plein d'espoirs.

Drago soupira et serra sa mâchoire. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, le cœur battant, le corps animé par l'espoir. Elle entrevoyait finalement la lumière après l'avoir perdu pendant plus jours. Elle voyait l'espoir. Elle savait qu'il pouvait craquer.

\- Viens avec moi, répéta-t-elle doucement en posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il. J'ai la marque des Ténèbres. Il me retrouvera et si je suis avec vous tous, il vous trouvera aussi. Il sait tout, il contrôle tout grâce à cette marque. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous comme pour moi.

\- Mais l'ordre peut te protéger !

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas ! s'exclama Drago. Dumbledore aurait pu me protéger car il était le seul sorcier à réellement effrayer Tu-Sais-Qui, mais il n'est plus ! _Il_ n'a plus peur de rien, _il_ a déjà gagné. Il n'y a plus aucune nouvelle de Potter et Weasley depuis des mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent en se _promenant_ dans tout le pays mais apparemment ça ne fonctionne pas !

\- Peut-être que justement leur plan fonctionne Malefoy vu que leur but est de ne pas être trouvé par ton _stupide_ maître. Rejoins-nous. Aies confiance en nous. Ils vont gagner. Ils cherchent juste un… un moyen remporter cette ultime bataille.

\- Je te fais confiance ! s'exclama Drago. Je te fais confiance quand tu me dis que vous allez l'emporter, et je l'espère, mais je ne peux pas te libérer, je ne peux pas rejoindre l'Ordre. Tout cela est trop dangereux et ne pense pas que je dis ça parce que ça me fait _plaisir_ de rester dans ce manoir.

Hermione baissa son visage et regarda ses pieds quelques secondes. Elle ne partirait donc jamais de ce manoir. Elle était définitivement enfermée et même si elle devait reconnaitre que Drago avait peut-être raison sur certains points, elle ne pouvait accepter de rester ici.

\- Rester ici me tue Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Je… je me sens seule, je _suis_ seule et ça me conduit vers la folie. Ne le nie pas, ajouta-t-elle alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Tu le vois bien.

Drago referma sa bouche et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione le fixait de ses yeux larmoyants. Il évitait tout contact visuel avec elle.

\- Regarde-moi ! Cria-t-elle en ramenant le visage de Drago vers elle de ses deux mains. Regarde-moi, Malefoy et dis-moi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire Granger, répondit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Elle relâcha alors son visage, laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans son torax. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle les effaça d'une main tremblante. D'autres larmes suivirent celles-ci alors qu'elle sentait une boule se former dans sa poitrine. Elle respirait difficilement, la boule prenant de plus en plus de place. Drago la regardait passivement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Mais en était-il réellement sûr ? Quand il la voyait ainsi il en doutait bien entendu. Il voulut tendre sa main pour la mettre sur une de ses joues pour faire disparaitre les larmes. Les voir était insupportable. Surtout parce qu'il sentait bien que c'était de sa faute. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le fait de rester dans le manoir qui la tuait, mais lui.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle sente sa présence, pour qu'elle le regarde. Et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, pour le toiser, attendant une réponse, attendant quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé, Granger, dit-il alors d'une voix incertaine. Je suis désolé parce que tout ceci est de ma faute, toute cette situation, tout ce que tu as vécu. Tout est de ma faute, car encore une fois je n'ai pas fait les bons choix. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois… malheureuse. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit un calvaire de vivre ici. Je ne veux _plus_ que ce le soit.

\- Alors fait quelque chose, Malefoy, murmura Hermione. Sauve-moi.

* * *

Hello la compagnie !

Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, et je suis désolée, mais c'est parce que je suis très mauvaise pour faire des chapitres de transition entre mes idées longs. Voilà. Mea culpa. Vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué... Je ne sais pas.

Breeeef, sinon comment le trouvez-vous ? On voit une autre dynamique entre Drago et Hermione et je vous cache pas que ça me plait bien (normal aux dernières nouvelles on aime à peu près les idées de sa propre fiction haha). Mais vous qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je vous souhaite bien entendu un joyeux noël !

Bisous à tous !


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre vingtième._

Drago savait qu'il devait faire des efforts, qu'il devait faire quelques choses de _bien_ pour elle, parce qu'après tout elle le méritait bien. Il l'avait enfermé dans ce manoir, il ne pouvait plus la libérer même si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait et même si dans le fond c'était possible matériellement et elle avait vécu un enfer dans ce manoir. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'était pas une Malefoy, elle n'avait pas à subir tous les travers de sa famille de dégénérés. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle, de lui montrer que, peut-être, il s'en voulait et qu'il voulait se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il préparait cela. Presque avec gaieté. Non, avec gaieté, il pouvait le dire. Parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir, il savait qu'il verrait ses yeux s'illuminer. Parfois, quand il croisait son propre reflet dans les miroirs, il revoyait à nouveau son léger sourire en coin presque narquois qui marquait son visage et il avait l'impression de retrouver le Drago d'autrefois, le Drago d'avant cette guerre, d'avant Voldemort et ça le faisait sourire. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et il avait eu l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité. C'était étonnant que ce soit Hermione Granger qui le ramène à lui, à ce _vieux_ lui, qui le ramène à la vie finalement.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux ce matin-là. Il ouvrit grand ses rideaux sombres et observa quelques secondes la vue sur le jardin du manoir, l'appréciant. Il descendit les escaliers, pour aller déjeuner après s'être préparé, le pas léger. Il entra dans la cuisine et les regards des elfes de maison se tournèrent vers lui en un mouvement. Les elfes s'attendaient à Hermione, finalement c'était le Maître de maison qui se tenait face à eux. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air pendant lequel aucun elfe n'osait esquisser un seul mouvement.

\- Maître ? Voulez-vous que nous vous apportions le petit-déjeuner dans votre chambre ? demanda timidement un des elfes.

\- Non, je vais manger ici, pas la peine de venir vous déplacer dans ma chambre.

\- Oui, Maître, murmura un autre elfe.

Ils s'activèrent alors tout à coup dans la cuisine, préparant un petit déjeuner qui aurait pu nourrir au moins quatre personnes. Le petit sourire en coin de Drago ne l'avait pas quitté de toute cette matinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entre dans la cuisine, pour elle aussi, prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas, non, il s'agrandit et devint sans nul doute narquois. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle le vit dans la cuisine. Il n'était _jamais_ là pour le petit-déjeuner. Normalement elle était seule avec les elfes et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle avait pris ses marques, ses habitudes et voilà que Drago venait tout foutre en l'air. Elle s'assit face à lui, sans dire un mot alors qu'un elfe lui apportait une tasse de thé chaud.

Elle prit une viennoiserie et mordit dedans, en essayant d'oublier que Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait _ce_ sourire. Celui qu'elle n'avait que trop vu à Poudlard, celui qui lui aurait presque donné la gerbe de bon matin. Dès qu'elle apercevait ce sourire, elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Souvent une insulte ou un sort.

\- Tu ne dis même pas bonjour, Granger ? Demanda-t-il pour couper court à ce silence qui se faisait presque pesant.

\- Tu n'es jamais là, le matin, je pensais que mon esprit me jouait des tours.

\- Tes rêveries portent sur moi alors ? Rétorqua Drago en laissant échapper un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Malefoy, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago continua à l'observer sans ajouter un mot. Hermione continuait de manger tout en l'ignorant. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle admette que, dans le fond, elle était presque soulagée qu'il soit là en ce matin. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule avec les elfes. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et elle était gênée. Ses gestes étaient tremblants et brusques. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la regardât. Normalement, elle faisait tout pour passer inaperçue, mais en étant que tous les deux dans le manoir, elle ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Elle finit son repas et se leva pour quitter cette pièce où l'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Elle ne supportait plus de rester dans cette même pièce avec Drago. Ce dernier se leva en même temps qu'elle et lui barra la route. Elle leva son regard vers lui et soupira. Il était désespérant.

\- Suis-moi, Granger.

\- Où ?

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Je connais tous les endroits de ce manoir, Malefoy, ça ne risque pas d'être très surprenant, soupira Hermione.

\- Non, tu ne connais pas tout ce manoir, répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Suis-moi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Hermione obtempéra et le suivit en dehors de la cuisine. Puis ils montèrent les marches et tournèrent à droite. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa alors que la curiosité montait en elle. Elle ne connaissait pas l'aile droite. Elle n'était allée que dans la salle de bain de Drago et la chambre de ses parents, mais c'était tout. Dans le fond, elle espérait qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle puisse enfin découvrir une part intime de lui. Mais ils dépassèrent la porte de sa chambre et Hermione eut l'air presque déçue. Ils passèrent ensuite devant la porte de la chambre des parents de Drago. L'ancienne chambre serait plus exacte. Drago s'arrêta devant la porte qui suivait celle-ci. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes alors que Drago ne pouvait réprimer un petit sourire. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Maintenant, ferme les yeux, Granger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le regardant puis obtempéra. Elle ferma les yeux et Drago passa sa main devant ses yeux pour vérifier. Elle ne réagit pas. Il ouvrit alors la porte qui se trouvait devant eux. Drago prit ensuite la main d'Hermione et l'entraina jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et se laissait guider par Drago. Il la laissa au centre et d'un coup de baguette les lourds rideaux sombres s'ouvrirent pour faire entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, se collant presque à son dos. Elle sentait son souffla le long de sa nuque ce qui lui procura quelques frissons.

\- Ouvre les yeux, murmurat-t-il.

Hermione les ouvrit. Elle ne savait même plus où regarder tant la pièce était belle. Elle ne bougeait même pas et faisait voyager son regard dans la pièce. Elle était dans une immense bibliothèque. La pièce était lumineuse et claire ce qui contrastait avec tout le reste du manoir. Les murs étaient d'un blanc presque aveuglant et il y avait des dorures. Des étagères de livres étaient présentes sur tous les murs et étaient remplies. De grandes fenêtres faisaient face à Hermione. Il y avait aussi des canapés et des fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce. Les murs étaient hauts, immenses, remplis de livres. Un piano à queue noir trônait dans un autre coin de la pièce. De grandes échelles magiques bougeaient dans la pièce pour accéder aux livres les plus hauts. Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas lire toute cette bibliothèque en une vie. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Elle était au moins aussi remplie que celle de Poudlard, c'était impressionnant. Elle avança d'un pas, osant enfin bouger. Elle avait eu peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle s'approcha d'une des étagères et passa sa main sur les reliures des livres. Ils étaient anciens, ils avaient quelques fois des écritures dorées. Elle parcourait quelques titres. Ses yeux étaient sûrement remplis d'étoiles. Elle oublia qu'elle était prisonnière, elle oublia qu'elle était avec Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi de Poudlard, un mangemort. Elle oublia tout ceci.

Elle se retourna vers Drago qui l'observait avec douceur. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur. Elle s'approcha de lui en quelques pas. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle devait lui dire, ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'elle sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas de larmes de tristesse, non mais de bonheur. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des efforts pour lui faire la surprise, mais aussi pour nettoyer la pièce et la mettre en ordre. Tout semblait tellement parfait alors que la porte extérieure semblait presque miteuse.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, il ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard. Il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de la voir si émue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant être heureux qu'elle le soit. Et pour une fois, le bonheur d'une autre personne passait avant le sien.

Elle voulait lui dire combien elle était heureuse, combien elle était comblée, combien elle était reconnaissante mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui semblait correcte. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort contre elle. Drago sembla surpris mais se laissa faire. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, notamment d'une personne qu'il devait _normalement_ ne pas apprécier. Elle posa son visage contre son épaule. Il prit une bouffée d'air, se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. L'odeur d'Hermione l'emplit et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Merci, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta de lui, soudainement remplie par un sentiment de gêne. Elle se détourna et s'approcha à nouveau des livres, observant la beauté de la pièce, la rareté des livres et leur beauté. Drago détourna son regard d'elle, tentant de maintenir le contrôle qu'il perdait quand elle était proche de lui.

\- Il y a des livres moldus aussi, déclara Drago interpellant la curiosité d'Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tous les Malefoy n'étaient pas obnubilés par la pureté du sang au point de pas savoir reconnaitre le talent des moldus, répondit-il avec un sourire en lui présentant une étagère à sa gauche.

Hermione se rapprocha de cette étagère et observa quelques instants les livres. Il y avait des classiques de la littérature avec des romans, des pièces de théâtre mais aussi de la philosophie grecque. Elle sortit un livre de l'étagère et le prit entre ses mains pâles. Elle l'ouvrit presque religieusement, humant son odeur de vieux livre sous le regard attentif de Drago.

\- La version originale de _Roméo et Juliette_ , souffla-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Une de mes plus grandes fiertés dans cette bibliothèque, répondit Drago en ne quittant pas le livre des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu l'as lu ? S'étonna-t-elle à nouveau.

\- J'aime bien lire. Et même d'autres choses que de la littérature sorcière.

Elle le regarda étonnée puis tourna les pages du livre pour profiter de sa beauté. Elle l'observait religieusement, elle le traitait précautionneusement. Elle soupira d'aise en lisant les premières lignes, les premiers mots, toujours bien choisis qui résonnaient telle une mélodie en elle.

\- « Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent, tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument », murmura-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

\- L'histoire de deux idiots, rit Drago légèrement.

\- Une des plus belles histoires d'amour, tu veux dire, protesta Hermione.

\- L'amour ne rend-il pas idiot ? Répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle referma le livre et le garda dans ses mains, bien décidée à le relire dans la soirée, quand elle serait au chaud dans son lit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago quelques secondes profitant de ce moment de répit, de paix, qui s'ancrer hors du temps, hors de leur époque. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux deux et cette bibliothèque, cette lumière et cette plénitude. Hermione soupira.

\- Merci encore, Malefoy, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce ayant déjà pour projet d'y revenir dans la journée.

Drago se retrouva alors seul dans la pièce, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'auparavant. Il observa la porte par laquelle elle était sortie. Il sourit. Oui, Roméo et Juliette était probablement la plus belle histoire d'amour jamais contée. La plus belle qu'il connaisse du moins. Il se souvint alors des nuits passées à lire cette œuvre en cachette pour que son père ne le sache pas. Il se souvint de son cœur qui s'était serré à certains passages et de l'émotion qui avait pu le gagner sur d'autres.

\- _« Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaitre vraiment, prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi tant détesté »_ , murmura alors Drago le cœur rempli de nostalgie.

* * *

Bonjour !

Voici mon cadeau de Noël -dont j'avais parlé il y a deux chapitres- et c'est donc un chapitre en plus cette semaine hehe.

Il est assez léger, et finalement il correspond à l'esprit de Noël (un peu) je trouve ! Puis bon j'ai clairement repris l'idée de la bibliothèque de la Belle et la Bête Disney, je ne le cache pas et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière idée reprise :)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et merci encore de me suivre et de me lire, surtout que je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! Un merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews en tant qu'anonyme, je vous lis et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver d'une semaine à l'autre ! (Petite pensée pour vous Coco-chan et Luciole11, merci pour vos review !)

Gros bisous les petits chats !


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre vingt et unième._

Hermione passait son temps dans la bibliothèque. Elle aimait cet endroit et il était rapidement devenu sa pièce préférée du manoir. Elle était si accueillante et chaleureuse. Hermione était entourée de livres et elle se sentait de ce fait presque chez elle. Elle oubliait parfois de manger quand elle était dans cette bibliothèque et souvent c'était Drago qui lui apportait un peu de nourriture. Il se délectait de la voir si heureuse dans cette pièce. Intérieurement, il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui la rende si heureuse.

Elle aimait se blottir dans les fauteuils de la pièce avec une couverture et la chaleur de la lumière sur elle. Elle aimait cette sensation de plénitude, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si ses problèmes étaient loin d'elle, comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Parfois, Drago venait dans l'après-midi et lisait dans un fauteuil proche du sien. Ils échangeaient rarement des paroles. Ils restaient tous les deux dans la pièce, en silence et finalement il n'y avait rien de gênant à cela.

Un jour elle s'était installée sur le siège devant le piano à queue et avait commencé à jouer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas touché à un piano et elle avait eu peur de ne plus savoir comment faire, mais finalement les gestes et la rythmique étaient revenus rapidement. Drago avait entendu la musique dans le manoir et il avait été bouleversé. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus de musique dans ce manoir, des années que le manoir n'avait pas été aussi vivant. Alors il était monté et s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque pour trouver Hermione jouant du piano.

Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher du piano et de s'appuyer contre celui-ci. Hermione se stoppa quand elle le vit, elle fut en quelques sortes troublée par sa présence. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, n'osant dire quelque chose. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés sur le petit banc noir du piano. Elle se décala pour lui faire de la place. Drago la regarda quelques secondes avec douceur, au grand étonnement d'Hermione et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Il posa alors les mains d'Hermione sur le clavier alors qu'elle tremblait presque sous le contact.

\- Apprends-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione déglutit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits pour lui apprendre. Elle repensa alors à Ron. Elle avait essayé de lui apprendre quand ils étaient au Square Grimmaurd. Elle sourit. Il n'était pas franchement doué pour le piano. Elle commença à faire quelques notes, montrant plusieurs fois à Drago qui était attentif.

\- À ton tour, souffla-t-elle. Il faut être… commença-t-elle.

Drago commença à jouer d'une manière incertaine mais douce ce qui étonna Hermione.

\- Doux, finit-elle en un souffle.

\- Est-ce suffisamment doux ? Demanda Drago en tournant son visage vers elle.

Hermione sembla confuse pendant quelques secondes. Il était si proche d'elle, à quelques centimètres seulement et cette proximité la bouleversait plus que de raison. Son souffle était irrégulier et sa confusion s'accentua quand elle se rendit compte que Drago ne l'était pas. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Oui, c'était parfait, répondit-elle finalement en se détournant du regard presque amusé de Drago.

\- Ce n'était que quelques notes, rit Drago.

\- Mais c'est très bien pour un début, Malefoy, répondit Hermione avec un sourire franc.

\- J'espère que tu m'aideras à m'améliorer, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle resta parfaitement stoïque. Il était à quelques ridicules centimètres d'elle et il suffisait qu'elle s'avance un peu pour l'embrasser. Cette pensée la surprit. Le voulait-elle ? Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée. À l'idée qu'elle puisse le vouloir. Ce fut comme si quelque chose se renversait en elle.

Drago ne bougeait pas, lui non plus, il restait seulement face à elle, à quelques _foutus_ centimètres d'elle à l'observer. Il crevait d'envie de se rapprocher un peu et de gouter à ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer pourquoi mais il le voulait. C'était peut-être seulement une curiosité mal placée. Une curiosité qui était née après avoir habité plusieurs mois avec Hermione. C'était sûrement cela. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être une réelle attraction. Ils étaient si différents.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd qui venait du rez-de-chaussée et qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Hermione sursauta alors que Drago tournait son visage vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils entendirent ensuite des pas qui résonnaient dans le hall du manoir et Drago se leva d'un bond, baguette en main. Pour qu'elle ait pu passer outre les sorts qui protégeaient le manoir cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et Hermione le suivit.

\- Reste dans la bibliothèque, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ordonna Drago.

\- Je ne compte pas rester inactive alors qu'il pourrait _t'_ arriver quelque chose aussi, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel bien conscient que cela ne servait à rien de protester. Il descendit les marches et vit alors son père, baguette en main, le regard fou et ses cheveux blonds et longs hirsutes. Drago ravala sa salive. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lucius le vit et regarda tour à tour Drago et Hermione.

\- Alors on ne vient pas saluer son vieux père fou à lier, fils ? Cracha Lucius en tendant sa baguette vers Drago.

\- Comment es-tu sorti de Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda brusquement Drago.

\- Ils ont bien dû se rendre compte à un moment que je n'étais pas fou, Drago. Il a simplement fallu que je pique une baguette et que je lance quelques sorts d'imperium. Ne crois pas que je sois suffisamment faible pour me faire avoir par un gamin de 17 ans ! S'emporta Lucius.

\- Pars d'ici et il ne t'arrivera rien, menaça Drago la baguette tendue vers son père, tremblante.

\- Tu oses me chasser de mon _propre_ manoir ? S'offusqua Lucius en se rapprochant des deux autres de quelques pas. Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette confiance-là ? À quel moment as-tu réellement pensé que tu pouvais me chasser d'ici ? As-tu perdu la raison, Drago ?

Drago resta muet. Le regard dur. Cela ne servait à rien de lui répondre. Lucius regarda Hermione d'un air mauvais et dirigea sa baguette vers elle. Drago s'interposa entre les deux, de manière à dissuader son père de lui faire quoique ce soit. Lucius observa son fils quelques secondes et eut un rictus mauvais.

\- C'est pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci est pour elle. À cause d'elle serait plus juste même, commença Lucius. Tu fricotes avec une sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me chasser du manoir, pour cela que tu ne l'as pas tué quand tu as eu le choix, pour cela que tu t'es aussi débarrassé de Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me dégoûte Drago ! Finit Lucius en lui lançant un doloris.

Drago le contra. De justesse. Il contra les autres sorts que lui envoyait son père, alors qu'Hermione s'écartait. Elle savait que pour l'instant elle était inutile. Elle cherchait un moyen d'aider Drago, mais sans sa baguette c'était plus que compliqué. Drago envoya aussi quelques sorts à son père, plus pour le dissuader qu'autre chose, mais il fallait qu'il se défende.

\- Père arrêtez cela ! Cria-t-il. Ne m'obligez pas à vous attaquer !

\- Et que feras-tu Drago ? Me tuer ? Soyons honnête, tu n'en serais pas capable, rit Lucius.

Le duel recommença. Drago savait qu'il devait trouver une solution pour finir tout ceci. Il devait trouver un moyen pour chasser son père du manoir, pour qu'il n'interfère plus dans sa vie. Lucius commença à lui envoyer un avada kedavra et Drago fut surpris pendant quelques secondes réussissant à l'éviter. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés se rendant compte que son père était prêt à le tuer. Lucius avait un rictus collé sur son visage, une expression de fou. Il envoya un doloris à Hermione qu'elle ne put éviter et elle tomba à terre en criant. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Ç'en était trop. Il lança alors le sort de mort à son père qui lui lançait aussi un sort quelques millièmes de secondes après son fils. Son père ne put éviter le sort de mort, étant entrain de formuler son attaque et il tomba à terre. Drago reçut aussi le sort de son père en plein sur le torax et tomba à terre, encore en vie.

Lucius Malefoy était mort, c'était certain. La vision de Drago commençait à se troubler alors qu'il était sur le sol. Il se sentait comme si son corps se vidait de son sang et une douleur aigüe le traversait de part en part. Il connaissait ce sort car on lui avait déjà lancé. _Sectumsempra_. Il sentait le sang sortir des plaies qui avaient été formées par le sort, si Hermione ne faisait rien dans les minutes qui suivaient, il serait mort.

Hermione se releva quand elle vit Drago tomber à terre. Elle était tombée lourdement au sol et sa tête la lançait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les conséquences du sort. Le corps de Drago était tailladé comme si c'était le fait d'une épée. Elle reconnut le sort de magie noire rapidement car Harry l'avait déjà utilisé et il lui avait expliqué dans les détails ce qui était arrivé.

Elle s'approcha de Drago rapidement et chercha sa baguette au sol. Elle la prit dans ses mains et rassembla ses esprits pour se souvenir du sort pour le guérir. Elle savait que Harry lui avait dit le sort que Rogue avait utilisé pour guérir Drago. Elle devait simplement le retrouver dans sa mémoire et l'urgence de la situation ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Le sang coulait sur le sol et Drago gémissait de douleur face à elle. Il avait les yeux clos. Hermione respira profondément faisant le vide dans sa tête puis se souvint. Elle approcha sa baguette du torse de Drago et murmura la formule.

\- Vulnera Sanentur.

Elle répéta la formule plusieurs fois, baladant sa baguette le long du corps de Drago jusqu'à ce que les plaies se referment. Et elles se refermèrent. Hermione soupira et passa une main sur son front. Drago avait cessé de gémir mais il semblait fatigué et réellement mal en point. Elle resserra son emprise autour de la baguette de Drago et entreprit de le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il se repose.

Elle le fit alors léviter jusqu'à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, mais cette fois-ci était un peu un cas exceptionnel, se disait-elle. Alors elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le corps de Drago pour le déposer sur son lit. Elle s'assit sur un bord du lit, observant Drago. Il semblait paisible.

Elle observa alors la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Son lit était très grand et très confortable. La pièce était plutôt sombre, elle n'était pas réellement sûre que ce soit lui qui ait choisi ces couleurs sombres. Le tout était très sobre mais Hermione remarqua bien vite la touche de Drago. Il y avait son Nimbus 2001 qui était posé sur une de ses commodes. Il y avait plusieurs photos de ses amis et de sa famille sur un mur de la chambre, avec aussi son diplôme de Buses et diverses places de matchs de Quidditch ou de concerts. Finalement c'était la chambre d'un jeune homme de 17 ans comme un autre et Hermione fut surprise. C'était idiot. Drago n'était pas si différent des autres, elle aurait dû le savoir. Il était attaché à sa famille, à ses amis et aux souvenirs. Comme tout le monde.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus des photos animées. On y retrouvait souvent Blaise et Pansy, mais aussi d'anciennes photos avec sa mère. Certaines assez « officielles » et austères mais d'autres respiraient la joie et la spontanéité. Il y en avait une dans laquelle Drago montait pour la première fois sur un balais et avait un sourire éclatant et si on observait bien on voyait Narcissa dans un coin de la photo qui se prenait la tête dans les mains tant elle était inquiète. Hermione avait du mal à imaginer que cette famille fut un jour si heureuse et insouciante.

Elle retourna vers le lit alors que Drago semblait profondément endormi. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Elle prit la baguette de Drago, qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit et la posa sur la table de chevet. Elle espérait simplement que le sort ait fonctionné et qu'il était guéri. Elle devrait sûrement vérifier que les plaies étaient bien refermées mais elle hésitait tout à coup. Elle n'allait tout de même pas déshabiller Drago alors qu'il dormait et qu'il n'y avait pas consenti. Ce n'était pas bien. Alors elle abandonna cette idée-là. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle était tiraillée entre le devoir et la gêne qui grandissait en elle.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau. Elle avait le visage en feu. Tout en elle était bouillant quand elle y pensait. Elle retourna dans la chambre et vit que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait dû se réveiller, non ? Se demandait Hermione. A moins que le sort l'ait affaibli. Oui c'était cela. Mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle n'était pas médicomage. Et même si elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur ce domaine, pour se préparer aux blessures qui peuvent arriver durant cette guerre et la recherche des horcruxes, elle n'était pas une experte.

Elle s'assit alors à nouveau sur le bord du lit, du côté de Drago. Elle sentait son corps contre elle et elle sentait surtout sa chaleur alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir son propre corps qui était glacé. Elle enleva alors les couettes et hésita quand elle se retrouva devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, faisant les choses par étape. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise alors que c'était stupide. Elle allait juste vérifier si le sort avait bien fonctionné, c'était de l'ordre du médical. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être gênée. Pourtant elle l'était.

Elle souffla bruyamment et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle releva le pull de Drago, puis la chemise qu'il portait dessous et inspecta les plaies. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en voyait pas au premier coup d'œil. Elle posa sa main sur son torse pour soulever un peu plus ses vêtements et inspecter le haut du torse. Il ne bougeait pas. C'était une bonne, chose ça rendait la tâche plus aisée.

Elle ne trouva aucune plaie. Elle soupira et rhabilla Drago avec des gestes lents. Un peu trop lents même. Elle laissait glisser sa main sur son torse. C'était mal elle le savait. Elle avait l'impression de profiter de lui, du fait qu'il soit totalement endormi. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait la peau douce et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle le soit autant. Elle était chaude alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit froide.

La fatigue l'assaillit une fois qu'elle fut soulagée pour Drago. Tout retomba en elle. Elle s'allongea alors sur le lit de Drago et s'endormit rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'allonger dans son lit, elle n'aurait pas dû s'endormir ici, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée et savoir Drago à ses côtés en bonne santé la rassurait.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve en ce samedi, réveillon du jour de l'an et je suis plutôt contente de passer une partie de cette dernière journée de 2016 (puisqu'après je fête quand même le réveillon faut pas déconner !) à publier ce chapitre et indirectement avec vous mes petits lecteurs puisque vous aurez fait ma joie vraiment !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous pouvez remarquer que la relation avance à vitesse grand V, le retour de notre cher Lucius qui n'aura pas été très long. Je pensais pas le tuer si vite, sincèrement. Bref, ça fait un obstacle en moins dans les pattes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y en aura d'autres ! Et certains que vous ne verrez pas venir haha.

Breeeef. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire moi en tout cas, genre vraiment. Je m'éclate assez sur la relation Drago/Hermione qui commence à se faire tout doucement. Donc j'attends vraiment vos avis et réaction sur ce début, pour voir si ça vous plaît ou si je dois changer certaines choses, ou si ça va trop vite (après 21 chapitres, la relation qui démarre j'sais pas si on peut appeler ça "trop vite" haha).

En tout cas je vous souhaite un bon réveillon (au prochain chapitre ce sera la bonne année)  
Et je vous fait de gros bisous !


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre vingt-deuxième._

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait tué son père. Il avait _tué_ son père. De ses propres mains. Enfin de sa propre baguette serait plus exact. Drago souffla bruyamment. Il s'était fichu dans un bordel sans nom. Il voulut bouger dans le lit mais il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha sa baguette du bout des doigts. Bien sûr, dans le noir complet, il n'était pas prêt de la trouver. Il tâta alors à côté de lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Une personne. Drago soupira. La seule personne qui était présente dans ce manoir était Hermione, ça devait être elle. Forcément.

En bougeant sa main à côté de lui, là où était Hermione, il sentit ses cheveux. Ils étaient bouclés et touffus mais doux aussi. C'était elle. Il se détendit et oublia l'idée de bouger pour sortir du lit. Après tout, tout devait aller bien puisqu'elle était là, en vie, paisiblement endormie. Il entendait sa respiration et il sentait son corps à côté de lui. Il était surpris qu'elle soit restée pour la nuit. Il était aussi embarrassé parce qu'elle était dans _sa_ chambre. C'était _sa_ pièce. C'était _son_ intimité et elle l'avait violé. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, elle voulait bien faire. Il ferma les yeux et voulut se rendormir mais son esprit était dirigé vers Hermione. Il pensait à elle. Elle qui était allongée près de lui, elle qui dormait dans son lit, elle qui laissait son odeur sur ses draps, elle qui l'avait soigné.

Il ne se rendormit pas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Hermione dormait encore profondément. Il aurait peut-être dû la réveiller, pour qu'elle parte, ça aurait été ce que le Drago Malefoy _normal_ aurait fait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il la laissa dormir à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille pour poser des questions. Il aurait pu aussi se décaler pour laisser plus de place à Hermione, pour ne plus être contre elle. Il aurait pu. Il ne le fit pas.

Hermione papillonna des yeux et se réveilla doucement. Drago fut la première chose qu'elle distingua dans la pénombre. Elle ne réagit pas alors qu'il la fixait. Elle sembla se rendre compte de la situation et elle sursauta ce qui la fit sortir du lit brusquement. Elle se leva et ajusta ses vêtements, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit pas encore tout à fait éveillé.

\- Je suis désolée, Malefoy, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Je me suis endormie…

\- De toute évidence, répondit Drago alors qu'un sourire en coin s'imprimait sur son visage.

\- Mais ce n'était pas prévu, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas, balbutia-t-elle. Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas profité de la situation.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas profité de moi ? Je suis plutôt rassuré, Granger, rit Drago.

Hermione soupira mais ne répondit pas, pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus dans la gêne. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil ce qui n'aidait pas Drago qui voulait pourtant effacer ce sourire en coin qu'il avait.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ton père…

\- Si je sais. J'ai tué mon père. Il m'a envoyé un Sectumsempra, la coupa Drago sèchement ne voulant pas se rappeler de ce moment-là. Mais ensuite, Granger.

\- Je me suis souvenue de la formule pour te guérir alors j'ai pris ta baguette pour te soigner et ensuite je t'ai monté ici, expliqua-t-elle. C'est tout.

Drago resta silencieux et attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts pour allumer quelques chandelles dans la chambre. Il vit alors le regard inquiet d'Hermione qui le fixait. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et en effet Hermione se demandait s'il allait bien. Si c'était possible d'aller bien après avoir tué son propre père. Elle savait que son père était une personne affreuse mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était _simple_ de le tuer pour son fils. Et oui elle s'inquiétait.

\- Granger, tu avais ma baguette… Remarqua Drago.

\- Oui, mais simplement pour te soigner, il le fallait bien ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je n'allais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sous prétexte que c'était _ta_ baguette.

\- Granger, tu avais ma baguette et tu n'en as pas profité pour t'enfuir d'ici ?

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle puisse s'enfuir d'ici avec la baguette de Drago. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit alors que plusieurs mois auparavant elle en aurait profité et serait partie après l'avoir guéri. Elle fronça ses sourcils. _Elle n'y avait pas pensé_.

\- Il fallait que je te soigne, murmura-t-elle plus pour se convaincre elle-même qu'autre chose.

\- Tu aurais pu partir après, rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je n'y ai pas songé, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait bouleversée par cela. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Elle ne laissa pas Drago répondre et s'enfuit de sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa salle de bain prit une longue douche. Elle avait sa baguette et elle n'avait rien fait. Cela tournait dans sa tête. Ça la rongeait. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser, ne pas y songer ? Elle devait partir, elle devait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'échapper et quand elle en avait la chance elle ne faisait rien. C'était absurde. C'était illogique. Pourtant Hermione était une personne rationnelle et logique. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules, les pieds sur terre, elle n'oubliait pas ses objectifs quoiqu'il advienne. Jamais.

Mais elle l'avait vu blessé. Elle l'avait vu recevoir un sort de magie noire. Elle l'avait vu se faire attaquer. Et elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié son but, son objectif. Elle avait oublié qu'elle voulait partir et s'échapper. Pourtant cette envie restait dans son esprit, mais cette fois-ci tout lui avait échappé. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Et ça l'effrayait parce qu'Hermione Granger ne perdait pas le contrôle.

Elle prit la tête entre ses mains alors que l'eau coulait sur elle. Tout était flou. Tout avait tellement changé alors qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Ce séjour chez les Malefoy l'avait changé plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Bien plus. Tout ceci la tourmentait. Et si elle se retrouvait face à Harry et Ron, que leurs dirait-elle ? Comment expliquer tout cela ?

Drago ne revit pas Hermione de la journée. Il était allé dans la bibliothèque, plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle cherchait à l'éviter de toute évidence et il ne savait pas réellement comment le prendre. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi elle n'en avait pas profité pour partir. Il aurait parié qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle aurait dû le faire. Apparemment, les choses n'étaient pas si claires et simples qu'il ne le pensait. Il envisagea le fait qu'elle parte, qu'elle se soit réellement enfuie. Il se serait réveillé seul dans le manoir, avec pour seule compagnie le corps inerte de son père. Sans Hermione. Cette idée le mina un peu.

Le soir arriva et Drago ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il était seul dans le salon sombre, aucune chandelle n'était allumée, seul le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée éclairait un petit peu. Il se tenait parfaitement droit devant une des fenêtres, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Hermione quant à elle était dans sa chambre et n'osait pas descendre ou sortir. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser. Elle était troublée. Elle ne pourrait pas le lui cacher. Finalement lui aussi l'était. Quelque chose avait changé.

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit sa marque des ténèbres le piquer. Il releva sa manche et l'observa. L'encre noire semblait vivante et semblait bouger le long du tatouage. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire et il se prépara mentalement. Il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage derrière lui et une épaisse fumée noire envahit le salon. Il se tourna et se trouva à quelques pas de Lord Voldemort.

\- Maître, le salua Drago solennellement.

\- Drago, le salua-t-il en retour. J'ai appris tes récents exploits. Je le _sens_ quand un de mes fidèles meurt, tu sais. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir que c'était toi.

\- Il voulait me tuer, déclara Drago d'une voix morne. Il fallait que j'agisse.

\- Et tu as tué ton père, finit Voldemort en voyageant dans la pièce.

Drago le suivait du regard. Il n'osait pas détourner son regard de lui, il voulait paraitre sûr de lui. Il voulait être impassible. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Il s'efforçait de ne pas repenser à la vue du cadavre de son père, à lui qui l'enterrait dans le cimetière des Malefoy. Il essayait de chasser ces images de son esprit.

\- J'ai tué mon père moi aussi. J'avais ton âge, environ. Et j'avais honte de lui, cracha Voldemort avec une mou de dégoût. Il me faisait honte. Je ne pouvais supporter son existence. Finalement tu n'es pas aussi faible que le disait ton père, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago. Tu as tué ton père. Ton géniteur. Il faisait honte à ta famille, Drago.

Drago fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'en sortirait peut-être indemne. Voldemort s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Il y aura une réunion dans quelques jours. Elles seront désormais au manoir des Lestrange, Bellatrix s'est gentiment proposée. Tu ne mérites plus _l'honneur_ de m'avoir dans ce manoir, de toute évidence. Toutefois, cette détermination que tu as montrée, ce détachement, ça pourra être utile en temps voulu, continua Voldemort. Tu as peut-être enfin révélé ton utilité, Drago. Mais n'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant. Je contrôle encore et toujours tout. Tu es à _moi_ , finit-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'avant-bras de Drago.

Il sentit une immense douleur au niveau de la marque des ténèbres, mais tenta de l'intérioriser et de garder le contrôle. Voldemort approcha un peu plus sa baguette et caressa l'avant-bras de Drago avec. Drago fit une grimace de douleur. Cette marque était au moins aussi cruelle que Voldemort. Il contrôlait tout, savait tout et les traquait grâce à elle. Voldemort sourit de manière mauvaise en observant la grimace de Drago. Il s'évanouit dans l'air laissant un Drago déstabilisé et entouré par l'épaisse fumée noire. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il soupira.

Voldemort l'avait comparé à lui. Etait-il un monstre comme lui ? Était-il réellement devenu si monstrueux ? Si inhumain ? Il avait tué son père et il culpabilisait. Ce n'était pas un acte anodin. Il ne se supportait plus lui-même. Il entendit quelques pas résonner sur le parquet du salon. Il leva son visage de ses mains et regarda Hermione qui avançait timidement.

\- _Il_ était là n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai senti. Ressenti serait plus exact, dit Hermione en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- Il était évident qu'il saurait que je l'avais tué.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, restant silencieuse. Elle tortillait ses mains, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire et pourtant elle voulait dire quelque chose. Peut-être des paroles réconfortantes. Mais que pouvait-on dire à une personne qui venait de tuer son père ?

\- J'ai vu que tu avais enterré ton père, tenta-t-elle pour essayer de le faire parler.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser pourrir dans le hall de toute évidence, Granger, cracha-t-il.

\- Certes, admit-elle. Malefoy… Tu devrais probablement en parler. M'en parler. Je suis la seule ici. Ou envoie une lettre à Zabini ou…

\- Je ne suis pas Potter ou Weasley, Granger ! S'emporta Drago en l'interrompant. Je ne parle pas de mes sentiments, je n'envoie pas de _stupides_ lettres à mes amis pour leurs parler de mes problèmes. Je ne parle pas, Granger ! Je ne suis pas faible ! On n'est pas amis tous les deux, on n'est rien du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu admets avoir des sentiments, que cela fait de toi une personne faible, Malefoy. Bien au contraire, trancha-t-elle d'une voix sèche blessée par ses paroles.

Elle se leva, la tête haute et le cœur en miettes et lui lança un dernier regard qui se voulait froid mais qui finalement laissait transparaitre seulement sa déception. Elle commença à partir du salon mais se détourna quand elle fut à quelques mètres de lui.

\- J'ai été idiote de penser qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, qu'après tous ces mois, qu'après _tout_ , on était peut-être plus que « rien du tout », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Hermione sortit du salon d'un pas énervé. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si blessée, après tout, il n'était pas amis. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle tellement entendant ses paroles ?

* * *

Hello !

Et voilà le chapitre 22 ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :).

Puis bon comme on dit, un pas en avant deux pas en arrière ^^. J'avoue que j'ai pas été franchement sympa sur la fin... Mais bon... Je saurai me faire pardonner ! Puis bon les choses se bousculent c'est pas facile à gérer pour eux haha.

Je vous souhaite désormais une bonne année et je vous remercie de toujours me lire et me suivre, certains depuis le début et d'autres sont arrivés en cours de route que j'accueille à bras ouverts et encore ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, franchement ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews avec le dernier chapitre, et normalement j'essaie de pas trop m'accrocher aux nombres ou quoi, mais ça m'a fait trop plaisir et sans s'attacher à ce nombre je me suis dit que c'était un cap plutôt cool ! Et tout ça grâce à vous !

Et vraiment c'est que du plaisir de vous retrouver chaque semaine, de lire vos reviews chaque fois, d'écrire cette fiction en pensant un peu à vous, en pensant à vos réactions et tout. Vraiment c'est un pur bonheur que j'avais oublié depuis un bon bout de temps. Et ça fait du bien de se sortir un peu de la vie de tous les jours surtout en ce moment avec les partiels qui me dépriment un peu pour être franche haha

Bref j'arrêt de raconter ma vie, et merci encore et encore, et bonne année !

Je vous fais de gros bisous et on se retrouve samedi prochain !


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre vingt-troisième._

Drago avait été dur avec elle. Ses paroles, il les avait regrettées la seconde qui avait suivi. Il avait senti sa déception et il ressentait la même chose. Il avait été déçu de lui-même. Tout en lui le dégoûtait désormais. Encore plus qu'avant. Il avait fait s'éloigner le seul soutien qu'il avait dans ce manoir parce qu'il était énervé et que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas savoir se contrôler, à rejeter tous ceux qui voulaient l'aider ou l'approcher.

Il s'était senti mal de lui avoir dit ça. Parce qu'elle était bien plus que « rien ». Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la considérer comme une amie, cela semblait invraisemblable pour lui l'ancien Serpentard qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer à Poudlard. Il avait tenté de lui parler, de se rabibocher avec elle mais elle l'ignorait royalement. Elle l'évitait. Il comprenait. Il n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir, après tout elle avait raison. Il avait été monstrueux avec elle. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour lui et finalement il la repoussait. Elle était la seule qui était encore là et il l'éloignait. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Même les elfes avaient ressenti la tension qu'il y avait dans le manoir. Cela ne faisait que deux jours mais la tension était palpable. Hermione demandait souvent à Wooky où était Drago pour ne pas le croiser par la suite. Les elfes aussi en pâtissaient de cette situation. L'ambiance n'était pas la même. Elle n'était plus légère.

Drago s'enfermait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il lisait ou se tourmentait l'esprit. Il demandait parfois à ses elfes de lui apporter du Whisky Pur-Feu pour oublier son sort, pour oublier qu'il avait tout foiré. Il les avait appelés en cette fin de matinée. Wooky apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte et Drago lui demanda sa bouteille de Whisky. Il pensait à Hermione et ça le rendait triste, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Mais Wooky n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Wooky ! Fais ce que je t'ordonne ! S'énerva Drago.

\- Maître, puis-je me permettre de parler librement ? Riposta Wooky.

Drago soupira mais lui fit signe de continuer de la main.

\- Maître, Miss Granger est triste vous savez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais vous paraissez malheureux et elle l'est aussi. Si je puis me permettre de dire ce que je pense, Maître, je pense vous devriez vous faire pardonner.

\- Qui te dit que c'est de ma faute ? Rétorqua Drago avec verve.

\- Maître… Souffa Wooky d'un air entendu.

\- D'accord c'est de ma faute, admit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela ne change rien. Apporte-moi ma bouteile de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Wooky lui fit un sourire triste et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour aller chercher la bouteille. Cependant, Drago toussota et Wooky se retourna vers lui. Drago paraissait mal à l'aise et il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Quand tu dis que je devrais me faire pardonner … ? Commença Drago.

\- Soyez généreux Monsieur, soyez gentil, répondit Wooky avec un sourire amusé.

Drago hocha la tête, se répétant les paroles de Wooky. Il s'assit dans un de ses fauteuils et posa son regard sur le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Wooky lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard son Whisky et un verre et lui en servit. Drago le prit entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Wooky. Il devait se faire pardonner. Wooky avait raison sur ce point. Il devait être généreux et gentil. Cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué, certaines personnes étaient gentilles tous les jours. Comme Granger, pensa-t-il.

Drago convoqua les elfes et leurs donna des instructions pour sa tentative d'excuse. Il aurait de toute évidence besoin d'eux. Il oeuvra tout l'après-midi dans le manoir, se dépêchant pour que tout soit prêt. Le soir vint et Drago appréhendait. Et si elle ne le pardonnait pas ? Et si elle refusait catégoriquement et lui parler ou de le voir ? Drago n'avait pas envisagé de plan B. Il ajusta son pull et sortit de sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il traversa son couloir, passant devant les escaliers et alla dans l'autre couloir. Il se retrouva alors devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il hésita. Ce qu'il faisait était idiot. Il se sentait idiot de tout faire pour qu'elle le pardonne. Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas d'efforts pour que les gens le pardonnent. Il était au-dessus de ça. Avait été au-dessus de ça, apparemment. Il ne l'était plus. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione l'avait changé. En bien, semblait-il.

Il toqua à sa porte. Il attendit quelques secondes et entendit quelques bruits venant de l'intérieur de la chambre. Hermione ouvrit la porte et le toisa quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle lui referma la porte au nez avec un regard mauvais. Drago sentit son visage se fermer et il serra son poing droit pour tenter de se calmer. Elle le provoquait, il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Il retenta et toqua. Elle n'ouvrit pas.

\- Granger, ouvre-moi cette porte ! Demanda-t-il de la voix la plus calme possible.

\- Dégage Malefoy, entendit-il.

Drago soupira et roula des yeux.

\- S'il te plait, Granger, je voudrais m'excuser. Ouvre cette porte, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il prenait appui contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione ouvrit la porte cette fois-ci. Elle le toisa d'un regard mauvais, les bras croisés. Il avait l'impression de revoir la Hermione Granger de Poudlard et eut presque envie de rire.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. Je souhaite me faire pardonner, veux-tu me suivre ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle avait envie de tenir tête et de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le suivre et ne le suivrait pas. Mais il la regardait d'un air désespéré attendant sa réponse. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être moins gentille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et sortit de sa chambre. Drago laissa échapper un sourire satisfait et prit les devants. Hermione le suivit se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire quand elle releva les yeux vers son visage satisfait.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la double porte qui menait à la salle à manger et Drago l'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer en première. Hermione avança de quelques pas dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta. Drago avança à son tour et s'arrêta juste derrière elle, dans son dos. La grande table sombre rectangulaire et les chaises qui servaient pour les réunions des mangemorts avaient été troquées contre une table beaucoup plus petite et ronde disposée au centre de la pièce. Des bougies allumées virevoltaient dans les airs et donnaient une ambiance tamisée à la pièce. Un chandelier à trois branches étaient aussi sur la table, entourées de quelques fleurs qui étaient sur celle-ci. Hermione retint son souffle quelques instants et ferma les yeux.

\- Ça ne pardonne rien, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Ce serait te sous-estimer que de penser le contraire.

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers la table. Il tira la chaise d'Hermione en lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle se mit entre la chaise tirée et la table avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré et s'assit alors qu'il approchait la chaise de ses jambes. Il s'assit à sa propre chaise et elle l'observa s'installer. Il semblait mal à l'aise et il avait même les mains qui tremblaient un peu. Elle sourit en voyant le grand Drago Malefoy dans cet état.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Malefoy, je croirais que tu es en train de me séduire, lança Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Granger, pour l'instant j'essaie de me faire pardonner, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione se sentit rougir alors que c'était idiot. Il ne disait pas cela sérieusement, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pu se contrôler. Elle se sentait aussi gênée qu'une jeune adolescente face à son amour de jeunesse. Elle rit intérieurement et se reconcentra. Elle observa l'assiette qu'il y avait devant elle, avec les plusieurs couverts ainsi que les verres en cristal. Deux elfes entrèrent et apportèrent les entrées. Un troisième les suivait avec une bouteille de vin et Hermione haussa les sourcils en regardant Drago qui lui renvoya un sourire fier.

Hermione prit une bouchée de l'entrée et elle se régala. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier les saveurs du plat ainsi que celle du vin. Drago la détaillait, espérant qu'elle aimait, espérant qu'elle passait un bon moment, espérant qu'elle allait le pardonner.

\- C'est excellent, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je dois tout aux elfes, surtout à Wooky, admit Drago.

\- Tu exploites les autres pour te faire pardonner ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Granger, si j'avais fait le repas, tu aurais eu une indigestion et tu m'aurais encore plus détesté. Je me suis tout de même occupé de la décoration toute la journée, ajouta-t-il en gonflant le torse fièrement.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle alors.

Drago la fixa mais ne dit rien. Elle continua de manger son entrée dans le silence alors que lui aussi la mangeait. Ils finirent l'entrée et les elfes apportèrent la suite du repas alors que Drago finissait son verre de vin d'une traite pour échapper à cette ambiance étrange. Hermione appréciait le repas. Tout était bon et la présence de Drago était loin de la déranger. Elle remarquait cependant qu'il était tendu et elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il l'était face à elle. Elle n'était pas franchement très impressionnante. Elle décida alors de briser la glace d'une manière ou une autre.

\- C'est étrange parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Avoir un repas comme ça avec un garçon… Homme, se reprit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais eu de rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Même pas avec Weasley ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Nous sommes qu'amis. Et non je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous à caractère romantique avec quelqu'un, admit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai que 18 ans, ce n'est pas très grave après tout. Mais mon premier repas en tête à tête avec un jeune homme, même si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, ce sera avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant franchement.

\- C'est étrange parce que je suis plutôt heureux d'être le premier, dit-il alors en se détendant.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et Hermione le vit se détendre ce qui la fit sourire. Elle prit son verre de vin entre ses mains et le finit d'une traite. Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Il ne saurait dire si c'était le vin ou sa compagnie qui faisait cela.

\- Je pensais que tu étais sortie avec Krum, déclara-t-il alors en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-elle rougissant un peu. Mais je n'ai pas eu le droit à un diner romantique. À vrai dire, tant mieux, on n'aurait eu rien à se dire. Il n'était pas très bavard, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir : la célébrité, le talent au Quidditch, la beauté et être intéressant, conclut Drago.

Hermione pouffa mais était d'accord intérieurement. Ils continuèrent alors le repas et le finirent dans la bonne humeur. Hermione avait presque oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cela faisait partie de ses défauts quand les personnes faisaient des efforts elle pardonnait vite leurs erreurs. Drago proposa à la fin du repas qu'ils s'installent dans le salon, au coin du feu. Hermione accepta avec gaité et ils passèrent dans la pièce voisine, Drago prenant les verres et une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Hermione s'installa dans un coin du canapé et Drago s'assit juste à ses côtés. La frôlant. Lui provoquant quelques frissons. Drago lui tendit son verre de vin vide et le remplit, puis il remplit le sien. En faisant son geste, la manche de son pull remonta et Hermione aperçut un bout de sa marque des Ténèbres.

Elle approcha sa main libre de son avant-bras alors que Drago s'occupait de poser la bouteille à côté d'eux. Elle toucha alors du bout des doigts le bout de tatouage qui apparaissait et ce touché électrifia Drago. Il se tourna subitement vers elle alors qu'elle levait son regard vers lui. Il ne se dégagea cependant pas et elle saisit son poignet dans sa main pour rapprocher son bras d'elle. Il se laissa faire, la regardant, sceptique. Elle le posa alors sur ses genoux et remonta le pull de Drago dont la respiration commençait à s'accélérer. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il faisait exprès de ne pas montrer sa marque.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes et passa son index dessus en suivant les courbes du tatouage. Drago ferma les yeux alors qu'elle était hypnotisée par cette marque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de si près.

\- Je l'ai eu avant qu'on rentre en sixième année. Quand il m'a donné ma mission, confia-t-il en ouvrant peu à peu les yeux. J'étais terrifié à l'époque. Je le suis toujours. Quand il l'a faite ça m'a fait mal pendant des mois. Je ne l'ai pas voulu, rajouta-t-il se sentant obligé de préciser.

\- Je sais, dit-elle doucement. Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû subir tout cela.

\- On a chacun notre lot de mauvais moments j'imagine, dit-il en haussant les épaules, résigné.

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste en pensant à ses propres parents à qui elle avait dû faire oublier son existence. Elle savait qu'ils ne récupèreraient jamais la mémoire. Elle les avait perdus à jamais. Elle laissa couler son regard sur Drago jusqu'à regarder à nouveau sa marque.

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, dit-t-il alors brisant le silence.

\- J'imagine que ma venue dans ce manoir a chamboulé pas mal de choses, répondit Hermione avec un regard rieur.

\- Tu en ris, mais tu as raison, répondit-il en souriant. Tu as tout bouleversé ici. Tu m'as changé, Granger, la preuve.

Hermione parut touchée par ses paroles et elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, profitant de ce moment de paix, de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls. Drago avait le souffle un peu court malgré le contrôle qu'il tentait de maintenir. Il sentait bien que tout avait changé. _Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la veille encore n'existait pas_.

\- Je me suis surtout rendu compte que… commença-t-il prenant son courage à deux mains sous le regard attentif d'Hermione qui se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Que ma vie avait manqué de saveur sans toi.

* * *

Hello, Hello !

J'avais bien dit que je saurais me faire pardonner hehe. Donc voilà ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que la moyenne je pense, mais je ne pouvais résolument pas le couper avant ça. Clairement, ce n'était pas possible. Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai aimé l'écrire !

J'ai clairement repris l'idée du repas entre belle et la bête dans le Disney, je le reconnais, bon un peu à ma sauce et surtout il n'y a pas la danse ensuite. Je trouvais que ça aurait fait un peu trop les deux à la fois vu où ils en sont dans leur relation. Et surtout que je voulais absolument finir le chapitre ainsi, donc voilà ^^. Puis j'ai réussi à caler le "il y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas" ce qui me fait passablement plaisir, je ne le cache pas haha.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, vraiment, j'essaie d'instaurer une nouvelle "ambiance" qui était moins présente avant. Enfin j'essaie de la faire évoluer au fil de la fiction disons, j'espère que c'est pas trop loupé surtout vu que je le fais petit à petit...

J'en finis ici avec mon blabla dont tout le monde se fout et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit et je vous dit à samedi prochain !

(P.S.: Un grand merci à Luciole, Nekozuni et Potatokiwi pour vos reviews !)


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre vingt-quatrième._

Le jour de la réunion des mangemorts arriva. Drago appréhendait d'y aller. Ce ne serait pas chez lui. Il n'y aura pas quelqu'un de confiance. Juste lui. Seul. Il tentait de garder son fameux masque d'indifférence, de cacher son inquiétude et ses sentiments mais cela était difficile. Il était effrayé à l'idée d'aller à cette réunion. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il adhérait à leurs convictions et chaque décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres le dégoûtait un peu plus. La prise de conscience de ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque-là avait été rude pour Drago. Il se haïssait un peu plus chaque jour. Pourtant parfois il apercevait une lumière d'espoir quand il se revoyait avec Hermione.

Il partit du manoir ce soir-là sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'il avait une réunion, il avait fini par lui dire. Elle savait que si Voldemort avait été « clément » jusqu'ici c'est qu'il attendait le bon moment pour tester sa loyauté. Voldemort n'était pas dupe, loin de là, il n'était pas clément non plus. Alors Hermione le regarda quitter le manoir vêtu de noir et avec son masque doré qui couvrait son visage.

Quand il arriva au portail d'entrée, il le passa et transplana. Il arriva devant le manoir des Lestrange qui était dans la campagne proche de Londres. Il était immense, pas autant que celui des Malefoy, mais presque. Il était sombre. On ne le distinguait presque pas dans la nuit. Drago déglutit et entra. Il traversa le jardin, des mangemorts marchaient devant lui et derrière lui. Il était avec les autres.

Il entra et s'installa à la table de la réunion, il retira son masque et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Les autres mangemorts le regardaient, murmuraient entre eux. Ils savaient qu'il avait tué son père. Etrangement, avec ces personnes, ce fait-là paraissait presque prodigieux. Il était avec eux et pourtant il n'y était pas réellement. Lord Voldemort arriva quelques minutes après. Faisant plonger le manoir dans une ambiance pesante et faisant trembler Drago. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là.

Voldemort commença la réunion en demandant comment avançaient et comment s'étaient terminées les diverses missions des mangemorts. C'était une réunion comme une autre. Rien ne semblait déroger aux habitudes pourtant Drago sentait son corps se liquéfier. Il savait qu'il maitrisait parfaitement son expression faciale, il savait qu'elle était neutre. Il fallait qu'elle le soit. Il fallait qu'il paraisse dur et froid alors qu'au fond il n'était qu'un garçon de 17 ans. Voldemort finit de poser les questions qu'il avait à poser sur les missions, qui se déroulaient à merveille malheureusement. Ils arrivaient à faire gonfler les rangs des mangemorts, à terroriser la population et à tuer des nés-moldus et des moldus. Voldemort tourna son regard froid vers Drago pour le planter dans le sien. Drago ressentit un frisson le long de son échine.

\- À ton tour, Drago, annonça-t-il. Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant des récents évènements. Il a choisi de ne pas tuer la sang-de-bourbe qu'il cachait dans son manoir depuis des mois et récemment il a tué son propre père. Lucius. Je te féliciterai presque tant je le méprisais, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Il se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour arriver derrière celle de Drago. Ce dernier se tendit sur sa chaise, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge.

\- Tu as fait de nombreux écarts, Drago. Tu as agi stupidement à de nombreuses reprises, continua Voldemort d'une voix sifflante. Ton cas sera un exemple.

Drago sentit le bout de la baguette de Voldemort passer le long de sa nuque et il se tendit. Voldemort se recula de deux pas et un sourire démoniaque déforma son visage presque inhumain. Il murmura la formule. _Endoloris_. Drago sentit la douleur dans tout son corps, dans chaque muscle, dans chaque parcelle de peau mais il ne bougea pas. Il se crispa et ferma les yeux mais ne bougea pas, ne cria pas. Rien. Il en avait déjà reçu avant. Il savait ce que c'était.

La douleur s'arrêta tout à coup. Ses muscles étaient encore crispés. Puis une seconde vague de douleur l'assaillit, son corps était déjà fatigué. Il ne put résister et il lâcha un cri. Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit alors. Il arrêta son sort pour lui laisser quelques secondes de répit et lui en lancer un de nouveau. Drago tomba de sa chaise et cria encore et encore. Voldemort ne semblait pas s'en lasser. Il continua encore de longues minutes qui avaient le sentiment d'être des heures pour Drago sous le regard des autres mangemorts qui ne bougeaient pas, qui ne réagissaient pas. Il était interdit de réagir dans ces cas-là.

Drago était épuisé. Il tremblait contre le sol. Voldemort avait arrêté depuis quelques minutes et il l'observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Drago tenta de se redresser pour se remettre sur sa chaise mais ses membres lui faisaient mal. Voldemort eut un léger rire.

\- Voyons ce que tu as à l'intérieur, veux-tu ? Rit Voldemort avec une lueur de démence qui naissait dans ses yeux. Legilimens.

Drago se prépara à fermer son esprit. Il était épuisé mais il tenta autant qu'il put. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui résister, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il avait été entraîné pendant de longues années, il était un bon occlumens même lorsqu'il avait été torturé auparavant. Bellatrix et Lucius avaient veillé à ce qu'il le soit. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il était épuisé et Voldemort était fort. Il tenta de bloquer les images mais Voldemort put voir des bribes. Ses amis, les fous rires qu'il avait eus avec et surtout sa mère. Beaucoup de souvenirs avec sa mère. Drago s'était concentré sur un seul point : Hermione. Rien n'avait filtré. Il n'avait rien vu et c'était la seule chose qui importait aux yeux de Drago.

Drago n'avait plus la force de se battre. Voldemort ricana en regardant Drago, qui avait jeté l'éponge, au sol. Drago ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et il apercevait Voldemort qui faisait signe aux autres de partir. Il soupira. Cette histoire n'était pas terminée de toute évidence. Voldemort s'agenouilla et approcha son visage de Drago.

\- On ne me désobéit pas, on ne fait pas de pirouettes pour se sortir de certaines situations, on ne tue pas mes fidèles quels qu'ils soient, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago. Naguini, attaque.

Les crocs du serpent s'enfoncèrent une fois dans le torse Drago. Une autre fois sur son bras gauche puis il entendit Voldemort lui ordonner d'arrêter. Le serpent s'arrêta instantanément. Le souffle de Drago était faible. Drago entendit Voldemort s'adresser à Bellatrix qui était restée dans la pièce tout ce temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son ouïe était faible. Il était faible. Il se sentit glisser sur le sol alors que personne ne le touchait et son corps entra dans une cheminée. Ils le renvoyaient chez lui. Il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir tué ou libéré Hermione auparavant car dans cet état là il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. De toute évidence. Il vit les flammes vertes l'entourer et il se sentit partir pour finalement atterrir lourdement dans le salon de son propre Manoir. Il grogna quand il heurta le sol.

Il tenta d'avancer, en rampant contre le sol. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un que ce soit un elfe ou Hermione. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. Il tenta d'appeler Hermione mais sa voix était beaucoup trop faible. Il soupira et abandonna. Il resta au sol et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le sang qui coulait le long de son bras et de son torse. Il sentait chaque partie de son corps qui lui faisait mal. Il pensa à une dernière solution et murmura le nom de Wooky pour qu'il vienne. Il savait que le lien entre un elfe de maison et son maître était suffisamment fort pour qu'il accourt sans même entendre de vive voix l'ordre de son maître.

Et Wooky l'entendit. Il transplana dans le salon et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant Drago allongé par terre et le sang qui s'échappait de lui. Wooky savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sur son maître à moins que ce dernier ne lui ait ordonné. Il transplana alors à nouveau et atterrit dans la chambre d'Hermione qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

\- Miss, il faut que vous veniez. C'est le maître, dit Wooky le souffle court.

Hermione s'alarma et se leva d'un bond pour suivre Wooky. Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant et elle poussa les doubles portes du salon brusquement. Elle tomba sur le corps de Drago, au sol, les yeux fermés et laissa échapper un cri. Elle se jeta à ses côtés, les mains tremblantes et le tourna sur le dos pour l'observer. Drago ouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres et aperçut Hermione. Il eut un vague sourire alors qu'elle s'affolait face à lui. Elle tapota les poches de la veste de Drago et sortit sa baguette. Elle lui enleva sa veste alors que Wooky s'approchait pour l'aider.

Elle tenta de contrôler ses tremblements mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'inquiétait tellement que son cœur battait fort, trop fort. Elle déchira ensuite son pull, puis sa chemise pour voir d'où venait les saignements. Elle vit alors les traces de croc sur son bras et sur son torse et elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

\- Par Merlin, sanglota-t-elle. Wooky, il faut… Il faut que tu ailles chercher une potion. Une potion contre les morsures de serpent. Je ne peux rien faire avec sa baguette.

Wooky disparut sous ses yeux. Hermione passa sa main sur le visage de Drago, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme, qu'il fallait qu'il reste éveillé tant qu'il avait le venin du serpent. Elle ne savait même pas quel serpent c'était, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Drago semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il bougea ses lèvres et murmura quelque chose et Hermione s'approcha un peu plus pour l'écouter.

\- Tout ira bien Granger, souffla Drago en souriant.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire alors qu'elle avait tout sauf envie de rire. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle entendit le craquement du transplanage et vit Wooky apparaitre dans le salon. Il lui tendit la potion et Hermione la prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle dévissa la fiole et en sortit la pipette pour verser quelques gouttes sur les plaies de Drago. Elle vit alors les plaies se refermer sous ses yeux et elle soupira de soulagement.

Drago sentait sa douleur qui partait peu à peu et ce fut comme une délivrance. Hermione lui fit un sourire alors qu'il dirigeait son regard vers elle. Drago lui rendit son sourire et tenta de se relever doucement. Il sentait ses muscles endoloris par le doloris mais ça aurait pu être pire.

\- _Il_ n'était pas réellement très heureux de mes récents choix et actions, marmonna Drago.

\- C'était Naguini, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il ramassa sa veste et se leva difficilement. Hermione resta au sol. Drago lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et elle se releva. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça ira ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, oui, souffla-t-il. Je vais quand même aller me coucher. Tout ça m'a fatigué.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Il quitta la pièce et Hermione se retrouva seule dans le salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur la baguette de Drago qui était restée au sol. Elle se baissa et la prit dans ses mains. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Si elle voulait, elle pouvait partir. C'était le moment. C'était le moment parfait. Elle avait la baguette de Drago, elle pourrait briser le champ de force qu'il y avait autour du manoir et elle pourrait transplaner. Hermione fronça ses sourcils et soupira.

Elle aurait pu partir. Elle aurait pu briser le champ de force. Elle aurait pu prendre la baguette et s'enfuir. Elle aurait pu retrouver ses amis et les aider. C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Mais comment partir sans le dire à Drago ? Comment l'abandonner alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Comment l'abandonner alors qu' _elle_ avait besoin de lui ?

Tout à coup elle comprit, elle comprit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Elle avait déjà eu la possibilité de partir et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ce n'était pas cela car aujourd'hui elle avait encore l'occasion de pouvoir s'enfuir et pourtant elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ne partait pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Cette affirmation l'effrayait et la bouleversait et pourtant elle commençait à faire son chemin en elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Après tout ce temps, après tous ces mois passés avec lui, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans le prévenir, à partir dans son dos. À partir sans dire adieu.

Elle monta alors l'escalier en marbre et toqua à la porte de Drago. Elle l'entendit l'autoriser à entrer et elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle entra. Drago l'attendait au milieu de la pièce éclairée par quelques bougies. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva face à lui. Elle lui tendit sa baguette qu'il prit en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle n'était pas partie. Encore une fois.

\- Il semble que je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de te quitter, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait sortir et tout déchirer en elle. Elle sentait comme un fourmillement dans ses mains. Elle osa finalement lever les yeux vers lui, qui la fixait, en tenant toujours sa baguette. Il s'humecta les lèvres et sembla hésiter. Hermione fixa ses lèvres et eut l'irrépressible envie de les gouter pourtant elle ne fit rien, tétanisée par la peur. La spontanéité n'était pas son fort. Finalement, il approcha sa main du visage d'Hermione et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille comme pour se donner un prétexte pour la toucher.

\- Merci, Granger, pour la baguette. Et pour ne pas être partie, ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

* * *

Bonjour !

Ooooouuuuh la tension est palpable. (Oui je suis telle une gamine en publiant ce chapitre, excitée comme une puce). Je sais, je sais, vous n'attendez QUE ça que LE moment arrive, mais il arrivera. J'ai vraiment hésité à le faire dans ce chapitre et ça aurait pu être vachement bien, mais finalement j'ai préféré en rester à ma première idée et je sais exactement quand ça arrivera alors un peu de patience haha.

Et **petite précision** parce que ça fait quelques fois que je le lis dans les reviews donc je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez déçus par la suite, malheureusement, il n'y aura probablement pas de lemon dans cette fiction. Parce que je n'en ai jamais écrit et je pense que je ne serai pas très douée pour en écrire. Je l'avais précisé dans le résumé en disant que le rating M n'était que pour les violences qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette fiction et je préférais mettre un rating trop élevé que pas assez, ce qui est peut-être un erreur... Mais je n'ai peut être pas été très claire, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, donc voilà je préfère le préciser ici... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, mais je préfère ne pas le faire que d'inclure un truc qui sera très mal écrit dans ma fiction haha.

Bref, j'espère sinon que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas, genre vraiment. J'aime bien parce que je dis ça à chaque fois haha. Promis je vais essayer d'arrêter de malmener Drago (non mais en fait l'histoire du sectumsempra était pas prévue alors que celle-là si, je pouvais pas l'enlever haha). Et fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, Voldemort n'allait pas juste lui laisser passer ses "écarts".

Enfin voilà, je vous remercie de toujours me lire et j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant de me retrouver chaque semaine, parce que pour moi c'est un réel plaisir !

Gros bisous !


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre vingt-cinquième._

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque et profitait des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Elle cherchait un nouveau livre à lire. Elle parcourut les rayons touchant du bout des doigts les côtes des livres et lisant les titres, la tête un peu penchée. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Elle tomba alors sur un livre avec une couverture noire matte. Elle lut alors l'écriture argentée _« La famille Malefoy »_. Elle eut un sourire empli de curiosité et elle tira le livre de l'étagère. Elle le feuilleta et remarqua qu'il était écrit à la main.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Il y avait une date : 1815. C'était donc la date à laquelle il avait été écrit pour la première fois. Elle lut alors attentivement chaque ligne, chaque paragraphe. Ce livre parlait de l'histoire des Malefoy depuis 1815. Même avant. Le premier qui avait écrit dedans parlait de ses ancêtres. Elle fut alors immédiatement passionnée par l'histoire de la famille. Par les valeurs de la famille, par l'ambition, les magouilles qu'ils faisaient pour avoir de meilleurs postes au Ministère, ou même pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Elle se rendait compte que ces valeurs-là n'avaient pas réellement changé depuis 1815. Lucius Malefoy les avait incarnées à la perfection.

Elle fut tellement captivée par ces générations racontées dans ce livre par différentes personnes appartenant à cette famille au fil de l'histoire qu'elle oublia de manger, qu'elle ne bougea pas de la bibliothèque de l'après-midi. Elle dévorait les pages. Elle n'acceptait pas leur mentalité de sorcier pur-sang au-dessus des autres, mais elle était tout de même fascinée par ce milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui lui était étranger. Elle découvrait à travers ce livre les personnes qui l'écrivaient et elle les comprenait même parfois. Certains membres de la famille étaient plus souples que d'autres et n'avaient pas la même vision des choses. Certains avaient une vision très moderne et ne rejetaient pas forcément le mélange des classes sociales et du sang.

La fin de la journée arriva et ses yeux se plissaient pour lire les écritures du roman. Elle vit les chandelles s'allumer dans la pièce et elle leva les yeux pour voir Drago appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte baguette en main. Elle lui lança un sourire et il s'approcha dans la pièce. Il eut un petit rire en voyant le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as peur que je découvre tes sombres petits secrets ? Rit Hermione en fermant le livre.

\- La dernière personne à avoir écrit dans ce livre est ma grand-mère paternelle et elle a arrêté à ma naissance, répondit Drago en souriant.

\- Elle a compris avant tout le monde que l'honneur de la famille s'était perdu au moment de ta naissance, rétorqua Hermione croisant les jambes.

Drago lui fit un sourire narquois et lui prit le livre des mains pour le feuilleter. Elle l'observa avec un air amusé.

\- Alors quel est ton passage préféré ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

\- Je dirais les bals. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi mais j'aime l'idée des bals dans ce manoir, avec les invités bien habillés qui dansent, répondit-elle rêveuse.

\- Tu aimes les bals ? Toi ? Hermione Granger, grande défenderesse de l'égalité et de la vision moderne de la société, aime les bals organisés par et pour les aristocrates ! S'étonna Drago.

\- Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens mais j'aime les bals. C'est une ambiance différente… Puis je ne parle pas forcément des bals de la haute société, expliqua Hermione. J'ai aimé le bal qu'on a eu en quatrième année.

Drago sourit en se rappelant de ce bal. Il se rappela du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et de son admiration pour Victor Krum.

\- C'est normal tu y es allée avec Krum, le fantasme des filles de Poudlard à l'époque.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. J'y étais avec mes amis, on dansait et j'aime danser, j'adore ça. Et c'est vrai que Victor m'a fait passer une excellente soirée jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne tout gâcher.

\- Sacré Weasley, marmonna Drago. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Je t'ai juste vu partir en pleurant après avoir crié sur lui.

\- La routine, tu sais, il était jaloux, souffla Hermione en se levant de son canapé.

\- Je l'étais aussi, lâcha Drago.

Hermione le regard avec insistance et d'un regard plein de questions. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Calme-toi, Granger, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi quand j'avais 14 ans. Ce soir-là n'importe quel garçon était jaloux de Krum. Tu étais tellement belle que même-moi je n'avais aucune remarque à faire.

Hermione rougit et baissa son regard pour regarder ses chaussures. Drago eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva les yeux pour le voir à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle en eut le souffle coupé par la proximité. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce. Hermione le suivit sans réellement réfléchir. Drago ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, il était juste poussé par son propre instinct et c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Elle était la seule personne qui le faisait réagir ainsi, la seule personne avec qui il était lui-même sans chercher à contrôler quoique ce soit.

D'un coup de baguette, les chandelles flottèrent autour d'eux. Et Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentait que l'air qui flottait dans la pièce changeait et devenait plus lourd. Drago s'écarta un peu d'elle et pointa sa baguette vers elle. Il forma un mouvement circulaire et Hermione vit ses habits se transformer en robe. Une longue robe dorée prit forme et de longs gants dorés eux aussi couvrirent ses mains et ses avant-bras. Elle sentit aussi ses cheveux se relever le long de sa nuque. Elle observa sa robe quelques secondes pour profiter de sa beauté. Elle était lourde, elle était digne d'une aristocrate et elle rit intérieurement à cette pensée. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard profond de Drago qui avait changé sa tenue pour un smoking noir. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Drago fit jouer le piano de lui-même d'un autre coup de baguette et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'avança à nouveau vers Hermione et prit la main gauche d'Hermione dans la sienne et plaça son autre main sur sa taille. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et la peur l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il peur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Hermione dans un murmure.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais danser, la coupa Drago d'une voix rauque. Je te propose un nouveau bal, sans Weasley pour tout gâcher, sans Krum, sans personne. Toi et moi, souffla-t-il.

Elle frissonna quand elle entendit ces derniers mots. Il serra son emprise au niveau de la taille d'Hermione et commença à mener la danse. Elle se laissa guider et emporter par Drago, dans la plus totale des confiances. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites et fut soulager d'avoir les gants. Drago ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder autre part. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il savait que même s'ils avaient été entourés d'un millier de personnes, de tout Poudlard, il n'aurait vu qu'elle tout de même. Elle était éblouissante, elle était omniprésente dans sa vie, dans son esprit.

Hermione gémit quand il l'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle fit glisser sa main de libre qu'elle avait posé sur son bras vers son épaule et se laissa porter par la situation. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et arrêta de penser. Son cerveau s'arrêta de lui-même pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ce moment. Elle se laissa emporter par les mouvements amples de Drago. Elle se laissa faire quand il la fit tourner, quand il la ramena vers lui, quand il approcha sa bouche de son oreille tant il était proche d'elle. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois quand elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Elle remonta sa main le long de sa clavicule et la logea sur la nuque de Drago. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson le long de son échine et espéra qu'elle ne le sentit pas. Sa respiration était saccadée et Hermione l'entendait. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle n'aurait rien fait pour gâcher ce moment-là.

Elle se rendit compte alors du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. De la haine à la compassion, de la compassion à l'aide apportée à l'autre, jusqu'à se sauver mutuellement, jusqu'à… Le fil de pensées d'Hermione s'arrêta brutalement. Jusqu'à quoi ? Elle s'arrêta de bouger et Drago la regarda d'un air surpris.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée par elle-même. Par tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et rien que de penser au fait qu'elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui l'effrayait encore plus. Drago ne semblait pas comprendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de prendre sa main mais elle se dégagea de lui doucement.

\- Il se fait tard, je devrais aller dans ma chambre, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Trouve une autre excuse, Granger, rétorqua Drago d'un ton sec.

\- Je… commença-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, dit-elle finalement en s'enfuyant de la pièce.

Drago se retrouva seul dans la bibliothèque et il arrêta le piano d'un coup de baguette. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas quoi ? Danser avec lui ? Sympathiser avec lui ? C'était ridicule elle avait déjà sympathisé avec lui. Le mal était fait. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et passa un coup d'eau sur son visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Peut-être que c'était plus que cela. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aimer. Cette pensée fit serrer le cœur de Drago. C'était stupide, comment une femme comme elle pouvait l'aimer ? Il ne la méritait pas. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Il regrettait qu'elle soit partie. Il avait été bien avec elle dans ses bras, elle proche de lui.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après _tout_. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle était sa prisonnière. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais l'évidence était là. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, pourtant il y avait eu des indices même plus que ça, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle le savait elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Mais elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée par cette idée. Elle savait que si elle laissait les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes elle ne serait plus en mesure de contrôler quoique ce soit et c'était terrifiant. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela se produire. Elle sentit un trou se créer dans sa poitrine comme si un vide se propageait. Elle avait mal. Entre eux ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il le veuille. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle le veuille elle-même. C'était même dangereux pour lui. Voldemort le saurait peut-être ou même d'autres mangemorts. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui semblait possible. Elle fit taire son cœur.

Elle retira avec des gestes brusques sa robe et ses gants. Elle laissa tout sur un fauteuil. Elle défit sa coiffure aussi rageusement. Elle se haïssait elle-même de ressentir tout cela. Elle jeta ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et mit des vêtements qui étaient à elle. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya instantanément. Non. C'était mieux ainsi.

Elle plia la robe avec les gants et la posa sur un de ses bras. Elle prit les chaussures d'une autre main et sortit de sa chambre. Elle traversa le couloir puis toqua à la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il lui ouvrit et fut étonné qu'elle vienne jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle avait les cheveux totalement emmêlés à cause de la coiffure qu'elle avait défaite avec colère. Elle souffla.

\- Je viens te rendre la robe et le reste. Merci pour cette gentille attention, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Il s'écarta de l'entrée et la laissa entrer dans la chambre. Il lui fit signe de poser les affaires sur un des fauteuils. Elle s'exécuta et se tourna vers lui. Elle crevait d'envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser, de le sentir contre elle. Elle sentait le feu en elle, elle sentait son corps qui réclamait le sien, pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

\- De rien, Granger, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de quelques pas.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soupirant. Drago l'observait et malgré ses cheveux touffus et malgré son sale caractère et malgré le don qu'elle avait pour l'énerver, il avait envie d'être avec elle. Chaque jour. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il la regarda faire quelques pas, presque hésitante et c'était comme si le cœur de Drago était remonté dans sa gorge. Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle arriva à la porte et elle s'arrêta une seconde. Une seule ridicule seconde qui démontrait toute son hésitation.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il.

Elle sentit son corps frémir. Son esprit arrêta de penser. Elle s'en fichait que ce ne soit pas _bien_ , elle s'en fichait de savoir qu'elle ne _devait_ pas, elle s'en fichait de savoir que quelqu'un puisse éventuellement être au courant. Son corps le réclamait. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit. Ça ne servait à rien de résister plus longtemps et de faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien. Elle se tourna vers lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif et il l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa alors comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si ce serait la seule chance qu'ils auraient. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux fins de Drago alors qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui en passa les siennes dans son dos. Il répondit à son baiser et il sentit son cœur se serrer mais d'une manière agréable. Il sentait presque le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporter. Et c'était le cas. Son corps tremblait. Son estomac se tordait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en chute libre, sans parachute, mais qu'elle ne ressentait pas la moindre peur parce qu'elle était avec lui.

Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et Hermione sentait que sa vision était trouble. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine et c'était comme s'il battait dans chaque partie de son corps. Drago la tenait toujours contre lui. Elle avait les joues roses et les lèvres un peu gonflées. Il remonta sa main droite vers le visage d'Hermione et la posa sur sa joue. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il détailla son visage et elle sembla être gênée. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus doucement. Plus tendrement. Son coeur explosa et Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit vivant. Il aurait tout donné pour ressentir ça toute sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà, nous y sommes. IL EST LÀ !

25 chapitres. 65 500 mots et c'est enfin arrivé. Je sais, je sais vous avez patienté et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus.

Sincèrement ce chapitre a été un vrai bordel à écrire haha. Je vous devais un baiser parfait, quelque chose qui ne soit ni trop ni pas assez. Je vous devais quelque chose de bien parce comme dit plus haut on en est au chapitre 25 tout de même haha. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant modifié un chapitre, autant repris des phrases, autant été si peu satisfaite du résultat de toute ma vie. Finalement j'ai réussi à pondre un truc qui me convient à peu près haha. Avec cette histoire d'attente je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège ^^

Mais je pense que l'attente rajoute un petit plus à ce baiser, enfin ce n'est que mon avis bien entendu. Mais quand je lis des fictions par exemple j'aime quand le baiser arrive tardivement parce que ça fait monter l'impatience et l'envie, tout ça, donc c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait aussi dans ma fiction.

J'espère vraiment que vous n'êtes pas déçus, que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, j'attends vraiment vos impressions parce que je suis pas du tout rassurée haha. J'aime ce chapitre personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire mais voilà...

Bon j'aurais pu presque terminer la fiction ici hein... Mais non, je vous offre encore des chapitres avec notre Drago et notre Hermione, parce que les problèmes ne sont pas réglés hehe loooooiiiiin de là.

Bref, je vous remercie de continuer à me lire vraiment du fond du coeur, merci, merci, merci, merci !

Je garantie pas le chapitre pour samedi prochain malheureusement, car il n'est toujours pas écrit (shame, shame, shame). Mais après un chapitre pareil c'est compliqué de faire une suite qui convienne... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux comme toujours !


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre vingt-sixième._

C'était comme respirer après avoir été longtemps sous l'eau. C'était comme retrouver le sol alors qu'on avait le vertige. C'était une délivrance, un soulagement. Dans les premières secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réalise ce qu'il se passait réellement. Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se remette en marche, jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité refasse surpasse. Elle s'écarta de Drago comme si le contact l'avait brûlée et sentit son cœur s'accélérer encore plus. Elle ne dit rien alors que Drago la regardait d'un air abasourdi et elle s'échappa de la chambre. Elle fuit alors de cette situation, de ses sentiments, de toute cette complexité. Elle s'enferma dans sa propre chambre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle n'était pas censée faire cela, agir ainsi. Que diraient ses amis ? Que dirait l'Ordre ? Elle se sentait honteuse. Ils se battaient dehors, ils risquaient leur vie, certains cherchaient des horcruxes et elle, elle, se prélassait dans un manoir et elle _embrassait_ Drago. C'était ça sa solution à son ennui ?

Avait-elle réellement fait ça par ennui ? Non. Mais comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme de Drago Malefoy ? L'être le plus détestable de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie, il fallait qu'elle parte de ce manoir qu'elle s'éloigne de Drago surtout. Elle ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il se passait en elle et ça l'effrayait. Elle ne se contrôlait pas quand elle était avec lui, ou plutôt elle ne se contrôlait plus et ça la terrorisait. Elle avait le contrôle sur tout, constamment sauf quand elle était avec lui ou quand il s'agissait de lui. Elle avait été aveuglée par cette vie, par la découverte de la complexité de Drago mais elle venait de revenir sur terre. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. Il n'y avait aucune issue mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Elle soupira. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ce moment, de dire que ça n'avait pas été une délivrance, que ça n'avait pas été un déferlement de sentiments et de sensations. Elle se laissa submergée par les sentiments et ferma les yeux. Elle l'avait attendu, elle l'avait voulu depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer elle-même. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment toute cette situation avait-elle pu devenir si compliquée ? Comment elle et lui avaient pu en venir à ce point ? Ils étaient si différents. Et pourtant, non. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait des similitudes et qu'elle l'appréciait réellement. Elle s'était déjà avouée qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas la seule solution après tout. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir et elle comprenait mais elle le devait. Les mois avaient défilé rapidement. Trop rapidement. Elle était ici depuis trop longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait l'impression que sa tête était submergée. Elle soupira et s'enroula dans ses couettes espérant que toutes ses questions allaient disparaitre d'elles-mêmes. Mais elles ne disparurent bien évidemment pas. Elle se traîna hors du lit tout en sachant qu'elle devait faire face une nouvelle fois à Drago et qu'elle devait lui expliquer. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire puisqu'elle-même n'avait pas d'explications. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit, assis contre le mur face à sa porte, Drago qui l'attendait. Il se leva gracieusement et se planta devant elle. Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie hier soir, je…

\- Tu es effrayée. Je sais, moi aussi. C'est déjà tout nouveau pour moi tout… tout ça. Et même si tu ne devrais pas faire ça avec moi d'un point de vue moral, sache que je ne devrais pas le faire d'un point de vue de mangemort. Alors j'imagine qu'on est dans la même situation, quelque peu, conclut Drago.

\- On ne devrait pas, souffla Hermione. Tout ça est trop compliqué et ça nous dépasse.

\- Mais j'en crève d'envie.

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer et la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle voyait son regard désespéré, et ses cheveux emmêlés et son insupportable habitude de toujours faire les cents pas quand il parlait de choses qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Et elle avait envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore. Si elle ne devait écouter qu'elle-même, que ses instincts, elle le ferait.

\- Écoute, tu as 18 ans et moi presque 18 aussi. À nos âges on ne devrait même pas penser à ce genre de chose. On ne devrait qu'écouter nos instincts et se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans penser aux conséquences, ajouta Drago alors que Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Mais on n'est pas n'importe quelles personnes de 18 ans, enfin, on est tous les deux empêtrés dans une guerre. Ce n'est pas pareil. On est dans des camps adverses et même si je sais que tu n'as jamais souhaité être dans le camp de Voldemort, les autres ne le savent pas et de plus, tu ne les quittes pas, expliqua Hermione. On ne doit pas seulement écouter nos instincts, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- On est tous les deux dans ce manoir, juste tous les deux. Ce ne sera compliqué que lorsqu'on quittera ce manoir, répondit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione. Pour l'instant rien ne nous empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Personne ne nous voit. Personne ne nous écoute.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et soupira. Il avait raison. Tout deviendrait compliqué que plus tard. Et qu'ils se soient embrassés une fois ou mille fois ne ferait aucune différence au moment où ils sortiront de ce manoir. Elle sentait son souffle qui s'écrasait sur son visage et elle savait qu'après avoir cédé à la tentation elle ne pourrait plus y résister. Elle franchit les derniers centimètres qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrassa. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui. Elle s'accrocha alors à sa chemise, tentant tant bien que mal de rester sur ses pieds. C'était comme si chaque baiser la renversait et la plaquait au sol. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Drago descendit sa bouche, embrassant sa peau le long de sa mâchoire puis le long de son cou et Hermione sentit sa peau s'embraser. Elle remonta ses mains vers les cheveux de Drago, soupirant d'aise. Il remonta sa bouche vers son oreille et embrassa la peau juste en dessous de l'oreille. Elle crut alors l'entendre murmurer « je suis à toi » mais elle n'en était même pas sûre tant elle était enivrée par le moment.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et se séparèrent abruptement comme pris sur le fait. Wooky les regardait avec malice mais ne dit rien. Drago se tourna vers lui et soupira, il savait très bien ce qu'il venait dire.

\- Monsieur vous m'aviez demandé de vous rappeler que vous avez une réunion ce matin. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tardiez à partir, annonça Wooky.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux et quitta le couloir sans un mot, sans un regard. Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Les réunions n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon bien entendu et c'était une torture pour Drago que d'y aller. Elle croisa le regard rieur de Wooky qui l'observait. Hermione Granger, les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses et les lèvres rouges. Elle rougit et tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle s'approcha de Wooky.

\- Il en a eu une il y a peu de temps, comment se fait-il qu'il y en ait encore une aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione piquée par la curiosité.

\- À cause des récents évènements, Miss, répondit Wooky.

\- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous révéler. Quand vous êtes arrivée dans ce manoir, le Maître m'avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais vous révéler ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ce manoir.

\- Mais, Wooky, enfin c'est important ! Dis-moi je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance !

\- Miss… Vous connaissez le statut des elfes de maison, je ne peux rien faire.

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta abruptement et se fustigea mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Elle savait que si c'était quelque chose de réellement important il y avait au moins une chance que ça apparaisse dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Wooky, tu ne peux rien me dire certes, mais peut être que tu peux acheter la Gazette du Sorcier pour moi, proposa Hermione les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

\- Je le peux en effet, sourit Wooky.

Il disparut sous ses yeux et Hermione se laissa envahir par l'inquiétude. Et si Harry et Ron avaient été faits prisonniers ? Et si un membre de l'Ordre était mort ? Ou même plusieurs ? Et si la guerre avait finalement ouvertement éclaté ? Hermione soupira et ne bougea pas du couloir jusqu'à ce que Wooky revient. Elle erra, faisant les cents pas, faisant craquer ses doigts, ou tentant de se calmer intérieurement. Mais cela était inutile elle savait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de réunion des mangemorts.

Wooky apparut devant elle et elle lui prit le journal entre les mains. Elle parcourut des yeux alors la couverture de la Gazette et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle ramena sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'elle lisait le titre de l'article. _« Cambriolage à Gringotts »_. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle savait que ce cambriolage n'était anodin. Elle commença à lire l'article et, en effet, Harry et Ron avaient été identifiés comme auteurs du cambriolage. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Elle soupira.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dérobé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Miss je ne sais pas et même si je le savais je ne pourrais pas vous le dire.

\- Bien sûr, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ils iraient voler Gringotts ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin d'argent, Harry a ce qu'il faut… pensa Hermione à haute voix.

\- Miss, il n'y a pas que de l'argent à Gringotts, vous savez. Certains entreposent des objets ou des reliques.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait donc un horcruxe à Gringotts. C'était évident, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils auraient pu y aller. Le journal glissa entre ses mains quand elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur du problème. Voldemort savait désormais qu'ils cherchaient les horcruxes et Hermione n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'ils en aient trouvé et détruit le plus possible, car désormais Voldemort entrait ouvertement en guerre et il allait tout faire pour détruire définitivement Harry. Wooky ramassa le journal et posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione comme pour la rassurer alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

La réalité frappa de plein fouet Hermione. Elle se rendit alors compte du temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce manoir, du temps perdu et qu'elle ne pourrait pas rattraper. Elle savait que Voldemort allait annoncer à ses fidèles que la guerre était officiellement déclenchée et qu'il détruirait Harry sous peu. La dernière bataille allait arriver. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que le temps avait passé, que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté parce qu'elle était retenue prisonnière. Elle soupira et tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

\- Wooky il faut que je parte, souffla Hermione.

\- Miss, vous ne pouvez pas, vous le savez bien.

\- Où cache-t-il ma baguette ? Demanda vivement Hermione en fixant d'un regard sévère Wooky.

\- Miss, je ne peux…

\- Où ? Gronda Hermione.

\- Il l'a sur lui. Toujours, tout le temps, surtout quand il n'est pas au manoir, répondit Wooky qui tremblait quelque peu.

\- Il l'a aujourd'hui aussi ? Il l'a prise avec lui ?

Wooky hocha la tête. Hermine émit ce qu'il ressemblait à un grognement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il ne me fait pas confiance, soupira Hermione. Il _faut_ que je m'évade. Mes amis sont en danger et la guerre est là plus que jamais et je ne peux pas me résoudre à rester une minute de plus dans ce foutu manoir.

Elle commençait à faire les cents pas, mais comme tous les jours qu'elle avait passé dans ce manoir, comme depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne trouva pas de solution pour partir. Puis elle se rendit compte que la solution était devant elle depuis le début. Littéralement.

\- Wooky, tu peux transplaner vers l'extérieur n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Hermione les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Je le peux, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre avec moi, Miss. Le Maître me l'a interdit, répondit Wooky en baissant le visage.

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que je parte. Il faut que tu m'aides il n'y a que toi qui le peux. Malefoy ne te dira rien, il viendra plutôt me tuer à mains nues.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas, Miss. C'est contre toutes les règles.

\- Dobby a aidé Harry ! S'emporta Hermione. Il l'a aidé alors qu'il était un elfe ici ! Il a désobéi, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas ! Aide-moi s'il te plait, supplia Hermione d'une voix plus douce en se mettant sur ses genoux pour regarder Wooky dans les yeux.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules et il hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elle vit l'air contrit qu'il avait, et la souffrance sur son visage mais elle se dit que c'était peut être un mal pour un bien. Elle s'en voulait mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'évadait pour se la couler douce sur une plage. Elle le faisait pour participer à la chute de Lord Voldemort. Elle soupira et se releva les mains tremblantes. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se changea puis prit un bout de parchemin. Elle écrit quelques mots pour Drago, pour lui expliquer, pour se justifier en espérant qu'il comprendrait. Elle hésita quelques secondes devant le parchemin puis ajouta à la fin _« Je suis à toi, aussi »_.

Elle laissa le papier dans sa chambre et rejoignit Wooky qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour essayer de le rassurer. Elle lui prit la main et Wooky lui rendit son sourire. Il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Où allons-nous, Miss ?

\- Au Terrier.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Croyez-moi vous m'avez manqué et écrire aussi.

Je me dois de vous donner quelques explications j'avais pris un peu d'avance pendant les vacances de noël, je l'ai perdu à la rentrée puisque je n'ai pratiquement pas écrit depuis les vacances à cause des partiels et la reprise des cours a été rude vraiment. Écrire après le chapitre 25 était très compliqué, car je ne savais même pas par quel bout prendre la suite. Fin, bref ça a été la galère.

Pour être franche, j'ai réecrit ce chapitre mille fois en changeant des choses, en faisant les choses autrement, sans être jamais satisfaite fin bon. Finalement on arrive à ce résultat-là et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, vraiment. Je ne veux surtout pas vous décevoir !

Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que j'ai toutes les idées pour la suite écrite, donc je vous rassure, je sais où je vais et même si ça doit me prendre plus de temps que prévu, cette fiction aura une fin. Ça ne peut pas être autrement !

En tout cas il me tarde de lire vos reviews, et merci de continuer à me lire, merci énormément !  
Gros bisous !


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapitre vingt-septième._

Hermione apparut dans la campagne anglaise avec Wooky accroché à sa main. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et profita de l'air frais qui s'abattait sur son visage. Wooky lâcha délicatement sa main et l'observa. Au loin devant eux se dessinait dans le paysage une maison un peu biscornue, un peu vieille. Hermione laissa s'échapper un sourire. Elle remercia du fond du cœur Wooky qui disparut devant ses yeux. Elle avança, peu sûre d'elle, dans la campagne. Elle se retrouva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant la porte de la maison des Weasley. Elle hésita et resta peut-être quelques minutes devant la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ça lui faisait presque mal. Elle ferma les yeux et profita quelques secondes du calme avant la tempête, du calme avant les problèmes. Puis elle finit par frapper à la porte.

Molly Weasley lui ouvrit et resta quelques secondes sans bouger, sans esquisser un seul mot, sans respirer. Immobile. Hermione détailla son visage, à la recherche de la moindre expression, appréhendant sa réaction. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas à appréhender. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago. Après ce qui paraissait être une éternité, le visage de Molly s'illumina et elle serra Hermione dans ses bras. Tellement fort qu'Hermione eut l'impression que ses os allaient se fendre. Molly répétait sans cesse « Tu es là », « Tu vas bien, tout va bien », comme une litanie. Hermione se sentit comme réchauffée par ce contact si familier et pourtant si étranger.

Molly la fit entrer dans la maison et l'installa dans la cuisine pour lui servir à manger et à boire. Elle examine Hermione sous toutes ses coutures, regardant si elle avait perdu le moindre gramme ou si elle avait l'air plus pâle qu'habituellement. Et c'était le cas. Molly fronça ses sourcils et s'installa face à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Molly.

\- Molly, non, il n'est pas si cruel que ça. Vraiment.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Du tout ? Tu étais chez les Malefoy et rien de grave n'est arrivé ? Demanda à nouveau Molly l'air grave.

Hermione baissa ses yeux vers sa tasse de thé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que rien ne s'était passé de toute évidence. Drago avait fait tuer l'un des professeurs de Poudlard devant elle, il lui avait lancé des sorts, Lucius lui avait détraqué la mémoire elle en faisait encore des cauchemars, un mangemort avait voulu la violer, Drago aurait dû la tuer, elle avait tué un mangemort, Narcissa avait été tuée par sa faute, Lucius l'avait attaqué et la liste était encore longue. Les souvenirs attaquèrent en pleine face Hermione mais elle encaissa. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos non. Molly lui fit un sourire gentil alors qu'elle observait les différentes émotions passer sur le visage marqué d'Hermione.

\- Plus tard, lâcha alors Molly attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Nous en parlerons plus tard, quand tu seras prête. Tu es peut être fatiguée, si tu veux tu peux te reposer dans la chambre de Ginny.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, Molly, j'ai assez lambiné comme ça. Il faut que je trouve Harry et Ron. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a de plus en plus d'adeptes, on a même perdu des personnes qui étaient dans nos rangs qui sont allées le rejoindre. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile, Hermione. On ne mène pas cette guerre, on se fait embarquer et on a beau essayer de faire de notre mieux ce n'est pas toujours évident. On n'a plus réellement une stratégie d'attaque mais plutôt de défense. Notre but n'est pas d'affaiblir Voldemort, c'est de donner du temps à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

\- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de Ron et Harry ? Demanda alors Hermione qui était inquiète pour eux et pour la situation de l'Ordre.

\- Non. On sait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, qu'ils cherchent une arme ou une solution pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, mais on ne sait pas où ils en sont. Arthur pense qu'ils sont prêts ou presque. Après tout ils se sont montrés au grand jour en cambriolant Gringotts.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot comme raisonnement, murmura Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, Molly, je ne peux pas rester inactive plus longtemps.

\- Attends ce soir, Arthur reviendra du Ministère et nous en parlerons Hermione. En attendant, repose-toi, remets-toi de tout ça. Prend le temps, Hermione, tu as été captive de Drago Malefoy pendant des mois tu ne peux pas aller bien, répondit Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas aller bien. Elle ne devait pas aller bien et pourtant rien en elle ne l'alarmait. Molly quitta la pièce et Hermione se retrouva seule avec elle-même. Elle observa autour d'elle. Tout semblait familier et pourtant différent. Elle vagabonda dans cette cuisine dans laquelle elle avait passé tant de bons moments et d'heures. Tant d'heures à discuter avec Ginny, tant de moments pendant les étés. Rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait été bougé de place. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, pourtant ce n'était plus comme avant. La réalité rattrapa Hermione ce n'était pas le Terrier qui avait changé c'était elle. La seule chose qui avait changé dans cette pièce était elle-même.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer tant c'était trop. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'extérieur et se retrouva dans le jardin de la maison. Elle se rappela des derniers moments qu'elle avait passé dans ce jardin et c'était pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec Ron et Harry. C'était il y a plusieurs mois, presque un an et c'était comme si ça faisait une éternité.

Elle avait presque l'impression de redécouvrir cette maison qu'elle avait pourtant toujours connu. Elle rentra à nouveau et monta les escaliers pour se diriger par automatisme vers la chambre de Ron. Elle entra. Il y régnait un capharnaüm comme toujours et elle se rendit compte que Molly avait agi comme une mère dont l'enfant avait disparu. Elle n'avait rien touché. Elle avait tout laissé en place. Et ça se comprenait, Ron avait disparu. Elle avança dans la chambre et observa les photos qu'il y avait d'accrocher sur son mur. Hermione eut un sourire attendri quand elle les revit, tous les trois, à 11 ans le dernier jour de leur première année à Poudlard.

Les souvenirs remontèrent en elle et elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle aurait dû partir plus tôt du manoir, elle aurait dû trouver une solution avant. Elle les avait abandonnés et la culpabilité la foutait en l'air. Elle se demandait s'ils pourraient la pardonner et si elle pourrait se pardonner elle-aussi. Elle avait beau se dire que ça avait été une erreur de rester si longtemps dans ce manoir, qu'elle aurait dû chercher une solution plus tôt, dans le fond elle se disait que si elle n'était pas restée elle n'aurait pas connu Drago comme elle le connaissait maintenant. Elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Parce qu'elle savait que d'une certaine manière elle l'avait sauvé. Au moins de lui-même.

La fin de la journée pointa le bout de son nez et Hermione languissait. Elle attendait comme l'avait dit Molly que Arthur revienne. Elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que disait Molly alors que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était l'ordre et cette guerre. Molly évitait soigneusement le sujet. Elle évitait aussi de parler de Poudlard ou d'un quelconque autre sujet qui pouvait éveiller la curiosité d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle attende. Molly devait voir dans un premier temps avec Arthur qui était plus impliqué qu'elle dans les actions de l'ordre, et voir aussi avec les autres membres.

Hermione fixait l'horloge. Chaque minute semblait être une éternité. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sous la surprise de Molly et d'Hermione. Normalement, Arthur devait revenir le soir. Assez tard. Il n'était que 18h. Le visage de Molly se transforma, s'il revenait si tôt quelque chose n'allait pas au Ministère. Arthur était à bout de souffle. Il s'avança vers Molly et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Il faut qu'on se rende à Poudlard, dit-il la respiration saccadée. L'heure est venue.

\- Que… commença Molly.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté la radio aujourd'hui, Molly ? S'exclama Arthur. L'éclair a jailli.

Hermione se leva brusquement et Arthur sembla la remarquer enfin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les questions, Hermione, rit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche. Nous devons aller tout de suite à Poudlard. Envoyez des patronus, prévenez les autres membres de l'Ordre, si jamais d'autres ne sont pas au courant. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, il n'y a eu aucune information depuis des mois… Et là tout à coup, boum, s'exclama Arthur avec un sourire mi-surpris mi-amusé. Seamus l'a annoncé, il y a quelques minutes, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

\- Je n'ai pas de baguette, souffla Hermione désespérée.

\- On doit en avoir dans un coin des grands parents de Arthur, répondit Molly d'un ton maternel.

Elle disparut de la pièce et laissa un Arthur agité qui commençait à former son patronus pour prévenir l'Ordre. Hermione était au milieu de cette agitation et se sentait impuissante. C'était le grand soir. Hermione le sentait. Elle sentait cette tension, cette pression dans l'air. Toutes ces années pour en arriver finalement là. L'affrontement final.

Molly revint et tendit plusieurs baguettes à Hermione pour qu'elle choisisse celle qui convenait le mieux. Hermione sentait la peur qui s'immisçait peu à peu en elle. Elle avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle tenait la baguette qu'elle avait choisi. C'était la fin et Hermione, malgré tout l'optimisme qu'elle était capable de ressentir d'habitude, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Molly posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione comme pour la rassurer.

\- Tout ira bien, Hermione, murmura Molly.

\- Et si tout ne se passe pas bien ? Et si quelqu'un meurt ?

\- Aucune guerre n'a été gagné sans perdre des êtres chers, c'est la dure réalité, souffla Molly en lui faisant un sourire mélancolique.

Hermione baissa son regard et se rendit compte que Molly avait certes raison, mais que c'était une réalité plus difficile à accepter qu'il n'y parût. Mais c'était pour le mieux. C'était pour un dessein supérieur à eux.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre 27 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc centré sur la guerre comme vous vous en doutez :).

Je suis comme toujours très contente de vous retrouvez après cette attente de deux semaines. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir malgré le fait que ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition et si vous êtes attentifs, vous savez que je suis nulle en chapitre de transition haha. Mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux promis !

J'attends vos impressions et commentaires sur ce chapitre avec impatience comme toujours et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Et merci encore de me suivre et de continuer à me lire, surtout que je remarque que vous êtes chaque fois un peu plus nombreux et vraiment ça fait chaud au coeur.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapitre vingt-huitième._

Hermione se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres membres de l'Ordre à La Tête de Sanglier pour être plus exact. La nuit tombait et rendait le village lugubre. Ce village qui auparavant était si joyeux et coloré. Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus et elle anticipait l'arrivée à Poudlard. Le château aurait-il changé autant que Pré-au-Lard ? Mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver ses amis et surtout Ron et Harry. Cette joie prenait le dessus sur le reste. Prenait le dessus sur l'appréhension, la peur ou l'anxiété.

Elle prit avec les autres membres le passage secret qui était derrière le cadre de la sœur de Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore. Elle marcha quelques minutes dans le noir et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer de plus en plus à chaque mètre parcouru. Elle vit la lumière au bout du couloir et sa respiration se coupa. Ils y étaient. Elle était dans la même enceinte que Harry, Ron et Ginny, et Luna et même Neville. Elle sauta au sol et ne vit personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient devant elle dans le couloir. Une pointe de déception la traversa et Remus Lupin expliqua que les autres avaient été convoqués par Rogue car il savait que Harry était dans Poudlard.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle. Hermione regardait autour d'elle et même si l'endroit était familier elle avait l'impression que ce n'était plus le même château qu'auparavant. Il n'y avait plus les tableaux. Il n'y avait plus autant de chandelles qui éclairaient les couloirs. Tout semblait plus sombre, plus lugubre. Elle ne revoyait plus son enfance dans ces couloirs, dans ces murs, dans ces pièces.

Ils attendirent derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Attendant le bon moment pour entrer. Attendant le moment opportun. Il ne fallait pas que cela soit trop tôt ou trop tard. Remus devait donner le signal pour entrer et Hermione sentait ses mains devenir moites autour de sa baguette tant l'attente était insupportable. Remus fit un mouvement de tête entendu à Shacklebolt et ils ouvrirent les grandes portes. Hermione se revit pendant quelques secondes le temps d'un flash passer pour la première fois ces portes lors de son arrivée à Poudlard lors de sa première année. Tout avait tant changé.

Les élèves étaient divisés en quatre groupes, parfaitement alignés. Un pour chaque maison. Rogue se tenait sur l'estrade avec ses deux mangemorts de gardes du corps et Harry était au milieu de la salle faisant face à Rogue. Il se retourna quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit Hermione dans les rangs des membres. Leurs amis encore étudiants à Poudlard rejoignirent le groupe que formait l'Ordre et Harry sentit comme une bouffée du courage en voyant les gens qui étaient derrière lui.

Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur Harry et sur Ron. Elle voyait Harry qui parlait à Rogue mais elle n'écoutait pas. C'était comme si elle avait la tête dans un aquarium. Aucune parole ne lui importait, ses amis étaient là, devant elle, et allaient bien. Ils étaient vivants. Elle aussi. Tout allait bien finalement. Elle vit que des sorts fusaient entre McGonagall et Rogue. Elle vit ce dernier s'enfuir de la pièce. Comme les autres. Mais elle n'était pas réellement concentrée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, comme absente.

Finalement ce fut la voix de Voldemort qui la ramena à la réalité. Brutalement. Il demandait de livrer Harry. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Cette voix. Cette intonation. Il y eut un moment où personne ne dit rien. Où tout le monde s'observait sans dire un mot. Les choses s'organisèrent d'elles-mêmes. Les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre partirent renforcer les défenses de Poudlard pour se préparer à la guerre et Hermione se retrouva face à Ron et Harry. Cela faisait des mois. Ça avait semblé être une éternité. Elle appréhendait leurs réactions. Elle avait peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils la rejettent en la voyant ici. Au dernier moment.

Mais elle croisa le regard embué de larmes de Harry et le sourire mi-gêné mi-heureux de Ron. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de leurs sourire alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle put sentir leurs odeurs, elle put sentir leur contact et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était eux sa maison, sa famille. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, se laissant aller à quelques minutes de répit. A quelques minutes hors de la guerre. Harry lui murmura combien elle leurs avait manqué et elle laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

Hermione se reprit et sécha ses larmes de joie. Elle fit face à ses deux meilleurs amis et se reconcentra sur la guerre et les objectifs.

\- Vous avez trouvé tous les horcruxes ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

\- On a détruit le médaillon. On a la coupe de Poufsouffle que l'on doit encore détruire. Il nous en manque donc deux mais Harry a une piste, expliqua Ron.

\- C'est par rapport à Rowena Serdaigle. Il est dans le château, j'en suis sûr et il faut le retrouver tant qu'on a le temps.

Luna arriva vers eux et se proposa pour aider Harry qui commençait déjà à courir en dehors de la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent tant qu'à eux vers la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un crochet de Basilic. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Chambre des Secrets, ils sentirent une secousse comme si le château était directement attaqué. Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Ils ont dû percer la défense de l'Ordre, murmura Ron. C'est maintenant que ça commence.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et réalisa soudainement que les mangemorts étaient en train d'entrer dans le château. Les mangemorts. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Le matin même elle était au manoir des Malefoy et la voilà qui s'apprêtait à détruire un horcruxe elle-même. Elle poignarda la coupe avec le crochet du Basilic, sans même y réfléchir. Une vague immense se forma devant eux et les attaqua de plein fouet laissant Hermione et Ron totalement trempés. Ils se regardèrent et rirent. Hermione replaça quelques-uns de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et ils quittèrent la Chambre des Secrets. Ils remontèrent vers l'entrée du château et aperçurent alors les mangemorts qui attaquaient des membres de l'Ordre ou des étudiants. Hermione se figea un instant alors que Ron se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour aller vers les étages. Il se tourna vers elle quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas.

\- Ron j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, cherche Harry sur la carte, je vous rejoins.

Ron fronça ses sourcils mais obtempéra. Hermione se retrouva seule avec elle-même, baguette en main. Elle avança à travers les gens, envoyant des sorts aux mangemorts et se frayant un chemin comme elle pouvait. Elle scrutait les personnes qui l'entouraient tout en tentant de ne pas se faire tuer. Elle se trouvait dans la cour du château, juste avant le pont. Elle plissait les yeux, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers la nuit sombre et la foule qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle fit un bon et recula de plusieurs pas quand elle vit qu'un géant agitait une immense hache devant elle. Elle percuta quelqu'un et se retourna prête à attaquer.

Les sorts fusaient. Les explosions retentissaient. Le monde pouvait même s'écrouler, Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle remonta après une légère hésitation ses yeux vers ceux de Drago qui se tenait immobile face à elle. Elle s'attendait au pire. Mais ce qu'elle y lut était bien pire que cela. Il était blessé. Et elle s'en voulut. Elle sentit comme une dague qui la traversait dans la poitrine et elle aurait aimé avoir la présence d'esprit de dire quelque chose, d'expliquer, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était comme si on lui avait jeter un sort. Elle ne pouvait parler, elle ne pouvait bouger, elle ne pouvait même plus respirer. Drago la toisait. Essayant de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Essayant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il crevait intérieurement. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Parce qu'il n'était pas censé la voir ici et maintenant. Il n'était pas rentré au manoir depuis sa mission. Mais elle ne devait pas être là.

\- Drago, souffla Hermione comme pour se donner du courage à elle-même.

\- Ce matin encore tu étais au manoir, dit-il les dents serrées. En sécurité.

\- J'ai vu la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, tenta d'expliquer Hermione. Comprends-moi ! J'étais mise à part de tout ! Tu savais que ce jour viendrait ! Ajouta Hermione avec entrain, posant sa main sur le bras de Drago.

Drago eut un rictus et fit couler son regard sur Hermione pour le poser finalement sur sa main qui était sur son bras à lui. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque de son emprise et eut envie de vomir ou de rire il ne savait face à ses explications.

\- Ça ne justifie pas que tu l'aies fait dans mon dos, Granger, cracha-t-il finalement.

Il partit laissant Hermione sans voix, les jambes tremblantes. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres combats à mener que Drago ne devait pas la détourner de ses objectifs. Mais elle était incapable de bouger. C'était comme si elle avait les pieds dans le béton. Un sort rafla son bras et la blessa. Elle se rendit compte que le temps s'était peut-être arrêté pour elle, mais pas autour d'elle. La guerre se déroulait toujours sous ses yeux. Elle bougea. Elle essaya de se mettre dans un coin plus tranquille. Elle espérait ne pas croiser un Drago qui attaquait les membres de l'Ordre. Elle espérait qu'il s'était mis dans un coin et qu'il ne participait pas à cette guerre du côté des mangemorts.

Hermione courut dans le château et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle essuya quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte. Elle resta peut-être quelques minutes contre ce mur, sans bouger, le souffle court et le cœur en miettes. Cette fois-ci, elle ne prêta même pas attention à la voix de Voldemort qui demandait à Harry de se rendre dans l'heure. Elle ne ressentit même pas la tension oppressante qui régnait dans le château.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir qui rejoignait le sien et Hermione les aperçut. Elle courut vers eux et vit la mine fatiguée de Harry. Elle fronça ses sourcils et comprit qu'ils avaient détruit d'une manière ou d'une autre l'horcruxe de Serdaigle. Harry s'appuya contre un mur et ne dit rien. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Ron semblait quant à lui ne pas tenir en place.

\- Harry a trouvé le diadème grâce à Luna, expliqua Ron pour combler le vide sachant très bien que Hermione avait compris d'elle-même. Harry, commença-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Il ne manque que le serpent ! Dit-il plein d'espoirs.

Harry se demanda comment Ron pouvait être plein d'espoirs. Il ne savait même pas comment ils pourraient tuer ce serpent qui est toujours aux côtés de Voldemort. Cela semblait impossible mais ils étaient si proches du but… Hermione se mit face à lui et plongea ses yeux qui se voulaient rassurants dans ceux de Harry.

\- Trouve-le, Harry, souffla-t-elle d'un ton encourageant. On est avec toi. Jusqu'au bout.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et vida son esprit pour se concentrer sur Voldemort. Il vit la pièce dans laquelle il était. C'était à loin de la bataille, le bruit des explosions était étouffé. On ne voyait que les lumières des explosions à travers la fenêtre qu'il y avait. Il vit l'endroit où il était, il vit l'eau, il vit les canots. Il vit alors Voldemort et Rabastan Lestrange. Voldemort demandait à Rabastan de lui amener Rogue. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et dit à Hermione et Ron où ils devaient se rendre.

* * *

Hello et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs !

Donc pour une fois nous avons un chapitre en temps et en heure. Et avec du dramione, que demande le peuple ?

Alors je sais ça peut paraitre un peu barbant parce que je reprends la guerre en avance rapide mais il fallait que je la reprenne puisque quelques trucs changent un peu. Notamment le rôle de Drago et de la famille Malefoy (puisque déjà il n'y a pas Narcissa et Lucius). Donc voilà.

Le prochain chapitre se passe aussi dans la guerre et je pense que ce sera le dernier. Sur la guerre pas le dernier de la fiction hein.

En tout cas il me tarde de lire vos reviews, (vous devriez voir ma tête quand je les lis avec mon sourire niais à souhait).  
Bref, j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu comme toujours ! Et je suis toujours aussi contente que vous me suiviez et que vous me lisiez voilà voilà.

À très vite !


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapitre vingt-neuvième._

Harry sortit sa tête de la pensine. Il avait le souffle court et le regard voilé. Toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles, tous ces sacrifices pour en arriver là. Pour arriver au sacrifice ultime. Il devait mourir, de la main de Voldemort. Harry savait qu'il y avait toujours eu un lien entre eux deux autre que celui que tout le monde connaissait, autre que cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981. En cherchant les horcruxes il savait que ce n'était pas _normal_ qu'il puisse les entendre, sentir leur présence dans une pièce. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal de pouvoir voir dans l'esprit de Voldemort, que le Mage Noir ne puisse pas fermer son esprit à lui malgré tous ses efforts. Rien de toute cette situation n'était normale.

Mais ce qui le bouleversa presque le plus était Rogue. Cet homme qu'il avait tant haï qui se révélait être plus courageux que n'importe quel autre homme. Harry avala difficilement sa salive et sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'installer en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'installer, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser affaiblir. Il devait mourir.

Alors il redescendit vers la Grande Salle. Les combats avaient cessé depuis peu. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour se rendre à Voldemort. Il devait arriver dans les temps, pour éviter qu'il y ait plus encore de morts. Dans la Grande Salle, il vit la détresse des Weasley, il vit le corps inerte de Fred. Et c'était comme si tout devenait encore plus réel. Voir Fred, Remus, Tonks, et tous les autres étendus au sol le conforta dans sa décision de se sacrifier. Il savait que les autres ne comprendraient peut-être pas, mais au fond il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. S'il ne mourait pas Voldemort vivrait toujours. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et Ron. Hermione croisa son regard et comprit qu'il allait se rendre. Elle ravala ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant de ne pas le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, Hermione, soufflait alors Harry. Il _vit_ en moi. Je suis l'un des horcruxes. Tu devais bien avoir des doutes… Tue le serpent. Et il ne restera que Voldemort.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et Ron le prit aussi dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas réellement. Il comprenait la décision d'Harry, mais il était bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir avoir une réaction réelle. Il avait vu son frère mort et maintenant il voyait Harry se rendre à Voldemort. C'était comme si tout cela n'était pas réel.

Hermione le lâcha et il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Pour la dernière fois. Harry se souvint alors pendant quelques secondes de la première fois qu'il les avait franchies et ce fut pendant quelques secondes comme s'il avait encore une fois 11 ans. C'était bien avant tout ces problèmes, bien avant qu'il ne découvre son lien avec Voldemort, avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il voulait le tuer, avant que le poids du monde ne repose sur ses épaules, avant qu'il ne perde trop de gens. Il disparut sous les yeux embués d'Hermione.

Ron rejoignit sa famille et Hermione se retrouva seule quelques secondes. Elle parcourut de son regard la pièce et vit dans un des coins de la salle Drago. Il était accroupi contre le mur et avait la tête entre ses genoux. Elle reconnut ses cheveux blonds et la peau blanche de ses mains. Il était loin de tous, entre les pierres qui s'étaient effondrées. Hermione courut presque vers lui et s'accroupit face à lui. Il leva son regard vers elle et la toisa d'un regard glacé. Hermione en eut des frissons dans le dos et il lui sembla qu'elle avait de nouveau 12 ans et qu'il la haïssait de nouveau.

\- Rejoins-nous. Il n'est pas trop tard, souffla Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es remonté contre moi que tu dois agir comme un enfant vexé. Rejoins-nous. Rejoins l'Ordre. Je sais très bien que tu ne souhaites pas être avec _lui_.

\- Parce que tu crois que je souhaite être avec des gens qui me haïssent, sous les ordres de Potter qui me déteste encore plus que les autres ? Soupira Drago.

\- Parce que ça ne vaut pas mieux que d'être le pantin d'un sadique fou à lier ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il sentit sa marque le brûler. Il devait le rejoindre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il se leva ainsi que Hermione. Il commença à partir et Hermione lui attrapa le bras. Elle le supplia du regard.

\- N'y vas pas, Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne peux pas résister à ça, cracha-t-il en avançant sa marque mouvante sous les yeux d'Hermione.

Hermione la détailla quelques secondes et soupira. Elle eut un regard triste et Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer et de prendre le visage d'Hermione en coupe.

\- Je te rejoins ensuite. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Probablement nous dire qu'il faut tous vous tuer à la fin de l'heure qu'il a accordé à Potter. Et je vous rejoins, souffla-t-il.

Hermione plongea son regard quelques secondes dans les yeux de Drago et se sentit comme soulagée. Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Hermione ferma les yeux par automatisme mais elle entendit le craquement du transplanage. Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu sous ses yeux. Elle rejoignit les autres qui n'avaient pas remarqué son absence. Elle tenta de réconforter un Ron qui ne pouvait pas l'être.

Harry avançait quant à lui vers l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Il était « accompagné » de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus qu'il avait fait revenir grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Il était étrangement calme. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Pour le plus grand bien. Il se disait que finalement, ainsi, il rejoindrait sa famille et sa souffrance serait finie.

\- Potter ? Entendit-il le ramenant sur terre.

Harry se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et fit face à Drago. Il avait sa baguette dans la main et Harry le désarma d'un simple geste. Drago ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Il fronça ses sourcils et s'avança un peu de Harry.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, Malefoy ? Répondit Harry en gardant sa baguette pointer vers Drago.

\- Je… Tu sais quoi, c'est ton problème. Mais ils comptent sur toi les autres, lança-t-il.

Drago soupira et ramassa sa baguette. Il se remit en route pour rejoindre Voldemort à contre cœur. Harry resta immobile quelques instants. Drago n'avait même pas tenté de l'attaquer, rien. Il secoua la tête, rangea sa baguette et se remit en marche. Ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Alors il se présenta face à Voldemort qui affichait un sourire triomphant. Tellement triomphant qu'il ne se demanda pas pourquoi Harry se rendait, pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à se défendre, pourquoi il n'avait pas tiré la baguette de sa poche. Harry vu l'éclair vert s'avancer vers lui pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Il l'enveloppa dans une lumière aveuglante puis plus rien.

Voldemort envoya Drago regarder si Harry était toujours vivant ou non. Il s'approcha du corps inerte d'Harry. Il vit clairement qu'il était vivant, qu'il respirait encore. Drago eut presque envie de jubiler. Il ne pensait pas être un jour heureux de voir que Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant. Il ne réagit pas cependant. Harry priait intérieurement. Drago se tourna vers Voldemort.

\- Mort, annonça-t-il.

Voldemort fit un sourire démoniaque alors que le cri de douleur de Hagrid retentissait. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les mangemorts fêtaient leur victoire, pendant lesquelles le rire de Voldemort retentissait comme un écho. L'effervescence bousculait les troupes et Drago eut envie de vomir en voyant leur joie. Il savait que Harry n'était pas mort, il était le seul à le savoir et il ne pouvait plus voir _leur_ joie. Il transplana en un craquement sous les yeux de Voldemort qui n'en avait finalement cure. Il le punierait plus tard.

L'heure était passée et Hermione et Ron attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas comment appréhender la suite. Harry s'était sacrifié et ils savaient qu'ils étaient les deux derniers à savoir pour les horcruxes, à savoir qu'il fallait tuer le serpent puis Voldemort. Hermione essayait de rassembler son courage pour se lever, pour continuer cette guerre. Ron la regarda d'un air désespéré. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que leurs demander de continuer à se battre serait trop. Elle lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se releva, retrouvant son courage à travers Hermione. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Alors que rien n'allait bien. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la cour principale et ils s'y rendirent tous.

Ils virent l'armée de mangemorts, ainsi que Hagrid enchaîné comme un animal qui tenait un corps qui semblait petit dans ses bras. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Hermione pour qu'elle se rende compte de qui était dans ses bras. Elle sentit son cœur se transpercer. Elle entendit le cri de Ginny et elle sentit Ron se tendre à ses côtés. Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il l'avait fait. Son souffle s'était coupé dans sa gorge.

Elle écoutait avec aberration les paroles de Voldemort, l'offre qu'il faisait de rejoindre les mangemorts. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait envie de le détruire de ses propres mains. Et la rage coulait dans chacune de ses veines et la tristesse ravageait son visage. Il y eut un frémissement du côté des mangemorts qui regardaient tous un point fixe. Voldemort ricana.

\- Drago, enfin, tu t'es perdu ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Mais le Drago en question ne bougea pas alors que les regards des membres de l'Ordre se tournaient vers lui. Hermione lui sourit de là où elle était et le suppliait presque de regard de ne pas faire demi-tour, de ne pas faire un bond en arrière en retournant avec les mangemorts. Finalement se fut Neville qui s'avança et redonna du courage à l'assemblée. Harry sauta des bras de Hagrid et le groupement de mangemorts, de membres de l'Ordre et d'étudiants ne fut que soupirs, cris de colère et surprises.

Ils battirent jusqu'à tuer le serpent, jusqu'à observer l'affrontement final entre Harry et Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décompose sous leurs yeux. Harry se laissa tomber au sol, d'épuisement, de soulagement, de tristesse et Hermione courut vers lui pour le serrer contre elle, presque dans un geste maternel. Elle lui répéta sans cesse que tout était fini, qu'il y était parvenu, que tout était terminé. Après toutes ces longues années, la fin était là. Ils retournèrent dans la Grande salle qui était un champ de ruines. Harry rejoignit la famille Weasley qui se recueillait auprès du corps de Fred.

Hermione se dirigea d'elle-même vers Drago qui était au fond de la salle. Elle se posta devant lui. Les cheveux en bataille, les habits crasseux, des égratignures un peu partout et de la poussière sur son visage. Elle rangea la baguette de la famille Weasley dans sa poche. Drago fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui tendit la baguette d'Hermione. Elle la prit du bout des doigts et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- J'imagine que c'est terminé maintenant, souffla-t-il.

\- La guerre ? Les conflits ? Oui, répondit-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Drago soupira. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de la guerre et lui rendre sa baguette en était le symbole. Mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était terminé, pas pour eux. Elle voyait ça comme un commencement. Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers le centre de la salle, comme pour le présenter à des personnes qui le connaissaient déjà finalement. Mais il ne connaissait pas le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait. Harry le toisa pendant quelques secondes, partagé entre la gratitude et la rage. Les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouges et Ginny le regardait d'un regard froid. Drago avait remis son masque d'indifférence, la seule chose qui pouvait le protéger contre le rejet et contre la haine des autres. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- Saisissez-le, déclara froidement Harry alors que deux membres de l'Ordre prenait chacun un bras de Drago.

* * *

Et voilà pour la guerre !

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je suis passée vite, en la survolant un peu. Mais parce que finalement rien ne change fondamentalement, sauf la toute fin. Je n'allais donc pas recopier tout le passage de la guerre du livre ici haha. Ce qui m'intéressait était donc la fin, et les quelques différences qu'il pouvait y avoir pendant le déroulement.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre, même si ça peut paraitre un peu redondant avec l'histoire originale du 7ième livre.

Donc on sort définitivement du contexte manoir et compagnie, comme vous l'aurez remarqué et c'est partie pour les emmerdes (pour changer) voilà voilà.

On s'approche tout de même doucement de la fin de la fiction. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de chapitres il reste, parce que j'en ai aucune idée. Ça peut être 5 comme 10 haha. Mais probablement plus dans les alentours de 10 que de cinq quand même. (Pour l'instant 32 chapitres sont écrits et l'histoire n'est pas finie).

Merci de continuer à me lire mes petits chats !  
Bisous !


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapitre Trentième._

\- Harry ! Non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurlait Hermione en s'interposant entre Drago et Harry.

\- Hermione, sauf preuve du contraire, il est un mangemort, il a probablement commis des crimes et des crimes de guerre. Il aura le même traitement que les autres, répondit calmement Harry.

\- Harry je peux te montrer que… Commença Hermione.

\- Me montrer qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, Hermione ? Répondit Harry de manière sarcastique. Alors comment expliques-tu ça ? S'indigna-t-il en relevant la manche de Drago dévoilant sa marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes face à l'inflexibilité d'Harry. Elle vit disparaitre sous ses yeux les deux membres de l'Ordre et Drago. Elle leva sa main vers l'endroit où il était, comme pour attester du fait qu'il avait bien été arraché à elle. Et c'était comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle alors qu'elle pensait quelques secondes auparavant pouvoir le retrouver. Et le garder. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry alors qu'elle sentait bien que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de tristesse, de surprise, d'épuisement.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas quoi Hermione ? Il t'a enfermé je ne sais où, pendant des mois entiers, il a dû te torturer, te faire vivre un enfer. Tu étais enfermée avec un mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Dis-moi, parce que je ne vois pas, Hermione, s'emporta Harry.

\- Il n'est pas la bête que tu décris Harry ! Répondit vivement Hermione.

\- Les enfants vous êtes… vous êtes fatigués, retournons au Terrier, intervint Molly qui avait un regard triste et le visage marqué. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils transplanèrent sous ses yeux un à un. Ginny fut la dernière et elle lui lança un regard compatissant avant de disparaitre sous les yeux d'Hermione. Elle finit par transplaner elle aussi, résignée. Elle n'adressa pas un mot à Harry ou à quiconque. Elle se terra dans son silence et partit s'allonger sur un canapé du salon. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la maison. Le silence était pesant. Le silence était un silence de deuil. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés au complet.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en entendant des bruits dans la cuisine. C'était comme se réveiller après un long coma. Tout semblait irréel. C'était comme si toutes ces dernières années n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione aurait préféré que ce le soit en ce moment même. Elle se leva difficilement, courbaturée et encore fatiguée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Molly préparait des boissons chaudes pour tenter de réchauffer les corps et les cœurs. Elle avait de petits yeux rouges bouffis et Hermione doutait du fait qu'elle avait réellement dormi. Hermione s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Molly se tourna vers elle et tenta de lui faire un sourire qui finalement fut un sourire triste. Hermione appuya un peu sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait s'assoir ce qu'elle fit. Hermione s'occupa des boissons chaudes et posa un thé devant Molly. Arthur arriva lui aussi, puis ce fut Ginny et Bill.

Le Terrier n'avait jamais été si silencieux. Chacun avait les yeux plongés dans sa boisson chaude, la tenant fermement entre ses mains, priant pour que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas réel. C'était une gueule de bois. Une gueule de bois qui ravageait l'estomac et embrumait l'esprit.

\- Je me suis réveillée et j'ai prié pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, marmonna Ginny.

Les regards se levèrent vers elle et il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

\- Quand j'ai vu Fred, commença Molly. J'ai cru que c'était un épouvantard. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être réel, finit-elle en un souffle.

Bill posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. Molly réprima un sanglot et essuya une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Le silence retomba et les autres arrivèrent eux aussi. Harry s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, ne disant pas un mot. Hermione ne ressentait même plus aucune animosité, elle était trop fatiguée pour dire quoique ce soit. Ils burent chacun leurs boissons dans le silence. Harry posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione et la regarda intensément. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se levèrent tous les deux sous le regard des autres. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver dans la chambre de Ron. Harry ferma la porte alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le lit de Ron. Il la regarda quelques secondes et prit une chaise pour s'assoir face à elle. Hermione leva son regard vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre Harry, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ça tombe bien moi non plus, souffla-t-il soulagé. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se mura dans son silence.

\- Je suis désolé pour Malefoy, Hermione. Je n'ai aucune réelle preuve de quoique ce soit. Il est un mangemort, il était dans les rangs de Voldemort en arrivant, il t'a maintenu captive pendant des mois. Tu n'avais pas de baguette… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as subi, expliqua Harry. Justice doit être faite, Hermione.

\- Je comprends. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas ce que tu penses imaginer, Harry. Il était dans nos rangs à la fin. Et c'est cette marque, cette _foutu_ marque, elle avait un pouvoir sur lui… Elle les contrôle, elle les oblige.

\- Peut-être, mais il a fait de mauvaises choses et il a doit être jugé pour ça comme les autres. Il n'y aura pas de traitement préférentiel. Il est un mangemort.

\- Harry, il est innocent, objecta Hermione. Libère-le.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux face à l'entêtement d'Hermione.

\- Quelque chose m'échappe, Hermione. Il t'a maintenu prisonnière pendant des mois durant et je vois bien à quoi tu ressembles Hermione. Tu as maigri. Tu as … Tu n'es plus comme avant. Pourquoi le défends-tu ?

\- J'ai appris à le connaître. A connaître le vrai Drago Malefoy, pas celui derrière lequel il se cachait pour se protéger. Je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, fais-moi confiance.

Harry soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione, dans ce manoir ? Soupira-t-il. Comment as-tu pu changer d'avis, ainsi ?

Hermione resta muette quelques secondes. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Il _fallait_ qu'elle lui dise ou il ne la croirait pas.

\- Je l'apprécie, souffla-t-elle. Il est une bien meilleure personne que tu ne sembles le penser.

Harry la regarda sans dire un seul mot. Il tenta de se calmer, de ravaler sa colère.

\- Tu l'apprécies ? Répéta-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte, ou de gêne elle ne savait plus. Harry se leva brusquement.

\- Tu fricotais avec Malefoy dans son manoir pendant qu'on risquait nos vies à l'extérieur ! Cracha-t-il. Tu es totalement aveuglée. C'est pour ça que tu le vois comme s'il était une réelle bonne personne. Il … Il t'a lancé un sort ou je ne sais pas. Pour que tu ne tentes pas de t'enfuir.

\- Non ! Harry ! Je ne _pouvais_ pas m'enfuir. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Il ne m'a pas lancé de sort ! J'ai appris à le connaitre et …

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et tu es tombée amoureuse ? Compléta Harry. Hermione… Soupira-t-il. Tu étais prisonnière et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il est bien plus… Plus attentionné que tu ne le penses.

Harry ricana et quitta la pièce en trombe. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire quoique ce soit, mais elle pensait que ça montrerait que Drago était humain, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir les autres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle décida de sortir de la chambre et d'affronter le regard des autres, car elle savait qu'Harry leurs avait probablement tout dit. Mais elle en avait marre de se cacher, elle en avait marre de culpabiliser. La guerre était finie, il était temps d'arrêter de se faire souffrir soi-même pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

Elle descendit les escaliers lentement et arriva dans le salon où la discussion qui était en cours s'arrêta abruptement. Ils la regardèrent tous et elle tenta de garder son sang-froid et son calme. Ils avaient tous un regard inquisiteur, voire réprobateur. Elle se racla la gorge et attendit que le raz-de-marée de reproches s'abatte sur elle. Mais rien ne vint. Ron se leva tout en l'observant et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Il t'a détruite, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il l'a fait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Finalement Harry s'approcha aussi et posa sa main sur son avant-bras également. Elle entendit le craquement de transplanage, elle se sentit oppressée comme si elle passait dans un tube étroit. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment et Hermione eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait des nausées à cause du transplanage qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Harry et Ron ne la lâchaient pas, pourtant elle voulait s'en défaire. Ils marchèrent alors que la vue d'Hermione n'était pas encore très stable. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Hermione le reconnut pour y être déjà venue lors de sa cinquième année. Elle commença à se débattre et à se défaire de l'emprise de Harry et Ron.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle heurtée dans sa dignité.

\- Non Hermione. Quelque chose ne va pas, cette histoire avec Malefoy… Rien n'est normal, répondit Ron. Tu n'es pas censée apprécier la personne qui te tient en captivité, tu n'es pas censée avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Malefoy a été soumis à un premier interrogatoire lors de son entrée à Azkaban et il a avoué qu'il t'avait fait du mal. Qu'il avait fait tuer le Professeur Burbage devant tes yeux.

\- Mais c'était au début, couina Hermione. Il a changé, il…

\- Hermione, la coupa Harry en soupirant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. Tu es juste…

\- Je ne suis pas folle, Harry Potter ! Rugit Hermione. N'y pense même pas, l'avertit-elle.

\- Traumatisée, finit Ron avec un ton doux.

Hermione ravala sa colère et se tourna pour sortir sauf que deux médecins lui barraient la route. Elle soupira et se retourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Alors vous pensez que de m'enfermer, ici, à Sainte Mangouste, après avoir passé des mois entiers enfermée dans un manoir, c'est la solution ? Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione tu as besoin de soutien. De soutien psychologique, expliqua Ron.

\- Dites-le, dites ce que vous pensez réellement. Allez-y, les défia Hermione. C'est quoi votre grande théorie qui a convaincu Sainte Mangouste de me garder ici ?

\- Le syndrome de Stockholm, lâcha Harry qui perdait patience.

La bombe avait explosé en plein visage d'Hermione.

* * *

Hello !

Me voilà avec un petit chapitre un peu mouvementé et un peu en avance aussi, j'ai anticipé je savais que demain je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster. J'ose imaginer que vous n'aviez pas vraiment prévu ce type de suite là haha. Je suis pleine de surprises.  
J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu, as usual. Et j'attends vos impressions après ce chapitre avec une impatience non dissimulée !

Merci encore de me suivre !  
À samedi prochain


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapitre Trente-et-unième._

Elle se laissa emmener par les médicaomages. Ils prirent sa baguette et elle les laissa faire. Ils l'installèrent dans la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pour un temps indéterminé et se laissa encore faire. Elle regarda son lit et vit qu'il y avait une tenue d'hôpital pliée dessus. Le médicomage lui ordonna de la porte et de laisser ses affaires sur la chaise qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Elle hocha sa tête en signe de résignation. Le médicomage la laissa seule et elle commença à se déshabiller les mains tremblantes. Elle laissa tout sur la chaise et mit la chemise blanche caractéristique des hôpitaux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague. Harry et Ron ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Les autres non plus. Et ils osaient lui balancer le syndrome de Stockholm au visage sans même avoir tenté de comprendre.

Une femme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds serrés dans un chignon. Elle portait de grandes lunettes qui lui grossissaient un peu les yeux. Hermione la détailla, tentant de ne pas la regarder méchamment. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, face au lit, qui avait été vidée plus tôt des vêtements d'Hermione. Elle croisa ses jambes alors qu'Hermione regardait toujours le mur qui était face à elle, tournant presque le dos à la doctoresse.

\- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda la doctoresse.

\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Hermione sarcastiquement en tournant son visage vers la doctoresse.

La doctoresse lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Hermione se contrit à se tourner définitivement vers elle pour lui faire face.

\- Je suis Mme Rosa Linch.

\- C'est vous qui allez me droguer pour que je sois enfin docile et que je dise ce que les autres veulent entendre ? Répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Rosa eut un rire étouffé. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- M. Potter m'a donné la version des faits qu'il a de votre histoire. Mais je n'en ai cure. Je veux votre version.

\- Il vous a fait part de la théorie selon laquelle je souffre d'un syndrome de Stockholm ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous y croyez ?

\- Votre histoire est étrange. Mais c'est à moi de déterminer si c'est vrai ou non.

Le docteur Linch sortit un carnet et une plume pour prendre des notes. Hermione croisa ses jambes et tenta de remettre en place sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait passer un entretien, ou un interrogatoire. Hermione replaça quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles.

\- On va commencer par des questions basiques. Combien de temps êtes-vous restée dans le manoir ? Où étiez-vous ? Qui avait-il ?

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle allait devoir parler de toute cette histoire pour la première fois, dans les détails, à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas. Elle expira bruyamment.

\- C'était en début septembre. Ron avait été fait prisonnier par les mangemorts et je me suis échangée à lui. Je suis restée au manoir des Malefoy jusqu'à hier matin. Et j'ai été libre qu'une journée. On m'a remis en prison aujourd'hui même, dans cet hôpital, finit-elle la mâchoire crispée.

Rosa notait tout pour pouvoir faire un diagnostic plus clair et plus précis par la suite. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à des cas comme celui-ci de captivité forcée. Mais pas dans un contexte de guerre, entre deux personnes qui n'étaient pas du même camp qui finalement se retrouvaient à avoir une liaison.

\- Comment décririez-vous votre relation avec Drago Malefoy avant ces évènements ?

\- Pour la faire courte, on était à Poudlard ensemble. On se détestait.

\- Comment expliqueriez-vous que vos relations soient devenues telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Rosa curieuse.

\- Il a changé. J'ai changé. Il s'est ouvert et a montré une autre part de lui et j'ai accepté de le voir tel qu'il était en oubliant ce que je pensais savoir.

Rosa l'observait en silence. Elle tourna une page dans son carnet et elle continua à lui poser des questions. Hermione lui raconta la soirée où le professeur Burbage avait été tuée, les quelques coups qu'elle avait reçus, le comportement de Lucius. Elle lui raconta tout le négatif dans les moindres détails. Elle lui raconta les différentes altercations qu'elle avait eu avec Drago avant qu'elle ne soit sa prisonnière. Elle répondit à toutes les questions du Docteur Linch. Cette dernière au bout de deux heures d'entretien épuisantes se leva et serra la main d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée. Elle avait remué tous les mauvais souvenirs, toutes les mauvaises choses qui étaient arrivées lorsqu'elle était au manoir des Malefoy. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé du bon, mais elle savait que d'autres entretien se joindraient à celui-ci. Mais peut-être, aurait-il été mieux de finir sur une bonne note ? Elle se rendit compte que ce serait la première nuit qu'elle passerait en dehors du manoir depuis plusieurs mois, si on ne comptait pas la nuit de la Guerre.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et commença à se demander elle-même comment elle avait pu être attiré par Drago. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après toute cette haine, après toutes ces souffrances, comment se faisait-il que tout se soit passé ainsi ? Cet entretien avait remué plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait.

Drago quant à lui avait été emmené directement à Azkaban avec d'autres mangemorts qui avaient été capturés. Il y en avait pas mal qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour la plupart. Seuls les plus rusés, les plus déterminés arriveraient à fuir, pour toujours. Il était arrivé dans la prison sombre. Les deux membres de l'Ordre le lâchèrent dans une cellule où il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Il soupira et se releva. Il s'assit sur son lit qui n'avait même pas de matelas. Il espérait au fond que ce ne serait que temporaire, qu'Hermione réussirait à le faire sortir de là. Que le procès serait en sa faveur, mais c'était illusoire. Après tout il n'était qu'un mangemort. Il ne méritait pas de vivre en tant qu'homme libre.

Une petite ouverture donnait sur l'extérieur dans sa cellule. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et put voir l'extérieur. La mer à perte de vue. Il soupira. Il aurait dû demander à Hermione comment Sirius Black s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Il s'allongea sur son lit et passa ses mains derrières sa tête. Son regard se perdit. Il revoyait le visage d'Hermione et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui donner envie de se battre pour sortir de là. C'était sa seule lueur d'espoir, parce que s'il n'y avait pas elle pour qui se battrait-il ? Pour sa mère ? Elle n'était même plus là. Ses amis ? Ils étaient mieux sans lui, c'était certain. Hermione aussi finalement. Il le savait mais … Il était trop égoïste pour se résigner à la quitter définitivement, pour ne plus la voir.

Il inspecta un peu plus sa cellule. Il avait un évier. Une couette et un oreiller. C'était tout. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment légal de vivre dans des conditions pareilles, même s'il était en prison. Il rit intérieurement. Il était un mangemort, c'était probablement le traitement habituel. Il ne méritait même pas de vivre dignement. La seule chose qu'il avait en plus, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs puisqu'ils avaient tous ou presque rallié Voldemort. Ils avaient probablement gardé ceux qui restaient pour infliger les baisers du détraqueurs. C'était des sorciers qui les surveillaient donc. Pour l'instant. Drago savait bien que cette situation n'était que temporaire, bientôt les détraqueurs reviendraient.

Un homme fit glisser sa baguette magique contre les barreaux de sa cellule provoquant un bruit qui attira l'attention de Drago. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha des barreaux. L'homme ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la cellule et Drago en sortit sans un mot. Il la suivit, descendant des escaliers lugubres et glissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte noire. Une femme en tailleur avec la peau mate l'accueillit et lui fit signe de s'assoir face au bureau derrière lequel elle était. Drago avait son masque d'indifférence planté sur son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas peur, comme s'il ne craignait rien. Alors qu'au fond il s'effondrait de terreur.

\- Je suis Hélène Charston et je suis en charge de votre dossier, Monsieur Malefoy, se présenta la femme. Je suis chargée de vous faire passer vos interrogatoires qui vont donner lieu ensuite à un procès. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je sois un mangemort ? Répondit Drago en haussant un sourcil et avec un sourire condescendant.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Monsieur Malefoy. Je serai vous, j'enlèverai ce sourire de mon visage. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, d'être le complice de Lord Voldemort, d'être un mangemort, d'avoir retenu contre son gré une personne pendant des mois durant, d'actes de torture et de traitements inhumains et dégradants.

Drago ne réagit pas. Il resta impassible mais son cœur s'était arrêté de battre une seconde à l'annonce de ces faits. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Vous avez les preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions ici, Monsieur Malefoy. Avez-vous retenu contre son gré Miss Hermione Granger de septembre à aujourd'hui même ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Etait-ce réellement jusqu'à mai ? Techniquement elle avait avoué qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Etait-ce réellement contre son gré à la fin ? Il baissa les yeux.

\- Monsieur Malefoy il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de mentir. Ni dans celui d'Hermione Granger.

\- Oui je l'ai fait. Oui je suis un mangemort. Mais est-ce que cela fait de moi un complice des actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ça reste à voir, répondit sèchement Drago. Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un. Dans certaines situations j'aurais probablement dû car c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai effectué des missions pour _lui_. Oui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Et vous lui aviez demandé son avis à Miss Granger lorsque vous la reteniez contre son gré, Monsieur Malefoy ? Attaqua Hélène sévèrement.

Drago resta muet, plantant son regard dans les yeux noirs d'Hélène.

\- Non, Madame Charston. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Je ne l'ai pas torturé.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait pour la blesser ? S'étonna Hélène. A aucun moment.

Un frisson parcourut Drago quand il se rappela des premiers moments avec Hermione dans son manoir. Si. Si, il lui avait fait du mal. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il essayait d'oublier mais il l'avait pas. Il baissa son regard et Hélène eut un sourire triomphant.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant racontez-moi. Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait. Croyez-moi, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous, ainsi le procès sera plus juste. Car si vous ne me dites rien, vous serait condamné pour le pire alors que vous n'avez peut-être pas commis le pire.

Drago lui raconta tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Peut-être parce que dans le fond il la croyait quand elle disait qu'il valait mieux tout dire, peut-être parce qu'il préférait que ce soit lui qui avoue plutôt qu'il se retrouve dos au mur face aux faits, peut-être parce qu'il croyait en les secondes chances.

* * *

Hello tout le monde

Voici le chapitre 31 ! On en découvre un peu plus sur le devenir de Drago et Hermione, sans réellement savoir non plus hehe. J'espère qu'il vous a plu comme d'habitude !

Merci à ceux qui continuent à me lire, et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews en anonyme (désolée je ne peux pas vous répondre directement mais vos reviews me font très plaisir)

Et je vous fais de gros bisous !


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapitre Trente-deuxième_

L'eau froide. La nourriture exécrable. Le manque d'intimité. Le manque de confort. Le manque d'air. L'absence d'espace. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était arrivé à Azkaban, mais Drago pouvait déjà attester qu'il lui tardait d'en sortir. S'il en sortait. Il n'avait eu aucune visite. Pas même ses amis. Ou Hermione. Rien. La seule chose qui le maintenait occupé était lire la Gazette du Sorcier ou encore ses quelques entrevues avec Hélène Charston qui lui posait toujours des questions nouvelles, qui lui demandait de répéter ce qu'il avait pourtant déjà dit plusieurs fois, pour voir s'il mentait. Il était plongé dans la solitude et il aurait presque donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans son manoir plein de mauvais souvenirs.

Il avait froid. Il faisait toujours froid dans cette prison. Drago se promit une chose à cet instant, s'il sortait un jour d'Azkaban, il travaillerait au ministère pour améliorer les conditions de vie. Certes, il y avait des criminels dans cette prison, mais il y avait aussi des personnes présumées innocentes qui n'avaient pas encore eu droit à leur procès. Comme lui finalement. Et même les criminels ne méritaient pas de vivre dans des conditions pareilles. Après tout, il commençait presque à comprendre pourquoi sa tante Bellatrix était complètement folle. Même si elle l'était bien avant Azkaban.

Il s'enroula dans sa couette et ferma les yeux. Se rappelant les nuits au manoir, où il y avait toujours un bon feu de cheminée qui le maintenait au chaud, où il y avait la présence d'Hermione qui, elle, réchauffait son cœur et son esprit. Il eut comme un sentiment aigre qui remonta dans sa bouche. Elle n'était pas venue. Elle n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'en réalité elle ne se souciait pas tellement de lui. Il pouvait pardonner à Blaise et Pansy qui devaient eux aussi sûrement gérer les accusations, même s'ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts officiellement. Mais _elle_. Pouvait-il réellement lui en vouloir ? Qui pouvait tenir à quelqu'un comme _lui_?

Il fut convoqué le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Hélène Charston. Il se leva et fut presque content de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, même si c'était pour ressasser des mauvais souvenirs. Il franchit la porte de son bureau et s'installa sur la chaise sans attendre l'autorisation. Hélène resserra sa queue de cheval et ouvrit deux dossiers sous ses yeux. Elle les parcourut rapidement et releva son regard vers Drago, avachi avec une élégance certaine sur sa chaise. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours mais elle voyait déjà les changements physiques sur le jeune homme. Les cernes, la pâleur, la perte de poids, les yeux rouges. Tout y était.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Madame Charston, je vous ai déjà répété plusieurs fois les faits, commença Drago.

\- Non. Ce sera sous un autre point de vue, Monsieur. La médicomage de Hermione Granger m'a fait parvenir les esquisses de son dossier et il semblerait qu'elle ait de bonnes choses à dire sur vous. Ce qui est, sans vouloir vous offenser, assez étonnant.

\- La médicomage ? S'étonna Drago qui se redressa.

\- Oui, elle est à Sainte Mangouste actuellement, lâcha Hélène. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on revoie les faits sous un autre angle, si vous me le permettez. Peut-être sous l'angle de votre relation avec Hermione Granger.

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de Drago. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Elle était à Sainte Mangouste. Les paroles prenaient sens petit à petit. Il eut une vague d'inquiétudes qui s'empara de lui. Mais aussi de soulagement. Elle n'était pas venue car elle était à Sainte Mangouste. L'égoïsme de cette pensée le fit presque frémir.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Elle était ma prisonnière, je lui ai fait du mal. Comme à tout le monde, trancha Drago.

\- Vous mentez. Vous avez fait quelque chose de bien sinon elle ne dirait pas ce qu'elle dit à sa médicomage.

Drago avala difficilement. Bizarrement il ne voulait pas en parler alors que c'était peut-être la seule bonne partie de l'histoire. Mais il voulait que ça reste entre lui et elle, que ça reste secret comme si le dévoiler allait tout gâcher. Comme si le dire à voix haute allait montrer le ridicule de cette relation. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de logique dans cette histoire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, si vous parlez de votre relation avec Hermione Granger, ça pourrait montrer que vous êtes humain lors du procès et non pas un mangemort sans cœur. Je ne suis pas là pour vous piéger.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Il en doutait de toute évidence. Mais il finit par parler, guidé par Hélène qui lui posait des questions.

\- Au départ quelles étaient vos intentions avec Miss Granger ?

\- La voir souffrir. La voir détruite comme je l'étais. Lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'avaient connu ma famille et moi-même.

\- Finalement elle est toujours en vie, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Mon désir n'a jamais été de la tuer.

\- Mais elle vous apprécie. Elle l'a dit à sa médicomage. Plusieurs fois, rajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Vivre avec une personne pendant plusieurs mois crée des liens, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Hélène soupira et posa son carnet sur la table. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du bureau et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

\- Faites un effort, il en va de l'issu de votre procès, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je l'apprécie ? Que finalement je n'ai même pas été capable de la détruire ou de continuer à la haïr ? Que finalement, elle est la seule personne pour qui je me battrai, pour qui je pourrais supporter tout, même Azkaban ?

Hélène fit un léger sourire en coin et nota ses paroles sur son carnet.

\- Nous y voilà enfin, Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée à Sainte Mangouste et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : être libre. Elle avait été enfermée chez les Malefoy, puis maintenant à l'hôpital. Elle rêvait de pouvoir courir, de pouvoir aller là où elle le voulait, de pouvoir voir les personnes qu'elle voulait et de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sentait l'aigreur dans sa gorge qui s'amplifiait chaque jour qui passait. Elle haïssait le monde. Elle aurait tout fait pour pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici.

Chaque jour elle avait un entretien avec le Docteur Linch. Chaque jour elle répondait à ses questions, chaque jour elle revenait sur ses années à Poudlard et sur son séjour au manoir des Malefoy. Chaque jour elle ranimait des souffrances qu'elle pensait éteintes. Hermione avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Qu'elle allait exploser, en réalité. Enfermée de nouveau. Sans magie. Sans baguette. Juste elle et sa folie.

Finalement ce jour-là, Harry vint la voir. Il était seul. Il toqua à la porte et entra. On l'avait prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il attende qu'Hermione l'autorise à entrer, car elle ne l'autorisait jamais, pour qui que ce soit. Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et Hermione l'aperçut. L'aigreur dans sa gorge remonta presque, et elle eut une nausée. Elle soupira et se détourna de lui. Il entra tout de même. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'accueillir chaleureusement, bien évidemment. Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'il y avait devant son lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comment crois-tu que se sent une prisonnière, Harry ? Répondit-elle d'une voix froide sans se retourner pour le regarder.

\- Hermione… Soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas prisonnière ici. C'est pour ton bien.

\- Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, s'il te plait.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne. Il croisa ses jambes. Le silence entre eux était lourd et plein de tension. Hermione ne faisait aucun effort pour le rendre plus supportable. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard, de peur de se jeter à sa gorge pour finalement le faire taire.

\- Le docteur Linch a fait son diagnostic, annonça-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

\- Pour finalement présenter tes excuses pour être un parfait idiot ? Rétorqua Hermione en affrontant son regard finalement.

\- Hermione, elle a diagnostiqué un Syndrome de Stockholm.

Hermione ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Incapable de penser. Incapable de respirer. Incapable de vivre. Elle assimilait ces paroles peu à peu. Harry se leva de la chaise et s'assit au bord du lit d'Hermione. Elle se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, réellement.

\- Hermione… Tout _ça_ n'était qu'un Syndrome de Stockholm. Ce n'était pas réel.

La gifle partit d'elle-même, sans même qu'Hermione ne la commande réellement. Elle sentit juste sa main s'écraser sur la joue d'Harry qui ferma les yeux. La fureur avait pris le dessus.

\- C'était réel ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'y étais pas et Linch non plus ! Vous n'y étiez pas ! Je sais que c'était réel. Ça l'était, finit-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il la laissa crier sa colère et crier son sentiment d'injustice. Il posa une main sur la sienne et soupira. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit emprisonnée encore une fois, mais c'était pourtant nécessaire. Il quitta la chambre le cœur lourd. Il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis que la guerre était passée. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait les personnes qui étaient mortes pour ce combat ou pour sa sécurité. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur dans le couloir. Il se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression que ça ne finirait jamais. Que le combat ne finirait jamais.

Hermione prit une douche brulante comme pour se remettre les idées en place. La médicomage avait donc diagnostiqué à Syndrome de Stockholm. C'était absurde. Comment avait-elle pu entrevoir ce type de maladie dans l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté, tout était réel, tout était logique. Ça tombait sous le sens. Elle et Drago, c'était une évidence pas une création de son esprit torturé.

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nous voilà avec le chapitre 32. Je peux vous promettre que le prochain bougera un peu plus dans le sens où maintenant qu'il y a le diagnostic il y a moyen qu'il se passe des choses.

J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! :)

Et nous avons atteint les 200 reviews sur cette fiction et c'est donc ma fiction avec le plus de reviews (largement). Je me dois donc de vous remercier et vraiment vos reviews me font super plaisir et mine de rien elles aident à avancer, vraiment. Elles aident aussi à ne pas lâcher. Parce que cette fiction est aussi la plus longue que j'ai écrite et parfois c'est un peu plus dur que d'autre fois de tenir le rythme ^^.

Breeef, on se retrouve samedi prochain avec le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore terminé mais je pense qu'il le sera d'ici samedi prochain !  
D'ici là je vous fais de gros bisous !


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapitre Trente-troisième._

Comme tous les matins on toqua à sa porte. Comme tous les matins elle ne répondit pas. La personne entra, comme tous les matins. Elle déposa la Gazette du Sorcier et la chemise d'hôpital sur la chaise en face du lit d'Hermione. Elle sortit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Comme tous les matins elle n'eut pas de réponse. Hermione ne la regarda même pas rentrer ni sortir. Elle laissait son regard dans le vague. Respirant à peine. Elle se leva et prit la chemise d'hôpital ignorant comme tous les matins la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle prit une douche et mit ses nouveaux « vêtements ».

Elle attendit patiemment sur son lit l'arrivée du Docteur Linch. Elle arriva à 11h, comme tous les matins, très précisément. Elle s'installa avec son carnet sur la chaise et observa Hermione pendant de longues minutes. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait rendu son diagnostic et Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé depuis. Rosa Linch croisa ses jambes et nota quelques mots sur son carnet sur l'état physique d'Hermione. Elle avait des cernes très marquées et était blafarde. Elle pinça ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne direz toujours rien aujourd'hui, Hermione ? Demanda Rosa, résignée.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne la regarda pas. Elle attendait juste qu'elle parte. Normalement ça ne prenait que quelques minutes. Elle était emmurée dans son silence depuis qu'on lui avait dit son « diagnostic ». Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne l'accepterait pas, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas folle. Tout était réel. Alors elle ne parlerait pas. Même si ça ne faisait pas avancer les choses, au moins elle ne gaspillait pas sa salive pour des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

\- Dites-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, supplia Rosa.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais sortir ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix faible et rauque à la fois.

Rosa soupira et eut un petit sourire.

\- Quand vous aurez accepté le diagnostic. Ce sera le début de votre guérison et là vous pourrez sortir. Vous serrez en bonne voie.

\- Votre diagnostic est faux. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et tout était réel.

\- Les faits étaient réels, vos souvenirs le sont, bien entendu. Vous n'avez rien imaginé. Mais ce que vous _ressentez_ n'est pas réel. Ce que vous ressentez n'est pas _bon_ pour vous.

Hermione eut un rire dédaigneux. Qui était-elle pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bon pour elle ? Que ce n'était pas réel ?

\- Vous avez tort, je sais ce que je ressens, répondit Hermione, bornée.

Rosa baissa son regard. Il fit tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Elle savait que l'acceptation prendrait du temps. Elle savait que ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle se leva et entreprit de partir pour laisser Hermione souffler. Elle s'arrêta tout de même devant la porte de sortie, sentant le regard féroce d'Hermione dans son dos. Elle savait qu'Hermione était une femme intelligente et réfléchie alors elle espérait que si elle lui disait un bon argument. Ne serait-ce qu'un seul, pour faire tout flancher. Alors elle se détourna et planta ses prunelles dans celles noisettes d'Hermione.

\- Je reviendrais demain.

\- Comme toujours, lâcha Hermione.

\- Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Miss Granger. Je vais juste vous demander de réfléchir à cela … continua Rosa ignorant Hermione. Est-ce qu'on peut aimer sans être libre ?

Elle quitta la pièce. Le regard d'Hermione resta fixé sur l'endroit où se tenait Rosa quelques secondes auparavant. Son souffle s'était coupé. La première réponse à cette question, selon l'esprit pragmatique d'Hermione, était non. On ne pouvait pas aimer sans être libre. C'était purement impossible. Ou ce serait un amour malsain. Si encore c'était de l'amour. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas été libre. Pas une seule seconde dans ce manoir. Elle avait toujours été la captive de Drago, sans baguette, sans libre-arbitre.

Elle plongea sa tête dans son coussin et laissa échapper un cri suraigu. Elle laissa extérioriser la rage qu'elle avait en elle, qu'elle accumulait depuis des mois durant. Elle voulait juste être libre d'aller là où elle désirait, elle voulait juste avoir sa baguette et être seule. Sans surveillance. Sans règle. Ils allaient finalement réussir à la faire devenir folle.

Elle se leva de son lit et commença à faire les cent pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste passive, attendant que l'on veuille bien la libérer, elle avait été suffisamment passive comme ça. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de sortir sans avoir à être renfermée dans les jours qui suivaient. Il fallait qu'elle sorte dans une certaine légalité. La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était d'accepter le diagnostic. Ce qui était hors de question.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier que le Docteur Linch avait déplacé sur la table à côté de sa chaise. Elle vit une image du Magenmagot réuni au grand complet. Elle eut un soupir dédaigneux. Le procès de Drago allait donc s'ouvrir dans peu de temps. Il fallait qu'elle convainque Harry de son innocence. Ou qu'elle sorte de là. Elle prit le journal dans ses mains et vit qu'il avait ouvert depuis plus d'une semaine. Trois mangemorts avaient déjà été condamnés d'après la couverture du journal. Son cœur s'emballa et elle ouvrit frénétiquement le journal pour avoir plus amples informations. Condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. Alors ils avaient réussi à récupérer des détraqueurs. Elle parcourut l'article en quête des noms des mangemorts. Elle soupira. Pas de Drago.

La peur s'immisça en elle par vague. Il n'avait pas été jugé ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas l'être le lendemain ou même dans quelques ridicules jours. Il _fallait_ qu'elle sorte. Elle n'envisageait même pas d'apprendre qu'il avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur par un article de la Gazette du Sorcier alors qu'elle serait toujours enfermée dans cette _fichue_ chambre. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais.

* * *

Le gardien lui tendit la lettre. Drago la prit entre ses doigts pâles et l'observa quelques secondes, interdit. Il finit par l'ouvrir. C'était une lettre du Ministère, plus précisément du Magenmagot. Ses mains tremblaient, alors que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être, il savait ce qu'il se trouvait dedans. Il ouvrit la lettre et parcourut le papier des yeux. C'était sa convocation. Elle était finalement arrivée. Il soupira. Il n'avait que dix jours. Dix jours pour se préparer à son procès. Dix jours avant d'être définitivement enfermé à Azkaban ou même condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Oui, il avait perdu tout espoir d'un jour en sortir libre. Jusqu'ici tous les mangemorts avaient été condamné au baiser du détraqueur et il s'attendait à recevoir la même sentence.

La colère remonta le long de son œsophage. 17 ans et sa vie bientôt terminée. Il n'aurait même pas la chance d'atteindre ses 18 ans qui seraient pourtant dans moins d'un mois. Il ressentait l'injustice qui entourait la situation alors qu'au final il était un mangemort. Il savait qu'il méritait ça. Il le savait. Pourtant il avait l'impression que tout cela était injuste, qu'il devait avoir droit à une seconde chance, parce qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, parce qu'Hermione lui avait donné une seconde chance. Est-ce qu'il ne la méritait pas ? Après toutes ces souffrances, après toutes ces tortures, après toutes ces années, ne la méritait-il pas ?

Il allait sûrement croupir dans cette prison pour le reste de sa vie. Il allait perdre le peu de joie qu'il avait pu retrouver, il allait perdre toute envie de se battre, tout espoir d'en sortir un jour. Il allait perdre toute envie de vivre. Et encore s'il était condamné à de la prison. Ça il en doutait. Il avait espoir au fond que le Magenmagot ait pitié de lui et le condamne à de la prison plutôt qu'au baiser du détraqueur.

Comme ce à quoi il s'attendait, il fut convoqué dans le bureau d'Hélène Charston. Il y alla d'un pas traînant. Quitte à être enfermé à vie, autant commencer maintenant, et au lieu de se leurrer et de penser que le procès allait changer quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de son bureau et il attendit qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Elle s'ouvrit. Il entra. Il s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau et évita soigneusement le regard d'Hélène.

\- Vous avez reçu votre convocation pour le procès ?

\- Oui, soupira Drago.

\- Vous avez dix jours pour vous préparer au procès Monsieur Malefoy. Je dois vous signaler que vous avez le droit d'avoir un avocat, soit un que vous choisissez, soit un qu'on peut vous recommander qui travaille en liaison avec Azkaban.

\- Je suis obligé d'avoir un avocat ? Demanda Drago à la surprise d'Hélène.

\- Non, mais je vous conseille fortement d'en prendre un. Vous serez mieux représenté et le procès sera plus équitable si vous avez un avocat.

\- Il y a eu d'autre sentences de prononcées autre que le baiser du détraqueur pour les mangemorts, Madame Charston ? Demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais… Souffla Hélène.

\- Alors ça me sert à quoi ? Je pourrais dire ce que je veux. Je pourrais dire que j'ai sauvé un élève de première année de la noyade, que j'ai hébergé des chatons pendant l'été pour les sauver, je pourrais dire que j'ai sauvé Harry Potter, rien ne changera le jugement final. Le procès n'est pas équitable, Madame Charston et je pense que vous êtes au courant.

\- Monsieur Malefoy… Ne soyez pas si pessimiste je suis sûre qu'une autre sentence peut être prononcée dans votre cas. Vous êtes jeune… Vous n'avez tué personne…

\- Non Madame Charston. C'est la justice des vainqueurs.

Hélène pinça les lèvres et soupira. Elle savait malheureusement qu'il avait raison. Elle savait que de toute manière un procès après une guerre pareille n'était _jamais_ équitable. Elle savait qu'il allait être condamné quoiqu'il advienne, qu'il perdrait son âme à l'issue du procès. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le sentiment d'injustice serrer sa gorge tel un étau. Elle avait vu plusieurs mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre devant ses yeux et elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Car ils le méritaient, car ils avaient commis des actes plus atroces qu'elle n'osait l'imaginer ou le visualiser, car ils étaient des monstres. Car ils avaient eu le choix. Mais elle savait que le jeune homme de 17 ans seulement qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, qui avait des cernes violettes qui lui mangeaient le visage à force de ne pas trouver le sommeil, qui avait perdu du poids, qui avait les joues creusées, elle savait que, lui, ne méritait pas cela.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Et voici le chapitre 33 ! Le prochain va déjà bouger un peu plus (promis). Et je pense qu'il vous fera un petit peu plaisir !  
Bref le procès arrive à grand pas, ainsi que la fin de la fiction... Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment elle va finir. j'ai un peu de mal à trouver une fin adéquate qui pourrait clore tous ces mois d'écriture, mais il va falloir ^^.

Merci encore du fond du coeur pour vos reviews !

À samedi !


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapitre Trente-quatrième._

Deux jours passèrent. Deux jours pendant lesquels Hermione faisait comme si elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit le Docteur Linch. Faisait comme si ? Peut-être y réfléchissait-elle réellement, mais la profonde réflexion attendrait. Elle avait plus urgent à faire. Sortir Drago d'Azkaban et si possible en vie. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle sorte de Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait fait part de ses « réflexion » au Docteur Linch pour que l'acceptation du diagnostic ne paraisse pas précipitée. Pourtant elle était précipitée, la situation était urgente. Hermione le sentait dans chacune des parties de son corps, dans ses veines. Tous les jours elle regardait, le cœur battant, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le procès de Drago allait venir elle le sentait.

Rosa Linch entra dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que le diagnostic avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qu'elle y avait sérieusement songé et qu'elle y avait réfléchi. Elle était bientôt prête à sortir et à entamer une thérapie « normale ». Rosa le savait, mais il fallait encore que Hermione affirme haut et fort qu'elle comprenait ce diagnostic et qu'elle accepte de se faire aider. Elle la salua gentiment et s'installa dans la chaise face à Hermione.

\- On ne peut pas aimer sans être libre, lâcha tout à coup Hermione. J'y ai réfléchi longuement. Je vous ai fait part de la plupart de mes réflexions et on ne peut pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ou sinon ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est quelque chose de malsain. Quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, Miss Granger.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Elle avait presque la nausée après avoir dit ces paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Demanda Hermione. De toute évidence quelque chose ne va pas chez moi… murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous allez entamer une thérapie avec un psychologue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?

\- Un psychologue de l'extérieur. Pas de Sainte Mangouste. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici, rentrer chez vous et entamer une thérapie. Je vais vous conseiller un très bon médecin londonien. Et petit à petit vous guérirez. De cette maladie, mais aussi des autres blessures que vous avez.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rosa écrivit le nom du psychologue sur une feuille et la tendit à Hermione. Elle lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, comme si elle s'était cassée la jambe ou quelque chose comme ça et quitta la pièce. Le sourire poli d'Hermione s'affaissa immédiatement. Elle fixa la porte pendant de longues minutes attendant que quelqu'un entre pour lui apporter ses affaires ou lui signaler qu'elle pouvait les chercher à l'accueil. Finalement quelqu'un vint et lui apporta les vêtements qu'elle portait en arrivant et sa baguette magique. Hermione se changea et fourra le papier avec le nom du médecin dans la poche de son jean. Elle apprécia quelques instants le contact avec sa baguette, appréciant le fait qu'elle était libre d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Elle sentit l'air frais sur son visage et elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Elle était seule. Elle était libre. Elle pouvait aller là où elle le désirait, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle pouvait voir les personnes qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et eu l'impression que quelque chose s'allumait en elle. Comme une passion. Comme un désir. Et c'était fort. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié. C'était la liberté.

Elle transplana vers le chemin de traverse pour prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle prit de l'argent à Gringotts et s'installa par la suite au Chaudron Baveur. Elle resta quelques minutes sur son lit, dans une chambre où elle avait choisi de rester. Dans une chambre qu'elle était libre de quitter à tout moment. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Elle vit la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle n'avait pas le temps de profiter de sa liberté retrouvée. Pour l'instant. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes et rajusta quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse, avant de transplaner vers Azkaban.

Elle se retrouva face aux grands portes en fer noir qui marquaient l'entrée des visiteurs à Azkaban. Un frisson de peur parcourut son dos. L'endroit était lugubre. L'endroit était froid et elle n'était même pas encore entrée dans la prison à proprement parlé. Elle poussa les grandes portes et ses pas la dirigèrent jusqu'à l'accueil de la prison. Un homme l'observa quelques secondes et eut un regard interloqué quand il la reconnut.

\- Je voudrais voir Drago Malefoy.

\- Les visites ne débutent que dans une demie heure, Madame, répondit gentiment l'homme.

\- J'attendrai, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de l'accueil. Son cœur battait plus fortement que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'appréhension ou la joie de le revoir. Elle tortillait ses mains et jouait avec ses doigts en attendant. La demie heure sembla durer plusieurs heures. C'était drôle comme certaines minutes semblaient n'être que des secondes et comme d'autres semblaient durer une éternité. Mais l'homme de l'accueil la rappela et lui pointa du doigt un couloir gris clair. Il lui indiqua de prendre la deuxième porte à gauche.

Son cœur sembla sortir de sa poitrine, elle avança les jambes tremblantes dans le couloir et posa sa main moite sur la poignée. Elle la tourna et ouvrit. L'appréhension était tellement envahissant qu'elle avait l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Seulement une table rectangulaire, quatre chaises, une pile de papiers, des plumes et de l'encre. La déception saisit son cœur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise. Attendant. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et cette fois-ci sa gorge se serra. Une femme grande et élégante entra dans la pièce, suivie de Drago Malefoy, amaigri et fatigué. Malgré ses cernes, malgré la perte de poids, malgré la tristesse, la peur et l'angoisse, malgré Azkaban, Hermione le trouva toujours aussi beau. Un sourire déforma le visage de Drago et sembla l'illuminer quelques instants et Hermione aurait pu pleurer de joie rien qu'en voyant _ça_. Rien qu'en le voyant lui. Rien qu'en le voyant en vie et encore là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Miss Granger, je suis Hélène Charston et je suis en charge du dossier de Monsieur Malefoy, se présenta la femme en tendant une main vers Hermione.

Elle se leva et serra sa main tendue avec un sourire poli.

\- Je dois vous rappeler les règles pour ces entrevues. Aucun contact physique n'est autorisé. Vous avez une demie heure et vous êtes sous ma surveillance. Vous n'êtes cependant pas écoutés. Je vous laisse, finit-elle avec un sourire presque bienveillant.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls dans la pièce. Hermione aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras. Drago aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, comme pour attester le fait qu'elle était _vraiment_ là, que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait encore des tours. Ils s'observèrent pendant un instant, se détaillant, n'approchant pas l'un de l'autre de peur qu'ils ne puissent pas se contrôler, et qu'ils se touchent pour vérifier que l'autre était bien là. Hermione entama le premier mouvement et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter. Drago s'assit face à elle, les mains croisées sur la table.

\- Comment… commença Hermione, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

\- Ça va, répondit Drago d'un air entendu. Tu es sortie de Sainte Mangouste ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle. Et elle ne mérite pas que je perde quelques précieuses minutes à la raconter. Tu as la date de ton procès ?

\- Dans une semaine.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra. Elle se souvint que tous les mangemorts avaient été condamnés au baiser du détraqueur jusqu'ici. Elle baissa son regard.

\- Tu as un avocat ?

\- Inutile. Tous les mangemorts ont été condamnés à la peine capitale. Il en sera de même pour moi.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel face à la résignation de Drago. Elle comprenait qu'il le soit, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

\- Pas si tu as des témoignages.

\- De qui ? Demanda Drago avec un ton narquois.

\- Le mien, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça ne suffira pas…

\- Essayons, rétorqua-t-elle en avançant ses mains vers celles de Drago, ses doigts se retrouvant à quelques millimètres des siens. On trouvera d'autres témoignages, d'autres personnes. _Je_ les trouverai.

Hermione prit un papier et une plume et commença à griffonner le nom des personnes qui pourraient aider au procès de Drago, que ce soit des personnes de Poudlard ou d'en dehors. Drago tenta de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aider. Pas quand il voyait la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, pas quand il apercevait une telle volonté de l'aider. Il se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux cherchant toutes les personnes qui pourraient l'aider à son procès. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait à d'autres moyens pour prouver l'innocence de Drago.

Ce dernier contourna la table se retrouva derrière Hermione. Elle avait la tête penchée au-dessus de sa feuille et griffonnait des idées pour le procès. Drago l'observa quelques secondes à son insu. Il s'approcha alors d'un geste inconscient et son corps ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Il ne la touchait pas, il ne l'effleurait même pas. Hermione se redressa alors qu'elle sentait sa présence et sa chaleur. Elle soupira.

\- Ajoute Wooky à la liste des témoins, souffla Drago alors que sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche d'Hermione.

Elle nota le nom de l'elfe sur le parchemin, de manière distraite. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. En fait elle ne pouvait _plus_ se concentrer. C'était fini. Il avait fait voler en éclat sa volonté de respecter les règles. Elle avait envie de se lever, de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser ou de le serrer contre elle. Et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer d'une douce chaleur à cette pensée. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et enleva sa veste.

\- Il fait tellement chaud dans cette pièce, soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Drago eut un sourire en coin qui déforma son visage quand il l'entendit dire ces paroles. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir Drago qui n'avait pas bougé et qui était toujours aussi proche d'elle. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et de ses lèvres. Elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle devait se focaliser sur ce procès et non pas sur la chaleur qui enveloppait son cœur, pas sur l'envie qui battait dans ses veines ou même sur le bourdonnement qui vibrait dans sa tête. Elle se détourna de lui et de la tentation et se reconcentra sur son parchemin. Du moins elle tenta, au mieux elle donna l'apparence.

Drago s'écarta et essaya de se reconcentrer lui aussi sur le procès. Il aurait dû accepter l'aide d'un avocat. Il aurait pu passer cette demie heure à profiter de la compagnie d'Hermione, plutôt qu'à préparer ce fichu procès. Il se fustigea intérieurement. Quel idiot. Mais au moins elle était là, dans la même pièce que lui et c'était peut-être le plus important finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait invoquer pour les convaincre mis à part ce que j'ai déjà écrit, soupira-t-elle quelques minutes après.

Hermione lui tendait le parchemin et il le parcourut du regard rapidement alors qu'il était toujours debout derrière elle. Elle se leva elle aussi, scrutant sa réaction. Drago fronça les sourcils. Ses idées n'étaient pas mauvaises. Mais pas suffisantes pour convaincre le Magenmagot. Il le savait, du moins il s'en doutait.

\- Il nous faut un argument de plus, ou un témoin de taille, conclut-il en reposant le parchemin sur la table, contournant Hermione.

Hermione sentit presque le corps de Drago effleurer le sien et elle crut perdre le contrôle et le serrer contre elle. L'envie l'aveuglait presque. Elle ne souhaitait que _ça_ et c'était presque la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête. Drago croisa son regard et il l'électrifia presque sur place tant il était intense. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne savait plus comment respirer, comment penser, comment agir. Il se détourna d'elle et remit son cerveau en marche.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle.

\- Drago, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Moi c'est Drago.

\- Non, pouffa-t-elle. Il nous faut le témoignage d'Harry. Il faut que je le convainque de ton innocence par tous les moyens possibles. Si tu as son soutien, tu as toutes les chances de t'en sortir.

Drago la regarda comme s'il la découvrait à nouveau. C'était une idée brillante et le regard convaincu et sûr d'Hermione lui donna presque l'impression qu'il pouvait s'en sortir vivant. Alors que les chances étaient très minces. Il la détailla et ce fut comme si un feu s'allumait en lui. La flamme qui brûlait auparavant pour elle et qu'il avait perdu dans la noirceur d'Azkaban. Il s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées et ne réfléchit pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois et à la fois la première fois. Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur explosait en minuscules morceaux dans sa poitrine tant il lui faisait mal. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Drago et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle l'embrassa. Oubliant les règles. Oubliant l'endroit. Oubliant qu'ils étaient observés. Parce que, qu'est-ce qui pouvait leurs arriver de plus ?

Hélène Charston les observait pendant la demie heure autorisée, espérant qu'ils n'enfreindraient pas des règles. La demie heure se termina. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'entrer dans la salle et de les séparer. Alors elle attendit quelques minutes de plus, leurs laissant du temps en plus. Puis elle vit Drago s'approcher d'un pas déterminé d'Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras. Hélène détourna son regard comme pour préserver leur intimité, comme pour laisser ce moment rien qu'à eux. Elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir et dire quelque chose, mais techniquement cela faisait plus d'une demie heure. Techniquement leur entrevue était terminée. Techniquement il n'y avait plus de règles. Elle ferma les yeux sur la situation métaphoriquement et littéralement.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre 34 qui arrive plus tôt que prévu, parce que j'était d'humeur haha.

Ils se sont enfin retrouvés. Et j'étais bien contente de l'écrire ^^. J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Encore merci de me suivre, et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews et merci aux anonymes aussi qui laissent des reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'ont motivé aussi à continuer cette fiction, surtout qu'on est bientôt à la fin. Et j'ai trouvé la fin adéquate et je peux désormais vous annoncer que sauf changements de dernière minute, il y aura 37 chapitres dans cette fiction voilà ! (c'est pour ça que j'étais d'humeur) C'est bientôt la fin, oui je sais... Ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire la dernière phrase. Un petit pincement au coeur...

À samedi !


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapitre Trente-cinquième._

Les jours passèrent. Hermione savait qu'elle devait convaincre Harry à tout prix mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Non pas qu'elle avait vraiment essayé, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à lui parler, à le regarder droit dans les yeux, alors comment le convaincre de l'innocence de Drago ? Elle lui en voulait. La haine la rongeait. Elle en voulait à Harry, à Ron et à tout le monde dans le fond. Elle avait été captive presque un an. Un an. C'était long.

Elle était toujours au Chaudron Baveur. Jusqu'à ce qu'au moins le procès de Drago soit passé. Elle n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille avant. Et peut-être qu'il sortirait vivant et innocent et… Et quoi ? Elle pourrait vivre une petite vie tranquille avec un ex-mangemort ? Envers et contre l'avis de ses amis ? Vivre dans l'adversité, encore et encore. Un combat éternel. Mais Hermione était fatiguée de se battre, elle était fatiguée de nager à contre-courant. Elle voulait juste se laisser porter par le courant et voir où ça la menait. Que risquait-elle ? Elle avait déjà survécu à 6 années mouvementées à Poudlard, à plusieurs batailles contre des mangemorts, et à une guerre. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

En effet les jours passèrent et il ne restait que deux jours avant le procès de Drago. L'angoisse s'était immiscée dans chaque partie du corps de Drago. Il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis trois jours et il ne savait pas si elle avait fini par convaincre Harry Potter. Pourtant son témoignage était essentiel et il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire innocenté, qu'importe le témoignage d'Hermione. Il attendait. Il attendait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione ou sa visite et il espérait. Il s'était surpris à espérer alors que c'était la pire chose à faire.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains. Il était temps. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Le procès aurait lieu dans deux jours et elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Drago. Elle devait simplement ravaler sa colère et sa haine et laisser tout cela exploser à la fin du procès. Elle se prépara et sortit du Chaudron Baveur en souhaitant une bonne journée à Tom, le propriétaire. Elle transplana de l'hôtel jusqu'à une autre rue dans Londres. Elle arriva au square Grimmaurd et observa la porte avec le 12 au-dessus. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Hésitante. Elle finit par repenser au but de tout cela et traversa la rue pour toquer à la porte.

Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Puis quelque chose qui tombait au sol et un cri étouffé. Elle sourit. Le porte-parapluies en forme de pied de troll. Elle entendit plusieurs serrures cliqueter et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Les yeux fatigués, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise à moitié rentrée. Ils restèrent sans voix pendant quelques secondes. S'observant l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Proposa Harry. J'ai fait du café si tu veux.

Hermione hocha la tête. Il la laissa entrer et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine de la maison, qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle s'installa autour de la table alors qu'Harry lui servait du café et s'en servait à lui aussi. Il s'assit face à elle et remua la cuillère dans le café, distrait.

\- Sainte Mangouste m'avait prévenu que tu sortais, mais je m'étais dit que tu avais sûrement besoin de temps. Seule.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit Hermione.

\- Je doute que tu aies _réellement_ accepté le diagnostic, rajouta Harry avec un petit sourire entendu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça, Harry, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Libre, comme si on m'avait enlevé un immense poids sur mes épaules. Apeuré, j'ai peur qu'un autre prenne la suite de Voldemort. Triste et coupable, à cause de toutes ces morts. Mais surtout épuisé. Je dors des heures et des heures tous les jours. C'est presque indécent.

\- Profite. Profite de cette liberté, de pouvoir faire ce que tu souhaites sans avoir peur qu'un mage noir détraqué s'attaque à toi ou aux gens que tu aimes.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il la fixa quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Le procès de Drago est dans deux jours et… Commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne témoignerai pas. Pas en sa faveur, Hermione.

\- Harry, tu n'as même pas essayé de connaitre ou de comprendre mon point de vue, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. Fais-moi confiance.

Harry baissa ses yeux et soupira.

\- Hermione. Je… Tu n'as pas un point de vue objectif sur cette situation, sur Malefoy.

\- Toi non plus ! S'écria Hermione. Il nous a rejoint à la fin de la guerre ! Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui t'avait couvert auprès de Voldemort en disant que tu étais mort !

\- Non Hermione, ça ne change rien, répondit Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione eut un regard triste. Elle finit rapidement son café. La haine revenait. L'injustice faisait surface. Elle se retrouvait bloquée dans cette situation et il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle laissa un bout de parchemin avec un numéro griffonné dessus.

\- C'est mon numéro de chambre au Chaudron Baveur, si jamais tu retrouves un semblant d'esprit et que tu souhaites au moins connaitre la vraie version de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir des Malefoy. Son procès est dans deux jours.

Elle transplana sous ses yeux, le visage fermé, l'air grave. Le seul espoir qu'elle avait pour Drago venait de s'évanouir devant ses yeux et elle commençait à réellement croire que Drago n'allait pas gagner ce procès, et qu'il allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur sous ses yeux. Harry se retrouva seul dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Il avait mal car il savait qu'il faisait de la peine à Hermione et il se détestait pour cela. Mais d'un autre côté comment la croire alors que la médicomage avait dit qu'elle souffrait d'un Syndrome de Stockholm ? Comment la croire quand elle disait que Drago était innocent alors que sa vision était altérée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait qu'il ne voyait pas ?

Drago avait été cruel avec elle toute leur scolarité, il avait fait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard et l'avait retenue en captivité pendant des mois, comment pouvait-elle sincèrement croire en son innocence ?

Harry essaya de s'occuper toute la journée, il essaya de penser à d'autres choses et même lorsque Ginny vint lui rendre visite, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Hermione et Drago. Il partagea ses pensées et ses doutes avec Ginny qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il savait que, même si elle appréciait grandement Hermione, elle saurait lui donner un avis le plus objectif possible.

\- En effet, c'est étrange qu'elle clame toujours l'innocence de Drago alors qu'elle sait qu'elle souffre d'un Syndrome de Stockholm, alors qu'ils se détestaient à Poudlard, alors qu'il l'a retenu en captivité pendant des mois… Mais, je pense que le fait qu'elle le pense innocent n'est pas forcément lié aux sentiments qu'elle pense avoir. Après tout, c'est Hermione. Elle est rationnelle et pragmatique et surtout très observatrice, peut-être qu'elle a aperçu en lui quelque chose qu'on ne soupçonne pas qui prouverait son innocence et qui expliquerait les sentiments qu'elle pense avoir, proposa Ginny.

Harry ne répondit pas et fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que lui disait Ginny.

\- Harry, on parle d'Hermione… tempéra Ginny. On ne parle pas d'une folle à lier, ou d'une personne qui avait toujours un avis très discutable. Elle a rarement tort, sourit Ginny en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Harry.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui n'arrangea pas leur cas, et soupira. Ginny présentait des arguments plutôt convainquant et après tout, peut-être qu'il n'a pas su donner la chance que méritait Hermione. Après toutes ces années d'amitié et de confiance, peut-être que cette fois-ci il ne devait pas y déroger, et lui faire confiance.

Harry laissa passer la nuit, pour y réfléchir et parce qu'il paraissait que la nuit portait conseil. Il laissa passer une nuit, une nuit pendant laquelle Hermione angoissait et ne put dormir que quelques heures, une nuit pendant laquelle Drago ne dormit pas et regarda le plafond de sa cellule. Harry se leva et se prépara, le lendemain matin. Il prit une tasse de café et partit l'air déterminé de square Grimmaurd, un sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Il transplana vers le chemin de traverse et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur où il demanda qu'on le mène vers la chambre 11. Il se retrouva devant la porte et toqua, l'air confiant. Hermione sembla surprise de le voir. Mais aussi épuisée. Elle le laissa entrer, sentant une sorte de lueur d'espoir qui s'allumait en elle. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit et elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Non, mais j'accepte de t'écouter sur ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir.

Il enleva son sac de son épaule et le posa sur ses jambes. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit cylindre. Hermione fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il pointait sa baguette dessus. Le cylindre reprit sa taille normale et lévitait devant eux. Il y avait comme de l'eau qui stagnait dedans. Hermione reconnut ce que c'était et fut curieuse d'en voir enfin une de ses propres yeux.

\- Je l'ai piqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avoua Harry avec un demi sourire. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à mettre tes souvenirs dedans et en route vers le manoir des Malefoy.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe. Un filet argenté en sortit et elle le fit tomber dans la pensine. Harry lui tint la main et ils plongèrent dans la pensine l'un après l'autre. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant et autour d'eux. Harry assista à l'arrivée d'Hermione au manoir et il vit sa chambre ainsi que Wooky. Il vit aussi la soirée où Charity Burbage fut assassinée et il eut un frisson de terreur. Il croisa le regard apeuré et énervé de la Hermione de ce soir-là. Le décor partit en fumée et ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin des Malefoy. Hermione semblait brisée et elle se dirigea contre les parois délimitant le jardin. Elle s'écrasa plusieurs mètres derrière sur le sol et Harry vit Drago la faire léviter, puis la ramener dans la chambre d'Hermione et la soigner. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la cuisine des Malefoy et Harry assista à la nuit où un mangemort tenta de violer Hermione. Harry sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il se sentit presque réconforté quand il vit que Narcissa avait pris soin d'Hermione. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que Voldemort avait tué Narcissa car Drago n'avait pas pu tuer Hermione.

Et ainsi les souvenirs défilèrent jusqu'au moment où Harry regarda le repas qu'ils avaient partagé et il entendit des bribes de conversations, ainsi que la fois où elle a admis ne pas pouvoir quitter Drago, puis quelques temps plus tard, la danse entre Hermione et Drago. Et il se sentait presque mal à l'aise de voir tout ceci, car il avait l'impression d'entrer dans l'intimité d'Hermione, d'entrer dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'il n'aurait pas dû découvrir. Il vit leur baiser. Puis le moment où elle s'enfuit du manoir. Ils revinrent dans la chambre du Chaudron Baveur et Hermione avait le souffle court et était remuée d'avoir tout revu et entendu ainsi, en si condensé. Harry restait silencieux, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hermione car il ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il commençait même à remettre en doute le diagnostic de la médicomage car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle n'avait pas assisté à tout cela. Et ce contexte de guerre et cette isolation qu'ils avaient vécu avaient tout changé, avaient changé la donne. Peut-être que ce ne serait jamais arrivé dans un autre contexte.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle. Je te promets que je _sais_ ce que je ressens.

\- Je comprends, lâcha-t-il. Je l'ai vu et je comprends. Finalement ce n'est pas si insensé que cela, souffla-t-il. C'est une histoire éternelle, deux personnes d'un clan différent tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

* * *

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 35

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions avec une très grande impatience comme toujours ! merci de continuer à lire cette fiction et à me suivre ! Dans deux malheureux chapitres c'est la fin...

Et j'ai publié un OS il y a quelques jours pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est la Bucket List, c'est un Dramione assez léger et rapide à lire je pense. Donc pour ceux qui veulent, j'espère vous retrouver dessus aussi !


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapitre Trente-sixième_.

Le jour du procès arriva. Drago avait été éduqué pour garder sa prestance, pour rester digne, pour garder la tête haute. Mais quand il arriva dans la salle d'audience, enfermé dans une cage en fer, les détraqueurs au-dessus de lui assoiffés de « sang », son masque tomba. Il était mortifié. Il était terrorisé. Il chercha du regard dans l'assistance un visage familier. Il ne voyait, face à lui, que les juges. Il soupira intérieurement et ravala sa peur.

\- Membres du Magenmagot, dit d'une grosse voix le juge qui était surélevé par rapport aux autres, l'affaire aujourd'hui présentée concerne Monsieur Drago Malefoy, 17 ans. Les chefs d'accusation sont au nombre de sept. Il est accusé d'être un mangemort, d'avoir participé activement aux activités illégales et de magie noire de Lord Voldemort, d'avoir fait entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard, d'homicide volontaire, de kidnapping et d'avoir gardé en hotage Miss Hermione Granger, accusé d'avoir lancé des sorts impardonnables. L'accusation est représentée par le Maître Katherine Bouvier. L'accusé n'a pas souhaité être représenté. Six témoins seront présentés. Pour les procès concernant les mangemorts, Monsieur Drago Malefoy sera présumé coupable comme les autres. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les membres du Magenmagot s'assirent dans un bruit de bancs qui crissent contre le sol. Drago remarqua qu'il y avait une petite chaise en bois dans sa cage et il s'assit à son tour. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et il se rendit compte que toutes les fois où il avait stressé que ce fut pour les examens ou pour les fois où il devait voir Voldemort, ce n'était rien comparé à _ça_.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, que plaidez-vous ? Demanda le président du Magenmagot.

Drago sembla hésiter. Il ne répondit pas. Il se leva et regarda tout autour de lui, presque jusqu'à derrière lui et il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle était assise avec les autres témoins qui allaient être appelés tout à la droite de la salle.

\- Innocent, déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du Président du Magenmagot.

La grande porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui fit grincer les dents des gens présents. Une femme grande et métisse entra d'un pas pressé. Elle s'assit à une table à côté de l'avocate Katherine Bouvier. Elle se leva et regarda le Président du Magenmagot.

\- Votre honneur, excusez-moi pour mon retard. Je suis Hélène Charston et je représenterai Monsieur Drago Malefoy dans ce procès. Il me semble essentiel que pour un procès d'une telle ampleur et considérant son jeune âge, Monsieur Malefoy soit représenté.

Le Président du Magenmagot jeta des regards à sa droite et à sa gauche, questionnant du regard ses confrères alors que Katherine Bouvier contestait l'arrivée d'Hélène Charston. Il demanda à Drago s'il acceptait d'être représenté par Hélène. Drago accepta. Le président fit un mouvement de tête et Hélène s'assit avec un sourire fier.

Le premier témoin à entrer était Pansy Parkinson. Les questions de l'avocate Bouvier étaient plutôt simples. Elle voulait prouver que Drago était une personne, impulsive, cruelle, sans cœur. Celles d'Hélène concernaient sa relation avec Drago et l'amitié qu'ils avaient noué. Elle devait montrer aux membres du Magenmagot que Drago était quelqu'un d'humain et non un monstre assoiffé de sang. Elle témoigna aussi de son état lors de sa sixième année et de ses regrets à la suite de l'obtention de sa marque des Ténèbres, mais surtout de sa situation sans issue.

Finalement le témoignage de Blaise Zabini rejoignait le témoignage de Pansy. Les intentions des deux parties étaient les mêmes. Le troisième témoin était Ron. Les questions tournaient autour du comportement de Drago durant les années Poudlard et de ses préjugés sur la pureté du sang. Katherine Bouvier exaltait. C'était le témoignage parfait car Ron était sommé de dire la vérité et qu'il n'avait pas vu le bon côté de Drago de ses propres yeux. Sa haine envers Drago était palpable et Hélène eut du mal à essayer de faire sortir de bonnes choses de la bouche de Ron.

Enfin l'elfe de maison Wooky passa à la barre. Katherine Bouvier contesta immédiatement son témoignage disant que c'était un elfe de maison et qu'il ne dirait pas de mauvaises choses au sujet de Drago. Le président du Magenmagot éluda rapidement la question en donnant du veritaserum à l'elfe. Hélène fronça ses sourcils doutant de la légalité de l'utilisation du veritaserum lors d'un procès. Katherine était la première à poser les questions.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu Drago Malefoy utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ?

\- Oui, couina Wooky alors qu'un frémissement parcourait la foule.

\- Quand et contre qui ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines. Contre son père. Il a utilisé le sortilège de mort.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il disait vrai, mais c'était de la légitime défense. Pourtant Katherine fut satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle se rassit après quelques autres questions et Hélène se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- Wooky, quelles étaient les circonstances dans lesquelles Monsieur Malefoy a utilisé ce sort ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy, Lucius, était devenu violent. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il l'était. Il se sentait humilié constamment et il laissait sortir sa colère comme il pouvait. Sauf que les dernières semaines, depuis le décès de ma très chère Maitresse Narcissa, il était devenu violent contre Maitre Drago. Quand il le tua ce jour-là… Maitre Lucius avait attaqué plusieurs fois Miss Granger, et il avait lancé des sorts contre Drago, beaucoup de sorts et de magie noire certains. Drago s'était défendu. Mais finalement, il a dû lui lancer un sort impardonnable tant les attaques de Lucius étaient violentes et tant il était hors de lui.

\- C'était donc de la légitime défense, conclut Hélène avec un sourire doux pour Wooky. Passons à la relation entre Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger. Comment a-t-elle évolué ? A-t-il essayé de rendre son « séjour » agréable ?

\- Au départ, il avait dit qu'il voulait la détruire. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, j'ai vu que son comportement avait changé envers elle. Je pense qu'il ressentait de la compassion pour elle car il disait toujours qu'il se sentait enfermé dans cette vie. Et finalement elle était enfermée elle aussi, expliqua Wooky. Il a fait des efforts.

Wooky continua son discours en relatant les efforts de Drago, en se remémorant de chaque soirée, de chaque journée. Hermione fut ensuite appelée à la barre. Katherine se leva et rappela aux juges qu'Hermione avait été internée à Sainte Mangouste pour un Syndrome de Stockholm qui n'était toujours pas guéri. Puis, elle demanda à Hermione de parler de sa relation avec Drago durant les années poudlard, et elle se concentra sur les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu au Manoir et Hermione ne put mentir, car elle était sous serment. Mais elle put parler des horreurs qu'elle avait vécu et qui n'étaient pas dues aux actions de Drago, bien au contraire, elle put parler des agissements de Drago pour essayer de la soigner, ou de l'aider, ou d'arranger la situation. Elle tenta de montrer le bon côté de Drago. Hélène se leva quand Katherine eut fini avec Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis sur Drago Malefoy ? Vous le détestiez à Poudlard, vous l'avez dit plus tôt, alors pourquoi le défendre aujourd'hui ?

\- Il a changé, souffla-t-elle. J'ai changé aussi. Je me suis rendue compte lorsque j'étais au Manoir et que j'ai assisté à sa vie qu'il était coincé, qu'il était enfermé et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il ne voulait pas être dans cette situation mais s'il s'enfuyait qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à sa mère ? Et finalement il a essayé de prendre les bonnes décisions quand il le pouvait. Il aurait pu me tuer comme le lui demandait Voldemort, il aurait pu ne pas me défendre face à son père et Bellatrix Lestrange, il aurait pu me torturer.

Hélène Charston lui fit un petit sourire alors que les juges restaient pendus aux lèvres d'Hermione. Hélène annonça qu'elle en avait fini et elle se rassit à sa table. Drago ne quitta pas des yeux Hermione même lorsqu'elle se rassit au banc des témoins. Le président jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille des témoins puis eut un sourire en coin.

\- Le dernier témoin que j'appelle à la barre est Monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry se leva et s'installa sous le regard presque suppliant de Drago. Il savait qu'il était son seul réel espoir pour sortir innocenté de ce procès. Katherine se leva et commença les questions habituelles notamment sur la relation entre Harry et Drago.

\- Monsieur Potter pouvez-vous nous parler du rôle de Monsieur Malefoy lors de la nuit durant laquelle le directeur de Poudlard, Monsieur Dumbledore fut assassiné ?

\- Il avait réussi à faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard en réparant une armoire à disparaitre. Sa jumelle était dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk.

\- C'était sa seule mission, faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ? Ce qui est déjà un crime, ajouta-t-elle aux juges du Magenmagot.

\- Non, il devait tuer Albus Dumbledore.

\- Donc il a assassiné Albus Dumbledore, bien, conclut Katherine.

\- Non, Severus Snape l'a assassiné sous les ordres de Dumbledore lui-même. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé Drago Malefoy le tuer et faire de lui un meurtrier.

Katherine avala presque de travers sa salive. Katherine se rassit et Hélène prit la suite.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de témoigner aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Katherine.

\- Hermione m'a montré ses souvenirs et m'a convaincu, de fait, de l'innocence de Drago Malefoy. Je peux attester, en tant que personne extérieure à leur relation, qu'il est innocent. Je suis de l'avis d'Hermione. Il n'a pas eu le choix et ce n'était qu'un adolescent comme nous, de 17 ans et effrayé. Je m'oppose totalement à une condamnation de Drago Malefoy.

Hélène sembla satisfaite de cette réponse et se rassit. Le président du Magenmagot renvoya Harry au banc des témoins et se leva. Chaque personne dans la salle se leva à son tour pour attendre le verdict.

\- Messieurs et Mesdames les juges du Magenmagot, Maitres, Monsieur Malefoy, l'audience est levée. La décision du Tribunal sera rendue demain matin durant l'audience prévue à 9h. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Malefoy sera renvoyé à sa cellule à Azkaban.

Le président du Magenmagot sortit de sa chaire et se dirigea vers ses collègues pour échanger quelques mots. Hélène s'approcha alors de la cellule dans laquelle était Drago.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malefoy, tout va bien se passer et demain vous serez libre, souffla-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'espoirs.

Le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Drago avant même qu'il puisse répondre et il atterrit en quelques secondes à Azkaban. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle le vit disparaitre sous ses yeux. Harry vit la détresse dans ses yeux et serra sa main dans la sienne. Hermione baissa son regard et sortit de la salle d'audience avec Ron et Harry à ses côtés. Elle avait le cœur le lourd, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'un certain poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Elle se dit que c'était dû au fait qu'au moins le procès était terminé. Il avait duré plusieurs heures et Hermione se sentait exténuée. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de Drago. Elle retourna alors à sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur déclinant l'invitation de Ron et Harry pour passer la soirée au Terrier. Elle voulait juste se reposer et être seule, même si elle allait sûrement trop réfléchir et même si elle allait sûrement imaginer le pire pendant cette dernière soirée avant la sentence finale.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers sa fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne pouvait même pas attester de l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ou manger. L'idée qu'elle n'allait plus revoir Drago, qu'il allait peut-être recevoir le baiser du détraqueur demain matin faisait son chemin en elle. Son cœur avait des palpitations. Le stress la prenait à la gorge.

Elle se leva de son lit, prit sa veste et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle transplana avant même d'arriver à la réception et se retrouva devant les grilles en fer noir d'Azkaban. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la réception. L'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu à la réception était là. Il lisait un livre en sirotant un café. Hermione s'approcha de la réception et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. L'homme sursauta et ferma son livre.

\- Miss Granger ? S'étonna-t-il. Les visites sont terminées depuis plusieurs heures.

\- S'il-vous-plait, soupira-t-elle. Je dois le voir. Le verdict tombe demain. Je vous en prie, supplia Hermione.

L'homme parut embêté.

\- Miss, je ne peux …

\- S'il vous plait, il n'a que moi.

Il soupira et quitta sa pièce pour arriver auprès d'Hermione. Il lui demanda de le suivre et ils prirent plusieurs escaliers. Plus ils montaient les escaliers, plus l'ambiance se fait lourde, plus c'était sombre. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus oppressée. L'homme s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin devant une cellule et Hermione s'avança jusqu'à voir Drago dedans. Il était recroquevillé sur son lit, sans matelas, avec une mince couverture sur lui pour tenter de le garder au chaud, alors qu'il faisait un froid mordant dedans. Il tremblait. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus et l'homme fit disparaitre les barreaux de la cellule.

Elle entra sans bruit et serra Drago dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour le réchauffer. Il sursauta et tourna son visage pour voir celui inquiet d'Hermione. Il pensa dans un premier temps que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Pourtant il la touchait, il la voyait, il la sentait et tout ceci semblait si réel. Il se dégagea d'elle et posa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se prouver à lui-même qu'elle était bien là.

\- Tu es bien là ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas recevoir de visite, mais… Me voilà. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te voir avant…

La voix d'Hermione se perdit dans sa gorge. Elle sentait que son cœur se serrer pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien laisser transparaitre. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait peut-être finir sa vie en prison, ou qui allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Drago eut un petit sourire. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et plongea son visage dans le cou de Drago. C'était comme si l'air s'était fait plus chaud, comme si le corps de Drago s'était réchauffé car elle était là. Il grava ce moment dans sa mémoire. Espérant que ça le ferait tenir si jamais il finissait ses jours à Azkaban.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rit-il.

\- Mais je me sens coupable, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas entrée dans ta vie, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, expliqua-t-elle. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

\- Non, Hermione, je préfère mourir demain que vivre un siècle sans t'avoir connu, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction basé donc sur le procès de Drago !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, sincèrement. Et merci de continuer à me suivre et à me lire. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (qui sera un peu plus court que celui-ci).

Bisooouuus.


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapitre Trente-septième._

Drago était debout dans sa sorte de cage. Il était 9h00. L'audience venait d'être ouverte. Le président du Magenmagot parlait. Drago avait l'impression d'être dans un aquarium, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Hélène lui avait expliquer qu'il devait résumer les faits, résumer ce qu'avait dit les témoins et rappeler les chefs d'accusation. Drago n'arrivait pas à se concentrait. Il n'entendait que les battements rapides de son cœur. Il y voyait trouble. Il ne voulait même pas tourner son regard de peur de croiser celui d'Hermione, ou celui de Pansy ou encore de Blaise. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder car il voulait avoir en mémoire leurs sourires, leurs rires et non pas leurs regards inquiets.

Il regarda au-dessus de lui et vit les détraqueurs qui tournaient autour de lui, l'air assoiffé de sang, n'attendant qu'une chose : que le bouclier du patronus disparaisse. C'était comme si Drago était à bout de souffle et de force. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Hélène qui était assise devant sa cellule et lança un regard derrière elle pour faire un sourire à Drago. Il ne put lui rendre son sourire.

Les juges se levèrent. Drago savait que c'était l'annonce du verdict. Il vit une femme passer un parchemin au Président. Il fallait qu'il écoute, il fallait qu'il sache. Mais c'était comme si son subconscient le protégeait et l'empêchait d'entendre la sentence. Parce qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il vit les lèvres du Président du Magenmagot bouger et Drago eut pour réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre le verdict. De toute façon il serait bien assez tôt au courant, quand il verrait le visage hideux d'un détraqueur s'approcher du sien.

Le Président du Magenmagot frappa avec son marteau en bois et la séance fut levée. Drago n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il n'entendait que les bancs crisser sur le sol et le bruit des robes qui se froissent. Hélène s'approcha de la cellule de Drago. Drago sentit une main qui lui attrapait le poignet. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors son sourire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous encore ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Je ne…

\- Vous êtes libre enfin. Il n'y aura que des dommages et intérêts assez élevés à payer à Poudlard et à Miss Granger, mais c'est tout. Sortez, Drago, vivez. Vous êtes libre, répéta Hélène.

Drago risqua à mettre un pied en dehors de sa petite cellule. Il descendit les petites marches qu'il y avait devant et se retrouva au niveau des autres. Entouré de Blaise, de Pansy, de Ron et d'Harry qui avaient été convoqués pour le verdict final.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous, lui sourit Pansy.

\- La justice magique s'est vraiment dégradée ces temps-ci, rit Blaise en lui faisant une accolade rapide.

Drago laissa échapper un sourire, réalisant peu à peu qu'il était libre et qu'il pouvait aller où il le souhaitait. Il croisa le regard brun d'Hermione qui l'attendait devant les portes de la salle d'audience. Il se dirigea vers elle, comme un aimant, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit sa main. Il la prit et ils se dirigèrent en dehors de la salle d'audience. Ils sortirent sans dire un mot du tribunal. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère qui était presque vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Ça ferait presque bizarre de se retrouver tous les deux libres, rit Hermione.

Drago serra un peu plus sa main. Libres. Ils étaient libres, la guerre était terminée, le champ des possibles s'ouvrait à eux. Ça faisait presque peur à Drago. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix tout lui avait été dicté par les convenances ou par ses parents ou par Voldemort, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation dans laquelle il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Hermione doutait. Elle avait peur que ça ne fonctionne pas avec Drago s'ils n'étaient plus tous les deux, s'ils se confrontaient au reste du monde. Est-ce que leur relation tiendrait ?

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Hermione en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut aller où on le désire, répondit-il.

\- On peut aller en France, ou dans un pays chaud, ou aux Etats-Unis, proposa Hermione.

\- Je crois que je veux juste vivre un été normal à Londres, là tout de suite. Il faut que je découvre ce que je vais faire maintenant… Maintenant que j'ai le choix. Et je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux un été normal avec mes amis, pas de mangemorts et pas de Voldemort. Et toi. Nous deux, libres. Si tu ne veux pas…

\- Je serai ravie de passer un été normal avec toi Drago, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Harry ainsi que Ginny qui les avaient rejoints dans l'atrium. Ils observaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- C'est quand même étrange à voir, observa Pansy avec une fausse grimace de dégoût.

\- Ça ne durera jamais entre eux, soupira Blaise.

\- Elle ne pourra pas le supporter, rajouta Ron.

\- Il ne pourra pas la supporter ! S'offusqua Pansy en plantant son regard sur Ron.

\- Sincèrement, Malefoy a un caractère exécrable, répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne durera pas, parce qu'ils ne se supporteront pas.

Harry laissa échapper un rire alors que les quatre autres le regardaient.

\- Ils pourraient vous étonner, dit Harry avec un petit sourire et en haussant les épaules.

Et en effet ils étonnèrent. Drago et Hermione surprirent le monde magique en s'affichant ensembles après avoir passé un été dans la discrétion. Ils travaillèrent sur eux-mêmes pendant l'été, entamant des psychothérapies, tout comme les autres acteurs de la guerre. Hermione se rendit compte qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer sans être libre. Mais elle réalisa surtout que lorsqu'elle avait réellement développé des sentiments pour Drago, au Manoir, qu'elle n'était pas enfermée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner, alors, au fond, elle était là de son plein grès.

Drago chercha à acheter un appartement à Londres pour quitter définitivement le Manoir qui était loin de tout et remplis de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne put se résoudre à le vendre pour autant, car il y avait aussi des bons souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec sa mère, avec ses amis, avec Hermione. Hermione s'installa elle aussi dans un appartement non loin de l'Université de Magie de Londres. Elle voulait reprendre les choses en main, revenir à une vie aussi normale que possible avec ses amis, mais en incluant aussi Drago dedans.

Ils continuèrent leur relation sans brûler les étapes. Hermione apprit à connaitre et à apprécier Blaise et Pansy. Drago passa du temps avec les amis d'Hermione. Il se sentit toujours redevable à l'encontre d'Harry, pour son témoignage, car il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait pencher la balance de son côté. Harry n'en profita jamais et prit plaisir à connaître un Drago qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Un Drago toujours plein de sarcasmes, un Drago avec toujours un sourire narquois en coin, un Drago avec un petit air hautain, mais un Drago ouvert, un Drago intéressant et un Drago plein d'humour.

Hermione et Drago étonnèrent. Ils étonnèrent ainsi la famille Weasley quand ils vinrent tous les deux à Noël. Ils surprirent leurs amis en restant ensembles pendant des mois, puis des années, en montrant qu'ils parvenaient à surmonter leurs différends et les différentes épreuves de la vie, comme les deuils, le regard des gens sur eux, les difficultés qu'avaient rencontré Drago pour trouver un emploi et évoluer au Ministère, la fausse couche d'Hermione, ainsi que le sexisme qu'elle avait vécu au Ministère et le fait qu'elle avait dû se battre deux fois plus qu'un homme pour en arriver au plus haut poste : Ministre de la Magie. Mais finalement, aucune de ces épreuves n'avait pu les détruire, aucune n'avait pu les abattre.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Il y avait eu des soirs où Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ginny ou d'Harry, il y avait eu des soirs où Drago plein de doutes s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et dans l'appartement de Blaise. Mais la majorité des soirs s'étaient passés dans les rires, dans la joie, dans la complicité, dans l'intimité. Ils s'imposèrent en tant que couple modèle, en tant que couple de la Haute Société magique, en tant que couple de référence, aux côtés des autres couples issus de la guerre. Ils élevèrent leur fils et Hermione laissa échapper une larme quand elle le vit quitter pour la première fois Londres dans le Poudlard Express.

Ils vieillirent ensembles. Côte à côte comme deux compagnons de vie. Se chamaillant toujours pour un rien, passant des après-midis entières enlacés sur le canapé à lire chacun leur livre. Accueillant leurs petits-enfants avec une joie non dissimulée pour un Hermione, et une pudeur protectrice pour Drago. À chaque fois qu'il voyait sa famille réunie devant ses yeux, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Hermione l'avait changé, mais qu'elle l'avait surtout sauvé. Il avait eu droit au bonheur, à une famille unie, à des amis fidèles et il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas eu droit s'il s'était marié avec la personne qu'avaient choisi pour lui ses parents. Parfois c'était même trop, parfois il se demandait s'il méritait tout cela après tout, mais à chaque fois il regardait Hermione, son sourire et ses yeux rieurs, et il se disait que même si peut-être il ne méritait pas tout cela, il ne pourrait pas pour autant l'abandonner.

Hermione et Drago étonnèrent. Ils étonnèrent de par leur bonheur, de par leur résistance, de par leur complicité, de par leurs sentiments, de par leur amour.

* * *

Et c'est la fin.

C'est une longue aventure qui s'achève ici au bout de 37 chapitres. C'est ma plus longue fiction et ma foi j'en suis plutôt contente. Quand je pense au début où je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner, où je ne savais pas que j'allais en faire tout ça...  
Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi, de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir laissé des reviews. Vraiment merci ! J'ai été heureuse de partager cela avec vous, et j'espère vous retrouver sur mes anciennes fictions ou sur celles qui sont à venir.

Voilà, c'est un peu émue tout de même que je clos cette fiction. Tant de travail acharné dessus...

Donc merci encore et je vous fais de gros bisous !


End file.
